10 - Moon
by roanva
Summary: La Dra. Serena Tsukino nunca ha conocido a nadie tan sexy y tan irresistible como 466. Se niega a hablar de cualquier cosa excepto de conseguirla desnuda debajo de él. Sere conoce las graves consecuencias si cede en el deseo. Le romperá el corazón, pero ella debe alejarse. Darien ha sido drogado. Es salvaje y el más peligroso de todos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Sinopsis.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La Dra. Serena Tsukino nunca ha conocido a nadie tan sexy y tan irresistible como 466.

Se niega a hablar de cualquier cosa excepto de conseguirla desnuda debajo de él. Sus sesiones de terapia están creciendo, tanto como su hambre cruda por ella, cada vez más agresivas, y ella se está enamorando de él. Sere conoce las graves consecuencias si cede en el deseo. Le romperá el corazón, pero ella debe alejarse.

Darien ha sido drogado. Es salvaje y el más peligroso de todos. Los médicos recurren a la oficina nacional de estadística la única mujer que siempre ha demostrado que se preocupaba por él, la que lo dejó en el desierto hace dos años.

Darien no es el mismo hombre y Serena lo sabía, pero ella está dispuesta a poner su vida en peligro por él.

No hay reglas ahora. El sexo doma a la bestia salvaje y dispara sus recuerdos fragmentados en Él, los momentos de lucidez que le permite razonar, Sere le dará su cuerpo y su alma. Ella hará lo que sea necesario para salvarlo.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Prólogo**

_**El pasado**_

_Día 159 después que la primera nueva especie fueron liberadas_

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

_Sere_ trató de relajarse en la silla pero su preocupación por su paciente la hizo inquietarse. Echó un vistazo al reloj, señalando que era tarde otra vez. Minutos pasaban cerca mientras su rabia crecía. Fue el cuarto en sesión en una fila que 466 habían arrancado. Lo hizo a propósito. Ella sabía que él iba a ser furioso por lo que había hecho en la venganza, pero la había dejado sin otra opción.

El fuerte sonido de un gruñido amenazador la sobresaltó. Su mirada voló a la puerta un segundo antes de que esta se abriera. 466 se cernía en el pasillo, con el pelo marrón brillante en mal estado, como si se lo hubiera secado boca abajo con un secador de cabello para darle esa plenitud. Rabia, mostró en su estrecha, y oscura mirada.

Ella supuso que había sido la fuente del ruido.

Fue empujado hacia adelante como uno de los guardias entraron en la oficina detrás de su cliente. "Aquí es. Él no era feliz, pero lo tenemos. "El hombre lanzó una mirada asesina a 466. "Cuatro de sus hombres lo convenció de venir o hubiera tenido que arrastrar su trasero en el interior con grilletes. Él quería pelear conmigo".

Ella hizo una mueca.- "Por favor, siéntese, 466."

-"Parece que no tengo otra opción." Él caminó hacia la silla frente a su escritorio y dejó caer su corpachón hacia abajo lo suficiente para hacer que la madera gimiera.

- "Hasta aquí y siguen diciendo que somos libres".

-"La terapia fue acordada por tu pueblo y el mío. Esto es para ayudar. "

Cruzó los brazos sobre su enorme pecho, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro bien parecido mientras la miraba.

-"Si tú lo dices, pero yo no quiero estar aquí. Usted habla, yo escucho, pero termine rápido".

-"El objetivo de la terapia es para que me hables. Conseguir que salgan los sentimientos hacia afuera, depende de su voluntad que esta experiencia sea exitosa".

Él fijo su mirada con esos ojos de color marrón en la suya. Eran hermosos, extraños, sin embargo, dibujó en todo momento. Y tenía las pestañas largas. Ella se movió en su silla y cruzó sus propios brazos. "Yo no quiero tener un concurso de miradas con usted otra vez. Los dos sabemos que va a ganar.

Siempre lo haces. "Suspiró. "Lo siento, tuve que pedir que aquí, pero tienes que venir a estas sesiones".

Siguió mirando en silencio ella. Él era un maestro en hacer que se sienta incómodo. 466 tenía una forma de mirarla, como si pudiera leer su mente. Fuera de todos los supervivientes que tenía aconsejó que era su mayor preocupación. No tenía la menor idea de su estado emocional, la forma en que fue para el adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, o si incluso si trató de encajar

-"He oído que no está aprendiendo ningún deporte."

Él parpadeó.

-"Está gastando demasiado tiempo solo y que ha estado abandonando a los guardias y vagar lejos del motel. Usted tiene que saber lo peligroso que es ".

Él no dijo nada.

"Ellos están aquí para protegerte. Ellos no pueden hacer su trabajo si no va a quedarse. Este es un lugar seguro

Tienes que quedarte donde es seguro. ¿Y si alguien te ve? Reporteros harían la mierda descender sobre la zona en busca de su gente".

Bostezó y se continuó observándola. La frustración de Sere aumento. Sólo tenía mucha paciencia y el 466 siempre estaba empujándola al límite. Había sido una decisión emocionalmente agotadora para tomar el trabajo en el medio del desierto en este lugar secreto. Ella había tenido que alejarse de todos sus conocidos y tratar con alguien que no aprecia su sacrificio había comenzado a orinar francamente su oficina.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus manos sobre la mesa. -"Está bien. Obviamente cuatro sesiones a la semana conmigo no está haciendo mucho bien".Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y estaba bastante seguro de que era la felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos, la primera que había visto nunca. Eso la hizo erupción temperamento tan caliente que podía visualizar su sangre hervir.

-"Por fin estamos de acuerdo. No hay más sesiones. "Él sin cruzar los brazos y parecía listo para salir. Su culo dejó la silla mientras hablaba.

-"No tan rápido".

Él se echó hacia atrás hacia abajo, pero la sonrisa murió cuando su mirada se endureció.

-"Estoy cambiando el número de sesiones a siete días a la semana." Eso tenía que tener una reacción de rabia. Ella le habría gustado ver un poco ya que parecía complacerse en hacer su vida un infierno. Era su turno de sonreír.

-"¿Vas a hablar conmigo, 466. Estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo y voy a ayudarte. Te guste o no. Vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos hasta que te sientas cómoda y te habrás hacia mí. Quieren saber por qué estás antisocial con tu propia gente, lo que tiene contra el aprendizaje de deportes, y cómo se está ajustando a la vida fuera del laboratorio. "Ella se echó hacia atrás. "No es como si todas las sesiones adicionales han acortado su vida social. Usted no tiene una. "

-"No sería realmente bueno forzar más sesiones. Te hago miserable y que no me gusta ".

Su supuesto la sorprendió. -"No me parece mal. Yo no te conozco muy bien porque no quieres hablar conmigo. Además, eso es irrelevante".

Volvió la cabeza para ver al guardia apostado en la puerta.-

-"Haz que se vaya."

El guardia soltó un bufido.

- Eso no sucederá. Sabes el procedimiento".

466 miró fijamente y se relajó en su silla. –"¿Crees que voy a matarte?"

Se preguntaba a veces si la odiaba. Era obvio que él resentía la terapia, era necesaria pero no creía que iba a atacar a una mujer. No había visto ningún indicio de que poseía un vena cruel y él no mostró ninguna tendencias de matón.- "No."

-"¿Quieres que yo hable?"

-"Eso sería un buen cambio. Sí".

-"Bajar la guardia. No me estoy abriendo a nadie más que a ti. He leído sobre los pacientes y la confidencialidad. Yo quiero eso".

Sus cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa. -"Todos los guardias han jurado mantener nuestras sesiones privado. No está permitido repetir nada de lo que oye. Él está presente porque soy una mujer. Es para nuestra protección mutua".

-"Tú crees que voy a matarte." Él frunció el ceño. "¿O crees que yo te agarrare, y desprenderé tu ropa y te montare contra la pared? "Él sonrió mientras su mirada bajó por su cuerpo. "Una referencia a la pesca que aprendí en un viaje obligatorio del mes pasado le vino a la mente; me lanzas a por ser demasiado pequeña.- No sería nada divertido para mí. Te romperías por estar tan frágil y pequeña".

-"Cuida tu boca y muestra un poco de respeto," el guardia le ordenó adelantándose, con un paso amenazante.

Sere estaba un poco desconcertado por el 466 y las palabras crudas, pero era más de lo que alguna vez lo había oído decir a la vez. Ella levantó la mano para detener el protector de intervenir de nuevo. Dejó caer la palma de la mano sobre el escritorio.

-"Déjanos." Miró al guardia.

-"De ninguna manera, Dra. Tsukino, este tipo es inestable."

-"Él está hablando por lo menos. Fuera. Usted puede esperar en el pasillo de la recepción. "

466 obviamente, trató de ocultar su sorpresa, pero no pudo. Acomodo sus características rápidamente y asi recuperó su expresión serena.

- "Usted me escuchará gritar si ataca. Agrego".

El guardia sacudió la cabeza.

La Irritación estalló dentro de Serena. Sólo había unos pocos guardias varones en el sitio cuatro, pero nunca tomó bien las órdenes de nadie.

- "Esta es mi oficina y la forma en que dirijo mis sesiones son mi decisión. Cierra la puerta al salir y espera en el pasillo. Va a estar lo suficientemente cerca para llegar hasta aquí si hay un problema. Eso es una orden directa, no una petición. "

-"Está bien." El guardia se giró, pisó fuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sere estudió al 466. -"Ahora estamos solos. Habla conmigo. ¿Por qué no haces deporte? "

Él parpadeó un par de veces cuando el silencio se prolongó.

-"Dijiste que hablarías si estuviéramos solos. Somos solo tú y yo. No me pareces el tipo de hombre que no cumple su palabra".

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Hablo con un montón de nuevas especies. Están muy orgullosos por su respeto y honestidad".

Sus manos soltaron los brazos de su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo.

-"Ellos no me interesan. Esto es una cosa humana, y no soy. .."Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Yo no soy un hombre o lo que sea. Yo no soy hombre".

-"Usted es un híbrido humano."

-"Soy un animal en forma humana."

Siempre encontré fascinante que las nuevas especies se diferenciaron de los humanos.

Las líneas se dibujan con firmeza dentro de sus mentes. Le ayudó a entender todo un poco mejor.

466 fue aún más firme que la mayoría de las especies. Tenían problemas de resentimiento y era saludable, teniendo en cuenta que había estado preso toda la vida después de haber sido creado con ADN mixto por una compañía farmacéutica que había utilizado su pueblo como sujetos de investigación. Industrias Megaverso de alguna manera habían logrado fusionar animales y humanos genética en vivo, los individuos respiraban.

-"Es por eso que se ha negado a elegir un nuevo nombre y mantiene un número en su lugar?"

-"¿Me veo como un Doug, Thomas, o Carl a usted?" Levantó una ceja. "¿Me parezco normal?"

Ella captó la indirecta de dolor que brilló en sus ojos y le hacía daño con él. También rompió su corazón y se horrorizo al oír las historias de los sobrevivientes compartidas acerca de cómo habían sido tratados en Industrias Megaverso. Nadie merecía la vida infernal que habían llevado hasta que fueron descubiertos y rescatados. Sin compasión, ni siquiera simpatía, se les había mostrado. Eran números sin derechos humanos básicos. Las ratas de laboratorio.

Su mirada recorrió su rostro. Había pequeñas diferencias que siempre lo establecerían aparte de los seres humanos típicos. Los huesos faciales eran más pronunciados en las mejillas y el mentón de la nueva especie. Sus narices también parecían más anchas y un poco más planas de lo normal. Muchos de ellos tenían unos labios más rellenos y los dientes como colmillos. Las formas de sus ojos podrían reflejar un individuo de distinta ascendencia animal.

466 tenía una estructura robusta en él, pero siempre había de llamar la atención si intentaba caminar y encajar en la sociedad. Todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que él no era "normal".

Ella se estremeció por dentro, recordando el debate que había tenido con su jefe en la primera semana después de que ella llegara. Había sido más de una acalorada discusión. Ellos habían discutido la posibilidad de ofrecer a la cirugía plástica para las víctimas. Sere había tomado la posición de que sólo sería traumatizar más. Su jefe creía que les ayudaría a encajar en la sociedad si tuvieran la oportunidad de cambiar su apariencia.

_Estaba equivocado?_ Se mordió el labio. _Quizá les ofrece la oportunidad de corregir algunas de sus_ _anomalías faciales en vez de estar sobre la mesa._ Ella creía que habían estado metidos con suficiente con médicos. Lo que también parecía de algún modo ofensivo para ella. Nadie debería tener que cambiar su apariencia para adaptarse en la sociedad. Por supuesto, no fue hasta ella para tomar esas decisiones. Esa era la manera, por encima de su grado. No iba a llevar el tema a ninguna de las víctimas hasta que alguien decidió si era apropiado o no.

466 y sus otros pacientes eran atractivos, incluso hermosos, para ella. Eran únicos y especiales, perfectos tal y como estaban.

-"Bueno, ¿verdad?" Profundizó su voz, atrayéndola de sus reflexiones. "¿Puedes verme llamar Tom en lugar de 466? "

-"No, y supongo que eres algún tipo de especie canina. Puede que te distinguirá de los demás pero yo no creo que sea algo malo ".

Parecía sorprendido de nuevo.- "Estoy impresionado de que no me estás mintiendo al negar que soy diferente."

-"Yo no soy una gran fan de engaño. Soy un psicólogo. Estoy aquí para aconsejarle. Yo trato con las verdades y emociones. Mentir y jugar sería sólo hacer más daño. Quiero ayudar. ¿Alguna vez has considerado la posibilidad de un nombre? Algunas de las personas que han optado por tener nombres que no son típicos. Nombres que reflejan emociones se identifican con cosas que descubren que les gusta. Eres más que sólo un número".

Él se encogió de hombros. _Él lo tiene._ Escondió la sonrisa que amenazaba salir a la superficie, emocionada por fin de que se abría un poco. En cuatro meses la había llenado de evasivas a cada paso. Incluso había cambiado sus tiempos de sesión a la última cita del día, ya que no quería que lo detenga si alguna vez se decidía a hablar.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Molesto. Me gustaría saltearme el venir aquí".

-"¿Qué harías si no estuvieras aquí en este momento?"

Dudó. -"¿Quieres la verdad?"

-"Estaba siendo sincero cuando dije que no soy una gran fan de la mentira."

-"Está bien. Probablemente estaría en mi habitación viendo más de estos videos porno en internet y quizás hiciera un poco de liberación con algunos... liberar tensión usted sabe".

Sus mejillas se calentaron pero ella se negó a mostrar la vergüenza. Cuestiones sexuales no eran su especialidad pero ella no se alejaría del tema. -"¿Te liberas la tensión a menudo? ¿Tiende a ayudar con algunos de los problemas de agresión? "

"¿Cómo sabe que tengo problemas de agresión?"

"Pareces evitar la interacción con la mayoría de la gente aquí, y se me informó que trató de iniciar un par de peleas con los guardias varones. Usted sabe su manera de dirigirse a ellos a pesar de saber que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra ti. Eres físicamente superior".

Su orgullo era fácil de leer. -"Lo sé."

Lo que dijo más de él y ella le gustaba que él tenía alta autoestima. Fue un paso prometedor hacia la recuperación.- "¿Has probado el boxeo? Algunos de sus hombres parecen disfrutar de ello. Es una gran salida para liberar la ira".

Inclinó la cabeza. -"Ese no es mi idea de pasar un buen momento."

-"¿Qué le interesa entonces? Veré lo que puedo hacer si, sabe de algo que podría funcionar. Se que todo el mundo tiene acceso a internet y cable para que pueda aprender mucho más sobre el exterior del mundo".

-"Dudo que te gustaría lo que quiero."

"Usted no lo va a saber a menos que lo pida."

-"Está bien." Él sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera. "una mujer. Me gustaría una rellenita, pero alta, si tuviera que pedir algo quisiera una mujer".

Ella no debería haberse sorprendido por su respuesta, pero para alguien que se había negado a hablar con durante tanto tiempo, que parecía decidido a decir cosas para hacer sentir incómoda. Ella sospechaba que fue a propósito.

-"Hay un montón de mujeres que te rodean, 466. El noventa por ciento de la plantilla es de sexo femenino y algunas Nuevas Especies mujeres viven aquí ".

-"El noventa por ciento de las hembras humanas está embarazada o acaba de tener bebés. Su gente sabe que nunca las atacaríamos a ellas por eso es que los envían aquí a trabajar con nosotros. Nuestras mujeres no quieren ser tocadas… No hay nadie a la mierda. "

Ella no tenía palabras. Ninguna.

Se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla a ella, sin dejar de sonreír, y de repente se puso de pie. Empujó respaldo de la silla, un poco temerosa con él de pie. Estaban solos. No creía que le haría daño a ella, pero él parecía querer hacerla estremecer. Él estaba cumpliendo bastante bien también.

La olió mientras se inclinaba, puso sus manos sobre su escritorio centímetros de su propia mano y suavemente gruñó. -"No tienes ningún hombre en su vida y usted no está embarazada."

Tragó saliva. -"No sabes nada acerca de mi vida personal. Por favor tome asiento".

-"Puedo oler todo sobre ti." Él miró profundamente a los ojos. "Ya no te pones ese fuerte perfume y cambió su jabon de ducha a jabón orgánico".

-"Se me informó que le hace daño al sentido del olfato los aromas fuertes."

-"¿Tuviste sexo esta mañana, ya que estas sola…? ¿Ves porno en tu habitación, Dra. Tsukino?-¿Utiliza los dedos o qué posees algunos de esos juguetes sexuales que he visto? "

Ella sintió que la sangre de la cara. _¿Cómo sabe eso?_ Otro pensamiento la golpeó y se sacudió las manos encima de la mesa. _¿Puede cada cliente que he visto hoy me diga que se ha masturbado?_ La implicación era asombrosa. Estaba mortificada y esperaba que él estuviera mintiendo. "Por favor, siéntate y dejar de intentar provocarme para que lo libere a principios de la sesión".

-"¿Dónde está tu honestidad ahora?" Se inclinó hacia ella y aspiró lentamente.-" . . Olor. "Un suave gruñido vino desde lo profundo de su garganta.- "Me vuelve un poco loco y salvaje, y ya sabes lo que quiero hacer al respecto? "

-"Por favor, tome asiento. "

Sus ojos eran hermosos que cerca, a sólo un pie de ella. Ellos le recordaron a chocolate fundido con un toque de oro. Las pupilas parecían empequeñecerse mientras la miraba. Él gruñó de nuevo y avanzó aún más hasta que ella lo podía oler. Llevaba un rico y masculina aroma con un toque de algo familiar que no podía identificar-había café poco borracho.

-"Quiero sentarla sobre este escritorio, desnuda, y lamer entre sus piernas abiertas, abrazando mi cara, hasta que me ruegues que te haga llegar. Te doblarías sobre el estómago y te agacharías delante de mí aquí. "Su dedo tocó la superficie de madera de su escritorio. "Y yo te follaria hasta que ambos no pudiéramos caminar, pensar o hablar. "

A Serena le temblaban las manos apretadas en el regazo. Deseó que la silla tuviera ruedas para que pudiera alejarse de él y del escritorio. Deseo. Su corazón se aceleró y la idea de él haciendo eso a ella hizo cosas extrañas en ella, cosas sensaciones bajo su vientre.

-"se sentiría tan bueno para los dos. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Quítate la ropa. Eso es la única forma en que me haces sentir mejor acerca de las cosas que yo he sufrido ".

Ella se aferró a su última frase como la persona que se ahoga ella, admitiendo que ella lo encontró demasiado atractivo. Tenía frente a ella un espécimen perfecto de músculos y fuego En la piel, todo ello envuelto en un metro ochenta y cuatro por cuerpo.

-"El sexo no es la respuesta. Hablar de sus problemas si lo es ".

-"Voy a hablar mientras te follo. Estoy seguro de que voy a tener mucho que decir acerca de lo bien que se siente. "

Forzó la mirada a sus manos. Eran grandes y ella sabía que había callos en la punta de sus dedos, las yemas de los dedos pulgares y las palmas. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes tenían esa anomalía y ella se había dado cuenta en otras sesiones que tenía demasiados. Se preguntó cómo se sentirían sus manos en su piel. _Ásperas?_ _¿Suaves?_ _O como papel de lija?_ Era tentador para averiguarlo.

-"Por favor, tome asiento, 466." Ella levantó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos. "Voy a pedirle al guardia que regrese".

Negó con la cabeza, pero se enderezó y volvió a su asiento. Respiró más fácil cuando Se sentó por fin. Una vez más cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño.- "No me gustan los tríos. Yo se que son populares entre los seres humanos, pero me pone enfermo. Conseguimos apagarnos por el olor de otro hombre sobre las mujeres y tendría que estrangularlo si te ha tocado".

Su boca se abrió. -"No es por eso que lo llamaría" Ella selló sus labios y frunció el ceño a su vez.- " ¿Te estás divirtiendo jugando conmigo? "

Sonrió. -"No se me permite jugar con usted." Se lamió los labios, mostrando a propósito la lengua. -"La próxima vez que tenga relaciones sexuales solo acuérdate de mí, porque voy a estar haciendo lo mismo."

La confusión brilló en los ojos de Sere.

- "Tan pronto como salga de aquí voy ir a mi habitación…" Sus piernas parecían gelatina ajustó el culo en la silla. –"Ya estoy duro."

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo antes de que pudiera detener la reacción. El contorno de su polla era visible en el interior de los pantalones de chándal que llevaba. La mayoría de las nuevas especies odiaba cualquier tipo de ropa interior que había, y sin ellos era obvio que 466 no estaba mintiendo. Ella se quedó sin aliento a su gran tamaño y se echó a reír.

Ella lo miró a la cara. –"Eso es totalmente inapropiado. Veo que usted necesita para volver a tomar la clase de qué decir a la gente y qué no. Recuerda Modales 101? "

-"Conozco la diferencia." Mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar. "Hablamos la verdad aquí de acuerdo con usted y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Voy a ir a mi habitación y… "

-"Entiendo", le interrumpió. "Yo soy su terapeuta y hay una cosa que se llama ética. Usted puede dejar de tener esos pensamientos acerca de mí, porque nunca podremos tener una relación física".

Esa afirmación mató su diversión. -"¿Por qué no?"

-"Hice un juramento y tú eres mi paciente. Necesitas mi ayuda, que no significa estar aprovechándome. Está en un estado frágil".

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y largo una sonora carcajada,466 bajó la barbilla y abrió los brazos. "¿Le parezco débil a usted? No me podría lastimar si probamos siquiera. "Dejó caer las manos y se apoderó de los brazos de la silla. "Podrías morder, arañar, luchar conmigo, y no conseguiría nada, así de fácil seria. Incluso seria sexo compartido. Yo disfrutaría. Pero estaría más preocupado porque te lastimes al hacerlo".

-"Puedes irte. Nos vemos mañana. "La sesión no iba a progresar con el sexo como tema. Él no se movió.

-"He dicho que se puede ir, 466." Respiró hondo y exhaló. -"¿Sabes cómo ser totalmente honesto?"

-"Sí." Ella temía responderle, preguntándose qué era hasta ahora.

-"¿Me dejarías montarte si no fueras mi psiquiatra?"

-"no te conozco lo suficiente como para responderte eso. No soy un psiquiatra. Soy médico. Nosotros preferimos ese título".

-"Estas evitando la pregunta. No eres honesta"

-"Soy perfectamente honesta. No mantengo relaciones sexuales promiscuas. "Ella no debería decirle nada personal pero no era exactamente un paciente de libro de texto. En ninguna parte de la escuela que habían cubierto a pacientes mitad-bestia-mitad-hombre que habían sido creados por una empresa sin ética.- "Nunca he practicado sexo con alguien del que no estaba enamorada".

-"Nunca has compartido sexo solo por placer?" La incredulidad en su rostro era casi cómica.

-"No . Y no soy virgen ".aclaro Sere.

-"Él murió?"

-"¿Quién?"

-"El hombre que amaba. Fue asesinado? "

-"No."

-"No entiendo." Se inclinó hacia delante, mirando genuinamente desconcertado.

-"Que te confunde?"

-"Usted me está diciendo mentiras."

-"No lo estoy haciendo."

-"Usted dijo que sólo compartió relaciones sexuales con un hombre que ama."

-"Eso es cierto."

-"Usted no lleva su olor. ¿Dónde está? "

-"No sé exactamente donde mis ex novios están. Yo no hablo con ninguno de ellos más. Es normal cesar toda comunicación cuando una relación se termina. "Su mirada se ensancho y se puso de pie.- "Novios?"

Algo le angustiaba, pero que no sabía cómo sus respuestas habían causado esa reacción.

-"He tenido cuatro novios serios en toda mi vida."

Él gruñó.

-"¿Qué está mal?"

-"El amor es para siempre." Él le dio una mirada de disgusto. "No tienes ni idea de lo que es el verdadero amor, Dra. Serena"

Ella lo vio irse fuera de su oficina con sus manos apretadas con furia a los costados. se quedó mirando la puerta abierta por mucho tiempo después de que él se había ido. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado a él. Sus pechos eran hipersensibles al movimiento dentro de las copas del sujetador y tenía que cambiar de bragas por unas más secas.

-"Maldita sea", murmuró y cerró los ojos. Eso tenía que ser la más extraña sesión que jamás había tenido. Se inclinó para tomar su teléfono celular de su parte superior cajón de su escritorio, desplazándose a través de la agenda, y presiona un nombre que buscaba.

-"Dra. Megan Green, "respondió una voz alegre.

-"Hola, Meg, soy Serena."

-"¿Qué pasa?" Preocupación llenó al instante la voz de la mujer.

-"¿Tienes tiempo para una sesión telefónica?"

-"Siempre. Aguanta y permíteme cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Estoy en casa así es uno de mis compañeros de habitación no entran. ¿Qué tienes, que hay de malo? "

-"Me siento atraída por un paciente. El terapeuta debe ser aconsejado. "Ella se rió nerviosamente de la mala broma. "Mierda. Nunca piensas que te puede pasar".

-"muy Hot, ¿eh?"

-"Masivo. Él sólo me dijo lo que quería hacerme y tengo que admitir que no es algo que voy a olvidar a corto plazo ".

-"¿Qué te quería hacer?"

-"No te preocupes por eso. El punto es, que es muy atractivo y pero está muy dañado. "

-"Mierda. Quiero su número si conduce una motocicleta, ya que no es uno de los míos ".

-"Cállate. Esto no es algo para bromear. "Ella se apoyó en el escritorio. -"Lo que es peor, creo que él es un romántico. Él cree que el amor es para siempre. "

Meg se quedó en silencio durante unos cinco segundos.- "Deja el trabajo hoy. Puedes trabajar aquí. Hay siempre una vacante para un terapeuta de primera categoría como tu ".

-"Esto no es gracioso."

-"No estoy bromeando. Corre, nena. ¿Cuántas sesiones al mes tienes con él? "

Los hombros de Serena se desplomaron. "Acabo de cambiar el horario de las sesiones a diarias. Es a través de un trauma severo que debo tratarlo".

-"Creo que tengo una copia de tu currículum. Se lo daré a mi jefe por la mañana. Puedes tener una habitación vacante hasta que encuentres un lugar para vivir. Uno de mis compañeros de habitación se mudó con su novia por lo que no podía ser mejor momento. Te espero en dos semanas, cuando la notificación se haga efecto".

-"No puedo hacer eso. Me comprometí a este trabajo a largo plazo. Sería traumatizar a más pacientes si desertara".

-"Ellos pueden contratar a alguien más. Eres buena, pero también lo son muchos otros profesionales. Si no lo haces podrías meterte con él. Podrías perder tu licencia, tomarán medidas legales, incluso, y ser multada por lo menos".

-"Yo no voy a actuar en consecuencia, maldita sea. Es por eso que te llamo".

-"Vas a marearte por ese tipo si no te alejas y me refiero de manera real y metafórica. ¿Quieres un consejo? Eso es todo. Sal ya de ahí".

Sere cerró los ojos .Estaba en un problema "Grande".

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo Uno**

_El presente_

_NSO Nacional_

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Serena miró a las nuevas especies que la conducían a través de la construcción y continúo:

- "Recibí una llamada de que había algún tipo de emergencia con alguien a quien aconsejé en el pasado. Dijeron que era urgente que venga".

Un gruñido venía de lejos por el pasillo y la hizo saltar. Su escolta estaba girando a distancia, abandonándola al precipitarse en una habitación. Ella se apresuró a pesar de que el sonido era aterrador. Se había detenido en la entrada de la habitación para mirar con horror absoluto el espectáculo que representaba.

-"Sujétenlo" La nueva especie que la había escoltado gritó la orden y dos hombres Nuevas Especies arrojaron sus cuerpos sobre el tipo retenido en la cama del hospital. Un ensordecedor aullido resonó en el cuarto, rompió una de las restricciones que sujetaban su mano. Las Especies clavaron sus garras en el cuerpo sobre el pecho, del material de la camisa del otro hombre, y trató de tirar a un lado para intentar sujetarlo a la cama.

-"Él todavía está fuera de control!" Gritó pálido el humano temblando

.- "Paul? ¿Dónde está el tranquilizante? "

Alguien empujó a Serena por detrás, casi lo que la hizo chocar contra la jamba de la puerta mientras se precipitaba en el caos. Su etiqueta de identificación lo identificó como un enfermero.

-"Estoy aquí, doctor!" el enfermero destapó la jeringa en la mano al igual que todo el infierno se desató en ese momento.

El tipo restringido soltó otro aullido feroz y se rompió la restricción de la otra muñeca quedando libre de los enlaces gruesos sosteniéndolo acostado. Se quitó los dos cuerpos de encima, sentándose, y pego a la tercera especie lleno en la cara, enviándolo al suelo estrepitosamente.

La nueva especie enfurecida desgarro las restricciones, el sonido apenas audible por encima del alboroto de hombres que luchan contra el. Serena se quedó en estado de shock frente a su antiguo paciente-466. Sus rasgos eran inquietantemente familiar como él, tiró su cabello largo hacia atrás, a pesar de que ella no lo había visto en más de dos años.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama después de liberar sus piernas, gruñó al doctor, y envió al hombre corriendo hacia atrás, hasta que se acurrucó en un rincón. La preocupación llegó en un cercano segundo lugar al temor de Serena. Al ver 466 de esa manera trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. _¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_ Ella no tenía respuestas pero las quería.

Estaba claro que las especies estaban previstas para atacar al doctor así que lo protegían. Uno de los otros machos nuevas Especies se abalanzaron sobre la espalda de 466 pero terminó siendo arrojado al suelo sin miramientos. Serena se abstuvo de irrumpir en la habitación para acercarse a su antiguo paciente, con ganas de calmarlo. El sentido común la mantuvo inmóvil. El instinto de conservación también lo hizo.

-"Darien" el que había golpeado en la cara gritó. -"Mírame. ¿Quieres un pedazo de alguien? Ven a mí, maldita sea".

466 giró y gruñó, mostrando los colmillos afilados como rabia retorció su rostro normalmente guapo en algo aterrador. Parecía como si alguien fuera de control y lleno de tanto odio que quería matar. Se agachó en una posición de combate.

El médico se deslizó a lo largo de la pared para escapar de él y corrió hacia la puerta. Darien le permitió irse, con la intención de atacar a su oponente el macho nueva Especies en su lugar. El enfermero de espaldas a Serena dejó caer la jeringuilla sin tapa en el suelo en su prisa por escapar del peligro. Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.

-"Vete," murmuro el hombre entre dientes. "Él va a matar a cualquier ser humano que entre en contacto con el si consigue ir más allá de _ellos._ Está fuera de sí ".

Se abrazó a si misma ya que tanto el personal médico humano huyeron. Ella no se iba. _Imposible._ El 466 o Darien podría necesitarla. Su mente aturdida aceptó el nombre que obviamente había elegido.

-"Darien", gruñó la nueva Especies. "Cálmate. Somos tus hermanos y amigos. Piensa un momento y nos recordaras".

Un aullido terrible arrancó de la boca de Darien antes de que atacara. Golpeó el otro hombre primero con la fuerza suficiente para golpearlo contra en la pared. El yeso cedió. Otras Especies trataron de agarrarlo, pero Darien agarró su brazo, sus dientes salvajemente desgarraron la piel en su lugar. El hombre mordido sangró mucho mientras giraba lejos de Darien y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, sosteniendo su parte superior del brazo. Serena saltó fuera de su camino mientras se tambaleaba pasando.

-"Haz algo", exigió con dureza. "El olor de la sangre le hará peor."

El que había sido empujado contra la pared lo suficientemente duro para obtener sus codos atrapados en el interior del yeso se liberó y se lanzó hacia la Darien de nuevo como las otras nuevas especies el mismo guardia se levantó del suelo. Fue horrible ver a Darien peleando, como su gran cuerpo bloqueó el doble asalto golpeando con el puño mientras giraba para poner fuera de combate al otro que estaba atrás de el. Tantos hombres gruñían por el dolor, ya que fueron arrojados lejos por él.

Serena tenía una horrible sospecha de que Darien se encontraba bajo la influencia de lo que algunos de sus pacientes se habían referido como un fármaco de "cría". Industrias Megaverso habían creado una mezcla experimental que envió a los hombres en un deseo casi violenta para tener relaciones sexuales. La compañía lo había usado para forzar a que tengan relaciones sexuales en un intento para preñar las hembras nuevas especies. De manera que bajo la influencia de la droga, los machos de esta especie podrían llegar a ser peligrosos para cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Los hombres siguieron intentando someter a Darien y fueron los dos heridos. Se dio cuenta de podrían tener que hacerle daño serio a fin de detenerlo. Recuerdos surgieron de las cosas que había aprendido durante sus sesiones.

Las últimas semanas en las sesiones diarias pasaron por su mente. El hombre que había llegado a conocer tan bien no le haría daño a una mujer, a menos que considere peligrosa. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, a veces, la ampliación de la hora que ella le obligaba a estar allí. Se había relajado lo suficiente como para hablar con ella después de unos días. La tensión sexual entre ellos había crecido con cada paso del día.

Viéndolo como ahora, salvaje y luchando contra otros hombres, no era lo que había fantaseado en como seria su reunión si es que alguna vez se cruzaban de nuevo. Había querido ir a verlo y esperaba que no hubiera cambiado. Tenía que poner fin a la violencia. Su principal preocupación era él. Ella al instante se quitó los zapatos, arrancó el clip que mantenía el pelo en un moño, liberándolo cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Se aferró a la parte delantera de su camisa mientras entraba en la habitación. Nada podría distraerla del hombre que había conocido en ese entonces más que el resplandor de su piel.

El rostro salvaje de Darien olfateó ruidosamente al aire, con la atención fija en ella ahora que era consciente de su presencia. Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo. Cada fibra de su ser habría querido huir pero no podía correr el riesgo de que lastime a los otros hombres en la habitación, posiblemente, los mataría.

A Darien tendría que detener para parar la masacre.

-"acércate", canturreó. Sus manos temblaban mientras sus dedos se deslizaron entre los pliegues de la tela la arrancó. Los botones aterrizaron en el suelo cuando el aire golpeó la piel, reveló su encaje negro de su sostén, ese era el punto. Su mirada bajó a su escote mientras avanzó en la habitación, manteniendo la espalda contra la pared.

-"¡Fuera!" Una de las otras especies gruñó. -"haz algo ".Sólo haría Darien entrar en el modo de búsqueda. El lado de los depredadores de él estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie de creer cualquier otro resultado sería posible. Las Nuevas Especies apostaba su vida en ella en el momento confiaba en ellos. Soltó la camisa destruida y abrió los brazos a sus lados, mostrando sus palmas a Darien para demostrar que no poseía armas.

-"Casi lo tengo", dijo a las otras especies. -"No se acerquen." Su voz salió temblorosa a lo mejor, pero no se detendría mientras luchaba para mantener su miedo bajo control, sabiendo que su plan podría ir trágicamente mal. Se concentró en Darien mientras se deslizaba por la pared. Él la miró, pareciendo olvidar a todo el mundo que les rodea. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron como olfateó de nuevo, avanzado, acechándola.

-"Acércate", susurró. "Ven. Soy mujer".

Una de las especies se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de evitar que Darien llegue a ella.

-"¡Fuera de aquí. Él te matará. Es una locura, no conocía a ninguno de nosotros, no nos reconoce. "Darien agarró la camisa del hombre, y fácilmente lo echo a un lado, donde aterrizó sobre su culo.

-"Sus instintos están en control," Serena conjeturó. Estudió los ojos oscuros de Darien y no vio ningún signo de reconocimiento, cosa que la asustó un poco. Cualquier sensación de calma que había sentido desapareció. Él podría matarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar su curso de acción. .-"Es menos probable que me mate a mí que a ti".

_Probablemente querrá follar conmigo._ Silenciosamente admitió que no le importaría si lo hacía. Ella había cometido un error al huir de sus sentimientos hacia él cuando ella renunció a su trabajo. Le había dolido profundamente, pero ella había estado segura de que era su única opción. Había sido un gran error al elegir volver, pero no había manera de que pudieran estar juntos, incluso si hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgar todo. Había pensado mucho sobre Darien, casi hasta el punto de la obsesión. El terapeuta se había enamorado de su paciente. Era inexcusable e imperdonable, pero la verdad, no obstante.

Darien avanzó mientras presionaba la espalda a la pared y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando el dolor, pero no queriéndole hacer daño cuando su cuerpo la golpeó. Masculino Sólido presionado fuertemente contra el suyo y unas manos fuertes la agarraron. Llegó a través de la abertura de su camisa para ir a la piel. Sus dedos y las palmas de las manos estaban calientes, firmes, mientras deslizaba las uñas dentro de la cintura de la falda. El elástico cedió y él se aferró a sus caderas. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él la levantó del suelo, manteniéndola inmovilizada entre él y la pared hasta que su boca se cernió al lado de su cuello. Aliento caliente abanicó su piel mientras jadeaba. Ella estaba aterrorizada sin poder hacer nada, colgado allí pero no la mordía con sus colmillos afilados. Su húmeda lengua rasposa la sorprendió cuando lamió la zona sensible de su cuello debajo de su oreja.

_Me está probando._ _Matar o el sexo?_ _Eso es lo que está pasando por su mente en estos momentos._ Rezó que había que decidir era el último. Su mente se apresuró a recordar si se había puesto perfume esa mañana. Estaba segura de que no. Nada que sería capaz de oler debería ofenderlo. Su parte inferior del cuerpo encajaba apretado contra el de ella y la sensación de algo duro empujando contra la V de sus muslos la tranquilizó un poco. Él se despertó. El esquema rígido de su polla no podía ser confundido con otra cosa. Sus vientres eran de piel a piel, ya que llevaba sólo pantalones. Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando su boca se abrió rozando sobre su arteria carótida. No rasgaría en ella, pero él todavía podía. Sus dientes se detuvieron allí, mientras que su vida estaba en sus manos. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar a la Nueva Especies que se avanza poco a poco detrás de Darien.

Ella levantó una mano para detenerlos y pronunció una sola palabra, "sedante". Uno de ellos asintió bruscamente, giró y salió corriendo de la habitación. La jeringa en el piso había sido aplastada durante la lucha. Se había destapado y contaminados de todos modos, por lo que era inútil. Ella tentativamente tocó los bíceps de Darien. Ellos eran gruesos y no dejaron dudas sobre su impresionante fortaleza. Sus dedos habían hecho surf en su piel tibia, frotando.

-"¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Ella respiró. -"No me hagas daño. No soy una amenaza".

Mordió pero no se rompió la piel. Tenía un firme control sobre ella sin embargo. El restante Especies acercó un poco más en un intento de lanzar un ataque sorpresa. El cuerpo contra el de ella endurecido. Un gruñido retumbó de él, haciendo vibrar su pecho. Sintió una amenaza.

-"Él arrancara mi garganta. Fuera. ¿Crees que no sabe que estas ahí? Estoy bien. Retrocede!" Mantuvo el contacto visual directo con el guardia para que supiera que ella le habló. Las especies se retiraron inmediatamente y los dientes de Darien aflojaron su control. Serena miró al varón, que vaciló en la puerta y mantuvo su voz tranquila. -"Estamos bien. Sólo tienes que salir y conseguir lo que pedí. Voy a llamar si necesito ayuda. _"si puedo hacerlo sin garganta._ Esas eran las palabras que no utilizó, pero sería más exacto si las cosas salieron mal. -"Déjame ver si lo puedo calmar, mientras te das prisa para conseguir lo que se necesita".

Parecía seguro, pero retrocedió hasta que se perdió de vista. Serena volvió lentamente la cabeza hasta que su mejilla descanso sobre la de Darien. Tenía la piel suave no le crecía vello facial con facilidad, casi nada en absoluto. Le masajeó los músculos de sus brazos.

-"Te extrañé." Hablaba en voz muy baja, esperando que nadie más que Darien pudiera oír sus palabras de corazón.- "Lo siento por irme. Tenía miedo." Ella no dio más detalles, seguro de que, en su estado de ánimo actual, no quería escuchar sus razonamientos. -"¿Por qué te han hecho esto?" Tantas preguntas sin respuesta la atormentaban. Fue el daño permanente? Temporal?¿La persona que solía ser atrapado en algún lugar de su mente?

Sus caderas se acariciaron más contra la pelvis, haciéndola muy conscientes del estado de su pene y lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. El asimiento apretado en el cuello disminuyó cuando sus dientes le dieron más libertad. Puede que no la reconociera en su estado drogado, pero era consciente de ella como una mujer. Ella deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros, pero él no gruño o protesto, al parecer feliz de poder oler y lamer su piel otra vez.

Su pelo era suave como ella tocó y entrelazó sus dedos a través de los largos mechones de la base de la cabeza, sosteniéndola cerca. Se frotó la mejilla contra ella a su vez, respirando su aroma masculino, que era tan familiar para ella, asegurándole una vez más que había conseguido una manera demasiado cercana de su ex paciente. Su cuerpo estaba vivo y peor aún, sabía los síntomas de su excitación propia. Una parte de ella deseaba envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la esperanza de que aceptaría la ventaja de la posición y desgarraría la ropa entre ellos. Sólo la idea de ellos desnudos, él tomándola, la hizo lanzar un gemido. Ella había soñado con él casi todas las noches y soñaba con él a diario. Esas fantasías habían preparado su cuerpo para responder al hombre de carne y sangre caliente. Él no tuvo que besarla o hacer cualquier cosa, pero su agarre podía excitarla. Lo único que hacía era estar cerca de él.

Aspiró profundamente, teniendo más de su esencia. Esperaba que él la recordara, que la memoria haga un clic en su lugar. Ella había sido informada por sus pacientes que lo que habían llamado "la cría de drogas "totalmente arrasados su capacidad de pensar, pero el hecho de que él no pareció reconocerla era molesto. La duda y la inseguridad golpearon bruscamente. Tal vez ella no había significado tanto para él como él la había llevado a creer. Estos últimos días que había pasado con él en el interior de su oficina había sido intenso. Había aumentado progresivamente la firme en que él la quería. Él le había dicho que se había obsesionado con tocarla y llevarla a su cama. Las cosas que él había dicho que quería hacer con ella todavía se hacen retorcerse con frustración sexual. Ella quería que él hiciera todo lo que había imaginado. El hecho de que estaba prohibido sólo había hecho más difícil de resistir.

-"Darien", susurró. "Mírame. ¿Por favor? "Serena no estaba segura de si él la oyó o cumpliría pero lentamente movió su cabeza hasta que podían mirarse el uno al otro, cara a cara. Hasta cuando cerraba sus ojos lo recordaba, y estaban tan sorprendentes como lo recordaba y reflejándose en ellos se hizo difícil pensar.

-"Hola. Soy Serena "Ella se lamió los labios. "La Dra. Tsukino. ¿Me recuerdas ahora? "

No hubo reconocimiento en su mirada, pero él no se rehusaba más, más abajo su atención a su la boca. Él le gruñó. No fue un sonido feroz más bien de un estruendo que hace vibrar su pecho, que aún estaba aprisionado contra el de ella. El hecho de que él había hecho lo que había pedido no era perderse en ella. Podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-"Vas a estar bien. Estás drogado. ¿Entiendes? La NSO me llamó para ayudarte y yo estoy aquí. "Sus manos acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello y jugaban con su pelo. "¿Puedes hablar? Dime lo que necesitas. "

Él volvió a gruñir. Sus caderas se movieron más contra ella hasta que su cóccix cavó incómodamente en la pared implacable. Ella se movió, separando sus piernas para aliviar la presión y Darien se acomodó en ella inmediatamente colocando el borde duro de su polla contra la costura de su coño. Tragó otro gemido, se sintió bien al fin tenerlo por fin allí y ella quería más.

Él bajó la vista para mirar a su escote y metió la barbilla para ver mejor cuando ella respiró de nuevo. Ella no se sorprendió cuando la ajusto un poco más arriba para acariciar su cara entre sus pechos. Cuando su lengua la saboreó cerró los ojos. Su vientre y apretó el impulso de envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura golpeó de nuevo. Serena apenas se resistió.

El suave sonido de unos pasos rápidos le llamó la atención. Fue un nuevo macho Especies y agarró una pistola de dardos de mano. Darien miro su cara también y giró la cabeza. Él reaccionó gruñendo en voz alta, un sonido aterrador, amenazante.

El macho Especie huyo inmediatamente y Serena se tensó, sabiendo que Darien había sido golpeado en el músculo por encima de su hombro desde que vio la etiqueta de colores en el extremo del dardo. El hombre que contuvo respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando mientras él la aplastó contra la pared.

Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando las rodillas de Darien dejaron de funcionar. Ella prácticamente a horcajadas sobre su regazo, vislumbrando la pura rabia en su rostro por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se pusieran arriba en su cabeza. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándola con él en sus manos todavía. Los machos nuevas Especies se movieron rápido y lograron capturar a Darien antes de que él se extendiera en el suelo, inconsciente.

Serena se apresuró a salir de encima y se arrodilló junto a él, señalando donde sobresalía el dardo de su piel para evitar que le que le cause más daño antes de que fuera empujada más profundo cuando tocó el suelo. El macho Especie frunció el ceño mientras bajaba suavemente a un Darien inconsciente.

-"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando al interferir? Podrías haber muerto. Mis hombres salieron corriendo para informar lo que hizo cuando entró en la habitación y me dijeron que tenía a Darien. ¿Estás loca? "

Serena recordó su camisa abierta cuando se quedaron boquiabiertos y soltó la pinza para sujetar el pelo que intentaba ponerse, para unir los extremos de la camisa juntos para ocultar su sujetador. -"Soy la doctora Serena Tsukino. ¿Quién eres tú? "

-"Responde a mis preguntas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, estás loca? "

Tragó saliva. -"Vi la lucha contra él y otras especies y era obvio que no estaban controlándolo. Alguien pudo haber resultado herido. Yo intervine para evitarlo. No, no estoy loca. Tengo algunas preguntas. ¿Por qué tenía la droga de cría? ¿Quién demonios se lo dio? "

Dos de las nuevas especies que habían estado luchando con Darien regresaron a la habitación. Ambos eran muy altos asi que Serena se puso de pie y trató de componer sus emociones deshilachadas. Ella consiguió ponerse fuera del camino cuando dos de ellos se acercaron y levantaron suavemente su compañero caído del suelo. Lo llevaron entre ellos a la cama y lo colocaron de nuevo en el colchón. Ella los vio volver a colocar las restricciones en los brazos, las piernas y el torso antes de las otras nuevas especies entraran.

-Obviamente el que estaba a cargo-se interpuso en su camino y le bloqueó la vista.

Serena se tambaleó un poco en los pies, las ganas de ver a Darien era tan fuerte que ella agarro con un puño la camisa fuerza, recordando que daría demasiado lejos si actuaba por impulso.

"Dra. Tsukino? "Esta especie era alto con una hermosa mata de pelo y ojos bonitos gato, que parecía enfadado mientras miraba a ella. -"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

-"Soy una experta en Nuevas especies. Estaba tratando de evitar que alguien salga muerto".

Su mirada bajó a su camisa. -"Él la rompió?"

-"Yo lo hice. Sabía que mis pechos llamarían su atención. Me doy cuenta de lo poco profesional que suena, pero tenía razón. Y yo no estoy aquí como su terapeuta, o en cualquiera de sus funciones oficiales. "Su barbilla se alzó cuando le devolvió la mirada, atreverse a cuestionar sus motivos. -"¿Quién le dio las drogas de cría? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo demonios? "

-"Podría haberla matado."

Ella decidió ser totalmente contundente. Ellos aprecian eso. -"Los hombres son poco probables de perjudicar a una mujer, sobre todo cuando no la consideran una amenaza. Él era más propenso a tratar de participar en actividad sexual que de matarme. Esa es la razón por la que abrí mi camisa. A la vista está mi decisión parece haber sido maravillosa. He sabido cambiar su estado de ánimo a francamente agradable. No es un secreto lo caliente que se pueden poner algunas especies".

Parecía sorprendido por su franqueza, pero de repente sonrió. -"Es cierto. Vamos a empezar de nuevo. Le agradezco por venir tan rápido. Fue difícil de localizar, pero como pueden ver, tenemos una situación".

Se relajó el agarre firme en su camisa. -"¿Qué está pasando, señor?"

-"Llámame Nícolas." Él le tendió la mano.

Ella lo tomó, asegurándose de mantener su camisa juntos, sintiendo toda la situación fue un poco surrealista.

- "Um, ¿qué pasó con Darien?"

Dudó.- "¿Usted firmó la renuncia?"

Tenía que pensar. -"¿Te refieres a la cláusula de confidencialidad que empujaron frente a mí mientras yo estaba siendo requisada en la puerta? Sí, lo hice. "

-"Bueno. Darien fue atacado hace tres días y los médicos no han sido capaces de averiguar lo que le hicieron. "Esperó, confundida. Él permaneció en silencio.

- "¿Cómo lo atacaron? ¿Por qué me llamaron? Soy psicólogo. Fue un cansancio mental causado por el trauma que sufrió? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente con él? "

-"Sí. Puede ser. Le dispararon con lo que creemos era un rifle de dardos de alta potencia, mientras que patrullado una de nuestras paredes. No hemos sido capaces de identificar el medicamento, pero no es una cría drogas. Estamos trabajando para averiguar de qué se trataba".

-"Está bien." Esperó para más detalles.

-"Se despertó salvaje. Él no parece reconocer a sus amigos. Quiere matar a cualquier persona que entra en contacto con él. Nuestros médicos esperaban que todo lo que se le dio podía desaparecer. Cuándo no, nos dimos cuenta que podría ser psicológico. Usted le acomodo la cabeza después de ser liberado de Megaverso y necesitamos que lo evalué".

Su corazón se apretó mientras ella ignoró el título despectivo que había marcado su trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada al trato con las especies. Ella estaba más preocupada por el estado de 466. Fue doloroso que algo así de horrible sucediera.

-"Suena más como una reacción a un fármaco de un brote psicótico. Usted necesita saber lo que se le dio".

Irritación brilló sobre las características de Nícolas. -"Somos conscientes de este hecho, pero esto no es un medicamento conocido. Estamos siendo atacados por algunos de los empleados de Megaverso".

Eso la sorprendió. -"He oído que se cerraron para siempre."

-"Lo hicieron, pero no hemos encontrado todos los médicos o el personal que nos aprisionaban. Una tarea de la fuerza especial que los persigue, pero se necesita tiempo. Una persona con fuertes lazos con Megaverso envió recientemente un equipo de mercenarios para recuperar una de nuestras hembras. Creemos que también contrató a una persona que trabajaba para Megaverso para hacer esta droga e infectar a Darien con ella como una distracción. Esta droga no identificada le hizo homicida".

-"Cualquier persona relacionada con Megaverso será procesado por lo que hicieron. Es irracional creen que matar a sus víctimas va a cambiar eso. Supongo que es por eso que crearon este medicamento? Así mataría a otras especies? "Era su mejor conjetura.

Su ceja levantada.- "La racionalidad no es su rasgo más fuerte, teniendo en cuenta lo que nos hicieron. Alguien creó una droga que no figuran en la base de datos de la FDA. Megaverso es el único enemigo que tenemos con los recursos para la fabricación de un medicamento dirigido a dañar a las especies y el ataque ocurrió con los mismos mercenarios pagados por un tiempo asociado Megaverso intentaron recapturar a la mujer ".

Se mordió el labio, pero lo soltó cuando ella se dio cuenta de que mostraba su nerviosismo. -"Está bien. ¿por qué me has llamado sin embargo?. Él necesita un químico o un científico para entender lo que se le dio y revertir esta reacción. No estoy calificado para decir lo que le hicieron a un nivel de sustancias".

Nícolas frunció el ceño. "Estabas cerca de Darien y esperamos que lo pueda alcanzar, sus signos mentales que se han visto afectados. Estamos trabajando en averiguar lo que se le dio, pero está tomando demasiado tiempo".

¿Qué quiso decir con el término "cerca"? Si alguien hubiera sospechado que ella se había enamorado con su cliente? Nada había pasado entre ellos. Ella se había asegurado de mantener su ética legal intacta, pero había fracasado a gran momento a nivel personal. Se había convertido en demasiado cercanos, estuvo desesperada por estar con Darien, pero habían logrado resistir, lo que ambos habían conocido estaba prohibido.

-"No soy alguien con el que desearía pasar más tiempo si fuera capaz de hablar."

Eso levantó las cejas del hombre. "Nunca fueron nuestros seres queridos, pero hablaba con cariño de usted".

Asombro la atravesó. -"¿En serio?"

-"Sí. Una vez me dijo que le hiciste hablar de sus emociones y que pensaba sin miedo. Él te respeta".

La culpa la carcomía. Ella no se merecía el elogio teniendo en cuenta lo que había cortado y renunciado después que finalmente consiguió que se abra durante sus sesiones. El tiempo que habían compartido había vuelto demasiado íntima y su constante charla sobre lo que quería hacer con ella tuvo sexualmente a remojo en baños de agua fría después de casi todas las sesiones que habían pasado juntos. Ella había huido cuando llegó al punto de que había empezado a tocarla. Ella había querido demasiado estar con él para resistir por mucho tiempo, su trabajo y el futuro estaban condenados.

-"No sé lo que usted espera que yo sea capaz de hacer."

-"Hable con él. Lo estamos moviendo a un área especial que nos llevó todo el día volver a colocar sus necesidades.

Esperábamos que las drogas pudieran salir de su sistema, pero ahora somos conscientes de que tendremos que mantenerlo preso hasta que se haya curado. Es demasiado peligroso, ya que mantiene el incumplimiento de las restricciones. Nosotros no queremos el uso de cadenas a largo plazo debido al hecho de que, con su fuerza, podría romper sus miembros cuando luchas. Sería cruel".

-"Puede que también le recuerdan su celda en Megaverso si lo encadenan a mantenerlo inmóvil."

Nícolas asintió con gravedad. -"No voy a negar que estamos preocupados por eso. No queremos que los recuerdos de su pasado le atormentan y que él crea que ha sido enviado allí de nuevo."

-"Es sólo empeoraría su estado," ella estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué medidas tiene en mente?"

-"Decidimos ponerlo en una celda, sin restricciones, a las barras para mantener su figura. No podemos seguir haciendo a nuestros hombres luchar para mantenerlo abajo. Seguro que no se puede permitir que anden sueltos en torno al Homeland. Tenemos algunos miembros del personal humano e incluso ve otras especies masculinas como una amenaza. No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. También puede atacar a nuestras hembras. Esta fue una decisión unánime nuestra y sus médicos humanos que han volado para examinarlo. Nuestros médicos NSO acordaron también".

Recordó que las nuevas especies siempre diferencian entre ellos y los seres humanos.

-"Fue una buena decisión de hacer, teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de ver. Es peligroso".

Nícolas levantó una mano y la pasó por el pelo, un cruce de sus rasgos más llamativos mirada de preocupación. "Yo sé que es mucho pedir, pero usted no tiene que ir dentro de la celda con él. Pensamos que tal vez podría hablar con él desde fuera. No puede llegar a usted, pero él puede ver y oír. Con la esperanza de que podría provocar recuerdos y ser una mujer también podría ayudar. La otra mujer que creció cerca no está permitido acercarse a él".

Los celos, una emoción inútil teniendo en cuenta que no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Aun así, se quemó dentro de su pecho. "¿Por qué no puede su novia verlo?"

"Ella no es suya," Nícolas dijo mientras observaba las Especies agregar más restricciones para asegurar el 466 la cama. "Ella pertenece a otro hombre, pero son amigos. Su compañero mataría a Darien si Ami sale lastimada de alguna manera, aun sabiendo que no es responsable de sus actos. -"Se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la mano al costado. -"No me gustaría que se muera."

-"La mataría?" El alivio barrió a través de ella. "Es ella nuevas especies?"

-"Humana. Eso es clasificado." Su mirada se endureció. "Entendido? No sale de aquí la información. "

-"Ya lo tengo. No voy a repetir nada. Todo lo que fue cubierto antes de que me dieran la autorización para entrar a aquí. Además, nunca le dije a nadie que incluso trabajé con nuevas especies".

Él la miró fijamente. -"¿Nadie?"

-"Nadie. Ni a mis amigos o familia y ni siquiera mi terapeuta personal".

Parecía creer que ella y su cuerpo se relajó. -"Ami es uno de nuestros médicos y esta acoplada a uno de nuestros hombres. Es una buena cosa que nadie se enteró que trabajó con nosotros o puede haber sido el blanco de alguien que no esté de acuerdo con nuestra existencia continua. Ella estaba en peligro a causa de su asociación con la Oficina Nacional de Estadística. Darien era parte de su equipo de seguridad. Se convirtieron en amigos cercanos. Ami se irrita porque Taiki no le permite hablar con su amigo, pero somos muy protectores de nuestras compañeras. Una contusión y el infierno se desataría, aunque si él la hace llorar, Taiki podría despedazarlo. "

-"Yo no trabajé oficialmente por la Organización de nuevas especies. El gobierno me subcontrató. Yo trabajaba en una de las zonas seguras en el desierto donde te quedaste después de haber sido liberado, antes de que el Homeland fuera dado a ustedes. La NSO se formó después de que te fuiste allí".

-"Cierto. Lo siento. Estoy teniendo un mal día. He leído que eres compasiva con la Nuevas Especies después que fuimos liberados mientras todo el mundo estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer con nosotros. "Tigre sonrió tristemente. "Apuesto a que fue un trabajo de mierda. Yo era un desastre".

-"Lo que se les hizo a todos ustedes fue horrible." Ella lo dejó así. "Fue un honor ayudar a donde pude. "

Él la miró de cerca. -"Usted debe haber hecho un gran trabajo. Estabas en el lugar de mierda y nadie quería estar en tu lugar. Eso dice mucho. Usted debe haber cumplido con la orden que me asignaron. Estaba molesto como el infierno y realmente me hizo enojar tener que ir allá y hablar".

-"Lo siento. A veces es nuestro trabajo empujar y presionar para hacer hablar a un paciente y nos cuente sus frustraciones".

Su mirada se desvió por ella antes de subir de nuevo. La había evaluado con frialdad, sin demostrar emoción. -"Podría haber ayudado si hubiera tenido a una similar a usted. Habría sido más fácil cuando me crispaba los nervios. Ella no era agradable ni a los ojos ni a los oídos. "Se dio la vuelta al echar un vistazo a los otros machos. -"¿Lo has atado bien? No quiero que se levante de la cama otra vez cuando se despierte. Ya hemos aclarado todo, pero no quiero que los pocos del resto del personal salgan heridos".

-"Lo hicimos. No me gusta verlo así ", uno de los machos de las Nuevas especies se quejó.

Nícolas agarró el brazo del hombre. "Lo sé. Yo también".

El segundo hombre gruñó. -"Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros, pero Darien no tuvo suerte. Me hubiera gustado haber ha sido capaz de captar el idiota que le dispararon. -"Miró a Serena. -"Humano".

Nícolas se movió entre ellos y gruñó. -"Ella no es el enemigo. Estamos todos enojados y en problemas en estos momentos. Enfoque esa rabia a lo que corresponde. Trabajó con Darien después que fuimos liberados de Megaverso y nos respeta. Hagan lo mismo".

-"Está bien." Suspiró el hombre.- "Me mordió también." Levantó el brazo y se lo retorció. La sangre fluía de la fea herida.

-"Vamos a que te lo examinen." Nícolas giró y se encontró con la mirada de Serena. -"Estaremos en el pasillo hablando al médico y viendo que sus lesiones sean tratadas. Manténgase alejada de Darien. Voy a llamar a una de nuestras hembras para que le acompañe a la vivienda humana y conseguir que se establezca. Se les dijo que estarías aquí por un tiempo, eran usted? "

Ella no había sido, pero asintió con la cabeza. No quería dejar a Darien otra vez cuando él la necesitaba.

-"Eso está bien. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que crees que pueda ser de utilidad".

Tendría que llamar a su trabajo en algún momento dentro de los próximos dos días y decirles que no se algún tipo de emergencia. Sus compañeros de trabajo se necesitan para manejar sus clientes, sino que fue el, lo bueno de trabajar en un hospital. Tenían el personal adicional. Lo peor que podían hacer era despedirla, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo grande restringido en la cama. No había sólo encadenados brazos y las piernas de la Luna, pero corren cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo un par de veces desde la parte superior del pecho hasta los muslos para evitar que se mueva. Darien no iba a liberarse de nuevo sin un dispositivo de corte.

Ella se le acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo al lado de su cabeza y miró hacia abajo a la cara había estado segura de que nunca lo volvería a ver. Estaba curtido, su cabello había crecido un buen pie, y había llenado mucho su cuerpo. Había estado más pobre después de que lo había conocido, que aún se recupera de ser un medio muerto de hambre por sus captores. Examinó cuidadosamente cada característica. Parecía muy tranquilo.

Su mano tembló mientras sus dedos ligeramente rastrear su mejilla. Ella miró hacia la puerta, podía ver por el pasillo, y esperaban las especies no eran al alcance del oído. Tenían sentidos mejorados, pero ella se sentía segura susurrando. Su piel caliente atrajo su atención mientras lo acariciaba. Había elegido un nombre que le gustaba. Darien, Luna. Ella lo dijo que una docena de veces en la cabeza.

"Hola, Darien. He soñado con volver a verte, pero yo no quería que sea de esta manera o por esta razón. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte. No te voy a abandonar otra vez. Lo Lamente más de lo que te imaginas".

Apartó un mechón errante de su cabello sedoso. "Por favor, perdóname, pero habría perdido todo y no podía arriesgarme porque eras muy vulnerable. No lo habrían permitido de todos modos".

Ella soltó el pelo y se alejó, no quería ser atrapado tocándolo de nuevo.

Serena abrazó su pecho, sabía que estaba en estado de agitación emocional y lo más inteligente de hacer sería irse. Podía arruinar su carrera si es que alguna vez se sabía que ella había desarrollado un fuerte lazo emocional y unión sexual con un paciente, pero no le importaba. Ella le ayudaría haciendo todo lo posible para averiguar cómo restaurar su cordura y luego se iría una vez que él no la necesitara más.

Su tiempo con él en el desierto estaba fresco en su memoria mientras miraba con nostalgia a Darien.

La emoción había hecho que los días se arrastran hasta las sesiones de la tarde, cuando había sido escoltado hasta su oficina. Ella había echado de menos el sonido de su voz ronca. Se había abierto poco a poco sobre algunos de los abusos que había sufrido en Megaverso. Se le había hecho trizas el alma de escuchar cada detalle horrible pero había tenido que sacarlo. Era parte del proceso de curación.

Había logrado ocultar su rabia mientras se aprende que lo habían golpeado sólo para probar algunas drogas milagrosas que ha mejorado su capacidad de curación. Esos hijos de puta se han aliado contra él mientras que había sido encadenado, a veces rompiendo los huesos, así como la piel, sólo para ver cuánto tiempo se tomaba su cuerpo para repararse. Silenciosamente había deseado que pudiera volver en el tiempo y le perdonaré a todo por este dolor. Ella era una defensora estridente contra la violencia, pero que había tenido un montón de ideas a realizar sobre algunos actos terribles en los hombres y mujeres responsables de su tortura.

Pocas veces se había levantado la camisa para mostrar sus cicatrices en el estómago o en la espalda. El impulso de besar cada uno de ellos en un intento de aliviar algo de su dolor emocional residual había sido casi irresistible. Ella había sido atraída por Darien en todos los sentidos y no fue capaz de ver esos destellos de piel sin tener pensamientos inmorales. Había crecido más difícil con cada sesión de contener las ganas de llegar a él. La culpa había aparecido muchas veces también debido a su fascinación con sus músculos, y su cuerpo tentador.

Él siempre había convertido el tema del sexo. Podría haber sido un gesto defensivo, una forma de distraerla de sus problemas reales. Cualquiera sea la razón, escuchándole hablar de lo sexual, las cosas que quería hacer con ella tuvo un efecto fuerte. Lo había querido demasiado. Había crecido más el deseo y debía constantemente mantenerse recordándole sus límites profesionales.

La mitad de ella quería creerle cuando dijo que el sexo podría curar todos los que le aquejaba, a pesar del hecho de que ella lo sabía mejor. La línea entre lo que era mejor para él y lo que su corazón demandaba se había desdibujado con cada día que pasa. Meg tenía razón al decirle que dejar su trabajo, pero se había roto el corazón al irse. El sitio tenía reglas severas a la hora de ponerse en contacto entre las especies y los seres humanos. Si se hubiera quedado, podría haberlos destruido a los dos.

A sólo unos minutos pasaron antes de que oyeran pasos en el pasillo. La hembra Especies alto que parecía que no era uno que había aconsejado, y ella estaba feliz porque ya no tenía lista de La explicación de por qué de repente se había alejado de ellos. Serena forzó una sonrisa.

-"Estás loca de atar?" La Especie frunció el ceño cuando se detuvo a dos metros.

"Sí. Yo lo estoy".

"Ven conmigo. Te estoy escoltando a tu vivienda y luego vamos a ir por más de lo que va a necesitar y usted no trajo. No parece tener ningún equipaje. Usted necesitará más ropa y artículos de uso personal. "Su mirada se desvió hacia donde dormía Darien-

. "Espero que pueda arreglar su cabeza."

"Yo también," Sere admitió honestamente. "No sabía que esto iba a ser una larga estancia. Tengo uno en el coche si se puede conseguir a alguien para recuperarlos, una muda de ropa".

"Podemos hacer eso y podemos pedir cualquier cosa que usted necesita a través del Homeland." La mujer la miro evaluándola. "Se puede tomar un día o dos para conseguir ropa que le quede. Pido disculpas".

"Eso está bien." Sere no estaba preocupado por su aspecto. Su mirada se detuvo en Darien. Era lo único que importaba.

****/*/****

"Usted no va a salir de su casa sin escolta," Beryl le informó con severidad. La mujer Especies gruñó y miró para dejar claro su punto. "Todas las comidas serán traídas a ti." Estudió a Sere la crítica de la cabeza a los pies. -"¿Cuándo es tu ciclo?"

-"¿Mi qué?"

-"Cuando uno sangra."

-"No tengo periodos regulares." Sere cambió su peso, echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa que había estado asignada, y deseó que Beryl terminara su conferencia. Las especies parecían decididas a ir sobre cada regla jamás realizada por la ONE relativa a los huéspedes humanos. -"Tomo una inyección anticonceptiva desde hace algún tiempo".

-"Bueno. Le ahorraré los reglamentos y los procedimientos a continuación".

-"Tengo una buena idea, yo ya los conozco." Que atrajo una mirada curiosa de Beryl.

- "¿En serio? Revisé su historia y dice que nunca visitó Homeland o la Reserva antes de hoy ".

-"Ayudé a escribir el manual probablemente basan sus reglamentos y normas sobre eso. Yo estuve allí después de que sus personas fueron liberadas de Industrias Megaverso. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que los machos tienen un sentido del olfato hipersensible y estoy consciente de sus reacciones a una mujer ovulando o mujer que está menstruando. Además, debe mantener a las mujeres fuera de alcance en la etapa de la lactancia materna" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Algunos de los hombres aman la leche y han acosados algunas madres lactantes cuando los trabajadores volvieron al trabajo después del permiso de maternidad. He hablado mucho con los chicos de las curvas mujer por muchas razones. Yo soy la que hizo el procedimiento estándar para todas las mujeres empleadas frente a los hombres para hacer la foto si no fueran que ya están embarazadas. En la enfermería las madres fueron reasignadas a tareas que no incluían la interacción con los hombres".

Beryl frunció el ceño. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Alguien estaba listo para asignar a las mujeres embarazadas para proteger a los machos de especies pero no tuvo en cuenta lo que pasaría más allá del embarazo. A pesar de que no atacarían a las mujeres, el aroma de una ovulando los activaba. Lo mismo hizo el olor de sangre de una mujer menstruando. El calor del desierto lo hizo peor. No había ni siquiera una brisa por ahí a veces, lo que los hombres podrían recoger un infierno de un montón de aromas en sus narices. Fue prueba y error pero lo hizo bien. Cambié procedimiento inmediatamente después de algunos enfrentamientos y se llamó a los otros sitios para advertirles de la situación ".

Una leve sonrisa curvó la boca de Beryl. -"¿Cómo atraer a los hombres lejos de las mujeres?"

Ella le sonrió una vez más de nuevo. "¿Sabía que le ofrece su cuerpo a cambio de la liberación de las mujeres solo por una probada? "

-"¡No! Yo les hablé a regresar a sus habitaciones. "Sere relajó su postura tensa. "¿Por qué no puedo comer con el público en general? Leí en uno de los periódicos que hay una cafetería en el hotel donde la mayoría de las comidas se preparan. ¿Eso era incorrecto "

-"los humanos no son populares y todo el mundo es consciente de que está aquí. No queremos que ningún cuestiones que surjan. Estamos mantenerlo separado de todos, excepto los que se le hayan asignado o a Darien. Algunos de nuestro pueblo podría llegar a ser irritable en tu presencia".

-"Eso tiene sentido." Ella miró alrededor de la sala de estar de nuevo, recordando la forma en que el Especies masculinos en el centro Médico habían la miró y la llamó _humana._ "Cuando están moviendo a Darien? "

-"Ellos ya lo han hecho." La mujer sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo, lo tocó, y miró hacia abajo. -"Ellos me enviaron un mensaje para hacerme saber que ha sido transferido de forma segura."

-"¿Se ha despertado?"

Hombros se encogieron de hombros. -"Ellos no me dieron esa información".

-"Hemos esperado para que mi ropa de repuesto se entregue, ya cambié mi camisa y me comí un sándwich. Estoy lista para ir a ver dónde está recluido".

-"Me dijeron que inicia su trabajo en la mañana."

Eso no le cayó bien a Serena ni un poco. Estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a 466.- "Él necesita ayuda y ahora estoy lista para ir. "

-"Está bien."

Beryl abrió el camino y Sere siguió. Dos hombres habían sido asignados a protegerla, así a pesar de que no hablaban y se quedaron muy atrás hasta llegar a la calle. No dejo que eso la molestara. Las especies se enojarían o no lo harían, era su elección. Se dirigieron de vuelta al centro médico y eso la confundió.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que lo trasladaron."

"Ellos lo hicieron. Para una parte segura de la planta baja. Está dividido en dos. "Beryl le hizo señas de que la siguiera. -"Tenemos salas de hospital abajo, pero también tenemos un gran espacio de almacenamiento que se ha convertido para protegerlo. Ahí es donde se va a mantener. Tomaremos el ascensor de carga. "

Eso mantuvo Sere silencio cuando entraron en el edificio, caminó por un pasillo, y finalizó en la posición del enorme ascensor. Un oficial de la nueva especie solitaria sentada en una silla con un arma atada a su cadera. Levantó la vista mientras se acercaban. Una portátil descansaba sobre sus muslos.

-"Este es el jefe de seguridad." Hizo una pausa Beryl. "Esta Darien despierto?"

-"No." El macho la evaluó con un movimiento de su mirada y, obviamente, la encontró no amenazante. -"Continúen".

Los dos guardias se quedaron atrás cuando entraron en el ascensor. Beryl pulso abajo el ultimo botón. Las puertas se cerraron, mientras que el nerviosismo se apoderó de Sere. Se abrazó a su pecho.

-"¿Tienes frío?"

-"No Me preocupa no ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Darien".

-"Él necesita su ayuda."

-"Voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo."

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para revelar una habitación en penumbra. Beryl dio un paso adelante y Sere la siguió. El sótano era grande y unas pocas celdas al otro lado de la habitación. Desde el piso hasta el techo barras separaban la zona en tres habitaciones, la celda central tenían la puerta cerrada.

Esa había sido vaciada. Los que están en ambos lados se han creado estilo hotel-habitación con una partición, una cama, mesitas de noche y TV. la de Darien solo contenía una cama, lavabo e inodoro.

-"Es triste verlo de esta manera." Pausa Beryl. "Voy a traer una silla para que usted pueda sentarse y una manta para mantenerla caliente. Voy a volver en breve. No se acerque a los barrotes".

-"No hay nadie aquí con él?" Ella se asomó por la tenue sótano. "Alguien debe controlarlo en todo momento".

-"Está durmiendo y el oficial arriba escuchará si se despierta. Darien ha sido muy fuerte desde su ataque. Ver otros machos lo pone en marcha. Es mejor si no hay ninguno a la vista o el olfato podría delatarlo".

Se sentía extraño estar en el sótano daba miedo, pero Serena a no protestó cuando Beryl subió. Sabía que era un miedo irracional. El único peligro era el macho Nueva especie que dormía encerrado tras las rejas.

Vaciló antes de acercarse lentamente hasta que se detuvo a unos cinco metros de su puerta.

Se había lavado el pelo de Luna y cambió su ropa. Vestía pantalones negros y el pelo se había extendido por encima de la almohada para secarse. Alguien se había tomado el tiempo para cepillar los mechones largos y ella avanzó un poco más cerca. No había restricciones ahora. El aumento lento y la caída de su pecho desnudo le aseguró que vivia.

-"Estoy aquí, Darien."

Debe de haber oído porque sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se incorporó tan rápido que sorprendió en un jadeo. Darien salió de la cama en un movimiento fluido y su gran cuerpo se estrelló contra los barrotes. Los dedos largos y delgados se apoderaron del metal grueso, gruñendo. Su oscura mirada se estrechó cuando la miró directamente a ella, sus colmillos afilados descubierto.

-"Tranquilo", canturreó, negándose a retroceder. No podía llegar a ella.

Aspiró con fuerza y gruñó de nuevo.

-"Soy Serena. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Darien? "

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más cuando olió fuerte.

-"Por favor, acuérdate de mí." Ella se quedó muy quieta. "Yo soy tu amiga."

De pronto se apartó de los barrtes y se volvió para mirar alrededor de la celda. Se lanzó contra la pared del fondo, golpeó con los puños y gruñó cuando no se rompió. Se volvió y atacó a la otra pared, y Sere temía que había hecho daño a sí mismo.

-"¡Basta!"

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección y se detuvo.

-"Tranquilo", susurró. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y se apartó de ellos. Ella bajo lentamente hasta el suelo para sentarse en la superficie dura, con la esperanza de que volvería a verla como una amenaza menor.

-"Está bien, Darien." Con sus manos se ajustó la falda para evitar avistar sus bragas mientras cruzaba sus piernas para sentarse más cómoda. -"Estoy aquí contigo. No estás solo Darien. "

Él se volvió hacia ella, caminó más cerca y se apoderó de la puerta. Se sacudió cuando puño las barras y sacudió lo suficiente como para hacer que los músculos de sus brazos se notaran pero no le cedieron. Él olió otra vez, pero bajó hasta las rodillas.

-"Eso es todo. Mantén la calma. " Ella sonrió. -"Usted no quiere romper sus manos. Se necesitaría un taladro para hacer mella en el metal o el concreto ".

Se mantuvo el asimiento de las barras mientras apretaba su rostro contra ellos. Su intensa mirada fija en ella, se dio cuenta de que la estudió de un modo extraño. La personalidad de Darien no estaba allí, tampoco había alguna señal de que él la reconoció. Al menos, nada que pudiera evaluar. Él la miró como si ni siquiera supiera quien era. El recuerdo sujetándola a la pared un par de horas antes parecía haber sido borrado.

-"Va a estar bien. Yo te voy a ayudar de alguna manera".

Una de sus manos libero el metal para deslizarse entre los barrotes como él se acercó a ella. Ella quería ir con él, pero no era tan tonto como para creer que estaría a salvo. El hecho de que estaba en calma parecía no significaba que no le muerda la mano que le ofrecía o tratara de extraer el brazo del cuerpo en un segundo.

-"Ojalá pudiera, pero es necesario hablar conmigo primero."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron detrás de ellos y Darien hizo un gesto con el brazo dentro de las barras, de pie, y gruñó. Sere volvió la cabeza para ver a Beryl llevar una silla plegable y una manta.

El aullido atravesó la habitación y se quedó asombrada mirando a Darien. Atacó a los barrotes y golpeó el hombro contra ellos, tratando de golpear hacia abajo.

Sere se levantó y se enfrentó a la mujer de las Especies.

-"Estaba tranquilo."

"Ya no más." Beryl se apoyo en la silla y se dejó caer la manta sobre ella.

-"Voy a tener que sedarlo de nuevo antes de que lastime a sí mismo. "

-"No, no lo hagas. Estaba bien hasta que llegaste. "Sere miró a Darien otra vez, vio a su estado de agitación mientras seguía tratando de romper a través de las barras, y tomó una decisión.

- "Déjanos solos."

-"Se supone que debo quedarme aquí. Somos mujeres y no debe ser una amenaza para él." Darien aulló de nuevo, el sonido haciendo eco en voz alta a través del sótano. Serena hizo una mueca.

- "Estaba calma hasta que te vio. Por favor, Beryl. Vete. Él se va a hacer daño".

La mujer vaciló. "Voy a esperar en el interior del ascensor, pero cierro las puertas. Me quedaré en el suelo. Grita si usted necesita ayuda." Beryl giró y corrió lejos. Serena volvió y se sentó de nuevo al suelo.

"Darien?" Su voz se suavizó. "Tranquilo".

Dejó de atacar las barras tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, jadeó de su ataque en su celda, y la miró.

-"Estamos sólo tú y yo otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas? Solíamos hablar mucho".

Cayó de rodillas mientras se calmaba. Daba alegría esperanza de que una parte de él se acordara de sus sesiones y que estaba en un lento camino hacia la recuperación. No podía soportar verlo tan cambiado. Era joven, admitió, pero fue molesto, había hecho lo más difícil de su vida, alejándose de él sólo para que él acabara encerrado en una celda. Suspiro mientras ella se preguntaba si de alguna manera las cosas hubieran podido haber sido diferente si hubiera echado la ética por la ventana, roto todas las reglas, y luchado para seguir siendo parte de su vida.

_No hagas esto,_ se ordenó a sí misma. Ella sabía que no debía jugar el "qué pasaría si" del juego. La realidad estaba justo en frente de ella. Alguien había hecho algo terrible a el hombre que amaba y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ayudarlo a recuperarse.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Dr. Treadmont era un idiota que no atiende a razones. Serena luchó para mantener su temperamento bajo control. -"Los medicamentos sólo enturbiar la mente de Darien más. Dijiste que no tenías ni idea lo que le fue dado a él por lo que también no tiene ni idea de si los tranquilizantes empeorarán su condición ".

-"Tuvimos que hacerlo por días antes de que llegaras, señorita Sabelotodo." Lanzó una mirada frustrada en Nícolas y se pasó los dedos por el pelo blanco.- "Necesitamos más sangre de Darien para tratar de aislar lo que se le inyectó. Debo interrogarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando esté listo para matar a cualquier persona que se acerca a él. "

-"De acuerdo." Suspiró Nícolas.

Serena dio una mirada asesina Nícolas. -"Usted no sabe si se trata de hacerle algo peor. Está confundido y sin suficiente propósito de hacer eso con él. "

-"Necesitamos muestras." El la miró.- "¿Qué sugieres? Abrimos la puerta para tomarlos y va a atacarnos sin miramientos. No es justo pedir a los hombres a entrar ahí a pelear con él sí podemos conseguir inmovilizarlo".

-"Quiere tomarlos todos los días. Eso es demasiado para él de manejar en su presente condición. No se le puede drogar cada vez que quiera tomarle muestras. "Apretó los puños. -"¿No estás todavía en el cargo, Nícolas? Piensa de otra manera. "

-"No sabemos qué más hacer", admitió Nícolas.- "Tenemos que poner a prueba su sangre y necesitamos tomar muestras diarias para comprobarlo. Eso no se puede evitar si tenemos alguna esperanza de encontrar una cura, si la hay".

-"Tenemos la esperanza de concretar lo que se hizo con él mediante la presentación de un medicamento para contrarrestar los efectos. "El enfermero, Paul, hablo. -"Podría ser su única oportunidad de recuperarse."

-"Adición de tranquilizantes en el sistema todos los días le haría daño a una persona sana. Piense en su estado mental, así como en el físico. "Serena mentalmente se negó a dar marcha atrás. "No hay ningún punto en la prueba que está haciendo más daño que bien".

Las silenciosas nuevas especies masculinas en la esquina salieron de las sombras. -"¿Tiene otra idea, Dra. Tsukino? "

Ella no se dejó intimidar por Andrew Moon-era un hombre intimidante que dirigia la oficina nacional de estadística. Ella lo reconoció de la televisión.

-"Sería mejor restringido sin las drogas que tener constantemente las que agregaron a su sistema. No hay que dejar que otros productos químicos sean introducidos en el cuerpo hasta que tengamos algunas respuestas. Lo que le podría doler más. Cualquier persona sometida a esos niveles de sedantes sobre una base diaria haría sufrir efectos perjudiciales. Ya está confundido lo que le hace perder cualquier contacto con la realidad y encima diariamente tiene que noquearlo".

Nícolas gruñó con frustración evidente. -"Estoy de acuerdo con ella."

-"Yo también." Andrew se dirigió al Dr. Treadmont. " Ted, yo estoy del lado de someterlo. Lo quiero bien de nuevo, pero jugar con su mente en el proceso no es aceptable. Voy a decirles a nuestros hombres que entren y lo inmovilicen. Vamos a detenerlo durante dos días para que usted pueda hacer sus pruebas, pero después de eso lo dejara en paz. De esta manera estamos jugando a lo seguro".

-"Dos días?" El shock sacudió a Serena.- "Eso es demasiado tiempo. Quise detenerlo sólo para el momento de las pruebas.

Justicia se enfrentó a ella. -"He aprendido mucho sobre el compromiso, Dra. Tsukino. Usted debe hacer lo mismo".

-"Llámame Serena, por favor. Tenerlo atado abajo no va a ser bueno para su salud mental. Claro, es mejor que las drogas, pero eso es mucho tiempo para mantenerlo inmóvil. Yo no creo que eso aplique positivamente que las especies reaccionen a eso".

-"Tengo todo el cuadro a considerar. Ahí está la seguridad y el bienestar emocional de mi amigo. Odian a dialogar con él y ha habido lesiones. Nosotros no jugamos luchamos.

Darien esta salvaje y podría matar a alguien. Cada Especies en contacto con el público en las puertas podría ser atacado de nuevo por esta droga desconocida. Más hombres están en peligro. ¿Puede usted entenderlo? "suspiró Andrew. "Compromiso. No hay drogas, pero tiene que ser restringido. Voy a dar a Ted dos días para hacer lo que él piensa que las pruebas son pertinentes y luego nos van a dar la libertad de Darien sin las restricciones para un par de días dentro de su celda, después de lo cual vamos a reevaluar la situación. Con optimismo vamos a tener respuestas para entonces y descubrir una forma efectiva para curar todo lo que le hicieron".

Serena lo odiaba, pero asintió con la cabeza. -"Está bien."

-"Gracias." Andrew sonrió tristemente.

-"Puedo ser razonables y lo entiendo. Es peligroso, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para él. "Quería que entendiera su posición".

-"Es por eso que te trajeron aquí. Tú eres su abogado de la salud mental. Mi trabajo es pensar en la seguridad de todos". Andrew volvió a Nícolas. "Tenemos que ir allí para atarlo. Hagan doble sus ataduras".

-"Mierda." Asintió con la cabeza Nícolas. "Vamos a tener que pensar en algo." Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

-"Algo similar a lo que Megaverso nos hizo a nosotros por lo que tiene cierta capacidad de moverse a por lo menos ir a el cuarto de baño. Creo que si lo mantienen abajo las 24 hs. Los 7 dias de la semana sería lo peor que podría hacer".

La tensión en la sala se multiplicó por diez. Andrew asintió bruscamente. -"Estoy de acuerdo. Mierda. Quiero matar al hijo de puta que le disparó con ese medicamento y el que lo creó".

-"Estar contigo", murmuró Nícolas. "Yo me encargo de todo lo que hay que hacer. Vaya. Usted no quiere ver esto y yo sugeriría que se restrinja el acceso a él aún más. Todo el mundo va a estar molesto cuando se enteran de lo que planeamos. Saben que Zafiro y Armand vienen. A los tres nos saldrá bien y nos pondremos en marcha".

Andrew desabrochó la chaqueta y se lo quitó para revelar los hombros anchos y una camisa blanca. Su corbata salió al lado cuando él se quitó los zapatos de vestir. "Me quedo. Yo di la orden. Te ayudaré a ponerlo en práctica. "

-"Andrew..." Nícolas frunció el ceño.

-"Basta." Justicia desabrochó la parte superior de su camisa. -"Yo me quedo." Se quedó mirando el celular. "Nosotros necesitamos un plan, no restringido a la pared. Eso sin duda le recordaría Megaverso. Sin sistemas de poleas automatizados tampoco. El sonido de los motores puede provocar retrocesos".

Nícolas vaciló. -"De acuerdo. Estoy pensando en las cadenas de tobillo de tres metros para darle movimiento pero aún lo mantendrían lejos de la puerta. Podríamos engancharlos a los barrotes en las esquinas en la parte trasera de la celdas para dejarlo corto. Las cadenas de la muñeca pueden ser más largas y unidas a las esquinas delanteras, lo que permite acceso a la zona de la pared trasera. Eso le dará la libre circulación en la mayor parte de la zona. Cuatro de nosotros podríamos tirar de la cadena tensa y obligarlo a bajar despatarrado en el suelo cuando necesiten acceder a el.

-"Eso debería funcionar." Andrew se arremangó la camisa. -"¿ha perdido algo de su fuerza?"

"No. Se está comiendo un montón y no parece sentir mucho dolor o que es que está demasiado enojado como para preocuparse. Es duro como el infierno todavía. "Nícolas sacó un teléfono celular. "Permítanme hacer esas llamadas." Él se apartó, caminando a un rincón lejano.

Andrew se quitó el cinturón. "Tuve que hacer una conferencia de prensa hace una hora. No me gusta usar todo estas capas de ropa".

Serena estaba nerviosa alrededor del líder NSO. -"Yo no te culpo. Espero que todo esté bien. No han visto las noticias últimamente. "

-"Es algo típico que tratamos a diario." Suspiró. "Voy más cerca de Darien."

-"Desearía que no lo hicieras."

Ese comentario le valió el ceño fruncido.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Se nos está mirando con calma, pero eso va a cambiar si te acercas a él. Yo no quiero hacerle daño cuando empieza golpear cosas ".

-"Soy una figura alfa. Quiero ver si responde a que en su estado actual".

-"Él es un alfa también." Serena Frunció el ceño. "No es una buena idea, pero no puedo detenerte."

-"Darien es bastante suave."

"El Darien que conocías antes de ser drogado probablemente, no lo es más . Él revirtió eso por completo. "Su mirada se detuvo en el gran hombre agazapado dentro de su celda, en silencio con respecto a ellos. -"Está confiando en puro instinto. Él no va a dar marcha atrás de ti. "

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

Ella lo miró.- "Es una conjetura."

Andrew se acercó lentamente y Darien se levantó, gruñendo.

"Por favor no lo hagan," susurró, sabiendo Andrew lo oyó.

Hizo una pausa de seguridad.- "Está bien."

Nícolas volvió. -"Ellos están en camino y me llamaron del departamento de alimentación. Están enviando cadenas y sistemas de retención, una vez que lo junten saben dónde localizarnos. Vamos a tener que hacerlo con todo lo que encuentran trabajo. Es

No es como si tenemos estas cosas por ahí. Va a tomar un tiempo. Tal vez una hora".

Dr. Treadmont suspiró. "¿Por qué no almorzamos mientras esperamos?"

-"Está bien." Andrew dejó su ropa desechada donde había doblado cuidadosamente él. -Sere? ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros en mi oficina? "

-"No, gracias. Yo me quedo aquí ".

-"Apenas te fuiste desde que llegaste. Tómese un descanso ".

-"Creo que es mejor que me quede. Le pregunté a uno de los oficiales para ver si habían localizado la ropa eso me conforma y utilice las duchas de la planta alta esta mañana. "Ella no tuvo la atención de Darien.- "No lo voy a dejar."

-"Está bien." Justicia saludó a los hombres a salir. "que le traigan de comer a los dos."

-"Gracias." Ella esperó a que se fueran antes de enfrentarse a la celda.

Darien se agachó de nuevo cuando ella se acercaba lentamente. -"Hola." Bajó con sus manos y rodillas para mantener en su nivel. "Pareces más tranquilo. Permites que comparta la habitación sin enojarte ".

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron como olfateó ruidosamente.

-"Solíamos ser amigos." Ella se arrastró más cerca, ignorando el piso de concreto implacable, haciendo lentamente el caso, protestó. -"¿Me estás mirando muy atentamente. Me gustaría saber lo que piensas".

Una de sus manos libero la barra y se deslizó a través de los barrotes para llegar a ella. Serena realmente quería tocarlo. Él parecía bastante tranquilo, pero hasta que él hable con ella, era demasiado arriesgado. Había oído innumerables historias de los sobrevivientes Megaverso que las Especies habían matado a sus verdugos durante su cautiverio cuando se les dio la oportunidad. Él podría estar jugando con ella para atraerla lo suficientemente cerca de asaltarla a ella. Se detuvo cuando un par de pies separados los dedos de su cara. Su mirada fija en su cuerpo y ella miró hacia abajo, al ver la forma en la camisa cayó hacia adelante lo suficiente a vislumbrar su escote de nuevo. Ella suspiró, mirando hacia arriba.

-"Yo no estoy haciendo progresos con usted, o lo estoy? Tienes todos los instintos e impulsos, ya que puede ver lo suficiente de mis pechos que te interese. Maldita sea ".

Se sentó, bloqueando su vista hacia abajo su camisa cuando ella enderezó los hombros. No tiro su mano dentro de las barras sin embargo, sólo siguió mirándola. Ella sonrió, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-"¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿En qué piensas? "

Olió de nuevo y gruñó. No era una amenaza en el tono, más como frustración, supuso. Quería tocarla, pero ella no estaba a su alcance. Siempre había sido terco. Una idea se acercó a ella.

-"¿Quieres?" Ella agarró el bajo cuello de su camisa y tiró de él lo suficiente como para darle una mirada de la parte superior de sus pechos. -"Háblame, Darien."

Su atractivo, labios generosos se separaron antes de que él los lamiera. Otro gruñido retumbó de él, un poco más profundo. Afilados caninos mostraron y ella le sostuvo la mirada frustrada.

-"¿Puedes hablar? Trate por mí. ¿Por favor? "

La emoción brilló en sus ojos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba. Siempre había sido bueno en ocultar todo de ella. Empujó más de su brazo entre los barrotes hasta que sus bíceps gruesos le impidieron llegar más lejos. Se puso de rodillas, con las yemas de los dedos a escasos centímetros de su camisa cuando ella se acercó.

-"Darien?"Se detuvo mirando a su escote para mirar a los ojos.

"Di algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres tocarme? Dame algo a cambio".

Su gruñido profundizó, convirtiendo un poco de miedo. Ella estaba jugando un juego peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que ofrecía dejarle tocarla realmente poner su mano sobre ella si él obedecía. Ella lo haría. Al diablo con la ética. Tenían que establecer la confianza. Eso sería fundamental para ayudarlo. Lo necesitaba en ambos sentidos.

-"¿Estás ahí?" Ella miró profundamente a los ojos. "Di una palabra y yo iré más cerca. "Él selló los labios, ocultando sus colmillos, y tragó saliva. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la miraba.

-"Dar", dijo con voz ronca. Podía formar palabras y no estaba repitiendo algo que acababa de decir, lo que significaba que podría hacer algo más que imitar ruidos. Eso tenía que significar algo lo que se le ocurrió, y todo lo que las drogas que habían dado a él no habían causado daño cerebral masivo por lo menos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y levantó la rodilla arrastrándose más cerca.

-"No me lastimes." Salió una súplica. Sólo podía esperar lo mejor, lo que sería que él no sacara sangre o peor.

-"No lo hagas!"

La profunda voz masculina sobresaltado tan mal que ella se sacudió y retorció su cabeza. Una gran forma salió de las sombras al otro lado de la habitación. Sus botas pisotearon fuerte como entró en la zona de penumbra.

-"Aléjate de él."

Darien gruñó, hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia atrás dentro de la celda, y se puso en pie. Su pecho se estrelló contra los barrotes, tratando de empujar a través de ellos. La nueva especie masculina asalto más cerca tenía el pelo largo y castaño que le caía de los hombros y ojos de color marrón oscuro que destellaban rabia, con chaqueta de motorista y botas de cuero, vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra se desvanecía en las sombras.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Se agachó, la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie. Tenía que ser por lo menos seis pies tres.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Se quedó sin aliento.

-"¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Crees que es divertido molestar a los animales en la jaula?" Él la sacudió un poco.- "¿Quién te dejo aquí? Será mejor que hable rápido, mujer. Podría lanzar su culo en allí con él y dejarle que después de lo que vi. ¿Sabes lo que va a hacer a usted después de se burló de él? Te jodiste por ahora en todos los sentidos. "

Sere se sorprendió. Le tomó unos segundos para recuperarse. -"¿Quién es usted? Esta no es lo que parece ".

-"Soy su mejor amigo." Él la arrastró unos metros de distancia de la celda. "Sé feliz que eres una mujer. Te patearía el culo de otro modo. ¿Qué clase de perra enferma eres tú para hacerle eso a él? ¿es su idea de diversión? Gallito de las burlas de Especies locos? "

Ella agarró la muñeca adjunta a los dedos que la sujetaban.- "¡No! Soy la Dra. Serena Tsukino y no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. No estaba siendo mala con él. Es a lo único que responde. Me quedo de cabeza y hago volteretas si eso es lo que tardamos en llegar a interactuar conmigo pero el sólo está interesado en el sexo ".

Su agarre en su brazo se aflojó ligeramente y frunció el ceño.

- "Conozco ese nombre. Lo he oído antes ".

-"Yo era el terapeuta de Darien justo después de que fue rescatado de Megaverso. Él-"

Darien aulló de indignación. Ella se volvió hacia él. Se veía molesto, pero ella no lo culpaba. -"Por favor, cálmate," ella instó.

Él estrelló su pecho contra las barras de nuevo, gruñó y miró al otro hombre que la tenía impidiéndole acercarse lo suficiente para tocarla. Él mismo estaba trabajando en cólera.

-"Vamos a dar un paseo y discutir esto más lejos de él." Sere tiró de las manos grandes de la nueva especies, para regresar por donde había venido. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en Darien, aunque se dirigió directamente a él.

-"Voy a estar de vuelta y vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a faltar a mi palabra. Puedes tocarme. Déjame hablar con él primero ".

La especies la sujeto con fuerza en la muñeca de nuevo- "Usted no va a volver a su lado."

Ella levantó la barbilla para dirigir su mirada fría su camino. -"Camina conmigo. ¿Ves lo que está haciendo? Podría hacerse daño. Muévase ahora si usted se preocupa por él. "

-"Mierda." Él tiró de su brazo, arrastrándola en lugar de ella tirando de él. No lo hizo detener hasta que estuvieron a la sombra de la pared del fondo.- "Te voy a llevar a la Seguridad donde estamos vamos a hablar de lo que fui testigo".

-"Usted lo vio llegar a hablar. ¿Lo oyes? puede formar palabras. Esto significa que puede comunicarse. Está en alguna parte".

-"Usted se burlaban de él."

-"Yo no estaba." Ella tiró con fuerza y él la soltó. "Usted es su mejor amigo? ¿Tiene un nombre? "

-"Armand, y sí, yo soy su mejor amigo. Es por eso que yo te voy a llevar a la seguridad y va a rebotar su culo en la calle fuera de las puertas".

Luchó contra la frustración.- "Escúchame, Armand. Él habló una palabra. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿puede usted entender lo que eso significa? "

Él gruñó bajo, revelando sus rasgos caninos. Sere respiró hondo. -"Puedo ver cómo ha entendido lo que has visto. Dame dos minutos para explicar. "Sostuvo muchos dedos. -"Eso es todo lo que pido."

"Que sea rápido." Su voz era dura, mostrando su ira.

-"Él está rechazando todos los presentes y la única forma de llegar a él parece ser a través de su fijación con el sexo. No estoy por encima de usarlo si funciona. "Se frotó la muñeca, que se lastimó. -"Haría todo para ayudarlo, como mostrarle mis pechos, si eso es lo que se necesita para encontrar una parte de él que se comunique conmigo. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Cualquier droga que se ha dado le revirtió al instinto bruto, pero él tiene la capacidad de hablar si se concentra lo suficiente. Es una muy buena señal de que sus habilidades cognitivas están intactas. La única manera efectiva que he descubierto hasta ahora para obligarle a trabajar conmigo, está ofreciéndole lo que más quiere. "Ella tomó aire. "Yo no estoy siendo cruel. Estoy tratando de salvarlo".

El rostro de Armand estaba en las sombras y no podía leer su expresión, pero no estaba

Gruñendo.- "Podría haberla matado."

-"Él quiere algo más de mí más. No teníamos barras entre nosotros antes, cuando me había clavado contra la pared. Yo estaría muerta si me veía como su enemigo o como una amenaza ".

Él gruñó en voz baja.- "¿de qué estás hablando?"

Rápidamente le contó lo que había sucedido cuando ella llegó. -"Por lo tanto, podría haber arrancado en mi garganta con los dientes o romperme el cuello. No lo hizo. Yo no soy tonta. Créanme cuando les digo que soy más consciente de la facilidad con que podía haberme matado si eso es lo que pretendía. "Ella dio un paso atrás. -"¿Puedo continuar? Tengo que demostrarle que puede confiar en mí. Le dije que me podía tocar si me podía hablar. Él lo hizo".

-"Estás loco."

Sere no respondió a la acusación ya que tenía un punto válido. -"Estoy decidida a hacer lo que sea para ayudarlo".

"¿Y si se quiere hacer más de lo que toca?"

El calor calienta las mejillas. -"Lo que sea necesario. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por él. "

Dio un paso adelante y casi chocó con ella. -"¿Qué ha cambiado?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Se inclinó un poco más hasta que su cara salió a la luz. Sus ojos castaños daban un poco de miedo combinada con la mirada severa en su rostro rugoso. -"Me acuerdo de quien eres ahora. Puedes estar con el ahora que te necesita y luego?. Usted ni siquiera tiene el valor de decir adiós".

_Mierda._ _El tipo realmente era un amigo cercano a Darien._

-"El sintió algo por usted, pero usted se negó a darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué haces aquí? Le ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero a pagarle? "

-"No estoy trabajando."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"No estoy en la nómina NSO. Vine porque me dijeron que era necesario. No hubo obligación para mí, deje todo para conducir aquí, pero lo hice tan pronto como colgué la llamada. Me voy a quedar porque Darien me necesita. No se trata de dinero. Quiero ayudarlo".

Él la miró con desconfianza, sin molestarse en ocultarlo. -"Usted no están aquí en misión oficial

-"No."

-"Entonces usted no es realmente su psicóloga. ¿Es eso cierto? "

Podía adivinar dónde iba la conversación. -"Me preguntaron en la oficina nacional de estadística si podía ayudarlo. Usted no puede deshacerse de mí. Me invitaron y yo me quedo".

Se echó hacia atrás, ocultando su rostro una vez más en las sombras.- "La ética no será un obstáculo este tiempo entre los dos, ¿verdad? "

Podía sentir que la sangre de la cara. Darien debió haber dicho a su amigo lo que le había dicho y razones que había dado para mantenerlo a distancia. Sus hombros cuadrados y su columna vertebral endurecido. -"No", declaró descaradamente.- "No lo harán. No es técnicamente mi cliente. "Un suspiro tembloroso más tarde volvió a hablar. -"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Retrocedió. "No Me pregunto si el uso de su cuerpo es realmente la única manera de llegar a él, o si usted está buscando una excusa para acercarse a él. Continúe, Dra. Tsukino. Pero sepa que la voy a estar viendo. Si cruza una línea que no me gusta y yo te llevaré a las puertas por mí mismo. ¿Soy claro? "

-"Perfectamente." Era bueno en comunicar sus sentimientos. -"Usted me dice otra forma de llegar a él y yo estaré encantado de probarlo".

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella se volvió y se dirigió hacia Darien otra vez. Armand no tenía un plan alternativo o que hubieran hablado. Darien se puso furioso, al ritmo de su celda, y paro al verla regresar a él.

-"Tranquilo", susurró. -"Soy yo".

Él se aferró a los barrotes, intentando separarlos, sus músculos tensos. Bajó de rodillas otra vez cuando ella estaba a unos cinco metros de su celda y se quedaron allí, mirándose.

-Darien? Cálmate. "Se deslizó hasta las rodillas, sin soltar las barras de metal. Sus colmillos afilados brillaron como él en voz baja gruñó a ella. Evaluó la disminución de su estado de ánimo. Se sentó sobre su trasero y esperó hasta que algo de su furia se desvaneció. Esperaba que su comida no llegara en el corto plazo porque temía siempre ha sido terco. Se va a tomar un tiempo para conseguir que confié en ella.

-"Lo siento por eso." Ella mantuvo su tono suave. -"Tu amigo es muy preocupado por ti."

Él gruñó y lanzó uno de los barrotes para llegar a ella. Ella sabía que la decisión tenía que se hará en ese momento, ya sea él confía o no. Ella había sido honesta con Armand. Darien podría haberla matado antes, si hubiera querido matarla. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo toco a él también.

El miedo se deslizó por su espalda mientras se imaginaba lo peor. Podía tirar de ella hacia la célda, ya sea su morder o romper su cuello. Las puntas de sus dedos callosos, ásperos rozaron los de ella. Dejó de gruñir, pareciendo fascinado por la sensación de ellos. Contuvo el aliento, sin saber lo que iba a hacer, pero él sólo froto sus dedos. Se relajó.

-"Yo no soy tu enemigo, Darien."

Él la miró y luego se encontró con su mirada. Llegó como una sorpresa cuando de repente agarró la mano y la atrajo más cerca. Su culo se deslizó a lo largo del hormigón, se quedó sin aliento, orando que él no rompiera los huesos cuando sus dedos se apretaron aún más. Ella trató de luchar, pero no sirvió de nada. Su hombro golpeó las barras de metal de la celda. Otra mano de repente la tenía por sus costillas, curvándose alrededor de su lado. Ella lo miró con sólo las barras de los separan. La olió a ella. Su concentración baja a la parte delantera de la camisa y un gemido suave vino de él.

_No me hace daño._ Eso la concentró Él podría fácilmente lastimarla. Pero la mantuvo cerca. Se quedó en las profundidades de sus ojos marrones, mientras que se negó a apartar la vista de sus pechos.

-"Darien?"

Él gruñó en voz baja, con una expresión de concentración en su rostro. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando tan difícil pero él soltó la mano de repente, distrayendo sus pensamientos. Ella tomó aire cuando él ahuecó su pecho, acariciándolo. Era amable cuando él apretó un poco. La miró entonces, sosteniendo su mirada.

-"Sere".

La forma brusca en que dijo su nombre la hizo querer llorar. Su mano temblaba cuando llegó través de los barrotes para tocar su rostro. No podía zafarse pero le permitía acariciar suavemente la línea de la mandíbula.

-"Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? "

Él la soltó de repente y se retiró hasta que no se tocaban más. Ella no hizo nada ni se movió, simplemente permaneció apoyada en los barrotes donde la había arrastrado. Se levantó y gruñó, mirando a través de la habitación. Volvió la cabeza y deseó que Armand no se haya quedado tan cerca. Él debe haber permanecido oculto en las sombras en lugar de salir. Se había dado un paso hacia la luz.

-"Aléjate de él humana."

-"Vete", le ordenó.

Darien gruñó, parecía estar de acuerdo con su orden.

Armand frunció el ceño.- "¡Sal de ahí!."

-"Creo que me recuerda. Dijo mi nombre. ¿No lo oyes? "

Armand irrumpió detrás de ella cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su garganta, cortándole aire. Darien la tenía. Le dolía los oídos cuando aullaba tan cerca detrás de ella.

Armand se quedó helado.

-"Vete," Darien gruñó.

"Mierda. Suéltala, hombre. "Armand gruñó.

"Vete," Darien gruño de nuevo, apretando su agarre.

La gran especies de chaqueta de motorista copia de la seguridad a unos pocos metros. hablo de nuevo- "Deja que se vaya."

Darien se agachó y agarró su brazo mientras la mantenía en un firme control sobre su garganta.

"Matare. vete". Él la obligó a ponerse en pie, tirando con fuerza contra los barrotes. Se había convertido en un rehén. Fue así de simple. Darien quería que el otro hombre se fuera y ella era su apalancamiento. Él podría desencajarle fácilmente el cuello. Ella le habría rogado a que la libere pero apenas podía respirar.

-"Mierda." Armand hablo de nuevo. "No le hagas daño."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Beryl entró en la habitación con una bandeja con dos platos. Ella llegó a un abrupto fin. -"Oh, mierda."

Armand miró antes de volver a su mejor amigo. -"Vamos a dejarte. No le hagas daño ".

-"¿Cómo el ser humano pudo llegar tan cerca de él?" Beryl retrocedió unos pasos.

-"Ella lo dejó. El que le pidió acercarse ha cometido un error. Podría llegar a ser un uno mortal. "Armand evitó acercarse a la hembra Especies.- "Nos vamos, Darien. Míranos. No hagas daño a esa mujer ".

Ambos se metieron en el ascensor y las puertas cerradas. Los dedos se aflojaron en la garganta y el brazo. Ella se apartó de los barrotes de su trasero y se rompió por completo su dominio cuando lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Ella cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Falta de aire, se arrastró fuera del alcance de Darien.

-"Vamos," dijo una voz profunda voz áspera detrás de ella. Darien quería que regresara a un lado de la jaula. Ella sacudió la cabeza, tocando su dolorida garganta que tenía que tener marcas rojas en él, si no contusiones. Las especies eran demasiado fuertes. Ella había arriesgado su vida consiguiendo estar tan cerca de él y casi había conseguido que la matara. Ella no cometería ese error dos veces.

-"¡Ven!" Gruñó.

Serena volvió la cabeza en dirección a él, pero no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-"No."

Las lágrimas la cegaron mientras ella miró hacia otro lado. Podría conocerlo pero seguro que no lo conocía en ese momento, del chico que se había quedado enamorada nunca habría hecho eso. Ella tuvo la suerte de estar viva.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontre otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo Tres**

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Nícolas estaba furioso y no hacer ningún intento de ocultarlo.

-"Mostrando a Darien que podía confiar en mí."

Serena estaba cansada después de pasar una noche agitada en la casa que le habían asignado. Ella había pedido ser escoltado allí después de lo que había sucedido. había necesitado tiempo lejos de Darien después de su estrecho acercamiento. Sus visitantes habían llegado después del desayuno.

-"Ella no tiene derecho de estar cerca de él." Armand llevaba una camiseta negra de una banda Heavy metal con sus pantalones vaqueros rotos. Las botas de motorista debe ser algo que llevaba todos los días.

-"Obviamente él no quiere verla muerta pero la próxima vez que podría obligarnos a desbloquear la celda para salvar su vida. Es pura suerte que sólo quería estar a solas con ella. Estás en condiciones de razonar ahora?".

-"De acuerdo." Andrew Moon sombríamente la estudió. "No debería haber llegado tan cerca de él."

-"Él habló."

Andrew arqueo sus profundas cejas negras. -"¿En serio? Nadie me había dicho eso. "

-"Fue sólo unas pocas palabras," Nícolas le informó. -"Sigue siendo peligroso y no a sí mismo."

-"No dijo nada a nosotros cuando estábamos dentro de su celda le de seguridad." Andrew examinó a Armand. "¿Por qué no nos dijo que paremos? Él no tenía ningún problema con nosotros luchando mientras lo impedía".

-"Lo hiciste?" Serena quería estar allí. -"¿Está bien?"

-"Está enojado." Se encogió de hombros Nícolas. -"Nadie resultó herido."

La calma fue instantánea. -"Bueno."

-"Ella no tiene derecho a estar cerca de él", repitió Armand. -"Usted no sabe su historia."

Serena no estaba sorprendida de que Armand iba a decir a los otros acerca de su pasado con Darien. Él le había advertido que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir alejarla de Darien. Armand era un hombre de palabra.

-"Somos conscientes de su historia." Justicia rechazó con un gesto de la mano mientras estudiaba a Serena. "Estoy más preocupado de que usted arriesgó su vida sin consultarnos primero."

-"Estaba estableciendo la confianza. No puedo dejar de trabajar con él para ejecutar una decisión de que cada vez".

-"Permitió que Darien jugara con sus pechos después de que el se los espiara.

Serena hizo una mueca ante el tono áspero de Armand. "Estás haciéndolo sonar vulgar, pero no fue así." Odiaba la manera que los ojos de Andrew se abrieron. "No es lo que usted debe estar pensando. Darien está interesado en el sexo y es el único camino que he encontrado para motivar a que trabaje conmigo". Sus mejillas se calentaron de la vergüenza. "Yo tengo que hacerlo hablar. No puedo evitar lo contrario.

-Yo no le mostre mis pechos tampoco. Le mostré el inicio de la división ".sonrojada.

-"Él no quiere hablar", gruñó Armand. "Él quiere joder."

-"Armand" Andrew gruñó. "¡Basta!"

-"¿Sabes lo que le hizo a Darien y, sin embargo todavía la llamaste?"

-"Darien la respeta".

Armand resopló.- "¿Qué sabe usted acerca de lo que ocurrió entre ella y Darien en el desierto, Andrew? "

-"Ella era su jefe de seguridad después de que fue liberado de Megaverso y habló muy bien de ella."

"Confiaba en ella y quería follar pero ella se alejó de él. Ella le hizo daño".

Los hombres en la sala de repente volvieron su atención a ella. Sere abrazó a su cintura, tratando de parecer más pequeña en la silla. Su barbilla levantada, mientras miraba a Armand.

-"Yo no le hice daño."

"Traicionera. Usted eligió su trabajo sobre él. ¿Crees que era demasiado estúpido para saber la diferencia? Averiguar lo poco que significa para usted para que usted pueda hacer eso con él? Tenía sentimientos por ti, y usted lleno sus cosas y se fue. Usted no estaba allí para ver cómo le afectó. Odiaba a la otra guardia y con ella se quedó atascado también. Ella era una perra fría que actuó como si fuéramos animales que tenían que ser tratados para entrenar a los malos hábitos que recogimos en Megaverso ".

-"No fue así." Serena hizo una mueca, adivinando que habló de Geraldine, su supervisor anterior. La mujer no tenía el sentido común. Nunca habían visto cara a cara sobre cómo aconsejar a los sobrevivientes pero hizo una mueca de dolor interior si Armand dijo la verdad. Eso sí que no había estado en ninguna de las notas que había presentado sobre lo que fue eficaz y lo que no lo era.

Armand dio un amenazador paso más cerca, con los puños apretados a los costados, pero se detuvo. "Fue exactamente de esa manera. Él te dijo que te quería y le permitió pensar que tenía una oportunidad. Usted dejo que su cuerpo le provoque para que se abra en sus sesiones, pero luego huiste cuando era tiempo para pagar. "La vergüenza se transformó rápidamente en ira.- "Yo no le prometí nada. Le dije que no podía tener relaciones sexuales. Yo era su terapeuta".

-"Ética. Si. Mencionó eso. " Armand gruñó. "¿Le permites a acariciar sus pechos mientras él estaba alimentando esas excusas mierda? No te molesto en su sesiones para hacerlo hablar y que me condenen si permito que lo hagas con él dos veces, sólo para dejarlo alto y seco otra vez. "

-"No lo hice!" Ella se puso de pie, mirando hacia él. Su palma picaba abofetear a ese hijo de puta.

-"Me mantuve estrictamente profesional cuando lo tenía de paciente. Nunca me ha tocado los senos o cualquier otra parte de mí cuerpo, excepto mis manos las pocas veces que quería hacerme sentir incómoda al tratar de intimidarme. Estaba claro que no podríamos nunca tener una relación sexual, así que no me acusen de que lo lleve sucesivamente a tentarlo. No lo hice! "

Armand mostró sus colmillos. -"Tú eres insensible y no te preocupa nada de él."

-"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Armand. Te equivocas. Por eso renuncié a mi trabajo. Yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me rompiera porque sentía demasiado por él ".

-"Usted admite que su trabajo era más importante que él. Si no te hubieras quedado con él ".

Ella se le quedó mirando, haciendo caso omiso de todos los demás en la sala ya que nadie hablaba. -"¿Cómo podría yo haberme quedado con él? ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si me hubiera acostado con él? "

-"Hubiera sido feliz."

-"Hubiera sido despedido por tener sexo con él ... y mucho peor."

-"Su trabajo era más importante!" Armand hizo una mueca de disgusto. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Andrew. "Ella tiene que ser escoltada fuera del Homeland y lejos de Darien. No podemos confiar en que ella no va hacerle daño de nuevo. Su bienestar no es su prioridad y nunca lo será".

-"Vete a la mierda, Armand", le espetó antes de que pudiera correr de su temperamento. -"Yo haría cualquier cosa por Darien".

Él la miró. -"Usted lo dejó cuando usted sabía que más lo necesitaba."

Serena negó con la cabeza. "¡Qué ingenuo es usted? ¿Me has oído cuando te dije que me despedirían si me acostaba con él? ¿Crees que me habrían permitido acercarme a él después de eso? Era un lugar clasificado " Trató de frenar sus emociones. Era difícil de hacer. -"Había cámaras y guardias merodeando por todo el lugar. Se habrían dado cuenta rápidamente si había permitido que mi relación con Darien avanzara en lo sexual. Me habría visto obligada a dejarlo allí y que probablemente me habrían mantenido en la cárcel en espera de juicio por cualquier cargo que podían fijar en mí para mantenerme encerrada durante tanto tiempo como sea posible por temor a que me diera por vencida y diera la ubicación de ese sitio ".

Armand frunció el ceño.

"Hubiera perdido todo al dormir con él una vez." Ella se dejó caer en la silla, abrazó a su pecho de nuevo, y se quedó mirando su regazo. "No creas que no me tente. Me importaba Darien. No tienes idea de cuánto. "Tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta ahogada de emoción.- "Pero También sabía que le dolería más a Darien si nos acostamos. Siempre lo puse en primer lugar ".

"¿Cómo habría herido más a Darien?" Fue Andrew el que habló.

Ella encontró su mirada. No parecía enfadado. "Darien tuvo un momento muy difícil para adaptarse a la vida mas allá de Megaverso. Él era antisocial y de confrontación con los guardias. Imagínese cuánto peor hubiera sido si me hubiera tenido que ver mientras me arrastraban fuera de la propiedad con las esposas. Podría incluso haber intentado entrar en mi ayuda, pensando que me estaba protegiendo. Habría sido peor los guardias lo odiaban más de lo que ya hicieron o incluso si llegaban al disparó si hubiera matado a alguien. La los guardias se les ordenó no hacer daño a las especies, excepto en una situación de vida o muerte si se tratara de controlar pero no tenían la autoridad para poner permanentemente la amenaza en una situación extrema. Yo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida o hacer que deciden no podía hacer frente a su libertad. Usted sabe lo que le hicieron a las especies que no pueden integrarse con los humanos que trabajaban allí? "

Andrew suspiró. -"Lo sé. Ellos los mantenían fuertemente sedados y asegurados lejos de los demás. Muchos de nuestros residentes de la Zona Salvaje los trajeron a nosotros después de soportar aquel tratamiento ".

-"Exactamente" Ella cambió su mirada a Armand. No parecía tan enojado como antes. -"Es por eso que me fui cuando lo hice. Yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él lograra seducirme y podría hacer que lo maten o sea envíado a una de las salas del hospital donde él estaría muy drogado. La idea de que ninguna de esas cosas que suceden a él me desgarró en pedazos en el interior. No puse mi carrera por encima de Darien. Hice lo único que podía hacer para asegurarse de que tenía el mejor resultado para él. Me imaginé que estaría enojado pensando lo peor, pero todo habría sido dirigido a mí. Él estaría a salvo".

Armand se acercó y se detuvo, estudiándola. -"Mierda." Él se apartó, suspirando. -"Creo que ella puede".

-"Serena?"

Odiaba la manera en que su intestino se torcía mientras la mirada de Andrew Moon celebró. -"Sí", Si le pedían que se vaya era lo peor que podían hacer. Se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo su estómago amenazó con soltar su desayuno. Sería destrozarla si la despedían. Tenía que pretender siquiera ser informada sobre el estado de Darien. Tendría que preguntarse si se recuperaba o si es que había empeorado. No habría nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.- "Por favor, voy a tratar de ayudarle."

Él parpadeó, sin decir nada."¿Quieres que te ruegue?" Su orgullo tomaría un gran éxito pero era Darien. -"Yo lo haré. Puedo hacer que hable. Él se calma mi alrededor. Dijo mi nombre. Voy a tratar de llegar a él. "

Andrew miró a los hombres.- "Déjanos solos durante unos minutos."

-"No." Armand se enfrentó a ellos. "Que se vaya."

El líder NSO rugió, No parecía enfadado, pero él no parecía sorprendido. -"Me estás dando órdenes? "

"Darien tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella." Armand no dio marcha atrás. -"Él es como un hermano para mí. Nosotros le daremos toda la atención, pero lo conozco mejor. -"Hizo una pausa, mirando a Serena, y luego a la Andrew. "Vamos hay que mantenerlo sedado en todo momento si no regresa a ser él. Es demasiado letal en su estado actual a incluso ser puesto en libertad en la zona salvaje. Demonios, estoy seguro también de acuerdo en que todos los hombres prefiere mantenerse en coma cerca de poner el resto de nuestra gente en peligro. Ella hizo llevarlo a hablar y él la soltó el segundo se quedaron solos.

-No quería matarla".

Nícolas maldijo. -"¿Y si se trata de mantener como rehén para obtener su liberación?"

Armand gruñó suavemente.- "Vamos a tener que salir y dejarla allí con él." Sostuvo a Serena la mirada. -"¿Está usted dispuesto a aceptar eso? Significa que estás por tu cuenta si trata de usar su vida para que le abramos la puerta de su celda. No podemos permitir que él consiga salir. Lo habriamos de localizar rápido pero él podría matar a alguien por primera vez. Es demasiado arriesgado".

Las implicaciones son claras. Ellos no negociarian por su vida si todo se reducia a una enfrentamiento.

-"No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso," gruñó Andrew. "No hay ninguna nueva especies que lo haría."

Sere se tragó la sensación de malestar al mirar a la Andrew. -"No soy nueva especies y lo haré. Yo estoy dispuesto a poner mi vida en juego por la de Darien. Yo quiero hacerlo".

-"Darien podría matarte." Su expresión se cerró, ocultando toda emoción.

-"Entiendo".

-"Él podría lastimarla a usted o peor si le pone las manos encima otra vez." Apretó la mandíbula. "Sólo porque los barrotes están entre ustedes, no significa que él no podía hacer muchas cosas si usted está dentro y a su alcance".

-"Entiendo que también. Es letal, incluso detrás de las rejas. "El recuerdo era todavía muy fresca en su mente de la mano de Darien apretando su pecho, pero también lo era aquel en el que la había agarrado por la garganta.

-"Traté a tu pueblo, Justicia. Me dijeron que algunas de las formas en que mataron a los empleados Megaverso ".

Había tenido pesadillas pero no fueron invocadas por la simpatía de los que habían muerto. Habian sido por el conocimiento inquietante que nuevas especies habían tenido que vivir con lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. "Algunos de ellos trataron de horrorizar con detalles muy específicos de esas muertes. Ellos pensaron que los juzgo por lo que se vieron obligados a hacer para sobrevivir".

-"¿Qué les dijiste cuando compartían esas historias?" Andrew ladeó la cabeza, obviamente, curioso.

-"Le dije que deberían ponerlo detrás de ellos. No fue su culpa. Cualquiera podría hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir en circunstancias extremas y que debían estar orgullosos que habían conseguido salir con vida de aquel infierno".

Ella hizo una pausa. "En Off the record, después de lo que he oído se hizo para ellos dentro de las celdas, los culos Megaverso abusivos merecían morir después de torturar especies. Lástima que más de ellos no fueron asesinados".

-"Deberías haberles dicho la última."

Ella sonrió, pero no era por diversión. -"Lo hice. Off the record ".

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de la boca. Se echó hacia atrás, relajante. "¿Cómo respondieron a eso?

"Cerca de la misma manera que lo acabas de hacer tu. Yo no quiero que se sientan culpables por sacar la basura".

Nícolas se rió entre dientes. -"¿Por qué no has sido mi psiquiatra?" Miró a Andrew. "La mía seguía diciendo que era malo matar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella no tenía ni idea".

-"Vamos con el guardia a hacer esto," gruñó Armand. "Es Darien."

La sonrisa de Justicia se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

-"Arriesgas tu vida por nosotros, Andrew. Nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por otras especies. Olvidas que ella es una mujer humana. Ella es mayor de edad y sabe las reglas. Ya la has oído. "Armand cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.- "Ella es muy consciente de lo que las especies son capaces de hacer."

-"Lo soy", ella estuvo de acuerdo, mirando entre el líder NSO y Armand, todavía un poco aturdida que estaba de su lado después de jurar que la escoltaría fuera del Homeland.

Justicia abrió los ojos y la ira ardía en el fondo de su mirada. -"Está bien." Se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando de cerca de ella. "Usted probablemente va a morir le gustaría haber si esto va mal lo que pasara?. Es salvaje. ¿Está seguro de que está dispuesto a tomar esos riesgos? "

-"Sí", respondió ella sin dudarlo, aunque dentro de ella se estremeció un poco de miedo.

-"¿Lo quieres?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Sí." Ella diría lo mismo si se le preguntó si todavía amaba a Darien.

Él la miró durante largos segundos, tal vez a juzgar su sinceridad. -"Está bien. Puedo respetar eso. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Lita. "Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. -"Debes hacer tu voluntad en caso de que esto va mal. Legal será de antes de verlo otra vez. Usted debe firmar un acta para liberarnos aunque dudo que valdrá la pena cualquier cosa en caso de impugnación. Es todo lo que podemos hacer para evitar demandas de su familia si esto no funciona de la manera que esperamos. "Se dio la vuelta, todavía con respecto a ella con enojo. -"La realidad es dura. Esté segura".

Ella se habría parado también, pero ella no confíaba en las piernas en el momento. Sería sonarse su acto temerario si se derrumbaba bajo ella. -"Podría poner a sus abogados en marcha el papeleo? Quiero volver con él ".

Él parpadeó.

-"¿Cuáles son las reglas?"

Él parpadeó de nuevo.- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"¿A qué distancia me permite ir con él antes de considerar que cruzo una línea? Hasta el momento sólo me respondió".

-"Mierda", murmuró Nícolas. "¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?"

-"Voy a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a Darien." Ella lo decía en serio. "Incluso si eso significa ir dentro de su celda lo que no hay barras entre nosotros. "

-"Hijo de puta", susurró Justicia. "No sabemos lo que Darien va a hacerle a usted."

-"Apuesto que matarme, no va a ser lo primero en su lista de deseos."

Se dio la vuelta y sus anchos hombros estaban tensos. "Será mejor que tengas razón. Me gusta dormir en noche y dudo que lo hiciera muy bien si te metes mutilados o asesinados. No sé si debo decir gracias o ha echado de nuestra tierra para su propia protección. "Se detuvo en la puerta.

-"Habla con ella, Nícolas. Explicar el sexo salvaje con ella. Es su elección en el final. "La puerta se cerró de golpe cuando se fue.

Nícolas miró a los ojos y abrió la boca.

-"No lo hagas." Serena abrazó a su cintura, incapaz de ocultar sus emociones agitadas más. "Puedo adivinar lo que me espera si se trata de eso. No cambia nada. Todavía me arriesgaré. "

Sus labios sellados herméticamente mientras se ponía de pie. "Lo legal puede tener la publicación para que en el hora. "Hizo una pausa. "Puede que desee llamar a su familia. No les diga dónde se encuentra o lo que esta pasando. Sólo... llamarlos. "Se detuvo junto a la puerta, mirándola. "¿Está seguro de que está dispuesto a hacer esto? Nuestras mujeres podrían tener miedo de él en este momento. "

Quería asustarla al dar a entender que debía llamar a sus seres queridos para despedirse. Lo penso pero no se echaría para atrás ahora. Había tenido más de dos años de vivir con dolor. De ninguna manera se le alejaba de Darien otra vez. Puede ser que sea el único tiro que tenía de recuperar el pasado.

-"Yo estoy segura."

-"Eres muy valiente." Él se fue, cerrando la puerta en silencio.

-"Me sorprende usted." La voz profunda celebró una pizca de respeto.

Serena casi se había olvidado de Armand. Él se movió para pararse frente a ella. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Te has equivocado conmigo. Realmente me preocupo por Darien. Yo siempre lo hice y todavía lo hago. "

-"Parece". De repente se agachó a su nivel. "Escúchame".

_Aquí se trata,_ se dijo, la preparación para las amenazas más terribles de él sobre lo que iba a hacer a ella si sufría Darien. Era la reacción natural de alguien que se siente impotente cuando alguien que amaba estaba en peligro. Necesitaban una forma de tratar de controlar la situación.

-"No pelees con él si alguna vez le pone las manos encima. Solo montara en más cólera. "El hizo una pausa. "Si él hunde sus dientes en usted, no se aleje. No grites. No luches. ¿Soy claro? Él es más animal que humano ahora. Muéstrele sumisión absoluta si quieres una oportunidad de sobrevivir".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin confiar en su voz en ese momento. Sus advertencias pusieron imágenes vivas en su mente. La parte de los gritos hacía preguntarse cómo Darien se aproximaría y como sería si ella le ofreciera su cuerpo. Era un tipo muy fuerte, grande.

-"Bueno." Armand estudió sus características. -"Me habló acerca de usted a mí. Dijo que eras valiente y tuviste el valor de una de nuestras hembras. Yo no lo creí hasta ahora. Él nunca pudo entender por qué te fuiste. Te voy a dar una oportunidad, así que no lo arruines. Él es la persona más cercana para mí y he perdido ya demasiado en mi vida. "Su enfoque bajaron por su cuerpo, luego se echó hacia atrás para arriba.- "Será mejor que no sea una cortina de humo, una mentira. Me puse en contra de Andrew y Nícolas para darle esta oportunidad. Yo no he podido hacerlo, pero estoy desesperado por salvarlo. Así son ellos o ellos nunca habrían accedido a permitir esto".

-"Yo también." Sentidas palabras. -"No voy a ir en este momento. "Una corriente de comprensión fluyó entre ellos. Armand repente metió la mano en su espalda al bolsillo y sacó un teléfono celular. Se preguntó si le ofrecería a ella para que pueda realizar esas llamadas. En su lugar, miró hacia abajo y tocó, tocando la placa frontal.

-Quiero que veas algo."

-"Está bien."

Volvió la cara del teléfono en su dirección y un video comenzó a sonar. Ella lo tomó de su dedos, mirando fijamente una Darien sonriente apareciendo en la pequeña pantalla en su palma. Él estaba al aire libre, llevaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos. Humor brillaba en sus ojos hermosos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz ronca, la que ella recordaba.

-"Realizando de una memoria", se rio entre dientes Armand.- "Los videos son populares."

Darien se rio.- "No estoy a favor de tener relaciones sexuales contigo, no eres mi tipo. Pensé que se trataba sólo de los vídeos que miran".

-"Ha-ha," resopló Armand. -"Creo que estás hablando de ti mismo en mi lugar."

-"Somos amigos porque tenemos mucho en común." Darien miró hacia otro lado, y luego a la cámara. "¿Por qué no filmarlos?" Él señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro. "Son más interesante de lo que soy. "

Armand enfocó la cámara para grabar algunas especies hembras jugando voleibol. Después de unos pocos segundo de vuelta a Darien. "Quería un video. Te vas para la reserva pronto y te voy a echar de menos. Voy a ver esto cuando lo haga".

Darien sonrió. "Es sólo por un mes. Ni siquiera sabrás que me he ido. "Señaló de nuevo en el dirección de las hembras. "ve, puedes jugar con ellas y mirar lo triste que me mantienen ocupado. Suena como si yo te estoy haciendo un gran favor. "Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas. "Ve a ganar la simpatía. Diles que dejes de ir a caballo conmigo y llévalos en bicicleta".

-"No va a ser lo mismo." Armand sonaba un poco deprimido. -"Realmente voy a extrañarte."

Repentinamente sombría, la oscura mirada de Darien se asomó a la cámara. "Estaré de vuelta antes de saber que me fui y vamos a tener diversión. Te echaré de menos también. Nunca pensé que alguna vez estaría cerca de alguien. "El de repente sonrió. "Ahora apaga eso y vamos a jugar a la pelota. Jugar dos contra cinco y le mostraremos cómo se hace antes de irme ".

Armand se rio entre dientes y el video termina. Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas cuando levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que sostenía en su mano para que ella vuelva a su teléfono.

-"Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta." La sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos. "Eso fue grabado hace unas semanas.

Eso es el Darien que conozco. "Él miró hacia otro lado, empujando su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo. Él fijo su mirada una vez más, pero ella vio lágrimas brillan en sus ojos. "Necesito que sea permanente, que vuelva."

"Voy a hacer lo que sea," Sere juró.

****/*/****

Darien gruñó, era una rabia viva dentro de su cuerpo. No se le ocurría y nada tenía sentido. El dolor, la ira y el deseo de explotar era todo lo que sabía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Él quería algo. _No._ _Alguien._ _Una mujer._

Una memoria luchaba por superficie, pero fue enterrado bajo capas de bruma. _Ella es real, ¿verdad? Existe, realmente .Dónde está?_ No estaba seguro. Se paseó por la celda, gruñó a las barras que lo contenían, quería correr. Su pecho se estrelló contra ellos, pero que no podía liberarse. Se limpió la boca y un olor le hizo congelar. Olió, sacó los dedos a la nariz e inhaló profundamente. Era familiar, hembra. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de una morena sentada detrás de un escritorio entró en foco. Ella le sonreía. Ella tenía una masa sedosa de rizos puestas hacia la nuca en un moño, pero que quería ver hacia abajo. Ojos azules grandes con manchas de color amarillo en sus iris le fascinaban. Eran poco comunes para un ser humano, pero no estuvo seguro de cómo lo sabía.

El tenue sonido de una risa femenina aliviaba algo de su furia y tuvo un efecto calmante. Era un recuerdo. Él se agarró de ella, tratando de no perderla de vista. Delicadas, pálidas manos rosa, mostrándole las palmas el recuerdo se hizo más intenso más claro.

"No lo hagas, 466. Estás poniéndome nerviosa. "Ella tenía una voz musical. Suave. Dulce. Sexy. Su pene se endureció al instante, casi sacando su foco lejos de ella para fijarse en lo sexual, el hambre se agitó. Sus manos cayeron plana sobre la mesa y se inclinó, aun sonriendo directamente a él. " quieres ver que tan nerviosa te puedo poner?". Quería besar esos labios. El impulso de arremeter contra ella, agarrar y clavarla en la superficie plana era fuerte. Su ropa era fina, fácil de arrancar. "Estamos suponiendo que decirle al otro la verdad, ¿recuerdas? Eso fue divertido, pero fue ficción".

"Tal vez." La emoción unida a la palabra vino a través. Diversión. Estaba jugando con ella. "La verdad es que en realidad estaba en la cama la noche anterior pensando en ti.

"Sus rasgos cerraron todas las emociones

.- "No lo hagas."

Rodeó la mesa y se agachó, tan cerca que podía recoger el aroma de su excitación. Sus dedos le picaban para liberar el pelo para ver cuánto tiempo sería.

-"¿Has pensado en mí? ¿Te tocas a ti misma? "Él esperaba que ella dijera que sí. Quería ser el que la tocarla sin embargo.

-"Vaya tomar su asiento."

Ella lo estaba dejando fuera y a él no le gustaba. Hizo girar la silla a pesar de su intento de detenerlo agarrando el borde de la mesa. Su fuerza no era rival en comparación con la suya y la vista de sus piernas en minifalda que era algo que no esperaba. Eran suaves, bien proporcionadas y hermosas. Ella se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se abrieron, y su respiración se aceleró.

-"Prefiero compartir el tuyo." Él extendió la mano después de lanzar un lado de su silla, con las yemas de los dedos acariciando suavemente su rodilla. _Tan suave._ Inhaló y sabía que sus sentidos no le engañaban. Ella lo quería también, pero no lo admitiría. -"Abre las piernas. Déjame entrar "Se lamió los labios. Él podría comérsela. La quería. La necesitaba.

-"Sabes que no podemos hacer esto." Pánico brilló en sus ojos. -"Por favor, no lo hagas."Olió no el miedo. No, ella lo quería demasiado. ¿Por qué no iba a ceder? Haría que sea tan bueno para ella, para los dos. Ella sacudió su contacto, bloqueo las rodillas juntas y alcanzó el timbre de su escritorio.

-"No me empujes a sonar la alarma. Por favor, 466. "Fue la desesperación suplicante de su voz que lo detuvo, le hizo enderezar y aléjese.

_Rechazado._ _Una vez más._

Me dolió. Le dolía. Su polla le dolía por la necesidad de llevarla. Su cuerpo respondido a las emociones y sentimientos que surgieron con la memoria. Agonía disparó a través de él y de la neblina que regresó. Aulló, rondando los confines de la jaula. Un suspiro construido. Tenía que salir. _Para hacer algo._ Necesitaba... _algo. No._ _Alguien..._ Intentó recordar quién pero no pudo. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontre otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena estudió a Darien mientras paseaba su celda. Estaba distraído, gruñendo y agitado. Un aullido había fracturado el silencio de la habitación cuando ella salió del ascensor. De inmediato centró la mirada cruelmente enojado en ella antes de dar la vuelta y la ignoró por completo. Ella tragó saliva y quitó los zapatos y se acercó lentamente.

-"Darien?"

Ni siquiera miró en su direccion. Le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado desde que había salido. Recordaria que la tomo de la garganta? Amenazando con matarla? Tal vez pensó que había llegado a represalia de alguna forma. Los empleados de Megaverso seguramente lo harian . Sería un suicidio llegar demasiado cerca de él en el momento en que ella se acercó a la silla que Beryl había traído y la manta. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras lo miraba, esperando que él se calmara o se cansara. El guardia arriba le había dicho que Darien había comido una hora antes. La nuevas cadenas atadas a los brazos y las piernas arrastraban por el suelo. Ese factor habrá minado mucho a su estado de ánimo. Ella habría apostado su carrera en eso.

-"¿Me entiendes?"

Ni siquiera se detuvo de espaldas y venir paseando. Un brazo salió disparado en los barrotes y la cadena unida a él se estrelló contra ellos. El sonido hizo que Serena hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-"Tenían que hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? Aquí todo el mundo está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ayudarte".

Darien no le hizo caso, pero gruñó de nuevo y se detuvo, sacudiendo cada una de sus piernas para que sonara las cadenas en un tintineo. Su atención fija en las restricciones cuando se quedó quieto. Al parecer la especie no había visto las había correas de cuero envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos colocadas los ganchos de metal sobre ellos para proteger su piel. Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo, arrastrando las cadenas, y dejó escapar un grito atormentado. El sonido se cernió todavía aterrador al mismo tiempo. _Tanta rabia._ Serena no lo culpaba. Había estado encerrado dentro de una celda en un sótano con poca luz. Había argumentado el tener las luces pero apareció el oficial que había sacudido la cabeza.

-"Se pone peor si los hacemos más brillante. Parece que le gusta más la oscuridad. Es el instinto depredador dentro de nosotros. "Sere no podía discutir con esa lógica y la había dejado caer. Darien se había quitado la humanidad después del ataque con el dardo. El lado animal de él prefería la oscuridad si no podía correr libremente. No había alguna buena noticia sin embargo, desde el personal médico tampoco. No se ha encontrado la cura y los médicos Todavía no tenian ni idea de que brebaje o droga le había hecho a su vez tan salvaje. Sea cual sea su atacante lo habían hecho, no se había disipado. Ella había esperado que se hiria desapareciendo y él volverá a la normalidad pero había ocurrido.

-"Darien?"Siguió paso, tirando de sus cadenas cada pocos metros, y tiró el otro brazo. Las cadenas golpean las barras. Era evidente que estaban haciendo su condición peor, pero Andrew del Moon había tomado la decisión y él estaba a cargo. Sere se puso de pie, tratando de llamar la atención de la Luna. Ella se acercó más. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando olfateó ruidosamente pero aún se negaba a dejar la parte de atrás y adelante caminata dentro de la pequeña celda. Ella lo hizo Sin embargo tenga en cuenta que con cada vuelta, su mirada se dirigió a su manera. Él la miró, pero lo hizo a escondidas.

Cinco metros de celda era lo suficientemente cerca. Se apartó de su falda, deseando tener un par de pantalones. No había esperado a permanecer en el Territorio Nacional, cuando había recibido la llamada de la oficina nacional de estadística. Ellos la habían traído algo de ropa de repuesto, pero no pantalones. Tenía Camisetas, algunos pantalones de gimnasia, y dos faldas.

-Darien?"

Su cabeza se su camino y su labio superior para revelar y blancos dientes rectos y colmillos afilados. Él gruñó, pero dejó de caminar. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon mientras miraba a ella. Si las miradas mataran, sabía que estaría muerta en ese momento.

Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. _Ah-ha._ Su mirada clavada en el pecho y la respiración pesada sustituye los sonidos furiosos que había hecho. Separó el material sedoso suficiente para darle una mejor vista de su sujetador y su escote. También le mostró su desnuda cintura hasta su falda.

-"Ahora que tengo su atención."

Él levantó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de bajar su enfoque hacia sus pechos. Un suave estruendo llegó desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras caminaba cerca de los barrotes y los agarró.

-"¿Me entiendes? Asiente si puedes, Darien".

Sus dedos se cerraron los barrotes con suficiente fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-"Darien?"

La miró a los ojos y le miró. Señaló a la zona en frente de él.

-"Tú me quieres allí? Habla conmigo. Déjame saber que no vas a hacerme daño ".

-"Ven." Su voz salió inhumanamente profunda.

Piel de gallina estalló sobre su piel. Un paso más y se detuvo. Le animaría a seguir tratando de comunicarse con ella, esperaba. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que él ponga sus manos sobre ella hasta que pueda conseguir fijar su estado de ánimo.

-"Aquí". Señaló de nuevo.

-"Todavía no."El corazón le latía con fuerza. Darien siempre le había intimidado con su enorme tamaño y fuerza. Que había sido cuando había sido su paciente y en pleno control de sus facultades mentales. Sólo había conseguido más músculos y más volumen a su cuerpo, desde que había dejado el desierto.

La ira brilló en sus ojos.- "Ahora".

_Tres palabras._ Sere fue llevar un registro de todo lo que dijo. -"¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

La confusión nubló su expresión. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

-"Soy Sere." Ella señaló a sí misma. "Serena. Dra. Tsukino. Estamos acostumbrados a conocernos unos a otros. Piensa, Darien . "Una idea se le ocurrió. Podría empeorar las cosas, pero ella realmente no veo cómo podría ser mucho peor.

"466? Necesito que me hables". Él quería que la mujer llegue a él, pero se quedó fuera de su alcance. Le indignó. Rabia arremolinaban en una neblina roja dentro de su mente. Entonces ella habló y lo llamó 466. Algunas de las nieblas habían adelgazado lo suficiente para llevar a la memoria a la superficie. Trató de concentrarse en él. Era algo Importante ...

Delicadas manos pálidas con largas uñas rojas quedó claro en su mente. Se preguntó cómo se sentirían contra su piel, especialmente en la espalda, ya que no eran reales. Los seres humanos llevaban uñas postizas. Parecía curioso lo que las mujeres harían eso. Se puso de pie, cerró la distancia y la agarró por la muñeca. Era demasiado delicado. Podía fácilmente aplastar los huesos si deseaba. Su mirada se levantó al oír el sonido femenino, un suave jadeo.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame ir".

Hubo un atisbo de miedo en sus bonitos ojos y eso le molestó. Se pasó la yema del pulgar sobre la punta de la uña. _Suave, no es nítida en absoluto._ Dudaba que pudiera romper la piel con ellas. Se inclinó hacia delante y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos con él negándose a soltar su presa.

-"Yo nunca te haría daño, Sere."

-"Serena", se corrigió. "Quiero decir, Dra. Tsukino."

Él se echó a reír. -"¿Por qué tienes esto, Sere? ¿Cuál es su propósito? "

La pregunta pareció asustarla. -"Um, se ven bien y supongo que me recuerdan de mi lado femenino".

Su mirada recorrió la mayor cantidad de ella que podía ver con la recepción bloqueando su vista.

-"Todo en ti es una mujer. ¿Por qué necesitas un recordatorio? "No pudo resistir deslizando su pulgar sobre la palma. Suave y liso. Quería sentirla deslizándose de ella a través de su piel también. Preferiblemente mientras ella estaba desnuda debajo de él. Incluso había tomarla frente a él de la manera los seres humanos prefieren. Nunca había probado esa posición pero por otra parte, nunca se había querido montar uno de ellos antes.

Ella no trató de idiota de su agarre, pero ella no parecía feliz. "Es un ser humano cosa. Um, las mujeres les gusta sentirse guapa y llevan maquillaje y pintan su cabello y uñas de hecho".

Él estudió su cara. -"Usted no usa maquillaje."

-"Yo lo hago".Eso lo sorprendió. Olió, acercándose hasta que se inclinó sobre el escritorio, flotando cerca de su rostro. -"No veo, ni lo huelo."

-"Yo no uso mucho en verdad." Ella finalmente tiró débilmente, tratando de liberar su mano. "Por favor, tome su asiento. Conoces las reglas. Estás siendo intratable hoy, 466. "

Su humor toco la superficie. "Yo te quiero a ti. Tengo curiosidad acerca de tu cuerpo. "

-"La curiosidad mató al gato", susurró.

Eso le divirtió y se rió. Le gustaba su humor y obtener respuestas que no había

Esperado. Se aflojó el agarre y ella se apartó. Su expresión de alivio, hasta que se inclinó sobre el escritorio hasta el momento que el borde de presión contra sus caderas era la única cosa le impedía caer. Se agarró con cuidado la cara con ambas manos para evitar hematomas en la piel y ella se quedó sin aliento de nuevo.

-"Lo bueno es que soy canino."

Se fue cara a cara con ella, respirando ese maravilloso aroma que era sólo suyo. A el le encantaba cómo olía Sere. Sus labios se separaron. Él sabía que no era su intención, pero era una invitación no lo pudo resistir. Inclinó la cabeza y trató de besarla.

Con pánico abrió los ojos una fracción de segundo antes de que ella girara su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo suficiente para permitir que escapara. Sus labios rozaron su mejilla en su lugar. Quería gruñirle, pero logró controlar el impulso. Lo último que quería era su miedo.

-"Dame un beso." Le susurró la demanda. "No voy a lastimarte con mis dientes. Confía en mí, dulzura.

Quiero que lo disfruten. "Su pene endurecido tan rápido que se estremeció ante la sensación de pellizco en el que fue atrapado en el interior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Quería a Sere demasiado y no se podía negar por mucho tiempo.

-"Déjame entrar"

-"No."

Apenas oyó su rechazo suave. Una sonrisa apareció como él retrocedió un poco, para liberarla.

-"Usted será mía pronto. Mírame".

Volvió la cabeza, vacilante, tan cerca cada vez que respiraba burlado sus labios. Sus miradas fusionado. La necesidad de tomar de la mesa y tirar a un lado lo hizo cerrar el puño de sus manos para evitar seguir adelante y tocarla. Él estaría en ella en un latido del corazón, la llevara a la baja y su mierda. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente, y de repente sentí como si tuviera su propio corazón. La idea de tenerla desnuda debajo de él, con las piernas y los brazos envueltos alrededor de él mientras golpeaba en su cuerpo era lo suficiente como para poner a prueba su capacidad de permanecer inmóvil. Ella sería suave, dulce y caliente. Fue demasiado. Se incorporó, rodeó la mesa y se agachó. Sus ojos ampliados cuando obligó a su silla de girar, moverse más cerca hasta que se pulsan las rodillas contra su vientre. Se obligó a abrir las piernas para encajar su entre las suyas.

-"466? No lo hagas! "Su voz temblaba, pero no era el miedo que vio en sus ojos. Aspiró el aroma femenino la excitación suficiente para volverlo loco. Ella lo quería también, pero no lo admitiría. La frustración aumentó.

¿Por qué seguía negando su atracción mutua con sus palabras, cuando su cuerpo se puso de manifiesto la mentira?

-"Le voy a dar a la alarma."

La silenciosa súplica en sus ojos era evidente. No quería hacerlo, pero ella lo haría. Era siempre la amenaza que utilizaba para mantenerlo a raya. Él estaba cansado de ella.

-"No lo harás. Me van a disparar con dardos drogados, me bloquearan por una semana, y me asignaran otra psicóloga. "Él se acercó más y sus manos se apoderaron de su cintura. Era pequeña y su piel bajo el material era flexible cuando apretó suavemente, lo fascinante de cómo diferente era de su propia especie.

-"¿No te gusta ella. Soy tuyo y no le daré mi cuidado a otra persona ".Su boca se abrió, se cerró, y su respiración se volvió errática.

-"No me parece mal Geraldine."

-"mentirosa", afirmó.

-"Ella es un colega mía y yo nunca he dicho que no me gusta ella." Él ahogó un gruñido. Quería empezar una discusión para distraerlo de compartir sexo. Lo que no iba a funcionar.

-"Te ves en ella con disgusto e irritación. ¿No te gusta ella y no permitirá que su cerca de mí. "Sus manos se aplanan en su pecho. Se sentían bien, pero se sentirían mejor si estuviera tocando su piel desnuda.

-"Tratamos a nuestros clientes de manera diferente, eso es todo." –

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Sere se lamió los labios, burlándose de él con la lengua.

- "Además de su deseo de ganar más dinero?

- Ella tiene más cargo que yo. En cuanto a la formación y cualificación, aunque-no MUCHO. Los dos somos médicos, formados en psicoterapia. Ella es un psiquiatra, soy un psicólogo. Yo tener un Psy. D. después de mi nombre, pero ella tiene un MD después de su nombre. Se hace una distinción, ya que la mayoría de ellos lo hacen. "

-" Eres más bonita. He oído que es mala. No vas a sonar la alarma. Ellos me darán con ella. USTED no quieren eso". Sus dedos se clavaron en su camisa para sujetar más firmemente. No eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para forzarlo cuando ella empujó. Realmente le gustaba la sensación de ellos.

-"Yo no lo creo." Él lo sabía. "Déjame que te toque. Será bueno. "Esa lengua salió de nuevo para deslizar sus labios.

-"Escúchame," susurró. "No podemos hacer esto."

-"Usted me quiere. No mienta. "

" Yo si", admitió en voz tan baja que tenía un tiempo difícil escuchar esas dos palabras maravillosas. Satisfacción lo llenaba.

"Bueno."

"Pero no podemos hacer esto." Frustración aumentó rápidamente.

"Podemos."

"No, no podemos." Ella miró hacia la puerta, luego de vuelta.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Honradez total "

" Sí. "Le diría lo que quisiera saber.

"Si yo fuera a decir que sí, después de que tienes lo que querías, ¿la dejarías de venir después de mí? Es la curiosidad de tener sexo conmigo una o más veces? "Él no tenía que pensar.

"Más. Una vez que nunca sería suficiente. "

-"Eso es lo que pensé. "Su barbilla levantada y la determinación brillo en sus ojos.

- "Retrocede o tengo que golpear la alarma. Yo no quiero, pero lo haré. "Podía ver la verdad en sus ojos y gruñó, apartándose. Sería fácil para que deje de sonar la alarma. Sus reflejos eran mejores que los de ella. Ella nunca llega al botón si él lo arrojó de la silla, y se la llevaba al piso y la inmovilizaba. Por muy tentador que era, nunca lo haría. Perdería para siempre si se rompia la confianza que le había dado, que le permita estar a solas con ella durante sus sesiones.

-"No puede suceder", susurró. "Ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo."

- "¿Por qué no? Te quiero, me quieres, y nadie está aquí para detenernos. "

-" Ellos lo averiguarán. "Ella se enderezó en su silla, la espalda rígida. "Creo que deberíamos terminar el día, ¿no?"

-"No Yo no quiero irme." Hermosos ojos le suplicaron.

-"Tienes que irte. Vamos a continuar esto mañana."

"Está bien. " peleó con la frustración. Giró y salió de su oficina. Al día siguiente le dijeron que ya no trabajaba allí y no iba a volver. Nunca la volvió a ver otra vez. Estaba confundido porque ella se acercó a él . ¿Cómo podía haberse ido cuando él la estaba mirando a ella? ¿Qué es real? ¿Qué es la memoria? Un gruñido escapó de él mientras estrechaba las barras que bloqueaban su camino a Sere.

-"Tranquilo", canturreó Sere. Darien estaba actuando irracional, sus expresiones cambiantes mientras lo contemplaba.

-"Estoy aquí. ¡Tienes que calmarte. tranquilo. "Las Especies detrás de las barras no fue el 466 que había conocido. Él había estado de mal humor, un solitario, pero poco a poco avanzando en dejar que se acercara a él. Se había enamorado de 466. A continuación, la versión de Darien que había visto en el video de Armand había sido encantadora, sociable, y disfrutado de los deportes. Por supuesto, el motivo de este último puede haber sido que él hubiera querido jugar con las Hembras. Esa fue una gran posibilidad y la hizo pequeño monstruo de ojos verdes se movió. El hombre que se enfrentaba era ninguna de las dos versiones, aunque. Era peligroso e inestable. No hay que olvidarlo, se aconsejó a sí misma.-

"¿Me conoces?"

- "Usted me dejó." Las palabras le sorprendieron, pero estaba agradecida a escucharlos, a pesar de la forma en que él gruñó la acusación. Recordó el pasado y, obviamente, no estaba contento con ella. No importaba. EL hablaba y sabía quién era.

-"No tenía otra opción." Una mano se deslizó por entre los barrotes, llegando por ella.

-"Ven aquí". ¿Debería moverse lo suficientemente cerca para que la tocara o no? La Ira irradiaba, pero ella no era una extraña para él por más tiempo. Serena dio otro paso más.

- "No me hagas daño."

- "Ven", le hablo con dureza. Entró a su alcance. Su mano agarró suavemente la parte superior del brazo, conduciéndola más estrecha con un ligero tirón. Se apretó contra los barrotes, mirando hacia él.

-"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Miró a los barrotes. Espero que se las drogas fueran desapareciendo. -"Usted ha estado enfermo." Confusión nubló su rostro.

-"Yo no me resfrié." "Usted estaba en guardia y le dispararon un dardo que estaba llena de una droga desconocida."

-"En guardia? Tenemos guardias. ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer su trabajo? "

La alarma la hizo temblar.- "¿Dónde crees que estamos?"

- "El motel." ¡Mierda! Él está en el pasado, no del presente. Ella trató de no entrar en pánico. -"Piensa bien. ¿Tiene USTED recuerde dejar el motel en absoluto? Ir al Homeland? "Esperaba que los consejos daría lugar a recuerdos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Oh Dios. Enormes trozos de la memoria se han ido. Cálmate y ocultar lo asustó usted, se ordenó. Su memoria no había regresado. Parecía capaz de recordarla y el tiempo en el desierto, por lo menos. Esa fue la mejora.

-"Déjame salir". Miró las barras de nuevo. "Abre la puerta".

-"No puedo. No tengo la llave. "Él gruñó y su abrazo apretado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer daño. "¿Por qué me han hecho esto?

-Yo? "

"Yo no lo hice, no. "

-" Tú me ordenaste enjaular? "entrecerró los ojos y gruñó en voz baja." No me gusta estar encerrado. "

-"No he pedido que… "

-" El otro médico que odias hizo esto?"

-"Yo no la odio. Sólo pensé que era una especie de snob. "

-" Te fuiste y me pusieron con ella. "Él apretó la cara contra los barrotes." No me gusta ella y esto es una venganza por mi negativa a hablar con ella, ¿no es así? "

" No. "Ella eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, porque no quería que le enviara en shock o causarle un trauma emocional al insinuar que había perdido tanto tiempo en su mente. "No fue su elección tampoco. Usted fue peligroso."

-"Yo no le haría daño a ninguno de los guardias de sexo femenino." Él fue sin duda en el pasado.

- "Ya lo sé. Pero no has sido tú mismo. ¿Cuál es la lo último que recuerdas? "

-" Usted me dejó. "

-" ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui? "Quería señalar su marco de tiempo y luego se puede realizar un seguimiento de su progreso. Su boca se torció en una mueca triste y sacudió la cabeza.

- "No lo sé. Hace un tiempo." deslizó la otra mano entre los barrotes y le tomó el rostro. Sus dedos crean una escofina bienvenida a lo largo de su mejilla cuando él la acariciaba. "¿Por qué no puedo responder a eso?"

- "Has estado enfermo", le recordó. "Estas confundido. Está Bien. Estás mejorando." Ella deslizó la mano entre los barrotes para descansar su mano sobre su cálido pecho firme para acariciarlo.- "Eres fuerte vas a estar bien. Es por eso que estoy aquí. No me iré de nuevo, 466. lo prometo. "Sentía que era más seguro que usar su número en lugar de su nombre ya que eso era lo que estaba familiarizado en su estado actual.

Su mano soltó para deslizar su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le instamos más cerca. Aspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-"Hueles diferente."

-"He cambiado mi champú y acondicionador, pero no voy a usar perfume. Mi gel de baño es nuevo también. "Ella no tenía acceso a sus propios productos, con lo que el INE había dado lugar. Pensaba pedirle que le permitiera ordenar las marcas que usaba ojos oscuros abiertos para ver su silencio.

-" Dígales que dejarme salir.

-"Desearía poder."

- Necesito salir de aquí. "Su respiración se incrementó. "No me gusta estar encerrado. "

-" Lo sé. "Su mano se arrastró hasta su pecho y hasta el estómago cerca de su ombligo, a continuación, tratando de consolarlo. -"Relájate. No te enfades. Sólo háblame. Estoy aquí."

-"Tengo que salir de esta jaula." Él dejó de acariciar la mejilla de un tirón su mano espalda y puño de las barras. -"Sácame." Su tono se profundizó en un gruñido.

"Llama al guardia, Sere. No le haré daño a nadie más. Les diré que yo soy tuyo y ellos tienen que tomar sus pedidos. "La tentación era una perra y que debatió qué pasaría si ella llamó a otras Especies. Sin ver que custodiaba le puso su progreso posterior por confundirlo más? Es podría ser el empujón que le ayudara a recordar que se había convertido desde que lo había conocido. Choque también podría retrasar su recuperación. No sabía qué hacer. Ella había estudiado drogas alucinógenas, pero no la forma en que afectó a nuevas especies.

-"Voy a ir a hablar con las personas a cargo." Eso atrajo otra ceño, pero él soltó la cintura, alejándose de ella y de su tacto. "

-Haz eso. Sácame de aquí. "Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo, vacilando en sus pechos, antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. -"No quiero barras entre nosotros. Usted no me está dejando de nuevo. USTED dio su palabra y yo te estoy sosteniendo a la misma. "

-" Está bien. "Ella asintió con la cabeza, la mano sensación de frío después de perder el contacto de su piel caliente. Ella cerró la mano en un puño. "Voy a hacer eso ahora mismo. Mantén la calma. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. "Él miró su cuerpo y gruñó, levantando ambos brazos.

-"Cadenas".

-"Lo se". Otro gruñido brotó de él antes de su barbilla se alzó para que pudiera sostener su mirada.

-"Sácame de Aquí. Sacame estos de encima. Llévame a tu oficina y diles que voy a hablar con usted. "

" Lo haré. " Ella retrocedió, odiando a dejarlo, pero tener que hablar con las especies sobre el inmediato cambio de sus condiciones de vida. Se giró, caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

"Sere" Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. -"No huyas de mí otra vez. Prométemelo ".

-" Yo prometo. Yo no te voy a dejar en esta ocasión. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda convencerlos de que sacarte de allí y la eliminación de esas cadenas. Voy a volver tan pronto como sea posible".


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontre otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cinco

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Andrew Moon se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mientras que Nícolas y Zafiro habían asientos encaramados en los lados de la enorme pieza de mobiliario. Sere tragó, esperando la última persona en llegar. Dr. Treadmont finalmente apareció para la alegre reunión que había pedido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-"¿Qué quiere decir esto?"

"Darien cree que se encuentra en el desierto."

Silencio recibido esa declaración hasta que el Dr. Treadmont hizo una pregunta. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Hubo unos sitios remotos al que nos trasladaron después de que nos liberaron de Megaverso," respondió Zafiro. "Estábamos escondidos de la prensa y dieron tiempo para asimilar a la vida fuera de Megaverso."

"Eran moteles", agregó Nícolas. "Afuera, en ninguna parte protegidos del gobierno era fácilmente capaz de comprar u obtener acceso, que fueron abandonados. Ellos nos enviaron en equipos para limpiarlos, hacer reparaciones, y ahí es donde nos albergamos. Pusieron guardias alrededor de la zona para que nadie nos vea por si los seres humanos extraviados sucedieron a lo largo. "

Andrew habló a continuación.- "Ahí es donde Darien se reunió Dra. Tsukino. Ella era su psiquiatra. Los puestos a cargo de nosotros después de nuestra liberación no sólo querían que nos adaptemos a la vida fuera de Megaverso pero querían que aprendamos la tecnología moderna mientras que nos daba la atención de la salud mental. "

-" Yo era el terapeuta de Darien ", se corrigió, aunque sabía ella siempre sería un "encogimiento" de las especies. -"Por lo que me di cuenta por nuestra conversación, él cree que él sigue viviendo en el motel. Ha recorrido un largo camino, aunque. Él me recuerda. "Y recuerda que lo dejé. Ella decidió mantener esa parte.- "Tuvo una conversación normal conmigo. Eso es una gran mejora con respecto a lo que dice una o dos palabras. Creo que se está recuperando lentamente. Espero que más recuerdos vuelvan y que no vayan a tener una enorme brecha de tiempo perdido.

-"Armand gruñó. "Vete a la mierda." "Eso es bueno". Andrew no parecía convencido sin embargo. -"No es así?" "Yo creo que sí. Estoy esperando que su memoria llena vuelva. Tenemos que permitir que él la facilidad en ella. Yo no quiero correr el riesgo de grandes shocks configuración de nuevo a su recuperación. Es una posibilidad. Las cadenas y la ayuda a la celda. Llamé a esta reunión para preguntar si nos podían cambiar sus condiciones de vida. "

-" Voy a necesitar que lo evalué ", declaró Treadmont, disparando Sere el ceño fruncido.

"No conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para confiar en su juicio. Quiero Dr. Kregkor para hablar con él. "

-" No, es un idiota, "Armand refunfuñó.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Zafiro negó con la cabeza. "Ese es el último ser humano que desea colocar en cuartos reducidos con Darien. Está totalmente estable y quiero tocar ese idiota en su culo la mitad del tiempo me ocupo de él "

." ¿Quién es el Dr. Kregkor? "Sere no le gustaba el sonido de ese tipo.

-" Él es un psiquiatra asignado a nosotros por el gobierno de los . "Respondió Andrew, no sonando feliz por eso." Lo hemos detenido de visitar a Darien. Es por eso que lo llaman idiota ""

-He leído que la ONE estaba totalmente bajo el control de las especies". Estaba confundida. -"Eso no es cierto?"

-"Lo es." La Andrew se reclinó en su silla. -"Fue una concesión que hice. Era más fácil llegar a un acuerdo que discutir. Él no tiene poder real aquí, y aunque se frota mucho de nuestro pueblo por el camino equivocado en estos días, es una buena publicidad si el público sabe que tenemos un jefe de psicología en el personal. De lo contrario tendría que acompañarlo permanentemente a las puertas y dejarle la entrada prohibida. "

-" ¿Por qué le importa a nadie? "Ella no entendía.

-"Tiene una gran cantidad de seres humanos se sienten más seguros si creen que todo lo que estamos recibiendo terapia." Suspiró Andrew. "Hacemos lo que podemos para minimizar los sentimientos negativos dirigidos hacia las especies y nuestro equipo de publicidad pensó que alguien sancionado por el gobierno podría aliviar algo de su miedo a nosotros."

-"Como si estamos controlados de alguna manera." Resopló furia. "Kregkor es molesto, pero es manejable. Él tiene una cláusula de confidencialidad en su contrato. "Andrew contempló a Sere. -"Nosotros no lo queremos cerca de Darien después de cómo se enfrentó a Obsidiana."

-"¿Quién?"

- "Otra especie masculina con problemas" Nícolas le informo.- "El psiquiatra habría sugerido que lo pongamos a dormir."

- "Matarlo?" Eso la sorprendió. La parte lógica lo desestimó la evaluación del médico. No era ningún secreto que las nuevas especies no les gustaban y desconfiaban de la mayoría de sus colegas. Ningún terapeuta profesional volvería a pasar por alto el derecho de un cliente a la vida o luchar para protegerlos. El era más que probable que un poco pomposo y arrogante, de ahí su aversión hacia él.

-"Sí. El tipo es un idiota", dijo Armand. "¿Qué crees que debemos hacer, Sere?"

Ella decidió ser honesto. -"Hay tantos factores desconocidos. Especies y los seres humanos son prácticamente iguales sin embargo, el ADN alterado introduce muchas variables. "

-" Me molesta eso. "Armand miró." No soy como los seres humanos. "

" Usted tiene la genética humana también ", le recordó ella, quitándose los guantes de seda." Puede que no quieras admitirlo, después de lo se hizo a usted, pero es verdad. Un espejo le asegurará de eso. "Se puso de pie, demasiado inquieto para sentarse, centrando su atención en la Andrew. Estuvo a cargo." ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Es por eso que ' Estamos aquí, ¿no? "

" Sí. "" Está bien. No estoy seguro de qué hacer. Le podríamos decir la verdad y espero que desencadene recuerdos. Lo podría ser contraproducente si y se lastimó la recuperación si el choque es demasiado grande. La Luna sabía que no podría haber manejado bien, tal vez entrado en una rabia, pero la Luna que vi en un video no es la misma que era antes. Parecía más ajustado. Quiero creer que podía procesar la verdad, pero no estoy seguro. "

" ¿Qué video? "Nícolas pie, la preocupación en su rostro. "¿Había algo en las noticias que nos perdimos?"

"Le mostré un video en mi teléfono", admitió Armand. "Quería que ella viera cómo estaba antes del ataque. Lo grabe en vídeo antes de salir para una reserva la última vez. "

Nícolas respiro. -"Está bien."

-"Podríamos también lo que regresaría la realidad." Sere abrazó a su cintura. "Es un paso más seguro para tomar, en mi opinión." "¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos?" Había tenido tiempo para pensar mientras esperaba a la reunión. "Quitar las cadenas y abrir la celda, sino mantenerlo recluido en el sótano". Miró a Nícolas.- "¿Tiene alguna mujer, um, los guardias humanos femeninos que trabajan en el Homeland? Yo cambiaría a sus guardias actuales con ellos ya que cree que todavía está en el desierto. "

-" No. "Nícolas negó con la cabeza.

Andrew maldijo en voz baja. "Lita podía hacerlo." Él lo miró enojado.

"¿Quién?" Sere lo miró. "

-Mi compañera. Ella trabajó con el equipo de trabajo humano. Ella todavía tiene los uniformes, se niega a tirarlos. No son los mismos que lo recordará Darien, pero vamos a decir que es una guardia médica. "

Gruñó Zafiro. "No estamos hablando de mi Hotaru con ella."

"Taiki no ira permitiría si usted quiere poner Ami en un uniforme que pretender ser un guardia", advirtió Nícolas. "Ni siquiera puedo pensar en mi Rei. Malachite no permitirá Setsuna hacerlo tampoco. Tuvimos que enviarla a destino para trabajar en reserva para evitar problemas cuando comenzó a trabajar a tiempo parcial en medicina de nuevo. Obsidiana no confiaba en ningún hombre que no se acercaran a ella para tener relaciones sexuales, sabiendo que Ail lo desafío como ser su compañero. "

" ¿Crees que me quiero arriesgar si mi compañera está en peligro? "Andrew gruñó, mirando cualquier cosa menos, mostrando los colmillos afilados. "Pero sé que mi compañero querría hacer esto. Estaré allí para su protección, pero no soy estúpido. Lita no le gusta ser mimada y decirle no a TODO. La única razón por la que no está aquí, en esta reunión se debe a que ella está teniendo una conferencia telefónica con su hermano y su equipo por sus refuerzos en Afganistán. "Sere abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, en realidad no quería saber lo que estaban hablando. Sus expresiones eran todo, miradas furiosas cerradas volando alrededor de la habitación. Era bueno en juzgar corrientes subterráneas. Era muy curioso por qué el NSO tenía ningún interés en algo pasando en todo el mundo, pero era una de esas cosas que lo deje que pase. Su prioridad era Darien.

"Además," Andrew sonrió, "¿Crees que me permito a mi compañera de hacerlo sola?" Miró a Sere. "Voy a vestir con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas y presentarme como 152. Pensará que soy sólo otra especie que se pasea en donde está. Siempre nos mantenían en diferentes horarios por lo que no encontrará alarmante que no me haya visto antes. Había una gran cantidad de especies y el personal no vi a todos cuando estaba en el desierto. Voy a ser el refuerzo. "

-" Ese es el hombre que conozco. "Sonrió Furia. "Me vendría bien algo de tiempo libre y sé que los oficiales están aburridos protección de Darien. Lita y yo vamos a encontrar la manera de divertirnos mientras que permanece lo suficientemente cerca como para estar allí cuando sea necesario. "

Nícolas se rió entre dientes.- "Asegúrense de que no hay cámaras activas esta vez si se utiliza una de las habitaciones del Centro Médico. Todos sabemos que tu pareja te domina a veces en la cama, pero me cansé de explicar a los hombres que nunca ha sido montado por qué te lo permite. "

La boca de Sere quedo boquiabierta. Rápidamente cerró.

- Yo no voy a preguntar.

Armand se rió entre dientes y cuando ella lo miró, él estaba mirando directamente a ella.

-"Los hombres que no han compartido relaciones sexuales con los humanos no entienden el concepto de tener una mujer en la parte superior durante el sexo. Andrew fue herido una vez y su compañera decidió, um, levantarle el ánimo. "Se rió de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo. "Con la cámara en su habitación encendida, Seguridad tuvo un show hasta Nícolas la arrancó de la pared. "

-" Yo no iba a preguntar. "Ella sonrió sin embargo. -"No tengo ni idea de la dominante en la cama sin embargo. No manejé demasiadas discusiones sexuales pero había ocasiones en que ocurrió cuando yo aconsejé Especies. "Ella se sonrojó. "El tema. No... el infierno. "Ella cambió de tema

- "Como he dicho, creo que es mejor si tomamos las cadenas de Darien y le permitimos vagar el sótano." Diversión de Armand se desvaneció cuando él siguió mirándola.

-"No habrá ninguna barra para que dejara de tocarte. ¿Estás preparado para ello? ¿Está seguro de que está haciendo esta propuesta para su beneficio y no el suyo propio? "Cada par de ojos en la sala se abrió camino y su nivel de vergüenza se levantó. Lo mismo hizo su temperamento. -"No me insultes. Mi prioridad es Darien. Ya te he dicho que voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle a recuperar su vida. "Su columna vertebral se tensó y ella mantuvo su cabeza en alto, mirando a él. "La cadena y los barrotes le trastornan. Está hablando y no me ha herido. Yo soy la que acordó estar encerrado allí con él. Yo no haría eso sí, sinceramente creí que había una posibilidad que había hacerme daño"

.-" Usted va a ser jodido. "Armand se negó a dar marcha atrás." Él todavía está obsesionado con usted si cree que está viviendo en el pasado. Usted fue todo para él. "

Ella no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de que viera la expresión de nadie. Le ardían las mejillas y ella rompió a sudar de ser puesto en el centro de atención. Las palabras se le escaparon mientras se abre paso a una manera de responder.

-"Sexo?" Dr. Treadmont se puso de pie. "¿Es lo de lo que estás hablando? "

-" Siéntate! "Andrew levantó de la silla también. Sere miró boquiabierta a Andrew, cuando hablo en un tono de miedo y fuerte. Él gruñó, haciendo caso omiso de ella, en vez mirando al médico de pelo blanco."

Protesto, Andrew, "farfulló Treadmont." No estoy de acuerdo. Armand fue muy claro acerca de lo que es su forma de terapia. Esta es una condición médica que estamos tratando. Él necesita ayuda real, no una prostituta. Ninguna cantidad de sexo va para arreglarlo. "

" Prostituta?" Ella rompió la cabeza en dirección a él y lo miró.

" Si el tacón alto se ajusta ", el viejo se rompió." Yo no creo en los terapeutas sexuales. Es un título de fantasía para hacer la prostitución legal. Usted no está practicando su comercio aquí, jovencito. "

" Ted "Andrew salió de detrás de su escritorio y se interpuso entre ella y el viejo doctor crujiente.-" Deja a mi oficina ahora y espérame en la recepción. Usted reacciona exageradamente ante una situación que no sabes nada. Vamos a discutir esto en privado. "

-" El sexo no es la respuesta ", reiteró el doctor enojado pero él irrumpió hacia la puerta. La golpeó cuando se fue. Andrew volvió, todavía mirando con miedo la indomable expresión. Estaba enojado también.

"Yo me disculpo." El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras la adrenalina corrió a través de su sistema. Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, sabiendo que nada de lo que saldría de su boca en ese momento sería profesional. Que se había ido una vez que había sido agredido verbalmente e insultado.

-"Haremos lo posible para que Darien se recupere poco a poco de la forma en que ha sugerido. Él no puede salir del sótano hasta que estemos seguros de que no es un peligro para los demás. Voy a hablar con mi compañera. Por el momento, vamos a pedir a los agentes para poner en la ropa de sport y decirle a Darien que somos más fuertes y es por eso que lo están vigilando. Dile que asusta a los seres humanos en el desierto. Esto es creíble. "

-" Está bien. "Dudó.

-"Armand tiene un punto. No habrá barras significa que Darien intentará compartir sexo si se siente atraído por ti, que supongo que es así. "

-" Entiendo ".

-"Usted firmó la liberación por lo que puede volver a él. Voy a llamar al guardia y que él le de las llaves de sus cadenas y la puerta. ¿Se siente cómodo ponerlo en libertad? Iré con ustedes en este momento, si lo prefiere ayudar. "

-" Yo lo puedo hacer. "Él la estudió.

-"Está bien. Doblo los oficiales afuera del centro médico, sin embargo, para asegurarme de que no intenta escapar del edificio." Se acercó a la mesa, levantó el teléfono, pero no marcó.

-"Puedes irte, Sere. "Él miró a su alrededor." Todo el mundo se queda. "

Ella se fue, pero se encontró cara a cara con Treadmont en recepción. Sentado en una de las sillas, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, sus labios blancos por la fuerza. Ella debatió discutir con él, pero huyó en su lugar, sin querer una confrontación. El hombre estaba furioso y ella podía ver su punto de vista, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él. No había nada ortodoxo de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Darien no era un extraño sin embargo. Era 466, la nueva especie que se había enamorado y se había alejado de él , cuando él había necesitado de ella. Esta vez no le fallaría, sin importar lo que los demás pensaron. Giraría de cabeza, dormiría con él, lo que fuera. Uno de los oficiales de NSO uniformados esperó afuera en un Jeep.

-"Por favor, quisiera volver al centro medical."

"He oído lo que pasó." Él la saludó con la mano a su vehículo. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

"Yo estaba fuera en la oficina de Andrew cuando Treadmont salió. Él no es tan malo, simplemente pasado de moda. También está frustrado. Él se preocupa por Darien, pero no ha sido capaz de solucionar nada. Eso hace mella en él y te convertiste en una salida para él. "

-" Es algo ", murmuró, subiendo al asiento del pasajero.-" Soy Sere, por cierto. "

-" Ojo de Águila ". Metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó el motor. "Darien es amigo mío y él hablaba de ti a veces."

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella. -"¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Estábamos hablando lamentándonos una noche. Él compartió su historia de perderte. Compartí mi historia así conocí a una mujer que me gustó, pero la dejé ir. A veces pienso en Amanda y deseo que había invitado a visitarme. "

-" ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? "Ojo de Águila conducía, mirando el camino en lugar de mirarla a su manera. -"Tendría que dejar su vida para estar conmigo. Hice una verificación de antecedentes de ella y ella tuvo una vida dura. Un hombre una vez trató de matarla. Ellos estaban comprometidos. Ella se merecía algo mejor de lo que le podía ofrecer yo."

Serena no pudo resistir el sondeo. -"Supongo que ella estaba interesada en ti?"

-"Ella parecía estarlo. Incluso me llamó un par de veces, pero no le respondi."

-"¿Por qué ella tiene que salir de su vida?"

-"No podemos vivir fuera de las tierras NSO. Es muy peligroso con los grupos de odio y nuestros enemigos. Estaría atrapada aquí conmigo que la haría un objetivo si fuera mi compañera. Ella realmente se consideraría nuevas especies. La matarían por ser considerada como una parte de nosotros ".

Matarla. Él hablaba en serio acerca de la mujer. Ojo de Águila estaciono el jeep frente al centro médico y apagó el motor.

-"Aquí estamos." Sere se volvió en el asiento para mirarlo.

-"Si te gusta esta mujer tanto, lo que debes hacer es darle una oportunidad y LLAMARLA. No sé de ella ni a su historia, pero a veces te encuentras con alguien que puede cambiarte por totalidad la vida. Hay un dicho que me viene a la mente. "La vida es Demasiado corta" Tienes una oportunidad, Ojo de Águila. Lo peor que podría pasar es que ella podía decir que no. "

-" Yo podría amarla si pasamos tiempo juntos, pero luego ella me podía dejar. "Profundizó su voz y sus bonitos ojos de gato le sostuvo la mirada.- "Eso sería lo peor."

-"O ella podría caer en amor por ti y vendría a vivir aquí sin dudarlo. Nunca se sabe hasta que lo intentas. Lamentarlo es peor que vivir con la duda. Lo sé. Usted debe intentarlo con esta mujer si realmente te gusta ella. Es peor acostarse en las noches en vela para recordar y torturarte con un montón de 'qué hubiera pasado si ´tan solo te llevará la oportunidad de ver que la relación habría llevado." Él la miró con interés. "Darien?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Por qué dejó su trabajo entonces? Podrías haber venido a visitar aquí en cualquier momento si se ha perdido el ".

-" No tenía más remedio que salir en ese momento. Supongo que el miedo me mantenía lejos después que abrió el Homeland. Soy realmente una cobarde en el fondo. Estaba segura de que me odiaba o se han mudado con su vida, una vez que se le dio una. Él no hizo exactamente tener demasiadas opciones en el sitio de cuatro años después cuando se trataba de mujeres que tuvo acceso. Sus mujeres eran menos receptivas y todos los guardias hubo embarazadas o habían dado a luz recientemente. Era sólo yo y otras dos mujeres que eran solteras. Eran mucho más. "

-" Él nunca la olvidó. Él incluso le miró en internet. "eso la sorprendio.

-" El me busco por internet? "Ojo de Águila salió del jeep." Él lo hizo. "

-" ¿Trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo? "Ella no había dicho si tenía."

- No que yo sepa. Estaba enfadado. "

-" Porque me fui? "

-" Me dijo que estaba haciéndolo bien sin él. Había fotos de usted y algunos hombres que encontró. "

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en por qué las fotos de ella y un tipo serían en Internet. Entonces recordó los recaudadores de fondos de la clínica. Algunas imágenes fueron tomadas para el Papel. -"Esos hombres eran compañeros de trabajo."

"Él creía que ellos eran sus novios."

"No lo eran". Ella había ido a un par de citas, pero nada grave y mucho menos con alguien que trabajó. Ojo de Águila acercó su lado del Jeep y señaló hacia el edificio.

"Esperare."

"Correcto." Ella se bajó del vehículo y se acercó al centro médico. Cuando ella entró una nueva oficial estaba de guardia. Vestía informal ropa. -"Aquí." Levantó dos llaves. "-La puerta de la celda y de sus ataduras. ¿Usted me quiere que vaya contigo? "

" No Me temo que le molestaría si lo hicieras. Puedo hacerlo. "Ella miró su atuendo." Usted se cambió rápidamente. Yo sólo fui a la reunión unos pocos minutos. "

Yo estaba cerca cuando el orden se vino abajo. Estoy ayudando Al oficial, ya que no contaba con un juego extra de ropa a mano. "Ella agarró las llaves en su puño, el miedo y la emoción hicieron choque. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder cuando lanzó 466. Podría ir mal muy rápido. El oficial se detuvo en el ascensor y se retira un juego de llaves. –

-"Estamos manteniendo en clave de acceso única. De esta forma Darien no puede salir del sótano. Nosotros activamos las cámaras inferiores. "

-" Está bien. "No le gustaba la idea de ser observada. Él pareció leer su mente como su expresión se suavizó mientras él giró la llave para abrir las puertas.

"Habla solamente. Andrew ordenó a Seguridad ennegrecer la alimentación de la pantalla. "Hizo una pausa. "Solo mujeres de seguridad se les permite escuchar, Esperamos que se sienta más cómoda. Llame si necesita ayuda y voy a ser inmediatamente notificado. Vendré en tu ayuda."

-"Gracias." Entró y su dedo vaciló sobre el botón para cerrar las puertas cuando la Siguio. "Te llevaré abajo y luego sere colocado arriba. Me tomará unos cuarenta segundos para llegar a usted si hay algún problema. No luches si ataca, quédate tranquila quieta haste una pelota y sera todavía conciente. Incluso salvaje, debería impedirle dañarla a usted durante el tiempo suficiente para que yo llegue. El resto de los guardias sólo estaran segundos detrás de mí. Sólo quédate fuera del camino si eso sucede. No interfiera si es preciso luchar contra él. Te hacen daño. Puedo manejar a Darien. "

" No creo que me vaya a atacar. "Su mirada se apoderó de ella.

-Defina su versión de 'ataque' para mí. "

"me cazara "Sus cejas se arquearon.

"¿Conoces los riesgos? "

"Sé que podría ser peligroso. "Las puertas que se cerraron en el interior cuando pulso el botón. Era un gran Especies. A ella le gustaba el.-" Tal vez quiera sexo. Le advirtieron de ello? "

Sus mejillas se calentaron de nuevo.-" Sí"

-." Usted está preparada para eso? "Él frunció el ceño, mirando su cuerpo." Usted no es muy fuerte. "

-" Um, ¿cómo te llamas? "

-" Deimos. "

-" Soy Sere. "No le ofrecerá su mano, que es una costumbre humana y no se había dado cuenta de si las especies se habían recogido

-." Darien y yo tenemos una historia. "

-" Me hablaron que pero nunca compartió sexo con él. "

-" No no lo hice. "

-" ¿Alguna vez fue a ver espectáculos con animales o en la televisión? "

-" A veces ". Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, ya que se estrecharon. "Apareamientos de lobo?"

-"No."

-"Va a ser de esa forma si él viene a ti. Espere gruñidos, posturas y oler. Cuando hablamos de apareamiento, tendemos a seguir el instinto. Él será agresivo y será un comportamiento alfa. baje sus ojos, no haga movimientos bruscos, y no luche. Sería bruto sin querer. "

" Eres felino. ¿Cómo sabe usted acerca de los lobos? "

Dudó. "Pasé mucho tiempo con los residentes de reserva en Megaverso."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Nuestras Especies menos civilizadas se mantienen allí. Los fallos segun Megaverso. Yo estaba alojado con ellos por un tiempo antes de que nos liberemos. Sus comportamientos animales eclipsan sus rasgos humanos en la mayoría de los casos. No hay que esperar las acciones puramente humanas. "

" Creo que lo entiendo. "

" ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? "Él la estudió con atención. "Nadie te culparía si lo rechazamos."

Ella decidió ser honesto. "Me encanta." No parecía sorprendido por su confesión.

"Cuarenta segundos. Eso es todo lo que tienes que soportar si te metes en problemas. "

" Lo recordaré. "Apretó otro botón y el ascensor bajó al sótano. La oscuridad se quedó contra la pared con el fin de mantenerse al margen de la línea de visión de Darien.

"Ten cuidado", le susurró. "Asegúrese de que usted se sienta cómodo con su comportamiento antes de liberarlo."

"Gracias," susurró ella, saliendo tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Darien paseaba su celda, arrastrando sus cadenas cuando ella se acercó a él. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y supo que ambos estaban encerrados en el sótano ahora. Ella no tenía una llave para el ascensor.

- "Hola. Ya estoy de vuelta. "Él se detuvo y gruñó, su cabeza girando su camino. -"466?" Sus labios se abrieron y mostraron sus colmillos mientras gruñía. Se detuvo a unos tres metros de los barrotes.

-"Háblame." Se trasladó a los barrotes y gruñó. Ella lo miró a los ojos y su corazón se cayó. No habia reconocimiento allí. Debe haber tenido un episodio? Olvidado todo?

-"Háblame", dijo de nuevo, sintiendo miedo por él.

-"Ven", le exigió dureza.

-"¿Quién soy yo?" Él parpadeó un momento de confusión intermitente en sus funciones. El dolor apuñaló el pecho a medida que pasaban segundos. Él gruñó de nuevo, sacudió las barras, y mostró sus colmillos afilados. No lo Hizo estable. Cualquiera que sea la lucidez que había tenido se había ido.

-"466? Soy Serena. "Su mente trabajó, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Habían hablado y él habían estado casi normal cuando ella se había ido. Ahora era como si ella lo mirara de nuevo por primera vez.

- "Ya me conoces. Trata de recordar. "Él se apartó, caminando, arrastrando sus cadenas. Gruñidos vinieron de él como ella se defendió de la angustia. Él no estaba mejorando, tenía momentos de lucidez, pero luego la perdía. Su corazón se rompió. Le costó mucho caminar hacia la silla y puso las dos llaves abajo donde no las viera. De ninguna manera podía liberarlo ahora. Ella había saltado el arma porque quería creer lo mal que estaba mejorando.

- "Vamos," Darien gruñó. Ella lo miró cuando se volvió hacia su celda.

-"¿Quién soy yo?" Señaló en frente de él y bajó la mirada a su pecho.

"Ahora." Sere se acercó lentamente, pero se mantuvo fuera de su alcance. Ella bajó hasta las rodillas, mirando hacia el.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Confusión nubló su rostro. Ella trató de conseguir una manija en sus emociones furiosas. Le desgarró que había perdido lo hueco que había tenido en la realidad. La ira ardía también a la gente que había hecho esto a él. a ella le habia gusta tomar la persona que le disparó con las drogas y retorcerle el cuello con sus manos desnudas.

-"Venga", le preguntó de nuevo, más duro que antes.

-"No puedo." Tendrían que empezar de nuevo cada vez que lo viera? Ella mantuvo su voz baja, bajó la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Le dolía demasiado como para verlo de esa manera.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontre otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Seis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Quería la hembra. Olía bien sentado tan cerca de él, torturarlo, al negarse a permitir que la tocara. Su sangre parecía hervir dentro de su cuerpo, desde la necesidad de poner sus manos sobre ella. Su boca. Quería saborearla. Para llevarla. Para poseerla. Ella mantuvo la barbilla hacia abajo, pero él sabía cómo era. Su rostro en forma de corazón parecía arraigado en su mente por alguna razón. Ojos azules grandes con manchas amarillas lo perseguían. Ella era familiar, pero no podía recordar por qué. Se agachó, olfateó de nuevo, y algo tiró de los bordes exteriores de su mente. Siguió mirándola mientras trataba de averiguar de qué se trataba a la mujer que lo cautivó. La frustración le hizo gruñir. Ella lo miró entonces y lágrimas brillaba en sus ojos. Se le confunde, sino que también lo hizo Mas. Un profundo sentimiento de culpa lo llenaba. De alguna manera sabía que él era la causa a pesar de que no la había tocado o causado su dolor. Ella parpadeó rápidamente para mantener las lágrimas se derramen. Tales rasgos delicados. Su boca se llamó su atención. Ella debe estar sonriendo. Una imagen de ella haciendo precisamente eso brilló. El sonido de su risa siguió y un recuerdo surgió de las oscuras profundidades de su mente. -"No hagas eso, 466. Se supone que tienes que ser serio. "

-" Podría ser ", dijo.

-"Si me das lo que quiero." Perdió su humor.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

"Usted."

"No termino la sesión. Estábamos haciendolo tan bien. "Se deslizó hacia abajo un poco en su silla y abrió los muslos.

"Siéntate en mi regazo y te diré todo lo que quieras saber." Ella tragó saliva y bajó la mirada a sus muslos. Tuvo la tentación. Se dio cuenta. EL realmente la quería allí.

"Siéntate en mi regazo. No voy a hacer nada. Te quiero cerca. "Se sentó en el duro suelo de una celda, no una silla, mirando a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. EL trató de distinguir la memoria de la realidad. Ella realmente estaba allí, pero las barras los separaban ahora. Eso era real, el otro era algo del pasado. Ella lo miraba con tanta atención como lo hizo ella. Las palabras eran difíciles de forma, pero se las arregló.

"Siéntate en mi regazo." Repitió las palabras que sabía que le había dicho a ella una vez. "No voy a hacer nada. Te quiero cerca. "Sus ojos sí se abrieron. Él luchó para recordar más y levantó sus manos hacia ella. Cadenas sacudieron y lo distrae, mientras fruncía el ceño en ellos. Él le devolvió la mirada. "¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?" "¿Dónde crees que estamos?" Él miró a su alrededor. "No lo sé. Estábamos en ... una oficina. "Eso era lo correcto. Él lo sabía. "tu me querias mas cerca. Quería tenerte más cerca." Se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué más recuerdas?"

"Usted quería hacerlo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"es cierto".

"Ven a mí." Él cambió de posición en el suelo y golpeó la parte superior de los muslos. Vaciló y luego se puso de pie. Él gruñó en señal de protesta cuando ella le dio la espalda para caminar a una silla.

"No." Se agachó y recogió algo, volviéndose hacia él de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Luchó por la respuesta y se le ocurrió.

"Yo soy 466." Se acercó lentamente, algo en el puño de la mano.

-"¿Quién soy yo?" Estaba en la punta de la lengua. No vendría a él sin embargo. Dijo que lo sentía bien.

-"Eres mía". Caminó hasta la puerta y su mirada baja a la cerradura. Ella hizo algo y luego oyo el clic. Vaciló y luego tiró algo a través de la habitación. Una llave cayó al suelo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la puerta se abrió y no había nada entre ellos. El impulso de lanzarse para llegar a la mujer era fuerte, pero el miedo que mostró en su rostro lo detuvo. No quería asustarla por lo que se mantuvo muy quieto.

-"Siéntate en mi regazo. No voy a hacerte daño. "Contuvo el aliento cuando ella entró en la celda. Las cadenas le impedían llegar a ella si ella huía. No eran lo suficiente como para ir más allá de la puerta abierta. Dio un paso vacilante y luego otro hasta que su olor era algo que no podía resistir más. EL sacó del aire a sus pulmones, inhalando profundamente. EL la conocía, lo confundió porque sólo podía recordar fragmentos.

-"No voy a hacerte daño", juró. Él quiso decir cada palabra. No sabía su nombre ni la forma en que se conocían entre sí, pero que significaba algo para él.

-"¿Qué está mal conmigo?"

- "has estado enfermo." Ella habló suavemente mientras bajaba a sus rodillas a centímetros de él. Uno de sus manos se levantó lentamente y le tocó el lado de su cara. Su caricia fue la luz, vacilante y temeroso.

-"Soy Sere. Trata de recordar. "

-" Yo lo intento. Yo ... estoy confundido. "Ella lo sorprendió cuando ella se acercó más y su otra mano agarró su hombro. EL miró hacia abajo y se volvió un poco y se dejó caer suavemente sobre su muslo. Su peso es ligero, sentada casi en su polla. No podía resistir más coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para posicionarla a cruzar las piernas para que su culo descansara sobre su polla. Ella abrió la boca, pero tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla. Era pequeña, pero que no iba a dejarla ir.

- "Tranquila", exigió. -"No tengas miedo de mí." Sus facciones cambiaron cuando ella se relajó en sus brazos. La mano agarrando su hombro alivió su asimiento apretado pero no intento alejarse.

-"Puedes recordar mi oficina? ¿Qué más está pasando que recuerdas? "Su voz tembló.

-"No quiso sentarse en mi regazo, pero quería hacerlo."

- "Sí".

-"Eso sucedió realmente?"

-"Sí".

-"Es difícil pensar, recordar."

-"¿Por qué estás teniendo problemas para concentrarse en las cosas? ¿Sientes algo? "

-" Olvido". Ella se acercó más y se enfrentó a un gruñido. Quería a ella y su polla le dolía, estaba duro y atrapado en el interior de los pantalones que llevaba.

-"¿Qué más se recuerda de aquel día?"

"¿Por qué me resistes? Tú me quieres. "Sabía de ella a pesar que no podía recordar lo que hizo.

- "Sí, quiero", admitió. "Siempre lo he hecho."

La realidad era mejor que la memoria. Sere no lo rechazaba. Un momento de claridad golpeó y le hizo dudar de su cordura. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

-"¿Es esto un sueño?"

"No realmente estoy aquí. ESTOY contigo. ¿No puedes decir la diferencia entre lo que es real y qué no lo es?"

- "No siempre." No quería mentirle a Sere. El nombre le quedaba, parecía bien. -"Tengo flashes de memoria, pero luego desaparecen y me olvido." Una expresión de preocupación aumentó sus características. Sabía que era la emoción correcta, seguro de ello porque en el fondo, estaba muy familiarizado con esta mujer. -"No tengo una lesión en la cabeza?"

-"No, te dieron una droga desconocida y has tenido problemas psicológicos desde entonces."

-"¿Quién me hizo esto?" rugió rápido y duro como él gruñó.

Se mordió el labio y no respondió. -"No me tengas miedo. ¿Quién hizo esto? "

-" Megaverso, "susurró. El frio recorría por sus venas mientras miraba alrededor los técnicos, pero no se veían, ni olía a alguien además de Sere.

-"Me han capturado? Te han tomado también? "Sus brazos se apretaron cuando él la atrajo hacia sí y movió la pierna. Su dedo estaba en el borde de la puerta de la celda y él pateó cerrando. -"Voy a pelear con ellos. Voy a liberarnos. No vas a salir de mi jaula. No voy a dejar que entren al interior sin tener que matarlos antes de que lleguen a ti. "

Ella lanzó su hombro para acariciar el rostro con ambas manos, sacando su mirada la búsqueda de ella. "Escúchame. ¿Te acuerdas de haber sido liberado, ¿no? "

" Sí. Estábamos en el desierto. "

-Lo siento- mostró en su mirada directa.-" Voy a decirte la verdad absoluta, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, ¿de acuerdo? estoy haciendo un juicio porque no quiero que ataques a nadie aquí pensando que estamos en peligro. No lo estamos. "

-" Pero asi es. "Tal vez ella también estaba confundida y había sido drogada."

-Te fuiste del desierto a vivir en un lugar llamado Homeland. Está dirigido por tu gente. Todo el mundo aquí es como tú. Ellos fueron liberados de Megaverso también. "

Sus palabras lo confundieron más.-" Me pusieron en una jaula con cadenas? "Quería creer ella, pero no entendía por qué si eran como el le harían eso.

-"¿Te acuerdas de los guardias que patrullaban a mantener a los humanos fuera del motel?"

-"Sí".

-"Ese era tu trabajo aquí, tu mantienes a los seres humanos que pueden dañarlos lejos de tu pueblo. Altos muros hay alrededor de la zona y estabas patrullando en una. Alguien que trabajó para Megaverso te disparó un dardo lleno de drogas. Se te olvidó quién eras y has atacado a otros machos. Incluso a algunos de tus amigos. "

-" Yo no haría eso. "Él luchó incertidumbre. No creía que Sere le mentiría, quería confiar en ella, pero no tenía sentido.

-"No podías recordar quién era yo, pero ahora lo haces, ¿no?"

-"Sí".

"Ha sido lo mismo con tus amigos. Se te olvidó quienes son. ¿Cual es Tu Nombre? "

" 466. "Él estaba seguro de eso. Sere dudó.

"elegiste un nombre después de dejar el desierto. "

Se esforzó por recordar, pero no pudo.

" Darien ", susurró." Ese es tu nombre ahora. ¿Te suena familiar? Te suena de algo? "

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó su abrazo a ella."- ¿Por qué estás jugando? Mi nombre es 466. ¿Es una prueba? "

Ella acarició sus mejillas suavemente con sus dedos. Le gustó mucho y lo calmó un poco.

-"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No te mentiría. Eras peligroso por lo que tuvieron que encerrarte dentro de este espacio y la cadena que lo que podría tomar exámenes de sangre. Todo el mundo es haciendo todo lo posible para que te sientas mejor. Hay un montón de médicos, científicos, y los químicos que trabajan en la búsqueda de una forma de revertir lo que se hizo. Me llamaron y vine a ayudarte a ti también. "

-" te llamaron? "

-" Al el teléfono. "

-" Estabas en tu oficina cuando esto sucedió? "

-" No realidad estaba conduciendo mi coche en el momento, de camino a casa. "

-" El Homeland es tan grande que necesitas un coche? "

-" Yo no estaba aquí. Yo vivo a una hora de distancia. "

-" No vivimos aquí? "Sus palabras lo estaban confundiendo más.

-"Tu vives aquí. Yo vivo en otro lugar. "

Algo hizo clic y gruñó de nuevo. "¿No viniste conmigo cuando me mudé al Homeland?"

-"No." La ira aumentó. "Viviste en el desierto. ¿Por qué no vives aquí? Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. ¿Me diste a esa otra mujer? "

-" ¡No! "Ella se retorció en su regazo.- "Toma algunas respiraciones profundas. Te estás poniendo nervioso. "

-"Explícate ". Ella apartó la mirada y luego lo miro de vuelta. Él sabía lo que siempre significaba-¡ella ha sido fácil Leer!. No quería responder. -"Explícate" exigió más fuerte.

-"Dejé el desierto antes de que te mudaras al Homeland." El dolor llegó con la verdad. Se apretó el pecho, como si un puño le apretara el corazón. Siempre temió que ella renunciara a su trabajo y lo abandonara.

- "Me dejaste?"

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-"Lo hice. Lo siento mucho. "Le soltó la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás, señalando con la cara lejos de su tacto suave. Le instaba a empujarla fuera de su regazo , pero no pudo hacerlo.- "Deje el desierto y vine aquí sin ti?"

- "Sí." Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se resistió a la tentación de acabar con ellos con los pulgares. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

- "Porque me necesitabas. Llegué en el momento en que me llamaron. Ni siquiera me fui a casa. Me di la vuelta y conduje directamente hasta el Homeland. "

-" No estás en peligro si sales de mi jaula? "

" No Aquí estás a salvo. Lo prometo. "

Sere había decidido abandonarlo. Tenía orgullo.

- "¡Fuera, Sere, Vete" Vio sorpresa en sus ojos. -"¡Fuera de mi regazo. ¡No me toques de nuevo. No quiero tu compasión."

"466", susurró ella, echando mano a su cara de nuevo.

Él reaccionó tirándola suavemente sobre el suelo de cemento, y se deslizó lejos hasta que pudo ponerse en pie. Retrocedió hasta la pared de la jaula, mirándola, mientras luchaba contra sus Emociones. Dolor y rabia fueron igualados.

-"conseguire a alguien que me diga lo que ha sucedido. No confiare en ti nunca más."

Sere limpió las lágrimas mientras observaba 466 poner tanta distancia entre ellos como le era posible. Diciéndole tanto había sido un error. Ella no había querido mentirle o arriesgarse a que trate de escapar, creyendo que estaban en peligro de Megaverso. Había olvidado lo protectora que era hasta que él pateó la puerta de la celda cerrándola en un intento de protegerla. La llave de los grilletes estaba fuera de su alcance, donde la había tirado, pero él podría tomar la llave de la puerta si queria. Estaba dentro de su bolsillo donde había deslizado después de entrar en su celda.

-"Por favor, 466." Ella no estaba por encima de rogarle. La culpa era algo que ella había vivido desde el día en que ella empacó sus maletas y había conducido lejos de ese motel en el desierto. -"Escúchame."

- "No." Él frunció el labio superior para revelar sus agudos caninos. -"Fuera. Yo no soy tuyo ya. Es mi nombre realmente Luna? elegí eso?"

- "Sí".

-"Entonces deja de llamarme un número." Él la miró y gruñó de manera amenazante. "Te dije Yo nunca tomaría un nombre humano. "

La parte profesional de ella estaba feliz de ver que parecía coherente y retiene la información que le había dado. Él tenía todo el derecho a estar furioso y rechazar su ayuda después de que ella había traicionado su confianza. Le dolió que él quisiera que se fuera. Una parte egoísta tuvo la tentación de dejarlo por unas horas con la esperanza de que iba a olvidar lo que había dicho para que pudieran empezar de nuevo. Lección aprendida. Me odia ahora que entiende algo de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-"Darien, yo no te voy a dejar. Tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando para que yo pueda ayudarte."

- "Yo no te quiero cerca de mí."

No quería llorar otra vez. Sus sentimientos no importaban. -"No estás lúcido a menudo como te encuentras ahora mismo. Sientes alguna molestia o cualquier dolor físico? ¿Hay algo que duele? ¿Estás sufriendo un dolor de cabeza? Nausea?"

Ella no era médico, pero estaba segura de que querría saber para medir los efectos de la droga. -"Es muy importante".

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, miró a las cadenas, y la ira arrugó la nariz. -"Mi cuerpo está bien."

-"Cualquier debilidad en cualquiera de sus miembros?"

-"No, Las bandas no son cómodas pero he vivido con peores."

"Cualquier entumecimiento en los dedos? pies?" Él flexionó sus manos.

"No."

Ella se sintió aliviada al oír eso. No era un medicamento diseñado para atacar sus centros de dolor que lo llevara locura.

- "¿Qué pasa con las emociones? ¿Te sientes liberado? ¿Está teniendo problemas para concentrarse, después de nuestra conversación o Ahora? ¿Cómo es tu visión? Tu audiencia? Cualquier zumbido en los oídos o se puede escuchar su propio corazón? "

-" ¡Fuera, Sere. "

"Maldita sea, Darien. Por favor, respóndeme antes de irme. "

"Me siento normal. "Y muy enojado pero no lo atribuiría a ningún síntoma físico."

La primera vez que me viste, no sabías quién era yo. ¿Como llego la información a tu mente? ¿Fue rápido como si de repente lo sabía o fue más lento? "

Se recostó contra los barrotes y la barbilla levantada mientras continuaba mirándola con aquella expresión sombría." -Estaba familiarizado pero yo no sabía por qué. Me concentré en un recuerdo y se hizo más fuerte hasta que te reconocí. "

-" ¿Te acuerdas de estar en Megaverso? "

-" Sí ".

-" ¿Te acuerdas de ser liberado? "

-" Sí "." ¿Te acuerdas del Homeland ahora? "Parte de la tensión abandonó su rostro mientras buscaba en su memoria."

- No . "

" ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? "

" Estar en la oficina y el deseo que se siente en mi regazo. "Lentamente se puso de pie.

" Trata de concentrarte de cuando me fui. "

El cólera regresó." Yo no tengo que hacerlo. Usted me dijo lo que pasó. "

-" Trata. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Déjame. "

" Obtendré un nuevo terapeuta para mí. "

" No lo hay ". Recordó lo que había dicho sobre el Dr. Kregkor y se estremeció. De ninguna manera ella quería a alguien que una nueva Especies había hablado de esa manera cerca de Darien.

"¿No quieres salir de esta celda? Fuera de esas cadenas? "

"Sabes que sí. "

"Habla conmigo entonces. Responde a mis preguntas y vamos a resolver esto. Por favor. "Cerró sus ojos y su expresión se aclaró. Se preguntó si planeaba hacerle caso o si él estaba tratando de hacer lo que le pedía. Alguna indicación que podía ayudar.

-"Un día yo estaba allí y al día siguiente probablemente te dijeron que me había ido. Salí por la noche después de la comprobación de la cama. "Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un gruñido estallaron.

-"Fui a tu oficina, pero el guardia dijo que no estabas en ella. Pensé que va a llegar tarde, pero ella me dijo que ya no trabajaba allí. Creí que fue despedida, pero entonces el hombre dijo que renunciaste. "

-"Eso es bueno. "Se demostró que podía fijar en un punto en el tiempo y la fuerza que los recuerdos subían a la superficie.

-"No había nada bueno en ello." Sus brazos sin cruzar y sus manos en puños a los costados. -"Ni siquiera te quedaste a decir adiós."

- "Quiero decir que es alentador que seas capaz de recordar si se concentra en un punto en el tiempo."

- "Me dejaste sin hablar primero conmigo." Apartándose de la pared, dando un paso más cerca. -"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

-"No tenía otra opción."

-"Me mintieron? Te echaron por la fuerza? "

-" No. "Era tentador mentir para calmar su ira pero no quiso caer tan bajo. -"La atracción entre nosotros se hacía más fuerte y sabía que no podía resistir más. Es por eso que tuve que irme."

Él tomó dio paso más y se detuvo. -"Te avergonzaba por quererme? Un animal? Un humano mestizo? "

-" ¡No! "Una persona inteligente continuaría esta discusión desde el otro lado de las rejas, pero Sere ignoro el razonamiento. Darien podría ser aterrador, intimidante. Él podría gruñir y destellar los dientes peligrosos, pero que habría apostado su vida, cosa que de hecho lo hacía, que él no iba a hacerle daño. -"Por supuesto que no. Te expliqué esto docenas de veces. Era tu médico y no era justo si tuviéramos una relación física."

"Dijiste que estarías aprovechándote de mí. "Dio un paso largo y se detuvo a centímetros de ella, haciéndola inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual.-" ¿Me veía débil? "

" No. Fue tu estado emocional el que me refería. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? "Se movió rápido y ella se estremeció sin querer cuando uno de sus grandes manos súbitamente se apoderó de la mandíbula, con la cabeza todavía inclinada hacia atrás. Instintivamente apretó el brazo, evitando el grillete en su muñeca. Ella no se resistió ni trato de tironear para liberarse. Su agarre no fue doloroso, pero era firme.

-"Ellos lo habrían descubierto incluso si yo estaba dispuesta a tirar mi ética a un lado. Habría sido despedida y echada inmediatamente. Probablemente habría tenido que presentar cargos criminales en contra de mí sólo para salvaguardar la ubicación del refugio en el desierto . "

" Darien ", dijo con voz ronca, inclinándose un poco para que sus rostros estaban más cerca. "No me conoces con el nombre lo sabes, ¿verdad? Puedo escucharlo cuando habla, fácilmente puedes decir 466, pero vacilas antes de decir Darien. Nunca me viste cuando me fui del desierto. He tomado recientemente este nombre? "

" No sé exactamente cuando tomó su nombre. "

" ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dejaste? "

" Prefiero no contestar a eso. Creo que has tenido suficientes golpes para un día. "Además, él tenía un buen agarre en su rostro. Ella no era totalmente estúpida, a pesar de algunas de sus decisiones cuestionables cuando se trataba de él.

"Semanas" Ella permaneció en ojos sí estrecharon.

"Meses"

"Darien, de verdad-"

"¿Un año?" Habló sobre ella, casi nariz con nariz con ella, mirando fijamente a los ojos. EL gruñó.-

"Más de un año. Puedo leerte. "Él la soltó, ella retrocedio tan rápido que casi se tropezó con una de las cadenas, pero se enderezó antes de caer. Un gruñido escapó de él y se giró, mirando hacia ella.

-"¡Fuera!" Sere odiaba cómo las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo. Ella no era propensa a ellas a menos que se tratara de Darien.

-"Está bien." Ella retrocedió. "Voy a irme." De repente se lanzó hacia adelante y el miedo sacudió a través de sus ya fuertes manos agarraron su cintura. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y la espalda se estrelló contra los barrotes. No le dolió, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear el aire de los pulmones. Darien la inmovilizó con su cuerpo por lo que estaban a la altura de la cara. El pecho y los muslos estaban cubiertos contra el de ella para mantenerla exactamente donde él quería.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Tuve que ... antes de que terminamos teniendo sexo. Ellos no habrían permitido que estemos juntos. Yo lo hice por ti más que por mí. Te lo juro. Tenía miedo de que atacaras a alguien en represalia y terminaras siendo herido. Eso fue lo último que yo quería. "

Se inclinó hasta que su cálido aliento abanicó sus labios.

-"No¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? Quiero que la Verdad. No me mientas."

"Estabas en problemas y pense que me necesitabas."

"Yo te necesitaba antes." Era una tortura estar tan cerca él. Cada vez que respiraba la hicieron consciente de que no llevaba camisa y el calor de su cuerpo trasladado a ella a través de la fina tela que llevaba. Sus manos temblaron cuando las levantó y agarró la parte superior de los hombros firmes, y músculos gruesos agrupado bajo sus dedos.

- "No pasaba un día", admitió, -"que no me arrepentí de alejarme. Pensaba en ti todo el Tiempo. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Vine tan pronto como me llamaron al Homeland quería volver a verte. "

Suavemente gruñó, su pecho vibrando contra el de ella." Has dicho que esto no es el desierto. Mi pueblo custodia este lugar y hacen las reglas? ¿Es eso correcto? "

-" Sí ". Apartó la mirada, su mirada barriendo el sótano.

-"¿Dónde están?"

"Arriba. Verlos te molestaba más".

"Estamos solos aquí?"

"Sí".

"Mi gente aquí me conoce?"

"Sí. Todo el mundo en el Homeland realmente se preocupa por ti. Tu mejor amigo en especial. "Confusión nubló su rostro. -"¿Quieres saber su nombre?" Se preguntó si escuchar el nombre de Armand le ayudaría Recordar.

"Mi pueblo te ha llamado para que me ayudes?"

"Sí".

-"Es suficientemente bueno." Ella no sabía lo que eso significaba y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero jadeó lugar cuando presionó contra ella su fuerza, casi aplastándola contra las barras, y sus manos se deslizaron más alto hasta que sus pulgares se posaron debajo de sus pechos. Sus dedos apretaron su control sobre sus costillas. -"Entonces ellos saben lo que yo haría en este caso." Se dio la vuelta sin previo aviso, tirando de ella lejos de los barrotes, y se movió rápido. Sere estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar hasta que él le dio la vuelta contra su cuerpo y la arrojó. Sintió terror mientras caía, pero no choco contra el suelo implacable. En su lugar un suave colchón blando tomo su peso mientras aterrizaba en su estómago. La cama se hundió a su derecha mientras tomaba aire. Las cadenas se sacudieron. Ella miró por encima del hombro, con el corazón acelerado, y se sorprendió cuando vio a Darien a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Una mano aplastada en la mitad de la espalda para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras que su otra mano la cogió de la cintura de la falda. La cremallera era fuerte como un tirón hacia abajo.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" El aire tocó la espalda y luego deslizó los dedos contra su ropa interior. Él tiró con fuerza, levantando su peso al mismo tiempo, y su falda cayó hacia abajo las caderas hasta los muslos superiores donde agrupo el material. Ella trató de volverse, pero no podía cuando tenía las rodillas atrapados en el lugar. Darien soltó la falda y se inclinó sobre ella. Su mano se aplana en el colchón junto a sus hombros mientras se inclinaba hasta que sus caras estaban muy juntas para equilibrar su peso.

-"Estoy tratando de evitar rasgar la ropa de tu cuerpo, pero están saliendo fácil, Ayúdame con tus bragas o voy a destruirlas. "Todas las advertencias que había recibido cruzaron por su mente mientras sus palabras se hundían en ella, pero no tenía miedo de él. Ella estaba preparada para esto. Incluso quería. Ella lo había querido por demasiado tiempo. La mano en la espalda se deslizó hasta el borde de una de sus nalgas, dándole un buen apretón. La sensación áspera de sus callos fue muy notable con tanta piel revelada en sus bragas tipo bikini-. "Tu culo es mío ahora, dulzura. Cualquiera que me conozca sabrá lo mucho que te quiero. "Estudió sus ojos mientras su mano masajeaba su culo en el que se apoderó de él. -"Y te enviaron a mí." Bajó la mirada hacia su boca, fijando en él.

-"Dilo". Ella tuvo que tragar para encontrar su voz.

-"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Su pulso se aceleró mientras se relajaba sus músculos tensos bajo sus órdenes. Sus cejas se arquearon cuando se encontró con su mirada de nuevo.

-"No tiene excusas? No hay palabras de rechazo? "Ella muy lentamente movió sus brazos y comenzó a darse la vuelta. Fue difícil con su cuerpo restringido con el suyo pero su agarre en su culo disminuyó y Darien le permitió moverse. Ella rodó sobre su espalda, sin romper el contacto visual. Levantó la mano, las manos temblorosas, y tomó su rostro. La sorpresa mostró cuando sus ojos se agrandaron mientras tiraba suavemente para acercarlo más. Ella levantó la barbilla ligeramente y se lamió los labios.

-"Dame un beso". Aspiró el aire y otro suave gruñido retumbó de él. -"Voy a hacer todo lo quieras."


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Siete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La emoción y un poco de nerviosismo dispararon a través de Serena mientras cerraba los ojos y la boca de Darien rozó la de ella. Fue sorprendentemente tierna. Era más bien una tomadura de pelo que un beso mientras se retiraba. Ella miró fijamente al encontrarlo flotando por encima de ella. La oscura intensidad de su mirada la hizo sentirse caliente por todas partes.

-"Quítate la ropa. Todas ellas. "Darien se levantó y con mucho cuidado y se puso en pie. "Ahora." Le tomó un segundo para conseguir su mente a trabajar. Se sentó y cogió la parte inferior de su camisa, pero vaciló. Había fantaseado con este momento durante mucho tiempo. Le temblaban las manos cuando ella tiró hacia arriba. Sus mejillas se calentaron, sabiendo que él la miraba, y esperaba que no se decepcionara cuando consiguiera lo que quería. Otras preguntas sin respuesta la atormentaban. Había diferencias de sus cuerpos eran firmes y tonificados. Cosa que el suyo no era. ¿Alguna vez se había acostado con una humana? Quería preguntarle, pero sabía que probablemente no podía darle una respuesta. Otra parte de la culpa que ha sufrido. ¿Y si él tenía una novia que no recordaba? ¿La odiarla más tarde? ¿Se sentiría que se había aprovechado de él? Habla ahora, ella exigió, su conciencia no permite para nada más.

-"Darien…"

-"Quítate la ropa." Profundizó su voz, casi inhumana.

-"Te estás perdiendo grandes pedazos de su memoria. Podrías tener a alguien especial en tu vida. Nadie mencionó que tenías una novia, pero eso no significa que no estabas en absoluto interesado en alguien. Sé muy poco acerca de tu situación actual, pero nunca engañaría voluntariamente a una mujer. Esto podría caer en eso. "

Él se adelantó y agarró la camisa que se había quitado, pero todavía la tenía agarrando delante de ella. EL tiró fuera de su agarre y lo arrojó al suelo.

-"Me odiarías más tarde si hacemos esto y tienes sentimientos por alguien más."

- "No hay excusas", gruñó. Lo hizo detenerse mientras lo contemplaba con alarma. Poco a poco, se agachó.- "Si hay una mujer, ella no está aquí. Tu si lo estas. "

Ouch. ¿Alguien con pechos que lo haga con él en este momento? Parecía adivinar donde sus pensamientos se fueron. No debería haberla sorprendido. El hombre que había conocido había sido profundamente perspicaz.

-"Estoy seguro de que no hay mujer que quiera más que tú, Sere. Si yo estaba saliendo con alguien, me decidí por ti. "

-" No se puede saber a ciencia cierta. "Se inclinó hacia delante, agarró el borde de la cama con las dos manos, y asintió.

-"No tengo ninguna duda." Era completamente sincero. Era casi vergonzoso cómo tan cerca de la superficie trajo sus emociones. Se enorgullecía de mantener a raya a ellos, pero entonces Darien había aparecido, desgarrando el fundamento mismo de su alma hasta que ella tuvo que salir de su vida para evitar el desastre para los dos. Ella había sufrido pesar y la miseria.

-"Está bien." Ella llegó a la espalda y desabrochó el sujetador.

Su mirada bajó aL verla quitárselo. Ella se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama antes del estirarse de espaldas y levantar sus caderas. Su pulgares enganchados a la banda de sus bragas y empujó, ampliando sus dedos para coger la falda agrupada en marcha, deslizando tanto por sus piernas mientras les preparó para hacerlo. Ambas prendas cayeron al suelo cuando los echó fuera. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda. Darien hecho en cada centímetro de su cuerpo una mirada metódica. Sus sentimientos estaban cerrados mientras observaba su rostro, en busca de indicios de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo cuando ella bajó sus piernas.

Serena no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con sus manos posándolas en el colchón, junto a sus caderas. Darien se levantó y busco el borde de su pantalón. Su pene presionaba firmemente contra la tela de algodón, que se extendía por la parte frontal. Él tenía que aliviar la cintura por encima de su excitación y se situó directamente cuando trabajaba liberarlo. Se inclinó, ocultándose que la vista de ella, y maldijo en voz baja.

-"malditas cadenas." El material se rasgó cuando arrancó sus pantalones para deshacerse de ellos ya que los grilletes le impedían que se desnudara. Sere se quedó sin aliento cuando él se enderezó otra vez y se trasladó a la parte inferior de la cama. Puso una rodilla en el final, cayó hacia adelante y apoyó sus manos la parte superior del cuerpo. Su mirada recorrió sus piernas a su cara.

-" ábrete para mí, dulzura."

- "No me quieres besar por primera vez?"

- "Lo voy a hacer." Su mirada cayó a su pubis afeitado. "Ábrete". Oh mierda. Ella rompió a sudar.

-"Tal vez deberíamos llevar esto un poco más lento? Um, ha pasado un tiempo y, um, estoy un poco oxidada. Tal vez deberíamos besar primero y trabajar eso desde abajo…?

- Si. Eso sería perfecto desde abajo, ¿no? "Darien le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió. Fue devastador. "-Tú no eres una virgen. Me acuerdo de eso. "Así lo hizo ella. Se había puesto furioso cuando ella había explicado que había tenido ex-novios que había tenido relaciones íntimas. Le había parecido tan ingenua, pensando en el amor duradero y el sexo siempre fue de la mano con los seres humanos. Le había llamado a él más. Se arrastró unos centímetros más altos y una de sus cadenas lo atrapo. La sonrisa murió cuando él levantó una mano y tiró, por lo que raspo a lo largo del riel inferior.

-"¡Espera!" Ella levantó las piernas de entre sus brazos y rodó a su lado, escapando de la cama para ponerse de pie. Darien gruñó.

-"¡Vuelve aquí."

-"Dame un segundo." Ella corrió a la puerta de la celda. El metal arrastrando en el suelo fue la única advertencia que llegó antes de que se cerrara de golpe cuando su mano se aplastó contra él.- "No te vas." Ella se giró, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-"Voy a ir a buscar la llave para tus grilletes. ¿Quieres salir de ellos, ¿no?" La indecisión jugaba en su rostro.

-"Voy y vuelvo. Tiré la llave cuando abrí la puerta para que no se pueda tomar de adentro. Puedo eliminarlos." Él se agachó hasta que sus rostros estaban cerca, a estudiarla.

"Podrías estar mintiendo. "Ella se acercó y acarició su pecho." Confía en mí, Darien. Te quiero. Voy por la llave y estoy de vuelta. "

Le sorprendió cuando él se deslizó sobre sus rodillas, manteniéndola atrapada entre sus manos, que sujetaban la puerta a su espalda. Soltó las barras de la jaula de sus costillas, y bajó la cabeza. La sensación de su boca caliente y húmeda sobre su pecho derecho casi hizo que sus rodillas colapsaran bajo ella. Sus dedos se arrastraron hacia arriba a su cabello mientras él chupaba su pezón. No había nada de suavidad o sensibilidad en su boca ahora. Tirones fuertes la hicieron temblar de arriba abajo, enviando sacudidas de placer directamente a su clítoris y el calentamiento de su vientre hasta que sintió como si se hubiera encendido en llamas. –

-"Sí". Soltó su pecho para ir al otro, dándole la misma atención agresiva. Gruño y las manos que se apoderaron de ella se tensaron. Sere se aferró a él para mantenerse en pie. Ella temía fundirse en un charco de necesidad en el suelo. Darien de repente la soltó y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Olió y un estruendo profundo brotó de sus labios entreabiertos.

-". Casi puedo saborear tu deseo. "Era imposible hablar. Ella asintió con la cabeza en su lugar. El control sobre ella ayudó hasta que retrocedió sobre sus rodillas. Tenía que dejarla ir, algo que no quería hacer, pero no tenía elección.

-"Obtén la llave. Si me estás mintiendo... "La amenaza quedó en el aire. Ella asintió en silencio y llegó a volver a abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba muy concentrado en ella cuando le golpeó el culo mientras se movía. Sere se hizo a un lado, la abrió lo suficiente como para pasar a través, y le dio la espalda mientras ella buscaba frenéticamente la llave que había tirado. La plata brillaba en el piso de la planta del sótano bajo las tenues luces del techo. Se tomó todo el control mental no correr para recuperarlo, sino tranquilamente tomar cada paso. Otro gruñido arrancó de Darien cuando ella se inclinó y cogió la llave del piso. Se volvió para descubrir que había abierto de par en par la puerta de la celda y la bloqueaba con su impresionante cuerpo.

-"Venid a mí", exigió dureza. Su polla tembló, parecía increíblemente difícil, y ella puso un pie delante del otro, hasta que se puso delante de él. Ellos casi se tocaban. Darien le arrebató la llave de la mano, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras que liberó a sus dos muñecas. Los grilletes y las cadenas cayeron al suelo con un ruido metálico fuerte. Luego se inclinó y abrió dos grilletes en los tobillos. Sere no esperaba que la agarrarla pero lo hizo. Un brazo enganchado por la cintura y ella subió cuando la levantó contra su cuerpo. Pasos largos los llevaron a la cama. Él la dejó allí y la sorprendió de nuevo cuando le dio la espalda. Ella observó mientras cruzaba la celda, cerró la puerta, y luego agarró una de las cadenas que se unian a una esquina frente a la celda.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Él no contesto ni la miró mientras envolvía la cadena alrededor de las barras varias veces con llave, asegurando la puerta. Tomó la otra cadena de la esquina frontal y envolvió al menos cinco veces más ,con llave también. Las cadenas tendrían que ser cortado en varios lugares si quisieran irrumpir de la pequeña habitación. Él la miró entonces.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"Nadie va a entrar aquí para detenerme. Por lo menos, les llevará algún tiempo para llegar a mí. "

-" Nadie va a interferir. "

-"No voy a correr ningún riesgo, dulzura." Este era el hombre que ella conocía, el que había llegado a amar. Él se acercó a ella con la gracia de un depredador y no estaba lo suficientemente tonta para no ver el recordatorio de que él no era completamente humano.

-" Abre tus piernas para mí",le pidió con voz ronca. -"Ahora. No voy a esperar más. No Puedo. Estoy a punto de estallar. "Una parte de ella se sintió tentada a ver qué pasaría si lo hiciera. Había fantaseado innumerables veces sobre él haciéndole el amor sin reservas. Sería salvaje, sus instintos animal apenas controlados, completamente diferente a cualquier otra persona que había conocido íntimamente. Era parte de su atractivo sexual. Otra parte de su recordado que, si bien parecía un cien por ciento lúcido, podía recaer de nuevo. Ella no iba a empujar su suerte. Estuvieron juntos en el aquí y Ahora.

Sere abrió las piernas y dobló las rodillas, colocando sus talones en los bordes del colchón. Darien caminó más cerca, se detuvo al final de la cama, y su atención fija en su sexo. Ella tragó saliva, con el corazón acelerado, y una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba pérdida en cuanto a qué hacer con sus manos. Los nervios también estaban jugando al diablo con ella. No había tenido relaciones sexuales en casi tres años. En un primer momento se había estado recuperando de la traición de su novio. Entonces ella había conocido 466. Su trabajo la mantuvo en el lugar del desierto y una vez que lo había dejado, el tiempo solo había pasado amplificando cuanto carecían otros hombres en comparación con 466. Nadie podía compararse con el hombre de sus sueños. Hombre de mis sueños, se corrigió, recordando que odiaba ser llamado "hombre". Se quedó mirándola mientras ella lo hizo. Sus ojos parecían de color negro en lugar del marrón oscuro. Sus rasgos parecían crecer duro y le preocupaba que no le gustara lo que vio, a pesar de su polla aún sobresalía, grande y duro en su vista.

-"Darien..?" La incertidumbre en su voz era evidente. Una respiración entrecortada y bajo una rodilla en el extremo de la cama, con las manos sosteniendo su peso mientras bajaba, y sus hombros maniobraban entre las rodillas para empujarlas alejándolas. No dio ninguna otra advertencia antes de dejar caer los codos y la agarró por los muslos internos. Su pelo sedoso marcó su piel antes de la sensación de su cálido aliento abanicó la costura de su sexo. El gruñido era atractivo y profundo, un poco de miedo debido a la forma inhumana que sonaba, pero luego tuvo otras cosas para concentrarse. Le sujetó las caderas apretándolas y los pulgares la extendieron más ampliamente mientras abría la boca, mientras su lengua hizo una larga lamida en su clítoris. Sere finalmente supo qué hacer con las manos, ya que agarraron las sabanas con fuerza cuando el placer atravesó su cuerpo. Le clavó las uñas en la ropa de cama, mientras la devoraba. La boca de Darien la acarició y tan talentosamente fuerte con su lengua lamió con una determinación que la dejó jadeando, incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes.

El sabor de Sere casi rompió su control. Su pene herido y dolía crudamente latía a través de todo su sistema a partir de la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, pero él luchó por resistir. Quería que se viniera primero. Esto le ayudaría a entrar si estaba muy mojada y preparada. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra su agarre. Ella torció su cuerpo de una manera frenética, desesperada, que le aseguró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de llegar que no podía quedarse quieto. Ella era tan sensible que casi le hizo perder el control sobre su lado humano y permitir que sus instintos animales tomaran el timón. Él la sujetó más fuerte y le frotó la lengua rápidamente contra el hinchado botón hasta que ella gritó su nombre. La sensación de sus suaves muslos tentándolo a explorar cada centímetro de ella, tendría que hacerlo más tarde. La necesidad de estar dentro de ella anuló todo lo demás. Su cuerpo se apoderó, en sacudidas, y él siguió su camino hasta que el olor de su lanzamiento fue el empujón final que rompió su determinación. Él apartó la boca del cielo y se levantó, arrastrándose más alto sobre Sere. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Tenía la cara enrojecida y era la cosa más bella, y sensual que jamás había visto. Finalmente, ella era suya. Quería entrar salvajemente ella, tomarla, poseerla. Incluso buscó el lugar perfecto para morder en la que no haría mucho daño por lo que se mostrará a todos los demás hombres cuando llevaba su ropa. La curva de su pecho detuvo su búsqueda. Le gustaba usar camisas que revelan un poco de escote. Un mordisco en la parte superior sería perfecto para hacer valer su pretensión. Una de sus manos libero la ropa de cama y ciegamente llegó arriba, tocando su pecho. EL miró hacia abajo era un recordatorio de que ella era delicada. Sus dedos eran pequeños, su mano suave, y su piel mucho más clara que la suya. La urgencia de su deseo de follar a Sere disminuyó ligeramente. Tranquilo!, maldita sea, ordenó a los instintos que empujan para salir. Apoyó un brazo cerca de su cara y la mano entre ellos para sujetarle la rodilla, empujando hacia arriba para bloquear contra su cadera. No necesitaba guiar su polla con ella. Tenía una mente propia, en ese momento, todo se centró en la mancha de humedad y entrar en ella, se ajustó un poco y tragó un gruñido cuando él se apretó contra ella. Despacio. No le hagas daño, cantaba en silencio. Bellos ojos azules se abrieron y se olvidó cómo respirar por un segundo, congelados fijos en Sere, mientras ella miraba hacia él con alegría entrecerrados.

_Mi hembra_. Recuerdos destellaron rápidamente por su mente de todos los tiempos que habían compartido, todas las formas en que él quería a la mujer, y ahora la espera había terminado. Empujó suavemente, su cuerpo receptivo, pero cómodo y elegante mientras se hundía en ella. El gruñido no pudo callar al entrar más profundo, su coño lo empuño con tanta fuerza que temía que esto podría dañar a los dos. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no con dolor. La mano en el pecho no se agarraba de él, sino que se clavaba en el músculo, aferrándose a él. Su otra mano se apoderó de sus bíceps, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus labios se separaron cuando ella gimió. Sus caderas se movían, coordinadamente de acuerdo con él, y los músculos se apretaron alrededor de su eje. Se sentía tan bien que quería gritar pero en su lugar se centró en su mujer. Despacio. Vamos dale tiempo a adaptarse. Repitió estas palabras para no tomarla demasiado rápido y duro. El rapto puro enloquecedor amenazaba con ahogar sus buenas intenciones. Siempre había sabido que iba a ser bueno con alegría, pero esto fue más allá de lo que jamás había experimentado. Ella era el cielo, el infierno y todo lo intoxicaba una droga para sus sentidos y todo lo que siempre había soñado, envuelto en una pequeña mujer.

-"Eres mía", dijo con voz ronca, sabiendo que no podía durar mucho tiempo. Su descendencia amenazaba con derramarse, su emoción era demasiada grande como sus bolas se apretaban. Le soltó la rodilla, movió la mano entre ellos y presionó su pulgar hacia abajo en su clítoris para frotar con furia. Él sabía que ella estaría sensibilizada por su boca y ella reaccionó al instante, clavándole las uñas en la piel, marcándolo. Él bajó su boca a su cuello. Sere volvió la cara para darle acceso y suavemente mordió. Ella se sacudió debajo de él y gritó su nombre.

Sus músculos agarrando su polla apretó más fuerte ordeñándole cuando empezó a temblar. Él apartó la boca de su delicada garganta como una niebla blanca y caliente de rasgado éxtasis a través de su cuerpo. La base de su pene se hinchó mientras llenaba Sere con su semen, chorros fuertes que fueron decrecientes con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Le dolía todo bien. Había valido la pena la espera por ella. Sabía que sería increíble, pero nunca había creído que nada se sentiría tan bien, hasta que por fin había conseguido a Sere. Una cosa estaba clara por encima de todo como su cuerpo montó el puro éxtasis de finalmente conocer el gusto y el tacto de su hembra. EL nunca permitiría que ella lo aleje de nuevo. _Ella es mía para mantener!_ Fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Sere trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero era casi imposible con el cuerpo pesado de Darien fijándola a la cama.

. "Darien?" El no respondió. Sus manos recorrían sus brazos y hombros superiores, luchando para moverlo lo suficiente como para verle la cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión laxa.

-"466?" Él no se movió y despertó. Preocupación golpeo duro y rápido. No se encontraba en condiciones físicas de primera pero lo que no era lógico es que se desmayaría por el cansancio causado por el sexo. Por supuesto, podría ser los efectos de la droga. Probablemente había puesto a sí mismo con todo ese ritmo y gruñendo. Había luchado con sus cadenas también. Se relajó, incapaz de hacer otra cosa y lo empujó lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar normalmente. De ninguna manera podía moverlo de ella sin él rodando por el suelo, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Podría resultar herido. Sus cuerpos todavía estaban íntimamente unidos y se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba encerrado dentro de ella. El sentimiento de lo grande y cómodo que su polla se sentía explicaría eso. Sere sabía todo acerca de las diferencias físicas de las nuevas especie. No sólo la mayoría de ellos tienen colmillos afilados y la espesa piel, callos en sus dedos y las palmas, las especies caninas se trababan en una mujer después de la eyaculación. Los felino no lo hacían, pero su semen era más cálido de lo normal. Las especies de primates tienden a ser muy sentimental y a abrazarse. Pasó las manos sobre los hombros de Darien, los brazos, en cualquier lugar que pudiera tocar. Habían sido incontables las noches que había fantaseado que estaría en la posición exacta donde se encontraba. Por supuesto, en esas fantasías que había estado despierta y besarla. Finalmente habían tenido relaciones sexuales y que le había volado la cabeza. Fue diez veces mejor que cualquier cosa de lo que ella había esperado. Un escalofrío, le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su amante nueva especies no sólo sabía cómo realizar sexo oral increíble, él ni siquiera se movía como un hombre normal al hacer el amor. Apretó las caderas contra las de ella, como su polla busco y encontró el lugar adecuado para golpear. Sólo pensar en ello la encendió de nuevo, deseando poder ir a otra ronda. _Estoy enamorada de él aún más ahora._ Fue un pensamiento sobrio.

466-Darien sería un peligro para el corazón de cualquiera. Cualquier mujer de sangre caliente se derretiría en su extraordinaria personalidad y su dominio físico. Ella no fue la excepción. ¿Qué sucederá cuando recupere todos sus recuerdos? Le preocupaba que mientras ella siguiera acariciando y explorando su cuerpo allá donde podía alcanzar, había una posibilidad de que ya no sintiera un fuerte vínculo emocional con ella. La gente puede cambiar mucho en dos años .El video de Armand había dado muestra que era prueba de ello. El hombre que había conocido no bromearía sobre la práctica de deportes con las mujeres. Todavía le molestaba que él pudiera haber conocido a alguien más. Armand hubiera mencionado una novia o una mujer si Darien estaba saliendo con alguien, pero eso no quería decir que no había perdido su corazón en algún momento. Sabía que alteraba la vida los acontecimientos, podrían desencadenar la gente a hacer un balance de sus vidas. ¿Y si se recupera y se decidió continuar con lo que había perdido? ¿Y si él no la quería? La destruiría perderlo de nuevo. Sere cerró los ojos y se aferró a Darien. Un día a la vez, un paso a la vez. Fue un consejo que había dado a un sinnúmero de clientes cuando se enfrentaron a la agitación y la incertidumbre en sus vidas privadas. La primera prioridad era conseguir que Darien también lo hiciera. Se preocuparía por el futuro después.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo Ocho **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Algo estaba diferente. Fue su primera impresión cuando volvió a ser consciente. Una fragancia femenina despertó llenando sus pulmones mientras inhalaba. Sus otros sentidos despertaron al instante. Un cuerpo caliente quedó atrapado debajo de él. Pechos suaves estaban cubiertos en el pecho y los muslos de la mujer separados alrededor de él, el peso de sus piernas enganchadas en las piernas. Abrió los ojos a la vista de rizos castaños repartidos en una almohada y la columna pálida de su garganta a pocos centímetros de su boca. Su mirada siguió la curva de la barbilla a su rostro delicado. Ella parecía familiar, pero no podía entender los instintos protectores que se levantaron con tanta fuerza dentro de él mientras estudiaba a la mujer mientras ella dormía. Su pene estaba duro y enterrado en su interior. Trató de recordar cómo la mujer había entrado en su celda, pero no salió a la superficie." Drogas de cría". Le tomó segundos para asociar el pensamiento con el significado. Un recuerdo brumoso de recibir un disparo con un dardo y el dolor intenso destelló dentro de su cabeza. La droga había sido utilizada en él antes, pero los detalles de cuántas veces y las exactas circunstancias estaban fuera de su alcance. Sabía que era un arma usada contra él para obligarle a montar las hembras. _Humana_. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar hacia abajo en la mujer dormida tumbada en la camilla. Para estar seguro la olió y el aroma la envolvió y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado. _Enemigo._ Comportamiento más imágenes y recuerdos parciales surgieron la humillación, el abuso y la sádica desató sobre él por sus compañeros masculinos. Levantó la mano, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que le podría alertar su intención. La mitad inferior de él latía, más consciente de lo mojado que estaba y lo bien que enguantada su eje. El deseo de tener el placer de ella casi hizo caso omiso de su deseo de vengarse. Lo sentiría bien para conducir su cuerpo dentro y fuera de ella. Desamparados. Ella era demasiado pequeña y débil para pelear conmigo. Eso le hizo una pausa. Él no era cruel. Él tendría compasión. Le enfurecía que había sido utilizado por más pruebas. Obviamente había querido criar a un ser humano. Su mirada escaneó los hombros, la garganta y por sus brazos, que estaban doblados hacia arriba, descansando cerca de la almohada. No hay moretones o marcas de mordeduras que estropearan su piel pálida. No se había llevado tan agresivamente como de alguna manera sabía que tendría sobre las drogas. También era confuso que ella se enfrentara a él, sus cuerpos unidos de esa manera, cuando debería haber estado boca abajo. Él la habría montado por detrás. Envolvió sus dedos tiernamente alrededor de su frágil garganta. Un giro rápido y sería historia. Ella iba a morir sin dolor. La prueba sería un fracaso. Se centró en la cara, estudió cada detalle de sus características. Su boca era una tentación. Su nariz era tan diferente de la suya, más pequeño y más estrecho. Sus pómulos eran menos pronunciados. Incluso sus pestañas eran delicadas. El recuerdo de su mirada hacia él se estrelló contra su mente. Él sabía que sus ojos serían azul, hermoso, con manchas de color amarillo. No podía recordar dónde los había visto antes, pero era una certeza que sería lo que veía si sus párpados estuvieran entreabiertos. Su mano en el cuello se relajó. Los instintos de protección se hicieron más fuerte hasta que su pecho se sentía apretado. EL tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se forma en la garganta mientras casi se ahoga en la emoción cruda. Fue confuso por qué se sentía como odio a sí mismo, más aun considerando romperle el cuello. La visión de su mano contra su garganta era aún más alarmante. La retiró y acarició un mechón de pelo en su lugar. Suave. Aspiró, su respiración tranquila. Su polla endurecida hasta los cojones le dolía. Estaba tan concentrado en la mujer que no era fácil concentrarse en nada más, pero obligó a su atención a otra parte para evaluar la situación. La alfombra era más gruesa que la que él estaba acostumbrado y que no estaba en el suelo. El volvió la cabeza, aturdida por su entorno. La jaula que conocía tan bien se había ido. Barrotes corrían del piso al techo en tres de las paredes. Cadenas envueltas a los barrotes de la puerta, pero las cerraduras estaban dentro. La lógica le dijo que la puerta había sido asegurada por dentro. Él no era un prisionero. Se había asegurado la zona para mantener a los humanos fuera.

Su mirada se volvió a la mujer dormida. Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente. Él gruñó y su respiración cambió. Sus párpados permanecían cerrados, pero ella no estaba tan drogada que no podía despertar. Piensa. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién es esta hembra? Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, mirando más allá de los barrotes a una oscura habitación más allá. El olor del lugar era diferente de Megaverso. Un aullido amenazó con explotar de él con rabia calentando la sangre. Los odiaba. Le tomó un momento para recordar por qué. Empleados Megaverso eran humanos viles que le causaron dolor y lo mantenían a su merced. No tenían ninguna. Eran crueles y astutos adversarios despiadados. Incluso las hembras eran crueles en Megaverso. Se retiró el labio en una mueca y volvió de nuevo la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a la hembra_. Enemigo. Humano. Mata._ Vaciló, no puede hacerlo, independientemente de su necesidad de vengarse de uno de ellos. Sus pulmones contraídos y era difícil respirar como ternura inundó sus sentidos. Era un concepto extraño. ¿Por qué? No hubo respuesta. No podía hacerle _DAÑO_. Otras necesidades se hicieron más fuertes hasta que no pudo resistir más. Ella era suya, al menos por el momento, en su estera. Nadie podría llegar a ellos sin necesidad de cortar a través de los barrotes o las cadenas. Se había asegurado su espacio... a menos que ella lo había hecho después de haber sido drogado. No tenía sentido sin embargo. Los humanos lo encerraron en una jaula para mantenerlo alejado de ellos. Ellos no estarían dispuestos a atraparse a sí mismos con sus víctimas. Debo haber encerrado dentro nosotros. Estaba seguro ahora, a pesar de su falta de memoria. La condición de su pene era un indicio de por qué podría haberla mantenido cautiva. Una vez más estudio su piel y su falta de heridos verificó que no había tenido problemas. Algunas de la lentitud se desvanecieron de su mente, por lo que es más fácil pensar. El olor a sexo flotaba en el aire, una mezcla de él y ella. Él gruñó, con ganas de encontrar placer en su cuerpo. Ella se movió debajo de él y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Sus ojos bajo los párpados cerrados se movieron y luego se abrieron. Azul con manchas amarillas, exactamente como había alguna manera conocida. Él esperaba que ella gritara cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía inmovilizada. En cambio, ella sonrió y la calidez de su mirada fue devastador para su libido. Se movió sin prisa, sus manos se desenroscaron y se levantó a tocar la parte superior de los hombros. Las uñas no se hicieron garras en su piel en señal de protesta, sino que lo acariciaban suavemente.

-"Buenos días". Su voz era ronca y femenina, miel para los oídos. Quería oírla hablar más. Lo hizo, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. -"te desmayaste." Sus manos y dedos se deslizaron sobre la curva de sus hombros a la parte delantera de su pecho, la exploración y casi destruyendo su estricto control. Era difícil permanecer inmóvil cuando lo único que quería hacer era conducir sus caderas contra las de ella. Muchas de las preguntas lo molestaban, pero se abstuvo de hablar. La expresión de su rostro cambió a uno que él identificó como preocupación.

- "¿Estás bien?" Pausa del toque. -"¿Qué pasa?" Ella palideció. -"¿Sabes quién soy yo?" No le gustaba ver a su angustia y de inmediato respondió cambiando su posición, asegurándose de que no podía luchar si el pánico se establecía. El concepto se dañó a la mujer de cualquier forma era ofensiva para él. Sus brazos se establecieron junto a la de ella para mantenerla enjaulada.

-"Tranquila". Quería asegurarle que ella no estaba en peligro. El miedo llenaba sus ojos y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó a su angustia. Ella bajó la mirada, pero él no se dejó engañar. Él podría estar aplastando lo que se preparó más de su peso en sus brazos y piernas, levantando la mitad de su cuerpo una pulgada. Se le dio la oportunidad de zafarse de debajo de él, pero no lo hizo.

-"Estás a salvo," dijo con voz áspera, consciente de su tono de voz para evitar asustarla más. No lo hizo tensa cuando sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho hasta los hombros de nuevo. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para realmente hacerle daño. Sus uñas le harían daño si ella lo buscara en su piel para extraer la sangre, pero que podía manejar ese malestar. No iba a la cara, en el que pudiera hacer un daño real a los ojos. La hembra se apoderó de él, aferrándose de una manera que le gustaba.

-"Soy Sere. Nos conocemos.

- "Muy bien. Tomó una respiración profunda, el dibujo en el olor de su pasión pasada, aún permanecía en el aire. Su pene dentro de ella, junto con su falta de ropa y lo que su nariz le dijo que le aseguró de eso. Quería montar a la hembra de nuevo.

-"¿Sabes tu nombre?" Él no tenía una respuesta, pero no importaba. Estuvieron juntos. Se movió sus caderas con cuidado y los confines de seda de su coño era tortura. El pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para enviar a un frenesí de pasión sin sentido. Ella estaba caliente, húmeda y apretada alrededor de él. Ella no gritó o lucho cuando probó cómo lo tomaría, compartiendo sexo. Sorpresa fue la única emoción que mostró, instándole a hundir su miembro más profundo dentro de ella. Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de la parte posterior, mientras sus manos lo agarraron con más fuerza. El hizo una pausa, esperando ver si había de protestar. Su lengua salió a lamer sus labios, pero ella lo miraba ahora sin miedo. Tomó nota de la forma en que su respiración aumenta, pero mientras lentamente arrastró su polla casi hasta el final de ella, ella levantó sus muslos superiores a la cintura y los sujeta firmemente contra sus caderas. Eso fue sin duda un sí. Hundió la nariz contra su cuello, su boca despedida de probar su piel, y gruñó de emoción. El sabor de ella era delicioso y quería más, lamerle todo y explorar... más tarde. Enmarco sus caderas en la cuna de sus muslos, con cuidado de no ser demasiado duro. Ella era un ser humano después de todo. Los moretones salían con facilidad y el daño era lo último que quería mientras ella gemía junto a su oído. Estuvo a punto de venirse con la sensación de ella. Ella le apretó la polla hasta el punto de dolor, pero era de la mejor clase. Condujo dentro y fuera de su coño, moviéndose más rápido hasta que tuvo que dejar de besarla y apretar los dientes para resistir la pérdida de control. Sus gemidos subieron de tono cuando sus músculos vaginales se apretaron aún más. La sensación de su clímax fue la gota final como su sexo creció más húmedo, más caliente, y ella le clavó las uñas en la piel. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y aulló mientras su cuerpo explotaba. El éxtasis lo dejó ciego.

No estaba seguro de si había cerrado los ojos o si todos sus sentidos habían sido anulados por la hinchazón polla mientras se cerraba dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla. Sacudiéndose violentamente de la experiencia intensa. Dejó caer la cabeza en la curva de su cuello antes de que pudiera sacar sus pensamientos juntos y encontrar la racionalidad. Ella era suya. Hundió sus dientes en su delicada piel y la sangre revistió su lengua. Él gruñó, amando lo bien que sabía. Sintió En su cuerpo un tirón abajo pero apenas lo registró hasta que ella gritó. No era un sonido de placer, sino un de dolor. El horror sacudió a través de él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Movió su boca y miró fijamente a la herida que había infligido a la hembra. Sangre rojo brillante de dos heridas punzantes manchado su cuello y hombro y caía sobre la cama. Las marcas de los dientes inferiores ya estaban formando moretones en su piel pálida, cerca de la base de la garganta, en la curva de su hombro. Ella lo soltó y agarró la lesión. Miró a los ojos a continuación. Estaban llenos de angustia mientras miraba fijamente. Se hubiera quitado pero su hinchada polla lo mantuvo cautivo en su interior. Él gruñó, furioso por lo que había hecho. Lamentando no poder deshacer la acción. Sus piernas se liberaron de sus caderas y se enderezaron a todo lo largo de él. Las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por el lado de su cara. Un sollozo se le escapó desigual.

-"No fue mi intención." Hizo una mueca sobre la forma cruda que su voz salió pero no pudo silenciar su tristeza. Agarró su mano temblorosa y se la puso fuera de la herida. Él estudió lo que había hecho a la hembra. La mordedura dejaría cicatriz donde se había perforado su piel. Había de llevar su marca para el resto de su vida. Ella volvió la cabeza, dándole una mejor vista del daño que le había infligido, y usó su otra mano para ocultar su cara superior. Él la habría animado a confiar en él, pero parecía sincero en estas circunstancias. -"Yo me ocuparé de ella. Relájate. "Ella no dijo una palabra, pero tenía que doler. Bajó la boca y se dispuso a mantener su seguridad si ella luchaba. Lamió la lesión lo más suavemente posible. Señaló un jadeo de ella, pero ella no se inmutó ni se alejó. El sabor de ella hizo una contracción a su polla y se endureció. Era incómodo en lugar de que la hinchazón retrocediera desde el nudo que se había formado cerca de la base de su eje crecía. Sufrió un poco cuando terminó de limpiar la herida. Sere se cubrió los ojos mientras ella intentaba conseguir una razón en lo que había sucedido. Ella no discutió acerca de los gérmenes o la forma antihigiénica que era para 466 a lamer la mordedura. Los animales tienden a lamer las heridas de esa manera y no se podía negar su ADN. Me mordió. Ella no salía de ese hecho. Ya era bastante malo que él no supiera quién era. No fue una gran sorpresa, aunque decepcionante. Podría haber reaccionado de diversas maneras cuando había despertado para encontrar una mujer desconocida desnuda debajo de él. Se tomó el control no estremecerse como aquellos escenarios desplazan a través de su mente. Lo peor es que podría haberle costado la vida. ¿Dónde está él ahora? Todavía en Megaverso? Ella tenía miedo de preguntar. Se podría pensar que era el Enemigo. Podía pasar de ser sensible al destrozando con sus propias manos. Las historias que había oído sobre las especies matan a sus captores eran los ingredientes de pesadillas. No, no te vayas allí, decidió. Una mordedura de repente no parece tan mala.

Terminó de lamerla y levantó la cabeza. Necesitaba obtener una lectura sobre su estado emocional, pero mantuvo la mano sobre los ojos. Atrasando el momento, no parecía tan terrible como trató con su propia confusión.

-"Sere?" Espero que su memoria se encendiera, por fin había regresado. Se secó las lágrimas, parpadeó rápidamente para eliminarlas, y movió la mano para mirar a su hermoso rostro.

-"¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Su ceño fruncido y la confusión en sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta. Sería una situación terrible si ella no estaba enamorada de él.

-"Ese es tu nombre?" Esa es una pregunta, no una declaración. Se aclaró la garganta.

- "Sí". Apartó la vista para mirar a algo cerca del centro de la habitación.

-"Yo hice eso?" Ella siguió su mirada, viendo las cadenas en la puerta.

-"Sí". Los ojos oscuros fijos en ella. -"¿Por qué?"

"Quería asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar." Mantén la calma, y maldita sea, deja de llorar. Sus emociones eran tan crudas que las lágrimas odiadas estaban justo debajo de la superficie, a la espera de salir en los momentos más inoportunos. Se sentía como una ruina emocional y tuvo que luchar constantemente por mantener la compostura. Ella casi nunca lloraba, sin embargo, parecía que ella luchaba contra las lágrimas en cada turno. Sólo Darien podía hacerle eso a ella. Sólo había compartido relaciones íntimas con alguien que la considera una extraña. Me dolió en muchos niveles emocionales. Lo que tenían era algo que ella apreciaba todavía podía haber sido cualquier mujer. Ella había hecho el amor con él, pero él la había jodido. Echó un vistazo a su garganta y luego le sostuvo la mirada.

-"No quise hacerte eso, no quise lastimarte ni sacarte sangre. Soy sincero. "

"Te creo. No esta tan mal. "

" No. "Él gruñó en voz baja.-" Estoy furioso. "Su mano de repente tomó la mejilla. La manera amorosa que la miraba era prometedora." No entiendo por qué, pero eres importante para mí. "De alguna manera intuía que tenían una fuerte conexión.

-" Estás teniendo un momento difícil para recordar tu vida. "

" Me dieron la droga de cría. "

-" No Es algo más. "

-" ¿Que? "

"No lo sé. No nos hemos visto antes. "

-" ¿Nosotros? "Profundizó su voz y sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza. "Eres Megaverso?" -"¡No!" Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación. "Fuiste liberado de allí." Ella hizo una pausa. -"¿El nombre de 466 o de Darien significa algo para usted?" Esperaba que uno de ellos provocaría un poco de claridad.

-"466." Él parecía un poco excitado. -"Ya lo se. Es mi nombre!"

"Sí, lo es." Él miró a su alrededor otra vez, bajando la voz.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

-En el Homeland". Es seguro aquí."

Su voz bajó mientras avanzó la cara más hasta sus labios casi se tocaron. "Háblame, dime lo que está pasando. ¿Que hay de malo en Mi? ¿Quién eres y por qué estamos compartiendo sexo? ¿Esto es una trampa? ¿Estás siendo forzada en un experimento de cría conmigo? Quiero la verdad, mujer. "Sus manos aplanadas en el pecho y el miedo avanzó a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

- "Por favor, escúchame. Megaverso se ha ido. Ya no está siendo controlado por ellos. Una droga desconocida ha afectado tu memoria. Te confunde. No es necesario que me hagas daño para que te diga todo lo que quieras saber. Solo hay Que Preguntar. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar y me preocupo por ti. "Su pecho vibró cuando él gruñó.

-"Te preocupas por mí?"

- "Sí".

"Eres un ser humano."

"Lo soy." No podía negarlo.

"Ellos son mi enemigo."

"Yo no lo soy." La forma concentrada en que la estudiaba le daba optimismo de que había al menos reflexionado sobre sus palabras.

-"466, lo que es lo último que recuerdas? Centrándose en un punto fijo en el tiempo parece ayudarle a recordar más. Has el favor de cerrar los ojos y tratar de decirme cualquier cosa que le venga a la mente? "

Él siguió mirándola. -"Quiero tenerte de nuevo." Lentamente retiró su semi-rígida polla de su cuerpo sin embargo.

-"No me distraiga más con el sexo. Exijo respuestas ".

-" Yo te las voy a dar. ¡Tienes que ayudarme a ayudarte!. "El sonrió. "No me gusta esta palabra. Lo he oído antes. "

-" Eso es bueno. Esto significa que usted está recordando algo. ¿Qué es? "Sus ojos se cerraron y ella espero pacientemente. Era fundamental que se concentre en los fragmentos que podía localizar a reconstruir alguna parte de su vida.

Ella quería que el hombre al que amaba de nuevo. El dolor en el pecho se hizo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, mientras que le preocupaba que no encontrara lucidez. Su expresión comenzó a cambiar. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de golpe y el dolor en ellos casi se robó el aliento. Su mirada se deslizó a la marca de la mordedura y gruñó, la soltó y se movió más rápido de lo que creía posible. Un segundo estaba sobre ella y al siguiente se había quitado. Volvió la cabeza a tiempo de verlo aterrizar en el suelo en cuatro patas. Ella luchó para sentarse, profundamente preocupado cuando se quedó agazapado allí, de espaldas a ella.

-"466?" Su cabeza se giró y el brillo de lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos la hizo llegar a el. Se levantó de un salto, se volvió hacia ella mientras se alejaba, y no paró hasta que su culo golpeó los barrotes. Él gruñó, giró y cruzó la habitación hacia la esquina más alejada. Sere vio agarrar las barras y cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía crecer rígido. La visión de él totalmente desnudo era molesto ya que era tan hermosa, pero su preocupación por su estado mental, la hacía sentir culpable por notar su físico perfecto.

-"466..?"

- "¡Fuera de aquí", dijo con voz ronca. "Te he hecho daño."

-"No es tu culpa." Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Entre el sexo y el poco descanso, su cuerpo se sentía un poco débil y adolorido. Fue un recordatorio de lo fuera de forma que ella había estado en los últimos años, sentada detrás de un escritorio. Un gran volumen de trabajo no le permitía disponer de tiempo para ir al gimnasio.

-"Mírame".

"No puedo." Él respiró hondo, con la espalda en expansión.

"¡Fuera, Sere. Ahora. ESTOY Peligroso". Él había dado cuenta de quién era. Su tono torturado era una pista sobre el profundo pesar y la angustia que debe sentir si había recuperado algo de su memoria.

-" Está bien. ESTOY bien. No es nada un vendaje y un par de días no se notara. "Sacudió la cabeza, el pelo suelto contra su espalda. "Creo que estoy salvajemente enfermo. ¡Fuera! "Él gruñó.

-"Vete"

- "No te voy a dejar. Es una mordida. No voy a morir por ella ni nada. "Soltó las barras y poco a poco se dio la vuelta. Casi deseó no haberlo hecho cuando vio su rostro.

-"Ya me dejaste. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

-" Te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¿Qué recuerdas? "

" Me dejaste allí. Solo. "Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo. Sus manos se apretaron en sus Lados. -"Estaba drogado por un enemigo, sufrí la pérdida de memoria, y habéis venido a ayudarme a reclamar mi vida otra vez."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, ignorando el frío en la habitación que era cada vez más notable. Ya no tenía el calor de su cuerpo para darle calor.

-"Todo eso es cierto. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? "

-" Todo. "

Ella no estaba segura de si esa afirmación era exacta. Él no podía saber a ciencia cierta, el camino seguía recurrente.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Su barbilla se levantó un poco y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Darien. Yo vivo en el Homeland y en la Reserva veces. Nos transportaron desde el desierto, el Homeland fue propuesto por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos como una manera de sobornar y perdonarlos por su participación en la financiación de industrias Megaverso. Compramos La reserva por nuestra cuenta. "El corazón le latía con fuerza. No era exactamente el hombre del que se había enamorado , pero era Darien, la persona que se había convertido después de que ella había dejado su vida.

-"¿Recuerdas el ataque? Esa en el que te drogaron? "Ella se esforzó por ser clínico. La mujer en ella su rompió el corazón en la forma fría que la miró. Su peor temor se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Él dijo que recordaba todo y si eso era cierto, había decidido rechazar tenerla en su vida. Siempre había tenido miedo de que no fuera capaz de perdonarla. Parecía que el miedo estaba justificado.

-"Algún cabrón me disparó con un dardo tranquilizante. Yo estaba patrullando. "Él apartó la mirada de ella, entonces, el estudio de la habitación. -"¿Es este el sótano de Medicina del Homeland?"

-"Sí. Fuiste traído aquí."

"He atacado a mis amigos." Su tono de voz más profundo y aflojó los dedos. Enrojeció su cara mientras su mirada se volvió más. La forma en que examinaba su cuerpo desnudo de sus dedos de los pies hacia arriba hasta cuando se encontró con su mirada la hizo sonrojar.

-"Ponte tu ropa." Miró a su pecho, que parecía darse cuenta de su propio Estado desnudo. -"Mierda".

-"Esta es la primera vez que has estado completamente lúcido desde que fue drogado. "Ella no se movió hacia sus ropas desechadas. Era una agonía pura pero se resistía a hacer lo que le ordenaba. Estaba enojado porque habían tenido relaciones sexuales y no se molestó en herir sus sentimientos. Hizo a un lado la vergüenza y el dolor para centrarse en su estado mental.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Voy a pedir ayuda. Ponte algo ", exigió con dureza-", o van a verte a todos"

-" Habla conmigo. ¿Estás sintiendo dolor? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? Zumbido en los oídos? Cualquier entumecimiento en tus extremidades? "Fue duro para mantener en el modo de terapeuta. -"¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando se pierden los recuerdos?"

-"Maldita sea," gruñó él, mirándola fijamente. -"Cúbrase ahora. No puedo vestirme yo destruí mi pantalón cuando me arranqué los grilletes. "

Sere se ruborizó y agachó, con las manos temblando mientras intentaba vestirse. El dolor le atravesó el pecho, como si una daga se había pinchado directamente en su corazón. Lamentó lo que habían hecho. Lo había echado todo a perder por tener relaciones sexuales con él cuando debería haberlo pensado mejor.

-"Lo siento", susurró, arrastrando la falda hasta las piernas y de no comprimir todo el camino. La camisa era más fácil de poner.

-"¿Para qué?" lo sacudió sus palabras. Todavía sonaba enojado. Ella lo miró y se sorprendió al ver que usaba la llave de las cadenas desenrollando las cadenas de los barrotes, los dejó caer al suelo, y abrió la puerta. No abandonó la celda, en su lugar la acechaba a su manera. Sere mantuvo la mirada en su rostro. Sus pensamientos fueron mezclados. Respetaba la verdad por lo que no podía mentir por disculparse por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en su cama. Él podría lamentarlo, pero no lo hizo.

-"Yo siento que estás molesto." Eso fue lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Darien pasó a su lado, arrancó la sabana del colchón y procedió a envolver alrededor de su cintura para cubrir su mitad inferior. Ella consiguió un buen vistazo a su culo antes de que anudara el material para mantenerlo en su lugar y poco a poco se enfrentó a ella. Una rápida mirada por su cuerpo y le sostuvo la mirada.

- "No deberías haber vuelto. Ya habías hecho tu elección hace mucho tiempo de no ser parte de mi vida. "Llegó de repente y agarró su brazo. Dedos fuertes apretaron pero no dolía. -"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando al venir a esta habitación conmigo cuando yo estaba fuera de mi mente? Tienes suerte de que no te maté. "Su mirada se desvió de su herida y su boca se comprimió en una línea apretada. -"Cúbrete los oídos." Ella vaciló. -"Hazlo. Cuando grite se hará eco de aquí. "Levantó las dos manos para hacer lo que le había pedido.

-"Seguridad", gritó. -"Necesitamos ayuda ahora!" Sere detuvo presionando sus manos contra sus oídos cuando él la soltó y dio un paso atrás. La mirada furiosa de Darien barrió la celda antes de que él la mirara de nuevo.

-"Fuera. Sigo siendo peligroso. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo voy a seguir siendo racional, pero creo que no será por mucho tiempo. "Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero Sere ignorado el que entró en el sótano. Fijó su atención en la Darien.

"Yo no me voy a ir." Un músculo saltó lo largo de su mandíbula. Él no la miró, sino en al que había llegado cuando él había gritado pidiendo ayuda. Su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

Página 86

-"Lita? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? " Serena se volvió a ver una pelirroja bonita toda negro que se acercaba a la célula. La mujer agarró una pistola de dardos mientras se dirigía a Darien. Tenía el pelo muy largo, cayendo sobre un hombro en una trenza que casi llegó a la cintura. La mujer se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño con firmeza en su rostro.

"Darien..?" La incertidumbre en la voz del guardia era clara. -"¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

- "Por supuesto que sí. No estoy fastidiado por el momento pero podría perderlo en cualquier momento. Sácala de aquí y enciérrame. Soy peligroso. "El arma bajó y la pelirroja bajo la mirada enojada.

-"Esta totalmente normal por el momento y por eso dejó la puerta abierta?"

- "Lita?" Darien interrumpió antes de Sere pudiera responder. "Toma. No puedo tener eso. "Arrojó la clave de sus grilletes. La pelirroja la cogió. Sere se sorprendió cuando Darien se inclinó y cogió una de las cadenas. Se pasó una y aseguró el grillete a un tobillo y luego pulso el auto-bloqueo en su lugar hasta que hizo clic.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Él la miró mientras se aseguró el segundo.

-"Soltarme fue un error. Nunca debería haber me puso en libertad. "La angustia profundizó su voz.- "Yo podría haber atacado a mis amigos otra vez. Me pusieron en ellos por una maldita razón. "Su amonestación hirió a Sere . Ella había permitido que sus sentimientos personales nublen su Juicio. La había llamado a ella y ella ni siquiera podía negar su culpabilidad. Las acusaciones de que Armand primera vez que se reunió con él volvieron a ella. Todas las buenas intenciones del mundo no importan cuando se enfrentaba a la ira de Darien.

- "Darien?" La voz de hombre sorprendido Sere y se sobresaltó, mirando a Andrew Moon de pie detrás de su esposa. No lo había oído entrar en la habitación.

-"Me alegro de verte, Andrew. Ojala las circunstancias fueran eran mejores. "Darien activo la traba de la sujeción a la muñeca. -"¿Por qué demonios está tu pareja cerca de mí? No debería ser. ¿Ha perdido tu mente también? "Andrew entró en la celda y se apoderó de Darien por los hombros.

"Darien"

"estoy aquí. En la actualidad". Darien se acercó y agarró los brazos de Andrew.

-"¿Viste a ese bastardo que me disparó?"

-"Todavía no, pero tenemos pistas sólidas. Nos las arreglamos para capturar algunas de las personas que trataron de robar a Rini. Ellos no quieren hablar al principio, pero yo soy muy convincente. "

-" Te quitaste el traje de nuevo y comenzaste a pelar para evitar que la sangre lo manchara? "Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de la luna y su mirada se suavizó. -"Es el por ser regalo, de acuerdo?"

"Ella está bien. Segura. Helios y Rini se han acoplado. "

-" Bueno. Me alegro de esta mierda no halla servido para nada. ¿Cuál es mi estado, además jodido? "Miró a Sere a continuación, antes de mirar a la Andrew.-" Me podría haber matado. ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? "

" Pensamos que estabas tranquilo pero despertaste salvaje. Nuestros médicos están consultando con especialistas de todo el país. "

-" Un brebaje Megaverso? Esos hijos de puta son los que trataban de agarrar a la especie regalo? "" Es era el hombre rico que una vez la tuvo en su propiedad, pero creemos que está trabajando con Megaverso. "

-" No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué está aquí? "Andrew titubeó.

-"Estábamos desesperados a probar cualquier cosa. Estoy seguro que no ibas a permitir que Kregkor se cercara. Sé lo que sientes por él. "

-" Gracias. "Darien apretó en los brazos a Andrew y dio un paso atrás. -"No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que me pierda de nuevo."

"¿Estás seguro de que lo harás?" Andrew lo estudió. ."Tal vez se acabó."

-"Yo no lo creo. Tengo un dolor de cabeza y un mal presentimiento. "

-" ¿Qué? ", Preguntó Andrew. A Serena le dolía que le responda a su amigo, pero había hecho caso omiso a sus preguntas, por lo que es obvio que su ayuda no fue bien recibida por Darien. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras los dos hablaban.

-"No lo sé, pero me preocupa que voy a perder mi cordura de nuevo." Levantó un brazo, mirando a la restricción en la muñeca y luego la dejó caer. "Quiero ser confinado. Es mejor prevenir que curar. Mi memoria no es muy clara. Existen lagunas difusas. Además de morder a algunas personas y patadas en el culo, he hecho daño de verdad a alguien? "

" No. "

"Pide disculpas por mí, ¿quieres?" Darien dio otro paso atrás. "Se pone todo jodido en mi cabeza. No puedo decir lo que es real y lo que no lo es. Estoy confundido la mayor parte del tiempo y creo que estoy de vuelta en Megaverso o en el desierto. Siento puro odio hasta el punto de que podría lastimar a cualquier cosa que se mueve. "Hizo una pausa. -"Furia asesina. ¿Entiendes? Esa es la emoción que me conduce. "

" Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos y no vamos a renunciar. "

" Lo sé. "Vaciló .

"Me gustaría ser bueno y no sentirme mal, no estoy dispuesto a tirar la toalla todavía. Quiero vencer a esta mierda y recuperar mi vida. "

-" No haríamos eso ", le aseguró Lita, acercándose a la celda. "Vamos a dar caza al psicópata que creó la droga y hacer que nos diga cómo revertir los efectos." Había enfundado su arma. -"Incluso si tengo que ir a él. Puedo ser bastante peligrosa cuando estoy enojada y furiosa. "Darien sonrió la pelirroja pero parecía tenso.

-"¿Estás trabajando con el grupo de trabajo nuevo para seguirle la pista?"

"No estaba jugando al guardia porque creíste que estabas en el desierto. Es el único uniforme que tengo."

-"He estado con ella," Andrew añadió en voz baja. "no habrías tenido la oportunidad de causar daño a Lita. Estaba en el ascensor todo el tiempo, listo para acudir en su ayuda."

-"No pongas a tu compañero en peligro." Darien presionó su espalda contra la pared y levantó la mano, frotándose la sien.

-"váyanse. Se está poniendo peor. Se siente como si me apretaran la cabeza. "

" Llama al dr. Treadmont, "ordenó la Andrew. Lita tomó su teléfono celular.

"Estoy en ello." Mirada de Darien se levantó y miró a Sere. El miedo se apoderó de ella quería ordenarle que se fuera, pero no dijo nada. La voz de Lita era suave cuando ella explicó la situación a quien respondió y pidió que un equipo médico se envíe abajo. Sere sabía que su tiempo con Darien era limitado. Dr. Treadmont probablemente exigiría examinar a Darien en la intimidad. Poco a poco se acercó a él mientras seguían mirando el uno al otro. Andrew no trató de detenerla. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia del hombre que amaba.

-"Yo no me voy", susurró y odiaba las lágrimas que una vez más se le llenaron los ojos.- "Por favor, no les pidas que me mantengan lejos de ti."

Él la sorprendió al acercarse a ella y ahueco su rostro. Su pulgar era suave mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-"Tenemos asuntos pendientes, dulzura." Las lágrimas escaparon pero ella no se las seco. Eso le dio esperanza de que no la odiara después de Todo. -"Eres la única que me puede llegar a mi cuando estoy perdido." Quería lanzarse y abrazarlo, aliviada de que reconoció que había algo especial entre ellos. Tomó un gran esfuerzo para resistir la tentación. Dejó caer su mano y rompió el contacto visual para mirar por encima de su cabeza ante Andrew.

-"No le des la llave de mis limitaciones de nuevo. La mordí. Mantén las barras entre nosotros a partir de ahora. Esa es la única forma en que puede quedarse conmigo. ¿Soy claro? Envíala al piso de arriba para que la herida sea revisada".


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Nueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La frustración y la preocupación eran dos emociones con las que Sere podía vivir . Ellos parecían ser sus compañeros constantes desde que había sido escoltada por Lita al ascensor. El enfermero había limpiado la mordedura, vendada, y le habían dado una crema antibiótica. No habían sido necesarios puntos de sutura.

- "¿Cómo esta Darien? ¿Todavía está lúcido? Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que el Dr. Treadmont y su equipo bajó". Paul, el enfermero, frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-"Estamos a la espera de lo que suceda."

"¿No puedes comprobarlo? ¿Puedo ir a verlo? "

" Ted dice que te mantenga aquí. "

" Por supuesto que sí. "El tirón fue territorial y no le gustaba. Terapeuta sexual! La ira ardía en ese insulto.

"Podría llamar a una escolta que lo lleve de regreso a su vivienda." "No Yo no me voy del centro medical."

"Entonces esperamos." El enfermero abrió un cajón y le ofreció un paquete de chicles. "¿Quieres un pedazo? "

" No, gracias. "Él regresó y echó un vistazo a su ordenador." Podría sentarse en la otra mesa. Tenemos algunos juegos cargados en estas cosas. "

" Yo no quiero jugar al póquer. "Se inclinó hacia delante echar un vistazo a la pantalla, después de haber notado que la mayor parte de su atención seguía. "¿Es esto lo que haces todo el día?" "Es cuando nos cerramos en su mayor parte. Ami es el tratamiento de las personas en su casa si necesitan algo menor. Sólo emergencias borran la calma para entrar en Centro medico. "Sonrió.

-" Te remendado ya que estabas aquí y si no habrías sido enviada a su casa también. Ha sido un día tranquilo, por suerte. "

"Darien está bloqueado una celda. No hay manera de que pudiera llegar hasta aquí a hacer daño a nadie. "

" No es por eso que el centro Médico todavía está apagado. Él grita cuando está en un estado de ánimo furioso. Las especies no pueden soportar oír su propia gente sufrir. Tuvimos algunos incidentes "

." ¿Qué? "Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente." Ellos trataron de acercarse a él, pensando que podían ayudar. Sólo lo hizo peor. Él se soltó un par de veces. No era bonito para los que estaban de guardia aquí al principio. Incluso en el sótano, si se plantea un alboroto, las especies tienen una buena audición. Es mejor si mantenemos el edificio cerrado aclaró. "

Ella miró el reloj-." ¿Qué esta tomándoles tanto tiempo? "

" No sé, ya no estoy allí. Están utilizando enfermeras especies con Darien ahora. Intento matarme varias veces, así que no me quejo, yo quería evitarlo. " Sere se levantó y caminó. "Quiero saber lo que está pasando."

"Lo sabremos cuando vengan arriba." La actitud indiferente del enfermero llevó a Serena a ponerla un poco loca, pero una parte de ella le envidiaba. El bienestar de Darien era todo lo que podía pensar. ¿Había perdido el contacto con la realidad de nuevo? ¿Estaba hablando y sano? Debería estar con él.

Sonaron pasos y ella se giró, viendo como la Andrew, Ted Treadmont, y algunas especies enfermeras entraron en la zona de recepción. Tomó todo su control no avanzar rápidamente y demandar RESPUESTAS. No se molestó en mirar al médico de pelo blanco, seguro de que no le diría nada. Andrew Moon tomo su atención. Él encontró su mirada. "Darien tenía que ser sedado. Su estado mental se deterioró. "

El dolor atravesó ella. "¿Ataco a alguien?" Miró a todos los hombres, sin ver ninguna señal visible de un altercado.

- "El dolor de cabeza empeoró hasta que dejó de hablar por completo." Andrew hizo una pausa, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Un ceño sombrío empañando su boca. -"Quedó claro que no nos reconocen más cuando le gruñó y trató de tomar un bocado de Ted. Llamé a dejarlo en ese punto. EL necesitaba descansar. "El anciano frunció el ceño.

-"La condición de Darien está mejorando. Sus momentos de lucidez son cada vez más frecuentes y de mayor duración. "

-" Voy a enviar las muestras al laboratorio. "Una de las enfermeras abandono la habitación llevando unas muestra. La otras dos le siguieron.

-"Las muestras de sangre?" Sere sabían que tomaron un montón de ellos.

-"Y el pelo." Ted dejó caer en una silla y suspiró ruidosamente. "Me gustaría que pudiéramos encontrar el químico que elaboro que le dieron a Darien. Me gustaría saber cómo lo hizo. "

-" Yo sólo quiero saber cómo curarlo ", agregó Serena, tratando de no ofenderse por la línea del pensamiento de Treadmont. Él no fue invertido emocionalmente, como ella. El método de cómo se hacía algo sería importante para él, así como la forma de revertir los efectos.

"¿Puedo ir abajo?"

"Está durmiendo." Ted negó con la cabeza. "No es necesario, Andrew. Debemos enviarla a su casa. "

Indignado, Sere abrió la boca para protestar, pero Andrew habló primero.

-"No, Ted. Darien responde a ella. "

" Por supuesto que sí. El sexo es una necesidad básica para cualquier hombre. Al igual que la comida. Dormir. Orinar. Cualquier mujer que iba a hacer lo mismo. Debemos usar las hembras de especies en lugar de tenerla a sus pies. "

Sere sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado. -"No se trata sólo de sexo. Él me habla. He-"

" Basta. "Profundizo la voz de Andrew. -"Ted, estás siendo grosero. Yo no creo que hubiera dificultades para encontrar sus recuerdos si cualquier mujer se le enviara. No tenía momentos coherentes antes de su llegada. Pudimos hablar con él y mantener una larga conversación. "

" Ellos tuvieron relaciones sexuales. "Asco alineó el rostro del médico. "Ahórrate el pretexto de que no lo hicieron. Yo no tengo el hiper sentido del olfato pero incluso me di cuenta por el estado de su cama y lo que quedaba de sus sudores lo que pasó. "

" No me importa lo que hicieron. El asunto es los resultados. "Las manos de la Andrew estaban cerradas en un puño. "No es su decisión. Es la mía. Ella se queda. "Su mirada se deslizó a la de Sere. "Puede volver a él, pero la puerta permanece bloqueada. Darien me comprometió a que mantenga las barras entre los dos a partir de ahora. Él estaba muy molesto porque se lesionó. Manténgase fuera de su alcance. "Ella comenzó a discutir, pero él no le dio tiempo a pronunciar una palabra. -"Esas son las reglas. Acepte o déjelo. Le di mi promesa de que no le daría la oportunidad de hacerle daño por segunda vez. Yo estaba dispuesto a permitir que arriesgues tu vida para salvar la suya, pero dejó en claro que no era aceptable. Tengo que respetar sus deseos "Era obvio que la Andrew había tomado una decisión. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor que estar cerca de Darien a que se le pida que abandone el Homeland. -"Está bien." El móvil de Andrew sonó y la retiró de su pantalón.

-"¿Hola?" Escuchó un momento.- "Bueno. ¿A qué distancia están los SUV?" Se detuvo de nuevo. -"Me reuniré con el equipo cuando llegan. Preparar una sala de interrogatorios." Colgó, depositar el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-"¿Qué pasó?" Ted enderezó en su silla. La boca de Andrew se transformó en una sonrisa fría mientras su mirada se endureció.

-"No pudimos conseguir el que inventó las drogas que le dieron a Darien pero tenemos a alguien casi tan bueno."

"¿Quién?" Sere tenía curiosidad.

"Por últimos días los funcionarios de prisiones han cuestionado los empleados Megaverso que arrestamos. Tomó un tiempo poco convincente, pero acabamos de recoger uno de sus Líderes del equipo de investigación. Cuatro presos diferentes que lo entregaron. Él sabrá lo que las drogas que estaban desarrollando. "

Ted se quedó . "Yo quiero estar ahí."

"Por supuesto." Andrew miró a Sere.

- "Yo quiero ver a Darien."

"Adelante." Ella no necesito que se lo digan dos veces. Casi salió corriendo de la habitación. Hoy no había guardia en el ascensor. El viaje fue rápido hacia abajo. Cuando entró en el oscuro sótano encontró un nuevo macho nueva especie cuidando a Darien que estaba dentro de la celda. Inhaló y le indicó que pase.

-"Ha estado tranquilo. Pasaran un par de horas antes de que despierte. "Ella cruzó la habitación hasta las barras. Darien se había duchado. Tenía el pelo mojado y un nuevo pantalón de chándal le habían dado. Él estaba de su lado frente a ella, parecía demasiado grande para la cama con las rodillas ligeramente por encima del borde. Su constante, respiración lenta le aseguró que estaba bien. Ojala pudiera tocarlo. Eso no ocurriría a corto plazo, de acuerdo a Andrew. Él había dejado claro que tenía que estar lo suficientemente lejos de el ,que no había ninguna posibilidad de cualquier contacto físico.

-"Estás demasiado cerca, mujer," el macho rugió desde atrás. ", Andrew dijo que se quedara a cinco pies de la celda todo el tiempo." Sus hombros se hundieron cuando ella miró hacia atrás. -"Darien sigue durmiendo, así que no me puede alcanzar. Mi nombre es Sere".

"Ojo de Tigre". Él se acercó. Tenía unos ojos bonitos. Ella estudió su rostro. Primate. Conocía las características de las distintas especies. Ellos no eran tan agresivos como los caninos o felinos, en su experiencia. "¿Estabas aquí cuando estaban hablando con Darien?"

- "Sí".

-"¿Cómo estuvo después de mi partida?"

- "Dejo muy claro que no quiere que se ponga en peligro otra vez. "Hizo una pausa, su mirada vagando lentamente hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo."

- Estoy de acuerdo en que usted es lo suficientemente frágil como para ser herida fácilmente. Estaba frustrado y enojado por lo que le hicieron. Su dolor de cabeza empeoró hasta que quedó completamente desorientado. "Odiaba escuchar eso. Cada vez que crecía la esperanza de que él se recuperara, volvía a caer. Fue muy desalentador.

-"Es mi decisión acerca de cuáles son los riesgos que estoy dispuesta a tomar."

"Fue... hasta que Darien indique lo contrario. Debe ser protegida de él. "Odiaba sentirse impotente pero tendría que vivir con ello. Andrew tenía un punto válido y él hizo las reglas. Sabía que debía seguirlas o seria escoltada fuera del Homeland.

-"Vamos a traerlo de vuelta. Darien es un hombre muy determinado. Aquí nadie va a renunciar a la esperanza. "

" ¿Está cerca de él? "

" Todo el mundo ama a Darien ". Cambió de posición lo suficiente como para obtener una buena vista de la especie dormida.

"Él está más cerca, de Malachite y Armand. Son como hermanos, pero luego, todos somos familia en la ONE. "

" Estoy seguro de que lo eres. "Su mirada se echó hacia atrás con ella. "

Tú eras jefe de guardia" Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Darien. La expresión pacífica en su hermoso rostro hizo poco para aliviar su preocupación acerca de lo que el futuro podría mantenerse en él. "

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Ojo de Tigre?"

"Me niego a permitir que entre al interior de su celda."

"Usted dijo que estaría fuera durante horas. Es que... "La emoción ahogaba su voz. -"Yo no sé cuándo voy a tener permitido acercarme a él de nuevo. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo ... necesito tocarlo. "

-" No puedo hacer eso. "Él extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro suavemente, volviendo la cara a él. Vio los ojos con cuidado. Lo que vio allí le hizo una mueca de dolor. La especie bajó la voz a un susurro. -"Mierda. Usted se preocupa profundamente por él. "

-" Lo hago ".

-"Esto no es sólo un trabajo para ti, ¿verdad?" Dejó caer la mano. -"¿Lo amas?" Ella ni siquiera considerar negarlo.

"Lo hago". Las llaves tintinearon.

"No le digas a nadie que yo hice esto. No han llegado a ajustar la cámara todavía. Cinco minutos máximo y me quedo adentro con usted en caso de que se despierte antes de lo previsto. Nosotros hemos sido obligados a adaptarnos a tantas drogas en nuestras vidas que algunos de nosotros nos recuperamos por eso más rápido. Hable en voz baja. A pesar de que las cámaras siguen apagadas, el sonido está activo. Ellos reciben una transmisión en vivo en la central de seguridad ".

" Gracias, "susurró ella. "Te lo agradezco."

- "Soy un tonto por amor, pero no se lo digas a nadie." Abrió la puerta y la abrió.

"Lo siento," dijo en voz alta. "No puedo hacer eso. Me meto en problemas. "

Sere entró corriendo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras le cepillaba los mechones húmedos de pelo a Darien de la mejilla y le acarició la mandíbula. Echó un vistazo a su pecho, notando sus pezones tensos y la piel aparentemente fría.

-"¿Hay una manta?", Murmuró, recordando de mantener la voz baja.

-"Él no la necesita." Ojo de Tigre se acercó más. "Se trata de un entorno bastante cómodo para el. Es la droga la que lo calma y refresca la piel. Ralentiza el ritmo cardíaco. Necesitaba el descanso y un alivio de los dolores de cabeza. El calentamiento de la temperatura externa demasiada sólo eliminaría el sedante más rápido a través de sus poros. En realidad, incluso bajamos el calor para asegurarnos de que queda abajo tranquilo. Él se va a calentar rápidamente cuando se despierta. Todo lo que el ritmo y la lucha contra él no le hace sudar".

Sere asintió con la cabeza, tocando el pecho de Darien. Él se sentía más frío de lo normal para ella. Su piel parecía siempre caliente. Algo la molestaba y un pensamiento loco de repente le vino a la cabeza. Miró a Ojo de Tigre.

"Las especies sudan las drogas?"

"Por supuesto. Es parte de la razón por la que estamos todos en tan buena forma. Nos dimos cuenta a temprana edad que el ejercicio riguroso no sólo nos impidió que nos aburriéramos mientras estábamos encerrados en nuestras celdas, nos ayudó a liberar de nuestros sistemas sus medicamentos. El ciclo se convirtió en rutina para nosotros. Me siento inquieto si no me muevo, me activa el ejercicio. "Su atención regresó a Darien.

"Usted guarda el ajuste de la temperatura de aquí abajo?"

"Sí".

Su cabeza se giró en dirección a Ojo de Tigre. -"¿Hay un sauna en el Homeland?"

"No." Su expresión se volvió casi cómica. -"Esas habitaciones calientes? Serían una forma de tortura para mi tipo. El calor sería insoportable. "

" Tendrían que sudar mucho, ¿no? "

" Cubos ". Su mirada se deslizó hacia Darien.

"Y tal vez sudar los medicamentos que le han dado?" Ella lo miró. Los ojos de Ojo de Tigre se abrieron.

-"No pensamos en eso." Cogió la radio, pero se detuvo. "Podría deshidratarse."

"No, si se controla y se hace correctamente." Ojo de Tigre salió de la celda y se fue tan lejos que lo único que podía oír eran los tonos suaves de su discurso, pero no las palabras. Se concentró en Darien.

-"Estoy aquí." Le acarició la mejilla. -"Sé que quieres protegerme, pero no me harías daño, independientemente de su estado mental." Ella creía eso. Él estaría más inclinado a querer sexo en lugar del derramamiento de sangre. Sonaron pasos y Sere volvió la cabeza. Ojo de Tigre saludó con la mano y le susurró.

- "Fuera. Ellos vienen aquí. No la pueden encontrar en ese el lado de la puerta. "

Fue una píldora amarga de tragar cuando lanzó a Darien, una mirada persistente en él mientras se ponía de pie. Ojo de Tigre cerró la puerta y señaló.

- "Cinco pies hacia atrás."

"¿Qué es lo que dijeron del sauna?"

"No sé lo que los médicos dirán pero Andrew estaba interesado en la teoría." Sere miró la figura inmóvil de Darien. "

Espero que funcione."

"Estamos desesperados. Vamos a tratar de todo en este momento. "Miró a Ojo de Tigre. Que se encogió de hombros. "-Esa es la verdad."

************/****************/*************

466 no podía moverse cuando se despertó. Levantó la cabeza y gruñó. De pie a unos metros delante de él un humano palideció y se volvió para hablar con alguien.

-"Todavía protesta."

-"Hazlo, Ted." El hombre que respondió tenía una voz profunda, ronca de un ser humano y que sonaba como si hablara a través de una puerta o la pared. Dio al 466 tiempo para echar un vistazo por su cuerpo. Las limitaciones lo mantenían en posición vertical sobre sus pies y estrechamente ligados a una superficie plana de madera. Correas gruesas estaban envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas, los codos, el pecho, la cintura, los muslos y los tobillos. Los extraños tubos, adjuntos en su cuerpo eran alarmantes. Fueron inyectando un poco de líquido directamente en sus venas? Él gruñó de nuevo, levantó la barbilla, y le dio al hombre una mirada que prometía una muerte rápida. Luchó, pero las correas a través de su cuerpo no se rompieron. Deberían haber utilizado cadenas. Eso fue un error, decidió. Megaverso normalmente no hacía cosas estúpidas que podrían permitir que se escapen, pero su error le costaría la vida del hombre de pelo blanco. Puede ser que tome tiempo para liberarse, pero él, entonces él le rompería el cuello a los humanos. Él se preocuparía por el otro ser humano después de llegar a través del primero.

-"Tenemos que esperar hasta que el grupo de trabajo llegue. Usted puede interrogar al hombre que ellos están trayendo y obtener respuestas de esa manera. Esto podría hacer más daño que bien. "

-" El prisionero podía mentir. Podría tomar días para romper su espíritu lo suficiente como para confiar en sus palabras. No hay garantía de que se entere de que droga le fue dada a Darien. "La otra voz se profundizó aún más, casi sonaba inhumano.

-"¿Y si es tan amargo que intencionalmente nos da una respuesta que va a causar la muerte de Darien?" Un tercer hombre tenía una voz inusualmente profunda también. También se mantuvo fuera de la vista.

"Vamos a atenernos a lo que sabemos que son hechos. Podemos sudar ciertos medicamentos. Puede que no funcione en este caso, pero es más seguro para tratar esto que confiar en algún químico con rencor. "El hombre de pelo blanco parecía nervioso.

"Vamos a llamar a más expertos y hacer que vuelva a comprobar todo lo que hace el culo antes de tratar a Darien. Entiendo sus reservas a confiar en alguien que trabajaba para esa empresa, pero es por eso que tenemos buena gente de guardia ".

-" Hasta ahora los expertos no han descubierto lo que le hicieron a Darien. Ellos no saben mucho acerca de las Especies. Por desgracia, sólo Megaverso lo hace. Hazlo, Ted. De lo contrario, se mueven fuera del camino y lo haré yo mismo. "

" Andrew. "El hombre de pelo blanco, extendió la mano y agarró el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, apretándola. "

Algunos días laborables para la ONE es un dolor en el culo. Este no es profesional. "Su mano bajó a su lado. -"En el hospital los llamamos medicina pirata".

"Luego de trabajar para uno." Fue una mujer que hablaba.

-"Vamos, Ted. Usted sabía cuándo tomó el trabajo que el reglamento podría salir por la ventana. No cubren las especies en la escuela de medicina. "

-" No me gusta, Ami. "El hombre de pelo blanco dudó.

-" Está bien. Estoy dejándolo claro en el expediente, sin embargo, protesto ".", Señaló, la mujer estuvo de acuerdo.

-"Vamos a monitorear sus signos vitales de cerca y tenemos un equipo de emergencia de pie por si Darien se mete en problemas."

466 miró a su alrededor con preocupación. A los técnicos generalmente no les importaba infligir dolor a sus semejantes. Tenía que ser una tortura particularmente horrible para que uno de ellos se resistiera a hacer lo que habían planeado. La habitación era pequeña, con tablones de madera y revestimiento de paredes y muy caliente. Parecía que tenían tablones también se habían puesto sobre un pavimento-que podía ver a través de algunas de las grietas más anchas. Una gran fuga empezó a su izquierda. Tenía que girar la cabeza para obtener una visión de lo que estaba atado a. Parecía ser una especie de mesa de madera que tenía apoyos que mantienen que alrededor de una pulgada del suelo. La cosa se puso de pie fue suficiente para mantener los pies colgando sobre el borde, cuando él los movió. Miró hacia arriba. Cuatro grandes cosas redondas de metal con muchos agujeros se unían al techo en un extremo del espacio apretado. Al menos ninguno de ellos se destacó en su dirección. A unos metros delante de él había una pequeña grabadora de aspecto extraño o una estufa de algún tipo en las rocas en la parte superior un cubo de agua y un cucharón sentado al lado de ella. Se preguntó si esto era el fin de su existencia. Los técnicos habían decidido matarlo? Era lo que parecía. Gas, podría venir de arriba. El drenaje implicaba una fácil limpieza y las paredes forradas en madera serían fáciles de reemplazar si el derramamiento de sangre estaba involucrado. Luchó de nuevo. El hombre de pelo blanco se enfrentó a él, con una expresión sombría. 466 gruñó una advertencia.

-"Estás a punto de ponerte muy caliente", susurró el hombre. -"Dime si es demasiado, ¿vale? Somos monitorear sus signos vitales, pero necesitamos su ayuda también. No queremos que se sobrecaliente. "Deben estar probando nuevos productos químicos, pero no lo hacían con una manguera. 466 miro el metal que estaba justo detrás del hombre. ¿Controlaban el flujo de los objetos metálicos fijos? El miedo y la rabia combinan mientras se esforzaba más difícil, pero no podía liberarse. "

-Por favor", otra voz femenina llegó a sus oídos. "-Déjame ir allí con él." Había algo familiar en la voz.

-"No." El hombre de pelo blanco se alejó hacia el otro lado de la habitación estrecha.

-"Esta bastante concurrida y bastante incómodo aquí."

- "¡No me importa!" La voz femenina otra vez. -"Por favor, señor Moon? Está luchando y se ve con pánico. No creo que él sepa que nadie le va a hacer doler. "

" Vaya, "respondió la voz profunda.

Una hembra humana se puso delante de él. Dejó sus luchas con las correas cuando vio su cara. Sus grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Ella se quedó inmóvil por un instante. Oscuro cabello caía sobre su camiseta blanca para colgar justo debajo de sus pechos. La visión de ella hizo algo divertido a 466. La necesidad de matar desapareció de él. De alguna manera no se aplicaba a ella. Ella se acercó a él con cautela, sus pequeñas manos levantadas y ella abrió sus palmas hacia él. Sostuvieron sin armas o dispositivos médicos. Empujó el pelo de su cara cuando se pegó a sus mejillas. Empezaba a sudar por el calor.

-"Hey," susurró. "Soy yo. "Él miró la camisa moldeada sobre la curva de sus pechos. A través de la tela de su camisa, vio claramente algo negro que ocultaba sus pezones. El hombre llevaba una camisa mucho más pequeña que la camiseta por alguna extraña razón, que él no entendía -. "Nada te hará daño. Lo prometo", canturreó. Una mano se extendió y estuvo a punto de tocar su piel.- "¿Ves? Esta realmente caliente para hacerte sudar".

Miró al humano de pelo blanco. "Usted puede hacerlo ir un pelo más caliente. Creo que puedo decir cuando es demasiado".

466 tiro hacia atrás de su labio superior y le permitió ver sus colmillos afilados cuando gruñó una advertencia. Era un recordatorio de que había dejado de luchar contra las restricciones. Aspiró aire, expandiendo el pecho para empujar contra ellos mientras flexionaba sus músculos. Podría haber sido una ilusión, pero las restricciones parecía darle un poco más de margen de maniobra.

"Soy Serena." Ella no huiría de la forma en que pensaba que lo haría. El movimiento atrajo su atención y vio que el hombre de pelo blanco se trasladó a la cubeta, cayó un poco de agua y lo derramó sobre las rocas. El vapor se levantó y la habitación se convirtió notablemente más caliente. El sudor estalló en todo el cuerpo. Suaves dedos rozaron su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Aunque el hombre no llevaba guantes, ella se puso en contacto directo con su piel. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aulló de rabia. Megaverso debe estar tratando de matarlo ya que esto no hubiera pasado antes. EL luchó otra vez, sacudiendo su cuerpo violentamente con la esperanza de que él sería capaz de deslizarse libre.

-"¡Mírame!" De repente hizo lo inesperado. Se agarró a la parte superior de uno de sus hombros y lo usó como palanca para transportar su cuerpo superior. Sus pequeños pies plantados justo entre la de la plataforma donde se encontraba. El cuerpo de la mujer era suave y húmedo, mientras apretaba con fuerza contra el. Él la miró. Él podría golpear su cabeza contra su frente para mandarla lejos. No la mataría, pero le dolería. Su barbilla se levantó y se encontró con su mirada. Ella se exponía a la muerte ahora. Todo lo que tomaría era que él golpee la barbilla en el puente de su nariz pequeña con la fuerza suficiente.

-"Por favor, dejar de luchar."

- "¡Baja de ahí!" El humano del pelo blanco gritó. -"¿Estás loca?" 466 estuvo de acuerdo. La mujer tenía que estar loco para ponerse a corta distancia. Las manchas de color amarillo brillante en el azul de sus iris le fascinaban y aunque lo mantuvieron completamente inmóvil. Tenia unos ojos preciosos. La mirada suplicante en ellos hizo que sus músculos del estómago aprietan.

-"Estamos tratando de sudar las drogas fuera de ti." El tono de su voz era casi triste. Se ajustó en su contra y sus dedos se levantaron para tocar su mejilla. Podría haber vacilado para evitar el contacto, pero la curiosidad lo mantuvo inmóvil. Piel suave lo acarició y le gustaba la sensación de sus dedos acariciando su rostro. Ella era suave y la forma en que lo miró como si ella se preocupaba mucho por él.

-"Háblame", susurró mientras sus pechos aplastados contra la pared del pecho. -"Piensa. Recuerda. "El peso de la mano en el hombro y los dedos se arrastra a lo largo de su mandíbula no eran ofensivos en absoluto. Le gustaba estar en su contra, tan cerca. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando respiró profundo y su aroma le llenaba. La sangre corrió a su ingle mientras su polla endurecida. Una imagen relampagueó en su mente. Él trató de agarrarlo, pero se desvaneció. Era lo que quería.

- "¡Maldita sea!", Gritó el hombre. -"Aléjate de él!" 466 volvió su atención al humano, dirigiendo su ira allí. Si hubiera podido, se habría envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la hembra para mantenerla cerca. El hombre parecía que la amenaza actual. El hombre de pelo blanco dio un paso en su dirección y le pareció que su intención era tomar la mujer por la fuerza. 466 gruñó.

-"Te arrancaré los brazos si la tocas." No podía liberarse en el momento pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. El hombre iba a morir una muerte dolorosa si venía más cerca. El hombre de pelo blanco, abrió la boca y se tambaleó hacia atrás.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diez

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-Esto es mi culpa.- Sere había sido la que sugirió que tratan de sudar las drogas fuera de su Sistema. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que había confundido sus intenciones. Había logrado llamar la atención de Darien de nuevo una vez que dejó de amenazar Dr. Treadmont. No hubo reconocimiento en su mirada oscura. Parecía una ventaja sin embargo, que él no había intentado quitársela de encima. Él estaba restringido, pero no totalmente indefenso. Podría haberla mordido. Sus manos y cara habían estado al alcance de su boca. Se debatió, sin saber si había respuesta a Darien o 466, o a ella. Suavizó su tono, esperando que lo calmar.

-"Se que puedes hablar, así que voy a asumir que usted puede entender." Entrecerró los ojos. Estaba segura de que él no la reconoció de nuevo. Ella avanzó lentamente sus dedos cerca de su cara. Él no se retiró. Se le permitió hacer retroceder algunos de sus cabellos, que había caído en su cara. Su palma acarició la mejilla en el proceso.

"Estás en el Homeland." La confusión nubló su expresión un segundo antes de que él ocultara su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba su mente? Hizo una pausa, tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de continuar sin enviarlo a una rabia furiosa. -"Es un lugar seguro. ¿Alguna vez has hecho ejercicio para ayudar a que los medicamentos salieran de tu sistema? "Su boca se afino en una línea apretada y miró por encima de Dr. Treadmont, luego de vuelta.

-"Sí". Esa palabra escueta le dio alegría y esperanza.

- "Eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Una mala droga te ha dejado muy confuso y desorientado. Has sufrido pérdida de la memoria. "

" Hacer que se vaya. "Él gruñó bajo.

"No es una casualidad", farfulló Treadmont.

"Ted?" Andrew Moon habló desde el otro cuarto.

- "¡Sal de ahí ahora. Es una orden. Esta más tranquilo con ella y tú lo agitas. "Sere no miró hacia atrás para ver cómo iba a reaccionar el médico pero podía adivinar que no estaría feliz de ser despedido por el líder NSO. Oyó Treadmont salir de la habitación.

-"¿Con qué?" Mantuvo la voz baja, casi un susurro. "¿Quién me hizo esto? Un técnico? "

" No. No sabemos qué droga pero estamos esperando que puedas sudar totalmente fuera de su sistema. "Se movió, tirando de las restricciones, pero lo hizo lo suficientemente lento como que no se desprendiera de el .

"Libérame. No voy a hacerte daño."

"Hay que mejorar un poco primero. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

"Me gusta como hueles." Sus labios se curvan y no pudo evitar sonreír. "

Me gusta cómo hueles también. Supongo que eso es un comienzo. "Miró hacia abajo el brazo.

" Todavía me están dando a las drogas ". Miró a la intravenosa en su brazo.

" La línea no está abierta. Simplemente está ahí como medida de precaución. Es única solución salina y no se utilizarán a menos que la persona muestra signos de deshidratación.

"Una emoción brilló en sus ojos.-" No me gustan los deportes. "

¡SÍ! Ella quería bombear el puño al aire, pero no se atrevió. Apenas tuvo un punto de apoyo en el pie de cama con él. No quería caer y aterrizar en el culo.

"Eso es correcto." Cerro los ojos.

-"Eres un loquero. ¿Quieres arreglarme y hacerme más humano. "Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"No lo soy." "Definitivamente no eres un humano común. Eres mejor. "Tenía un plazo ahora.

-"Sí". El sudor perlaba su labio superior y la frente. Ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo a ella también. La sauna improvisada estaba creando el ambiente que necesitaban.

"Su pelo es más largo de lo que pensé que sería. Siempre lo mantenía en una bola apretada en la base de su cuello. "Un músculo de su mandíbula apretada.

"¿Quiénes son los otros seres humanos en la habitación de al lado? Guardias? "

" Ellos son sus amigos. Algunos de ellos son como tú. "Eso lo sorprendió, a juzgar por su expresión. Cerró los ojos y una mirada de concentración tensó sus características. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Hace mucho calor". Miró su cuerpo. El sudor brotaba de él. Ella estaba segura de que estaba sudando tanto. Su mano aferrada a él resbaló y tuvo que agarrar la correa en su bíceps superior para no caer de nuevo. La temperatura de la habitación era casi insoportable. Esperó a que hablara de nuevo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Cada centímetro de su ropa se sentía como si estuviera pegado a su piel.

"Sere, me acuerdo", dijo de pronto.

-"¿Dónde está Andrew? Le dije que te mantenga alejado de mí. "Él frunció el ceño.

"¡Al suelo antes de que te caigas." Unas manos agarraron sus caderas y se quedó sin aliento. Andrew estaba detrás de ella y la levantó con facilidad dejándola en el suelo. Sus ropas ya estaban pegadas a él, pero él parecía ajeno mientras la liberaba al dirigirse a Darien.

-"Tiene un efecto calmante sobre ti." Se encogió de hombros Andrew. "No era como si pudiéramos pedirle amablemente que trabajara hasta antes de que se cayera de agotamiento."

"Pensé en matarla a ella, maldita sea." Darien ni siquiera miró a Sere.

"Esta es la gran cura? Hacerme sudar? "

" Has vuelto a ser el que se queja de todo. "Andrew extendió la mano y tiró de su camisa. "Es como estar en el infierno, ¿no es así? Voy a necesitar una ducha."

"Suéltame."

- "Esperamos que esto hará que lo que usted ha estado expuesto salga fuera de su sistema." "-Yo no te dije que iba a salir de aquí. Sácame de esta maldita trampa. "parte superior del cuerpo de Andrew liberó a Darien y se inclinó para liberar a su mitad inferior. El sonido de desgarro de Velcro era ruidoso. Sere quedo acorralada en una esquina para dar la dos hombres más espacio.

-"¿No podrías clavar mi culo en una tina de baño?" Darien era libre y dio un paso hacia el suelo. -"¿Estamos en el centro médico?" Andrew se quitó la camisa, tirándola al suelo, desgarrando sus zapatos. "

-Sí. Es el baño más grande que teníamos. No tienes ni idea de cuántos hombres se tardaron en armar esto. Y sin el jacuzzi no habría funcionado. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, ¿sabes lo imposible que hubiera sido para ponerte y que pueda mantenerte allí. Imagine los riesgos involucrados con alguien ahogándose si hubieras luchado demasiado? No has sido exactamente amable. "

" ¡Fuera de aquí. "Darien finalmente miró a Sere nuevo. "No hay razón para que nadie más sufra. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí? "Él levantó el brazo que todavía estaba unido a la intravenosa y le pidió a Andrew:" -¿Puedo deshacerme de esto? "

-" Sólo si mantienes a Ted informado sobre todo lo que sientes. Quiero decir nada y todo. No estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo debe mantenerte sobrecalentando. Queremos que las drogas salgan por las buenas".

-" Veinte minutos ", gritó Treadmont." Entonces podemos llevarlo un par de horas y evaluar el pronóstico a largo plazo. "Luna arrancó la intravenosa y Sere hizo una mueca al ver la sangre.

-"No había una mejor manera de hacer eso." Él le lanzó una mirada asesina antes haciendo una mueca ante Andrew-. "¡Fuera de aquí. Hace más calor que en el infierno."

-"No me digas". Andrew se rió entre dientes. "Decidimos probar esto antes de forzar sacarles la información de un residente de Fuller. Él es químico. Se puede apreciar mi vacilación en función de todo lo que podría tener que decirnos. Los seres humanos encarcelados en Fuller no son de fiar. "

" Darien? "Armand de repente irrumpió en el reducido espacio. La expresión del júbilo en la cara de Darien hirió los sentimientos Serena. Él nunca había reaccionado a ella tan fuerte o positivamente en todo el tiempo que la había conocido. Las grandes especies casi empujaron a Andrew fuera del camino para llegar a su amigo. Cogió al otro en un abrazo de oso.

-"Es tan bueno verte. Me perdí la otra vez que estuviste lúcido." Armand retrocedió, pero aun manteniendo abrazado a su amigo. -"Hay que vencer a esta cosa. "

-" Lo estoy intentando. "Darien sonrió, dejando caer la barbilla a su pecho para mirar hacia abajo."- Yo soy más importante que sus botas de motorista favorito? El cuero podría disminuir en este calor infernal. "

"No te preocupes. Voy a comprar más. "Armand negó con la cabeza." Para la próxima vez que alguien te dispare de nuevo. "

"Fue mala suerte. Reboto en mi chaleco y golpeó el brazo. No me dolió, si eso ayuda. Solo Un aguijón y luego un montón de nada. "Andrew volvió e hizo un gesto de salir a Serena. Ella vaciló, pero Darien estaba sonriendo Armand. Él no parecía siquiera recordaba que estaba allí. La sensación de ardor en el pecho tenía poco que ver con el calor. Venía de saber que Darien no la necesitaba. Ella se apartó de la pared y salió del cuarto por delante del líder NSO. Era una diferencia drástica en la temperatura cuando ella abrió la puerta y facilitado salir a la otra habitación. Escalofríos atormentaron su cuerpo antes de que ella hiciera diez metros en la habitación. Ami, Treadmont y cuatro nuevas especies la miraron fijamente. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus ropas empapadas de sudor y se estremeció, chupando más frío, el aire era cada vez más fresco.

"Yo, um, necesito una ducha y ropa seca." Ami, la doctora, le dio una mirada de simpatía.

-"Sígueme al cuarto siguiente de examen. Te conseguiré una ducha y ropa. Apuesto a que estas a punto del congelamiento. "Miró a la Andrew.

"Debe de estar a su alrededor. "

"Yo puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta y ya sabemos dónde están almacenados las ropas de repuesto, "él estuvo de acuerdo. Ted Treadmont volvió para mirar el monitor.

"Tengo esto, Ami. Tómese todo su tiempo. Voy a gritar si te necesitamos. "

La vergüenza es una emoción estúpida, decidió Sere. Todavía la sentía, aunque como ella evitó mirar a los machos de especies que pasaba. Darien ni siquiera se había despedido o le dio las gracias por ir allí para ayudarlo. Él tiene otras cosas en su mente, razonó. Las personas más importantes en su vida con quien hablar. Ouch. Sí, duele. ¿Qué esperabas? Ella no tenía respuestas.

Darien vio franja Armand hasta sus calzoncillos bóxer negros y sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-"No tienes que quedarte aquí y a cuidarme. "Armand se sentó junto a él.

-"Los amigos sufren con los amigos. A los seres humanos les gusta estar en una caliente habitación? ¿Qué pasa con eso? "

-" No tengo idea. "Fue lentamente poniéndose más caliente. Estudió el rostro de su amigo. -"¿Me extrañaste?"

-"Ya lo sabes." Armand se aclaró la garganta y señaló hacia arriba. -"Estamos en cámara." Darien miró a la cámara.

-"¿Quién está ahí?"

-"Ted, Ami, Andrew, Ojo de Águila, Jericó, y Zafiro. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti. "Darien suspiro.-" ¿Piensan que esto va a funcionar? "

-" Tenemos la esperanza. "

-" ¿Agarraron al que me hizo esto? "

-"Todavía no. Estamos en busca de él. "

-" ¿Quién fue con Andrew a hablar con los presos de Fuller, entonces? "Darien se frotó pecho, odiando la sensación de sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Fuller fue la prisión en la que los seres humanos que habían trabajado para Megaverso fueron encarcelados. Fuller se había creado para alojarlos. Especies quería y necesitaba que se le mantenga alejado de ellos por lo que sólo los guardias humanos trabajaron allí.

-"Uno de los idiotas que utilizan para ejecutar algunos de sus ensayos de medicamentos."

-"Esta droga es algo nuevo?"

- "Eso es lo que pensé. No se acordaba de ser sometido a un fármaco como éste. Lo que es probablemente algo que Industrias Megaverso estaba jodiendo antes de que fueran cerradas. "

-" Es peor que la droga de cría. Por lo menos sabíamos que sólo era temporal. "Se frotó los brazos al lado, secándose el sudor que se acumula en la piel. -"Háblame de ella." Armand frunció el ceño. "Serena," Darien dijo en voz baja.- "¿Quién la llamo? ¿Cómo reaccionó? "Él casi tenía miedo de oír la respuesta. "¿De cuánto es el costo que pagaron para sobornar su venida?"

-"No sé quién la llamó. Volé a la Reserva para estar contigo y ella ya estaba aquí cuando regresé al Homeland. Me demoré unos días, aunque para aclarar el lío después que nuestros muros fueron violados. "

-" Se perdió alguna vida? "

-"Ninguno de los nuestros. "

-"Bueno. ¿Cuánto dinero? No esquives la cuestión. "Le molestaba de que su mejor amigo no estaba siendo claro pero entendía el deseo de Armand para proteger sus sentimientos. -"Se honesto. Eso es lo que más necesito."

-"No hay dinero involucrado. Ella dejó claro que no quería que le paguen. "Alguna de su ira se alivió. También lo confundió.

-" ¿Entonces por qué está aquí? "

-"Eso es lo que quisiera saber. Estaba enojado con ella cuando nos conocimos. La pille insinuándote los pechos. "El asombro se estrelló contra Darien.

-"¿Qué?" Armand sonrió.

"Si. Eso es lo que me pasó por la mente. Estaba listo para lanzarla por encima de mi hombro y correr con ella hasta las puertas de entrada, pensando que era una pervertida a punto de tomar ventaja de ti o gastándole una broma muy cruel. Eso fue la suma de ella. Estaba preocupado al principio de su razonamiento, pero funcionó. Parece que una humanas sexy mostrando mucha piel doma a la bestia en ti o, al menos, te hace hablar para llegar a ver más. "Se rió.

Las imágenes surgieron en su mente a Sere mostrándole el escote muy atractivo.

"Como que empiezo a recordar. No mucho sin embargo. "

-" Fuiste bastante salvaje ese día. "Armand levantó la mano y tiró del pelo de su cuello. "Puedo sentir los kilos que salen de lo que hablamos. ¿O soy yo?"

-"Los seres humanos pagan por esto? ¿Por abrir los poros de la piel o algo así, mierda? "

-" Mis poros se abren porque mi piel quiere caerse. "

-" Diez minutos más ", Exclamo Ted. "¿Necesitas agua?"

- "Estoy en un charco de ella", respondió Darien. -"Estamos bien." Bajó la voz y se limpió más sudor de su pecho. Se corría por su cuerpo. "Hazme un favor, sin embargo, Armand."

"Lo que sea."

"Asegúrate de que no tengo la oportunidad de hacerle daño si pierdo mi mente otra vez." Vaciló Armand. "No siento el impulso de matarla pero todavía tenía la idea de golpear la barbilla en el puente de su nariz cuando ella llegó aquí y se acercó demasiado a mí. Eso la habría matado al instante si hubiera tenido el impulso suficiente para enviar el hueso en su cerebro. "

Armand extendió la mano y agarró su muñeca. -"Ella conoce los riesgos. Firmó una renuncia absolviendo a la ONE de la responsabilidad en caso de su muerte o lesiones. "Soltó.

Darien se alegró de que estuviera sentado. ¿Era eso posible? Le asombró que Sere estaba dispuesto a hacer algo de esa magnitud a permanecer en el Territorio del Homeland.

"Ella es consciente del daño que podemos hacer. Esta mañana he leído los archivos que hizo en algunos de nosotros. Andrew me dejó leerlos después discutimos un poco. Quería mirar lo que sea que podía ayudarte. Todas las notas que leí de los pacientes fueron trasladados al Homeland. Uno de los hombres le dijo acerca de la forma en que arrancó la garganta de un técnico que se inclinó demasiad cerca de él mientras estaba atado en una mesa. Sólo podía mover la cabeza. Otra especie describe cómo llegó a un brazo y rompió el cuello de un guardia ante el ser humano pudiera reaccionar. "Armand tragó, empujando su pelo húmedo para mantenerlo fuera de la cara. "

-Esa mujer sabe lo peligroso que puede ser sin embargo, ella no tiene miedo de correr en tu ayuda. ¿Qué te dice eso? "La frustración aumentó en Darien. Estaba caliente, irritable y enojado. -"Ella está dispuesta a morir por ti. No confié en ella en un primer momento y fui cuidadoso de sus motivos, pero ella tiene verdaderos sentimientos, más que tú, Darien. Lamenta haberte dejado en el desierto. "

"Ella ni siquiera intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo una vez que llegamos al Homeland. O a la reserva"

-"Estoy hablando contigo."

- "Está bien." Armand lanzó una mirada vacilante en su dirección. -"Creo que ella te ama."

-"Me ama?" Darien se frotó los brazos de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, tratando de limpiar el sudor y la incómoda sensación de que lo hizo marearse un poco . Sus dedos encontraron algo extraño y se frotó el lugar mientras él reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Armand. Él había estado obsesionado con Serena cuando habían estado en el desierto. Ella era la mujer que él quería por encima de todas las demás. Su marcha le había deprimido y lo había enfurruñado durante mucho tiempo por su pérdida. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, era como si hubiera comido algo malo y dolor roía sus entrañas. ¿Puede ser el amor? No estaba seguro ya que nunca había experimentado.

-"Amor", repitió Armand. -"No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón que ella se enfrentara contra ti cuando eras salvaje. Diablos, me has asustado y yo no soy ni un poco humano. "

Darien frunció el ceño, distraído. Su dedo exploró el lugar de nuevo. El pequeño bulto se movió contra su hueso, realmente dolía.

-"¿Qué eso?"

"Hay algo debajo de mi piel." Armand miró hacia abajo.

"Es ahí donde te dispararon?"

"Sí".

"Fue un dardo, no una bala."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Fue Ted, gritando desde la otra habitación.

"He encontrado algo en mi brazo." Subió la voz Darien y miró a Armand. "Es pequeño y me duele cuando presiono en él."

"¡Sal aquí," ordenó Ted. "Déjame ver". Darien se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó cuando se puso de pie, la habitación parecía girar un poco. Armand no tenía ese problema, ya que él lo tomó en sus codos para estabilizarlo.

-"¿Estás bien?"

- "Creo que el calor está llegando a mí."

"Yo también, pero no estoy tambaleante. Vamos a Salir de Aquí. "De repente Zafiro estaba allí para ayudarlo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de él. Esto lo hubiera humillado un poco, pero necesitaba ayuda para caminar, con los dos hombres mantuvieron un firme control sobre él, ya que lo sacaron del cuarto de baño. Ted señaló la cama al otro lado de la sala de examen.

-"Ponlo ahí abajo." Miró a la llama. "Paul. Dile que el tiempo de juego ha terminado y el paciente no va a tratar de matarlo. Necesito la máquina de ultrasonido. Tu pueblo no han sido formado con ellos, así como él si ".

" Estoy en ello ", anunció Ojo de Águila, giró y corrió por el pasillo.

" ¿Qué piensas que es? "Darien casi se derrumbó sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo estaba mojado y el calor había desaparecido ahora el sudor empezó a ser frío. "¿Una parte del dardo se desprendió en el brazo?"

"¿De dónde lo sientes?" Darien mostró al médico, colocando el dedo índice de los humanos sobre el área. "Ahí". Paul llamó la atención de todos mientras empujaba una máquina sobre ruedas en la habitación. Sonrió cuando Darien se encontró con su mirada.

-"Ahí está el tipo que conozco." Paul se acercó. "-He oído que estas de nuevo con nosotros. Estoy tan contento. En serio. La última vez trataste de tomar un bocado de mi brazo. "

-" Lo siento ". Paul se detuvo y se inclinó para conectar un cable.

-"No hay problema. Es todo diversión y juegos hasta que alguien pierde un ojo ... o un brazo, en mi caso."

- "Ya basta", espetó Ted. "Bromea todo lo que quieras después. Ese es el problema con ustedes los jóvenes. Están más preocupados por el trato con los pacientes que el tratamiento. "

-" Nadie podría acusarte de eso "Paul murmuró mientras se encendía la máquina y lo preparó." ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? ¿Acaso lesiones? ¿Te duele el pecho? Les dije que se aseguraran de que no apretaban las correas demasiado y para asegurarse de que podía respirar sin dificultad. Tenemos que recorrer a través de rayos X, aunque si usted piensa que podría haber fracturado algunas costillas. "Ted produjo lo que parecía una marcador y dibujó un círculo en el brazo superior de Darien.

-"Buscar en esta área aquí."

- "Eso hace que sea fácil." Paul sacó una botella de gel de ultrasonido y vaciló. "¿Quieres que te caliente esto?"

"No ya he tenido suficiente calor para que me dure para siempre. "Darien nunca quiso estar tan caliente otra vez. Paul asintió untando la sustancia transparente sobre un instrumento portátil conectado a la máquina. La empujó contra el brazo de Darien y observó la pantalla, que Darien no podía ver. Poco a poco se movió sobre su piel, pero luego se detuvo. Paul apretó un poco para ajustar la cosa, y maldijo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Maldita sea. Necesito un bisturí. Le pondremos todo el especial cuidado y lo examinaremos. "

" ¿La punta se desprenderá del hueso? "A Darien no le gustaba la idea de que parte del dardo todavía estaba dentro de él.

"No, estoy seguro de que no es la punta del dardo. No buscamos si había objetos extraños, porque el dardo estaba intacto, "Dijo Ted entre dientes con voz airada. Parecía inusualmente preocupado. "Es un objeto oblongo, muy pequeño. Definitivamente no es algo que pueda ser parte de un dardo. "

-" Uh-huh ", coincidió Paul. -"Mierda. Es casi como una de esas fichas de mascotas que mi esposa le había implantado a nuestro perro en caso de que alguna vez se perdiera. Tal vez un poco más grande. "

" Fue etiquetado con un sistema de seguimiento de algún tipo? "Andrew había regresado. Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa como el enfermero, sólo que de un tamaño más grande.

-"Yo no sé lo que es", reconoció Ted. "No lo sabremos hasta que lo elimine."

- "Hazlo", exigió Zafiro.

Darien asintió.

"Si. Sácalo fuera de mí. No sé por qué querrían ser capaz de rastrearme. Nuestros enemigos saben exactamente dónde estamos. Aquí o en La reserva."

Armand gruñó. "-Si tienen algún tipo de arma, podría apuntar a un lugar determinado? Un misil de algún tipo. Podría estar enviando una señal de gran escala. "

" Sácalo de él ahora ", ordenó la Andrew." Llamare Tim y le pediré que venga inmediatamente. Él sabe todo sobre las armas de grado militar. "

El primer pensamiento de Darien era Serena mientras miraba a Armand.

-"Busca a Serena y aléjala de aquí. Llévala a la vivienda humana y quédate con ella. "No la quería en ninguna parte cerca de él hasta que pudiera estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco quería perderá Armand si el centro médico fuera atacado.

-"Yo no te voy a dejar." Era obstinado.

-"¿Eres realmente mi hermano?" Los ojos oscuros de Armand se estrecharon y él gruñó en voz baja.

"Me estás realmente preguntando eso?"

"Sí. Llévala a un lugar seguro y quédate con ella."

"Mierda." Armand dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-"No juegas limpio."

-"Ponte unos pantalones primero, "Le grito Darien antes de salir por la puerta. La idea de saber que Serena podía ver una gran parte de Armand no se sentó bien. ¿Y si lo encontraba sexualmente más atractivo? Estuvo a punto de llamar a Armand de nuevo. Él no dijo nada, sin embargo y se quedó inmóvil.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Once.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Una y otra vez Sere se paseó por la sala de estar de la casa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Armand la miró desde el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-"Es que te esta ayudando de alguna manera este ejercicio tuyo? "Ella resistió el impulso de rugirle de furia. El macho era molesto, pero ella sabía que él estaba preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando a Darien en el centro medico. Así era ella. Armand le había dicho sobre el objeto en el brazo de Darien.

-"Deberías haberme hablado de su brazo antes de que nos fuéramos del centro médico."

-"¿Hubieras venido conmigo si lo sabias?" Ella dejó de caminar.

-"No."

"-Por eso no te lo dije."

"¿No dice la NSO si tienen sistemas antimisiles o algo similar para disparar a cualquier cosa por si alguien lanza un ataque?"

- "Tenemos guardias armados con armas técnicas para hacer frente a cualquier cosa que sea una amenaza. No estamos seguros de por qué alguien asociado con Megaverso pondría un rastreador en el interior de Darien, pero esa es la situación más desagradable que podía pensar y es mejor estar preparado para lo peor. Tal vez sólo quería ver si habría volado del Homeland a la Reserva. Es posible que hayan querido seguir los patrones de vuelo. Los cambiamos a menudo después de que uno de nuestros helicópteros fue derribado. No puedo pensar en una docena más razones por las que podría haberlo hecho. "

-" No sé cómo se vive de esta manera. "Sere paseó de nuevo. -"Hay tantos idiotas para hacer frente y tanto peligro. Por qué no pueden vivir las Especies en paz? "

-" Queremos que se nos deje de acosar a nosotros también. El desear no lo hace realidad."-Cruzó los tobillos, con los dedos de los pies descalzos moviéndolos. "El mundo no es tan seguro tampoco. Recibimos las noticias en nuestros televisores. No hay asaltos, violaciones, robos de vehículos en tierras NSO. "Sere mantuvo el ritmo.

"Nosotros nos robamos unos a otros.-"

-" Lo entiendo ", se quejó. "Yo estoy exagerando y no estoy siendo razonable. Su tasa de criminalidad es mucho menor aquí. Estoy un poco asustado por todo lo del rastreador de misiles. Tienes que admitir que es un poco siniestro".

-" El término enemigo implica que no son de trato agradable. "Sere anudado sus manos en su cintura y le disparó una mirada exasperada. -"Estoy desvariando, Armand. Es una manera normal que las personas tienden a expresar sus frustraciones. Estoy preocupado por Darien y lo que está pasando con él. "

-" Oh. Eso es algo humano? "Una ceja arqueada.

-" Sí. "Ella se encogió de hombros y se relajó.-" Más específicamente, un asunto de mujeres. Se supone que asientes con la cabeza, no empiezas una discusión conmigo. "

-" Lo tengo. "Ella lo estudió.

-" Eres bastante tranquilo para ser una especie bajo estrés. "

-" Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde que fuimos liberados, doc. No esperes que mienta de nuevo en ese sofá y empezar a discutir cómo me siento. Eso no va a suceder. Tampoco voy a romper mis puños golpeando sus paredes bonitas. Es tentador pero no va a lograr nada a menos que quieras un ambiente más abierto entre la cocina y sala de estar. "Sonrió . Le gustaba la especie cuando no la estaba amenazando o acusándola de hacer las cosas viles a Darien.

- "Dudo que la ONE agradecería la remodelación de una de las casas de huéspedes." -"Probablemente no". Miró su muñeca y luego suspiró. -"Siempre me olvido de que no tengo un reloj." "¿Qué pasó con el?" Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo las especies se habían vuelto tan dependientes a la Tecnología. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado a su alrededor. Los médicos habían sido ajenos a ellos después Megaverso.

-"Puse todo muy cerca del dichoso horno. Mi reloj y las botas estaban arruinados. "Miró su cuerpo aun medio sudoroso con una camiseta con el logo de la NSO con una mueca. "Echo de menos mis pantalones vaqueros, pero le prometí a Darien que me aseguraría de que llegaras y te quedaras."

"No voy a tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso al centro médico. Me doy cuenta de que iba a necesitar un acompañante y que alarmaría a cualquier persona que me viera caminar sin él. Esa es la última cosa que quiero hacer. "

-" Yo cumplo mi palabra, doc. Incluso con un loquero. "Huyó de su buen humor.

"Tu pueblo acepto la terapia, así como el mío. ¿Sabes lo irritante es que me llamen así? Implica algo horrible y suena doloroso. Todo lo que queríamos hacer era ayudarles a adaptarse a la vida fuera de Megaverso. Necesitaban tener a alguien allí para hablar y conectarse con el mundo después de todo lo que les habían hecho pasar. Eso es compasión básica y el sentido común para ayudar a alguien en necesidad. No fue fácil para nosotros tampoco. "Sus cejas se levantaron otra vez mientras la miraba. -"Ustedes no eran exactamente amables al principio. Yo estaba aterrorizada de que uno de ustedes sufriera estrés postraumático en mi oficina y no creo que por un momento que yo no sabía que incluso los guardias varones fornidos habrían sido mal equipados para manejar esa situación. Incluso sus mujeres podrían haberles pateado el trasero cortarles sus bolas. Las hembras, "corrigió ella, sabiendo que preferían ese término. Armand sonrió. "¿Sabes cuánto dolor que recibí de mis padres y amigos cuando empaqué y les dije que había conseguido un trabajo que no podía hablar? No tenían ni idea de dónde estaba y mi madre pensó que estaba siendo cruel al mantenerlo en la oscuridad. No podíamos salir del sitio en el desierto y era aburrido. Me habría matado para ir a dar una vuelta o tomar un paseo a una tienda de café. Cualquier cosa normal ".

-" Estás desvariando otra vez, ¿verdad? Debo asentir ahora? "

-" Lo siento. ¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo? ¿No puedes llamarlos o algo para obtener información? "

-" He olvidado mi celular estaba en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Tenía miedo a activarlo hasta que se enfríe. Puede que haya quedado frito. "

" Maldita sea. "Ella se quedó mirando el teléfono de la casa en la mesa junto a la puerta. "¿Se puede llamar a alguien?"

"Ellos nos permitirán saber cuándo sepan lo que está pasando. Todo lo que vamos a hacer es hacer que arrastren nuestros sus culos, si los interrumpimos en este momento. "

" La impaciencia solía ser un rasgo común de las especies. "

"No es un progreso algo maravilloso?" Él se rió entre dientes. "No veo por qué a Darien le gustas. Eres muy lindo cuando no estás en el modo protección. "

" Usted es soltero, ¿verdad? "

" Sí ".

"Gran sorpresa", resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- "El sarcasmo no se pierde en nosotros." Se puso de pie.

-"¿Quieres algo de comer? Le puede mantener la boca ocupada antes de llegar a ser demasiado insultante. "Sere sabía que estaba siendo perra. Había pensado el plan loco. Estaba volviéndose loca, preguntándose si había sido capaz de conservar su memoria o si se hubiera vuelto a caer en la niebla mental. El timbre sonó y ella se movió. Armand se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Su gran cuerpo bloqueó su vista, pero era lo suficientemente cerca como para oír su grito de sorpresa.

-"Darien"

-"Y un pequeño grupo de seguridad", respondió una voz familiar, ronca.

"Si necesitas seguridad me quedo yo."

"Estás fuera del centro médico?" Sere acercó un poco más, un poco aturdida, así que había sido liberado de la supervisión. La realidad la golpeó al momento. Debe significar que lo habían liberado de la droga en su sistema. Su corazón se aceleró y se abrazó a su cintura, tratando de echar un vistazo a su alrededor de su voluminoso amigo.

-"Hablaremos más tarde. Vine a hablar con Sere. Hazme un favor, iré a mi casa. Mataría por unos filetes y un poco de café. Yo debería estar ahí al poco tiempo que lo hayas terminado de hacerlos. "Darien rió. "Supongo que no te importará."

"No." Armand se adelantó y abrazó a las otras especies. "Eres un maldito afortunado. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. "Darien miró Sere sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras él le devolvía el abrazo.

"Yo también. Estaré ahí pronto. Tenemos mucho para ponernos al día. "Sere apenas se dio cuenta de la partida de Armand, mirando al hombre que amaba su lugar. Darien, obviamente, se había duchado. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y un chándal. Su oscura mirada cerrada en ella mientras él entró luego se volvió y se dirigió a las especies que lo acompañaban.

- "Espera ahí. Esto es privado. Usted escuchará si hay un problema y no voy a cerrar la puerta para que pueda conseguir entrar, si lo necesitas. "Él no esperó una respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta con firmeza entre él y el equipo de seguridad en su porche. Él se apoyó en ella y la miró.

- "Funcionó". Era lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Darien estaba en su sala de estar. Su hermoso rostro mantuvo una expresión sombría, un duro recordatorio de que no era la misma persona que había una vez había conocido. La cautela brillaba en sus ojos y un poco de ira también, si fuera de adivinar. Los nervios golpearon duro cuando apretó el estómago. O bien había venido a darle las gracias por correr a su lado o para pedir que se vaya del Homeland.

-"Encontramos un implante en el brazo. Estaba dosificando la droga para mantenerlo en mi sistema más tiempo. Al principio creímos que era un dispositivo de rastreo pero nos dimos cuenta de la verdad, una vez que se examinó bajo un microscopio y se hicieron pruebas. Las huellas de la misma sustancia química en mi sistema se encontraron dentro de ella. "Estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar. Fue curado, pero no fue a causa de su sugerencia de utilizar la sauna después de todo. No importaba, todo era mejor sin embargo.

-"Ted pensó que me habría mantenido drogada durante unos días más en la mayoría, pero entonces hubiera sido terminado."

-"Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado." Su voz sonó temblorosa. Sus hombros se enderezaron un poco cuando se recompuso y forzó sus brazos a los costados. Quería aparentar calma y Compuesta.- "¿Cómo te sientes? No hay dolor de cabeza persistente o neblina? "

Darien ladeó la cabeza. La ira sin duda brilló en sus ojos oscuros.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, doctora Tsukino?" Ella renunció a ser profesional. Fue una mierda ni siquiera pretender ser capaz de lograr eso y ambos obviamente sabían que después de la forma burlona que acababa de hablarle.

-"No." Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, las ganas de tocar lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dedos flexionados. Probablemente no sería inteligente para probarlo, así que se detuvo, manteniendo unos diez pies de espacio entre ellos. -"¿Qué quieres que diga? Ya no soy tu terapeuta, pero esa es la función que estoy más cómoda en este momento porque estás mirándome enojado. Estoy tratando de determinar por qué. "

Él se apartó de la puerta y lentamente caminó más cerca. Sere miro la manera ágil con que se movía. Una alarma sonó en el fondo de su mente. Eso no era un hombre que venía por ella, eran un depredador, un ser cabreado y peligroso. Ella dio un paso atrás antes de que pudiera tocarla. El se congeló y gruñó suavemente.

-"Tú más que nadie deberías saber mejor en mi estado de ánimo actual. Tu que me doy la vuelta y corres, te llevaré hacia abajo. "Él miró hacia atrás antes de que fijara en ella su mirada. -"La alfombra parece espesa pero dudo que le impediría hacerse daño si usted se cae en el suelo." Fue difícil pensar mientras luchaba con el miedo y la lógica. Él no le haría daño intencionadamente a su pesar de que sabía que su amenaza era real. Ella lo miró a la cara y su belleza exótica golpeó su vez más. Lo miro feroz y sexy al mismo tiempo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, recordándole sus colmillos afilados. La marca de mordedura en su cuello, no le dolía, pero su conocimiento de que dé estaba allí repente se intensificó, junto con el recuerdo de quien lo que había puesto en ese lugar.

-"Casi me siento tentado de empujarte", admitió, arrojando a un lado la precaución. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron, y su sorpresa se hizo aparente.

-"¿Qué me harías?" Su mirada se movió por su cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro, y sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras inhalaba. Ella bajó la mirada al frente de su pantalón. No había desaparecido su respuesta. La silueta de su polla gruesa y alargada mientras la observaba.

-"A la mierda", le susurró en voz baja. Ella apartó la mirada de la ingle para mirar a los ojos de nuevo. Él la miró. Ella dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sabiendo que provocaría a su instinto a de darle caza.

-"No lo hagas, Sere. He venido a hablar. "Eso es lo que ella temía. Ella tenía miedo de pedirle que deje el Homeland. Debía arrepentirse de lo que había pasado entre ellos y no sería una exageración si él la culpaba de haber tenido sexo. Su necesidad de hablar con ella implicaba que deseaba que no hubiera ocurrido. Trató de ocultar su dolor.

-"Está bien." Sus ojos se cerraron.

-"No utilices ese tono."

- "¿Qué tono?", Susurró, sin confiar en su voz para ocultar el hecho de que su corazón se rompía. Sus ojos se abrieron.

- "Maldita seas. No tienes derecho a actuar herida. Me dejaste! Tu fuiste la que se alejó ". Su voz se elevó en un gruñido. -"No esperaras volver a mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada en todo ese tiempo. Yo no soy el mismo hombre. "

-" Lo se. " La puerta principal se abrió y Ojo de Águila miró dentro "

-¿Está todo bien?"

-"¡Fuera," ordenó Darien. "Estamos teniendo una discusión. Ella gritará para usted si necesita Asistencia. Soy plenamente consciente de lo que soy y no pienso perderme de nuevo. Manténgase fuera en su puesto y deja de interferir. "

-Ojo de Águila miró a Sere, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Ella asintió con la cabeza, preocupada de que no se les daría la privacidad de otra manera.

-"Um, entendido." Él se retiró, cerrando la puerta con firmeza. Sere estudió a Darien. Una de sus manos levantadas al pasar los dedos por el lado de su pelo, que empujaba hacia atrás, lejos de su cara. La ira aún ardía en sus ojos marrones como él con la gravedad que la consideraba. Su estómago se retorció. Esto iba a ser un final doloroso para su reunión. Darien reprimió su rabia. Sere siempre había sido un punto delicado en él. Había sido un infierno cuando ella desapareció, dejándole más remedio que aceptar que nunca la volvería a ver. Lo que no era como si pudiera seguir su rastro en el mundo exterior que había huido. Se había pasado por la cabeza a unos cientos de veces, aunque sus posibilidades de en realidad localizarla no habían sido buenas. El orgullo no lo había permitido en el final y que habría sido una estupidez de poner en riesgo su vida a perseguir a una mujer que lo había rechazado de manera muy definitiva. Se puso de pie delante de él, que parecía frágil, sus emociones muy claras en su rostro. Eso no había cambiado en ella. Sus ojos siempre habían sido muy expresivo y tiene sus defensas cada Tiempo. Incluso ahora quería calmarla y hacer que la mirada de dolor se desvaneciera. El hecho de que ella todavía lo afectaba fuertemente sólo fortaleció su amargura.

-"Aprecio que te tomaras el tiempo de su ocupada vida para venir al Homeland." Mantuvo su tono neutral. Serena bajó la vista para mirar su pecho. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sus hombros se pusieron rígidos. Reprimió un gruñido y agradeció por una vez que se había pasado toda la vida ocultando sus sentimientos. Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, pero no le permitió dar un paso atrás en su vida como si el tiempo no hubiera Pasado. Había cambiado con los años, aprendió a superar su obsesión por ella, y había hecho un buen trabajo de ella. El riesgo de su caminar lejos de él por segunda vez era demasiado alto para perder esta oportunidad. No iba a permitir que ella se metiera en su corazón de nuevo. Una vez quemado, dos veces quemado. Era un lema humano del que se había familiarizado.

-"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Se negó a disculparse por su tono duro pero necesitaba respuestas. "¿Por qué has venido aquí realmente?" Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. La tristeza en su mirada debilitó un poco su decisión de enviarla de vuelta a su mundo. Pero sólo por un momento. No tenía derecho a la simpatía. Él había sido el perjudicado.

-"Me alegro de que estés bien, Darien." Él gruñó bajo para mostrarle que su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Ella no se inmutó por la distancia. -"Te extrañé."

-"Una mentira", acusó. "Siempre hay opciones. Eras demasiado débil para enfrentarse a la pregunta difícil de pegarse alrededor para descubrir lo que había entre nosotros. "

-" No sabes cuánto te acuerdas de nuestras discusiones mientras estaba bajo la influencia de la droga, pero quiero estar segura de que sé que estaba tan triste cuando me fui. Tenía que hacerlo. "

" Yo no creo eso. "

" Sigues siendo ingenuo entonces. "Su barbilla sobresalía y una mirada desafiante apareció en su rostro "¿Sabe usted la cantidad de dinero que habían invertido en el mantenimiento de las especies protegidas de la prensa y de las posibles amenazas? Habría sido considerado como un riesgo de seguridad. Fue la máxima prioridad a mantener a todos los sitios ocultos a toda costa. Incluso si eso significaba que me tiraran en una celda de la cárcel y arrastrando los papeles o cualquier otra cosa que tenían que hacer para que le dejen hablar con alguien que no participe en el programa. Mis supervisores me hubieran quitado por la fuerza. "Su temperamento estalló y él tomó la cara antes de darse cuenta de su intención. Su agarre era suave, pero él sabía que era un error tocar a Sere. No era suficiente y quería más. EL envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se retirarse de él.

-"Ellos no te han tenido tan lejos ya que se me permitió acercarme a ti." Ella se dejó caer un poco entre sus brazos, pero no apartó la mirada.

"Sí, podían. Yo no era militar, 466. Las reglas eran muy estrictas en mi interacción con las especies. El único contacto físico permitido era en el caso de que yo fuera atacada y tuviera que defenderme hasta que uno de los guardias llegara. "Uso de su número asignado por Megaverso era un insulto, pero que no creía que se refería a él como tal.

- "Darien", se corrigió. "-Lo siento."

-"Te fuiste antes de que tomara un nombre." Ella miró fijamente a los ojos.

-"Tienes que creerme. ¿Sabía usted que en el emplazamiento de dos mantuvieron una de las terapeutas encerradas en su habitación durante seis días como castigo por sostener la mano de una de las mujeres? "

-" ¿Por qué la mantuvo en su habitación? ¿Por qué iba a sostener la mano de una mujer y ser castigado por eso? ¿Protesto la mujer? "

" La mujer había sufrido un trauma terrible. Su terapeuta le tomó la mano para mostrar su apoyo emocional. Al paciente no le importaba, pero el guardia en la sala informó el contacto físico. "Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se identificó la frustración en su expresión. -"Fue una estupidez, pero así es como los supervisores respondieron a la misma. Barbara fue suspendida a seis días sin pago y aislada, sólo para hacer un ejemplo de ella. Ella era una señora muy agradable muy compasiva. Hablé con ella a menudo porque las dos estábamos recibiendo una pena de Geraldine, que se veía abajo en nuestras calificaciones para el tratamiento de las especies. "

Darien creía en Sere. Los humanos podrían reaccionar de forma exagerada y él le recordó que le decía que era la causa de la fricción entre ella y Geraldine.

-"Yo quería tocar mucho más que la mano", admitió en voz baja cuando se inclinó tan cerca que sus pechos casi rozaban el pecho.

-"Quería sentarme en su regazo, dejarte hacer lo que quisieras de mí, y yo sabía que no podía seguir diciendo 'no' por mucho tiempo." Ella se humedeció los labios, atrayendo su atención allí, y su pene endurecido al punto de dolor. Dolía por tenerla.

-"Me habías dejado muy claro que yo no era más que una curiosidad, para ver lo que sería como para compartir sexo con un ser humano. Una vez no habría sido suficiente para nosotros. Alguien se habría dado cuenta. "

Él cerró los ojos y luchó contra el fuerte deseo de tirarla al piso. Sus ropas se desgarran fácilmente en sus manos y entonces nada sería en su camino. Podía explorar y lamer cada centímetro de ella. Siempre había sido su deseo de memorizar su cuerpo por el gusto y el tacto. Una de sus manos tímidamente se asentó en su pecho. Su palma descansaba en su camisa, pero sus dedos encontraron la piel. Fue suficiente para romper su control. Luna lucho contra el hambre por Sere. Ella estaba justo en frente de él y casi desafiándolo a que la tomara. Esta vez no habría alguna droga en su sistema para darle una calidad surrealista. No hay recuerdos de ensueño que lo perseguirían más tarde o dejarlo en duda lo bien que realmente estaban juntos. Deslizó su mano de la cintura a su culo, ella se apretó allí mientras la empujaba firmemente contra su cuerpo y mientras era levantada. El grito de alegría de Sere fue tan leve que apenas lo habría notado si no prestaba estrechamente atención. Caminó hacia adelante, en busca de la habitación más cercana. EL no la tomaría en la alfombra. Le soltó la cara para envolver su otro brazo debajo de su culo para evitar que se deslice hacia abajo.

-"Abrázame", exigió. Casi esperaba que protestara pero sus dedos se aferraron a sus hombros. Ella no dijo una palabra mientras la llevaba a través de la sala de estar y en el primer dormitorio que encontró en el pasillo. Hizo una pausa, utilizó su pie para enganchar la puerta y empujarla cerrando. No había una cerradura. En silencio, se comprometió a vencer a Ojo de Águila si el hombre venía a investigar por qué tardaba tanto tiempo. Las viviendas humanas tenían camas más pequeñas que estaban más cerca del suelo, pero venció el instinto a cuidarla. Se detuvo en la parte inferior y se encontró con su mirada mientras su agarre se aflojó. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sus pies tocaron la alfombra.

-"Quítate la ropa". Sus dientes blancos suaves en el labio inferior, la miro a los ojos cuidadosamente para buscar signos de miedo. No había ninguno. Cogió la camisa. Le asombraba cuando empezó a desnudarse. Su polla se sacudió en respuesta, con ganas de aumentar aún más el motivo de su rendición. Él iba a follar a Sere y esta vez no había duda de que los dos sabían lo que querían. Odiaba la forma en que sus manos temblaban cuando él rasgó su camiseta sobre la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. No le importo donde aterrizó. No habían tenido zapatos en el centro médico para él así que no tenía que molestarse en eliminarlos.

Sus pulgares enganchados de la cintura del pantalón de Chándal, pero hizo una pausa, contemplando si la evidencia desnuda de lo mucho que la quería le causaría cambiar su decisión. Algunas personas tenían miedo cuando vieron a un hombre especies totalmente desnudo. Imágenes débiles surgieron en su mente de él y Sere dentro de la celda. Él había reclamado su cuerpo antes y ella no se había estremecido cuando ella había visto la longitud y grosor de su pene. Sólo lo deseaba vivamente, recordaba los detalles. Los recuerdos podrían resurgir, pero estaba a punto de hacer otros nuevos que muy bien podría recordar. Empujó los pantalones hasta los tobillos mientras se inclinaba, ellos trabajan con sus propias ropas. Ella lo quería, iba por él. Se enderezó y le dedicó toda su atención.

Sus rodillas casi se doblaron mientras miraba a su piel cremosa. El cuerpo desnudo de Sere fue una visión. Ella era tan diferente de las hembras de especies. No había músculos marcados en su vientre, era carne lisa y suave. Sus senos redondeados y generosos, los pezones suaves. Tragó saliva, deseando envolver sus labios alrededor de cada uno para poner a prueba lo bien que encaja dentro de su boca. Los ojos azules le llamaron la atención cuando ella se echó hacia atrás para sentarse en el borde de la cama. La vacilación que reconoció en ellos no le impidió dar un paso adelante, luego otro, inclinándose sobre ella cuando se recostó en la cama. Apoyó todo su peso para no caer en la parte superior de ella.

-"Abre las piernas para mí, dulzura." Ella lo hizo, sus piernas se rozaban mientras maniobraba en la cama. Metió la barbilla para mirar mientras abría su sexo a la vista. Se había afeitado su pubis. Él aspiro todos los maravillosos aromas de Sere. Un toque de excitación también se burló en la nariz. No estaba dispuesto a tomarla todavía, pero ella llegaría en el momento en que se unieran sus cuerpos. Sere era adictiva y hacía cosas locas con él. Fue un poco inquietante y de repente comprendió por qué los hombres quieren aparearse con las hembras. La idea de envolver una manta a su alrededor y lanzarlas sobre su hombro cruzó por su mente. Él nunca lo permitiría que se fuera a su casa, si la llevaba allí. Su mirada se levantó a la cabecera de la cama, decidiendo que había sin duda la tentación de atarla a él si eso significaba mantenerla en la cama.

-"Darien?" Su voz llamó su atención. Un indicio de incertidumbre le hizo darse cuenta que había detenido todo movimiento mientras se debatía la logística de cómo llevarla a su casa sin que nadie de seguridad avisara que había llevado a un humano a su casa. Podía suponer que había tenido una recaída y no estaba actuando cuerdo. No era racional al querer hacer eso, pero no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que había soportado recientemente. Ella volvía loco. Se incorporó y agarró sus hombros mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos, su preocupación era aparente.

- "¿Estas bien?" Echó un vistazo a los suaves montículos de sus pechos y gruñó. Imágenes de todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella inundaron sus sentidos, haciendo que su dolor de polla creciera. Agradeció haber estado ya de rodillas o podría haber colapsado.

- "Estoy bien," se las arregló para raspar. Ella no parece estar convencido.

-"¿Estás consiguiendo un dolor de cabeza?" Agarró sus caderas, su tacto suave mientras sus dedos curvados alrededor de la parte superior de su culo suave. Él la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la cabeza de su pene le rozó donde se extendió para adaptarse a su cuerpo. Odiaba la manera en que su mano temblaba cuando él se deslizó a su alrededor para frotar su pulgar contra su clítoris. Serena se quedó sin aliento, los ojos muy abiertos, pero no se apartó. La frotó en círculos lentos.

-"Sin dolor de cabeza. No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti. "Su restricción se desvaneció como el seductor aroma de su excitación creció.

-"Dime que vaya despacio." Ella hizo lo inesperado, acercándose más entre ellos y envolviendo los dedos alrededor de su eje. Era su turno de jadear cuando la lenta tortura comenzó cuando ella exploró la longitud con su toque vacilante.

-"Mierda." Él no se hizo esperar.

-"Dime si voy demasiado rápido."


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Doce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere gimió de placer cuando Darien se abalanzó repentinamente sobre ella, cálidos labios se envolvieron alrededor de un pezón. Su boca era caliente y húmeda, y chupó con fuerza, como si estuviera muerto de hambre por ella. Tirones fuertes disparos sobresaltos de la conciencia a través de su cuerpo. Su mano cerrada en el pelo para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras extendía sus muslos más amplios para darle espacio para jugar con su coño. Sus caderas se enrollaron y ella arqueó la espalda en señal de protesta cuando dio a conocer su pecho, pero él sólo volvió la cabeza para dar atención al otro.

-"Darien ... No te detengas." Tendría que matarlo si lo hacía. Sería cruel si la dejara caliente. No es que ella lo culpara por querer castigarla por el pasado.

-"Por favor." Sí, te lo ruego, ella admitió en silencio. Haré cualquier maldita cosa por él. Por tener al hombre al que amaba cerca, disfrutando de su tacto, sus dedos enredados en su pelo sedoso, valía cualquier precio. Ella se echó hacia atrás, negándose a dejar que se vaya mientras la seguía hacia abajo. Su otra mano acariciaba frenéticamente la rígida longitud de su pene. Era de acero duro, pero suave y aterciopelada al mismo tiempo. La pulgar acariciando su clítoris presionado un poco más fuerte, pasando de un patrón circular zigzagueando hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su vientre se apretó mientras que casi llegó.

- "¿Por favor?" lo apremio por más de lo que quería respirar. El clímax parecía menos satisfactorio sin sus cuerpos unidos. El vacío se había convertido en un tormento que sólo él podía curar.

- "Te necesito dentro de mí." Darien le mordió el pecho y gritó desde el dolor agudo, pero su lengua aliviaba el dolor antes de que él la soltara. Su barbilla se levantó y sus ojos sexy la miraron estrechándose mientras su nariz se dilataba mientras inhalaba profundamente. Un gruñido retumbó en él antes de que él tirara de ella hacia abajo de la cama unos centímetros más hasta que su culo se quedó justo en el borde. Miró hacia abajo, cambiando sus caderas. Fue fácil para ella guiar a la corona de su eje hacia donde la quería. La humedad de su deseo era resbaladiza cuando la cabeza de su pene se frotaba contra ella hasta que se colocaron justo. Darien cerró los ojos y vio su hermoso rostro mientras él vaciló. Sere envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos, tirando de su cuerpo, animándole a entrar en ella.

-"Maldita seas," gruñó Darien. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro se abrieron para bloquear las miradas con ella mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante.

-"Malditos ambos, dulzura." Fue un golpe emocional, pero antes de que pudiera recitar desde el golpe de maldecir a los dos, se extendió mas abriéndose a su polla gruesa que fue enterrado en su coño. El ataque fue lo suficientemente ajustado como para dibujar un fuerte gemido de ella. Él la agarró por las muñecas y los brazos los tiró hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza. Su peso se presionó hacia abajo sobre ella, casi aplastándola contra el colchón suave. Darien volvió a colocar su cuerpo apoyando los codos para levantar algo de su masa para que no se restrinja su respiración y su boca se apoderó de ella. Un gruñido vibró su pecho y le hizo muy consciente de que estaban piel a piel.

La pasión salvaje de su beso y los sonidos salvajes que hizo aumentado su deseo. EL condujo en su interior más profundo, llenándola hasta estar segura de que no podía aguantar más y que estaban vinculados tan completamente como solo dos personas pueden conseguir. Movió sus piernas enroscándolas, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cintura para aferrarse a él, ya que se negó a liberar sus muñecas, aunque ella se sacudió frenéticamente en sus brazos. Se retiró un poco y sus músculos de la vagina apretada, tratando de evitar que la dejarla. Hizo una pausa, su lengua ralentizo su exploración de la boca, antes de conducir en ella con un paso fuerte. Ella lanzó un grito de éxtasis y volvió la cabeza, rompiendo el beso para evitar morder. Su nariz rozó la garganta mientras él gruñó en voz baja.

-"¿Estás bien?"

- "Si. Te sientes tan bien."

"Eres tan fuerte y caliente. Fuego." Su aliento le hizo cosquillas un poco y la punta de su lengua trazó la concha de la oreja.

-"Voy a ser más suave. "

-" No. "Ella quería a Darien, todo de él, tal y como estaba."- No te detengas. "Sus dedos estirado de sus muñecas y ella tomó la cara el momento en que sus manos estaban libres, amando poder acariciarle las mejillas mientras miraba en sus ojos hermosos. Podía mirar en ellos para siempre.

-"Soy bastante fuerte."

-"Puedo soportarlo." Sus caderas se movieron lo suficiente para que ambos gimieran de placer al ligero roce de los sexos.

-"Te quiero." La indecisión brilló en su mirada. "Eres una nueva especies y no quiero que finjas ser nada menos."

Una esquina de su boca se torció como la diversión mostró. -"¿Usted quiere ser follada como un animal?

"Ella se lamió los labios, a falta de su beso."- Te quiero ", repitió, enfatizando el punto.-" No me atormentes". Esa duda interna surgió que podría estar jugando con ella. Una emoción desconocida retorció su rostro antes de que él enterrara su cara contra su cuello.

-"Agárrate a mí, dulzura." Sus manos se deslizaron por sus mejillas a la parte superior de los hombros. Ella se aferró a él cuando empezó a moverse. El deslizamiento sin prisas de su grueso eje deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella renovó su deseo de Darien. Cada golpe llevó su placer a un nivel superior. Gemidos arrancaron de su garganta mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

"Sí", instó. Darien ligeramente mordisqueó la sensible piel bajo su oreja. Cada bocado era una auténtica delicia y todo su cuerpo enrollado apretado, tenso. Golpeó más fuerte, la cabecera se estrelló contra la pared con cada embestida potente. Sere echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió su nombre. Una neblina de éxtasis robó su capacidad de Pensar. Darien no se quedó tan tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta de su liberación. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gruñó.

-"Mierda." Le encantaba la sensación de él viniéndose dentro de ella, cada temblor de su cuerpo, llenándola con su semilla. La hinchazón que sucedió en la base de su pene era incluso agradable, encerrándolos juntos de una manera que parecía bien. Ambos yacían agotados y jadeantes. Se recuperó primero y levantó la cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar a sus rasgos sonrojados. Había algo realmente sexy sobre el aspecto suave en su mirada y la forma en que su cabello cayó hacia delante. Se aclaró la garganta antes de lamer sus labios. De repente volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-"No te atrevas a entrar aquí", gritó. "-¡Vete!" Sere miró hacia la puerta cerrada. La audiencia de Especies explicaría cómo sabría la casa había sido violada. Darien la miró con una expresión sombría.

-"Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla después. Me Tengo Que ir. Armand está esperando y me odiaría por golpear a Ojo de Águila porque está preocupado por mí bienestar, al estar contigo tan pronto. "Él se iba. No fue una sorpresa, ya que había oído lo de hacer planes con Armand, pero todavía le picaba. Ella quería quedarse en la cama con él. Había mucho que decir y que realmente quería saber si lo que habían compartido era sólo sexo con él... o más.

-"¿Voy a volver mañana para encontrar que te has ido otra vez?" De pronto entrecerró los ojos y puso en su voz un tono más grave.

-"Yo no voy a ninguna parte." Cien cosas vinieron a la cabeza que quería decirle. -"¿Vendrás a verme?"

-"Mañana", confirmó. "El centro médico quiere que regrese esta noche para otro chequeo pero están dejando que me vaya a casa esta noche con seguridad a la espera. Aparte de la Seguridad sólo Armand puede estar allí. El doctor quiere estar seguro de que estoy libre de las drogas y seguro a su lado. Ya sabes cómo son los médicos".

-" Están preocupados. "Ella podía entender eso. El silencio se prolongó mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Darien rompió el contacto visual primero mientras se levantaba de ella y se retiraba de su cuerpo. No estaban encerrados juntos, ahora que la hinchazón había disminuido. Se deslizó fuera de la final de la cama y se sentó, agarrando las sábanas para tirar sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Fue un poco incómodo de repente estar tan expuesta. Darien se mantuvo de espaldas a ella mientras se vestía.

Una parte de ella se resentía que no se pegaba a su alrededor. Ella recordó la amarga historia de su último novio. Jeff tenía una manera de hacer que se sentía utilizada después del sexo. Nunca había pasado la noche o incluso se molestó en quedarse para abrazarla después. Era imposible no comparar el pasado con el presente en forma que Darien cruzó la habitación. El orgullo la mantuvo en silencio mientras abría la puerta. La parte racional de ella sabía que no tenían previsto terminar en el cuarto de invitados como estímulo del momento en el sexo y que Armand estaba esperando en la casa de Darien para que él llegue. Tenía que irse. Otra parte de ella quería llorar porque él podría haber hecho una llamada telefónica para decir que llegaría más tarde por lo que tendrían algún tiempo para trabajar algunas cosas.

Dio un paso hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvo. No miró atrás, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que se debatía entre ir o quedarse. Esperaba que él diera la vuelta y volviera.

-"No te vayas." Él no se movió, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

- "No lo haré", respondió ella. Fue entonces cuando miró lentamente hacia atrás y su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

-"Te veré mañana. Y Sere..? "Su corazón martilleaba en esa mirada intensa.

-¿Qué?"

-"Estate aquí." Fue una orden. Pura y simple. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Lo prometo, Darien." Cerró la puerta cuando se fue. Sus hombros se hundieron cuando lanzó el puño apretado en la ropa de cama. Se escapó uno de sus pechos. Miró hacia abajo y los dedos temblaron un poco mientras trazaba el patrón de mordida que había dejado allí. La piel no se había roto, pero que definitivamente había dejado otra marca. Era sensible, pero no dolía.

-"Maldita sea," susurró. Estaba locamente enamorado de alguien que podría no ser capaz de perdonarla por el pasado. Solo porque él había ido a la cama con ella después de que había vuelto la lucidez no significaba que quería un futuro con ella. Ella no era tan ingenua. A veces, el sexo era sólo sexo. La salvación era que quería volver a verla. Puede ser que sea para decirle que se vaya al infierno, pero que había que esperar hasta que volvió a descubrir. La sensación pegajosa entre sus muslos se hizo más evidente. La ducha estaba en orden y la comida no estaría mal tampoco. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una noche muy larga. De ninguna manera iba a dejar de preocuparse por su próxima conversación hasta que la tengan.

Se envolvió en la manta alrededor de su cuerpo cuando se puso de pie, sin saber si Darien había pensado en bloquear la puerta principal. Lo último que quería era caminar por el pasillo con el trasero desnudo y corría a la Seguridad, el control sobre su bienestar. Nadie la detuvo mientras huía en la corta distancia a la habitación principal y cerraba la puerta. La manta cayó a sus pies y se dirigió hacia el baño, debatiendo si tomar un largo baño en su lugar.

Un ligero zumbido sonó y ella hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor. Venía de su bolso, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Cambió de dirección y metió los dedos en el bolsillo exterior, mirando a su teléfono mientras comprobaba el identificador de llamadas.

-"Muy bien. Justo lo que necesito." Ella deslizó su pulgar sobre la pantalla y se sacudió a su oído.

-"Hola, Eric." Su jefe había dejado seis mensajes ya y que probablemente estaba molesto de que ella había quitado sin dar fijarse en él a pesar del tono tranquilo que había usado. Él era bastante suave, pero él tenía un negocio que atender.

-"Lo siento no he devuelto sus llamadas. Te dije que una emergencia ocurrió y no había tenido ningún tiempo libre. "Recordó su último mensaje de voz.-" Las cosas están un poco mejor, pero todavía necesito un par de días. "

-"Me alegro de oír eso. "Vaciló." -Nosotros, eh, tenemos un grave problema. "oh rayos! ¿Iba a despedirla? Era una posibilidad. Tanto como ella esperaba que las cosas saldrían bien con Darien, ser despedido no era una opción. No lo quería en su registro de trabajo."

- Alguien entró en nuestras oficinas hace un poco rato. "Eso fue lo último que esperaba oír.

-" ¿Alguien herido? "

-" No Es el cumpleaños de Susan y se le hizo una fiesta en el local de hamburguesas por la calle. Nuestra ala entera estaba cerrada, así que no había nadie allí cuando sucedió. "Ella se encogió. La recepcionista era un amor. Ella hizo una nota mental para llamar a una floristería en cuanto colgara para enviar una cesta de regalo. Tenía la dirección de la mujer almacenada en su teléfono.

-"Eso es horrible. ¿Se robaron las computadoras? "Había una televisión en la recepción también, pero nada más vino a la mente que un ladrón podría apuntar. "-¿Cómo llegaron a la seguridad del hospital por el ascensor sin ser atrapado?"

-"Ellos no robaron ningún producto de electrónica."

-"Déjame adivinar. Un adicto cree que almacenamos las drogas allí arriba?" Eric volvió a dudar. -"Yo necesito que vengas aquí inmediatamente".

-"No Puedo". Su voz bajó.

-"Tienes que venir, Serena. Fueran quienes fueran, irrumpieron en nuestros Gabinetes de archivos. Todos vamos a volver y revisar en ellos para ver lo que falta o si ha sido manipulado, pero usted es la única que puede ver sus archivos. Podría decir que si falta o no, alguien se metió con ellos. "

-" Mantenemos notas de la sesión en ese lugar. "

-" Exactamente. Información confidencial, muy privada y personal. "

-"¿Crees que iban por los archivos? Tal vez creían que era donde las drogas eran almacenadas. Alguien drogado podría haber pensado que los armarios estaban cerrados porque tenían narcóticos. "

-" Tengo tres clientes que tienen acosadores. Uno de ellos tiene una adicción sexual que podría poner en riesgo su trabajo. "Su voz bajo aún más hasta que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo. -"Algunos están teniendo relaciones extramaritales. Somos responsables si cualquier información sensible ha sido violada y no advertirles. ¿Y si era acosador de alguien? ¿Y si fueran en busca de información a utilizar para chantajear a alguien? ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?"Desafortunadamente, ella lo hizo.

-" Entiendo".

-" Bueno. "Habló con una voz más normal.

-" La policía ha llegado. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar aquí? Están esperando por nosotros para averiguar si alguno de nuestros clientes fue atacado. ¿Tiene algunos casos de alto riesgo? "

-" Cuatro. "Jenny, que vivía con un novio abusivo que tomaron los celos a un nivel extremo. Había alentado a la pobre mujer que lo dejara, pero fue un proceso lento. Ese idiota probablemente la mataría si alguna vez ponía sus manos en esas notas y leía acerca de sus discusiones. Paul era gay, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada por miedo a herir su carrera. Él era un atleta profesional con un montón de fans. La prensa rompería su vida aparte si se enteraban de su secreto. Maggie era nuevo y que era demasiado pronto para saber si alguien realmente estaba viendo como ella afirma. Podría ser un posible acosador o un caso de paranoia. Lesley era una víctima de violación que había llegado después de que su atacante había sido liberado de prisión. Había hecho las amenazas y el miedo constante que experimentó le había llevado a buscar ayuda.

- "Sere"

-"Todavía estoy aquí. Estaba pensando." Ella miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y calculado. "-Puedo estar allí en un par de horas."

-"Te quiero aquí ahora."

- "Yo no estoy en la ciudad." Ella no mencionó la necesidad de ducharse antes de irse. "Me va a tomar mucho tiempo en coche hasta allí y probablemente voy a tener un exceso de velocidad o dos a ese ritmo."

-"Ven aquí lo antes posible."

-"Estoy en mi camino." Terminó la llamada y se precipitó en el cuarto de baño. No tenía otra opción. Ella era responsable de sus clientes. Ella tenía que ir

. Darien no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente. Podía llegar fácilmente en coche al hospital, afrontar a la crisis y volver al Homeland antes de su llegada. No tenía manera de ponerse en contacto con él por lo que ella le dejó una nota pegada en la puerta y un mensaje en la puerta del Homeland. No iba a arriesgarse a más malentendidos entre ellos. Si se retrasaba por alguna razón y se encontró con su pasado... Bueno, ella ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podría suceder. No esperó a que el agua se caliente antes de entrar en la ducha. Tenía que darse prisa.

***** **/**************/***********

-"Esto fue genial. Gracias. "Darien sonrió y se apartó de la barra para inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla.

-"De alguna manera cocinas los mejores bistecs que yo." Rió Armand.

-"Todo está en los condimentos. Ya te he dicho de usar sal y un poco de pimienta antes de dorarlos. "

-" Usted puede dejar la seguridad de trabajar en la cafetería. "

-" Por supuesto que no. "Armand tomó un sorbo de soda.

"No podía soportar estar atrapado en casa todo el día, incluso si se trataba de cocinar." Fue un problema común con las especies y la razón que tenían los humanos que trabajan en el Homeland. Los seres humanos no les importaban estar encerrado dentro de los edificios.

-"El aire fresco es maravilloso." Ellos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, tanto recordar todos los años que habían estado encerrados en celdas a merced de Megaverso.

-"Así que ..." Armand arqueó una ceja. "¿Vamos a seguir evitando el tema? Hemos comido y te informado sobre la Mujer regalo, Rini y Helios. Son felices y enamorados. Kakyuu está completamente recuperada en la reserva. He hablado. "Darien suspiró. -"Viniste con olor a sexo compartido. Ella todavía está toda sobre ti, ya que no te duchaste antes de la cena. ¿Qué estás haciendo? "

-" Pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo. "Armand gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta para que suene su disgusto. -"No lo sé." Fue difícil admitirlo. "

-Serena siempre ha sido una complicación."

-"¿Y Ella?"

-"No de inmediato," que pretendes esconder.

-"Maldita sea. Deja de hacer eso. ¿Qué va a pasar entre ustedes dos? "

"No lo sé. "Eso lo frustraba. Él miró las piernas, resistiendo el impulso para lanzar la isla de la cocina donde estaba sentado delante. Podría sentirse bien para poner un agujero en algo. "-Hay que darle algo de crédito por tratar de ayudarte cuando estabas drogado fuera de tu mente." Él levantó la vista y celebrada la mirada de Armand.

-"Lo que no debería haber sido autorizado a hacerlo. Pude haberla matado. "

-" Eso es lo que dije al principio, pero me quede en la minoría. He cambiado de opinión una vez que me di cuenta de que ella era la única que podía conectar. Ella es una mujer adulta que conocía los riesgos. "Su temperamento estalló.

-"Yo era peligroso."

- "Es cierto." Armand se encogió de hombros.

-"Pero usted quería follar más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella podía haberte llegado a hacer ladrar y hacer los trucos de un perro por solo mirar sus tetas. "Se tomó todo el control no llegar a más y golpear a su amigo. Sería satisfactorio noquearlo derecho del taburete en el culo.

-"Dejar de empujar mi paciencia." Él lo conocía demasiado bien.

-"Tengo la esperanza de que si nos vamos a un par de rondas de lucha que vas a confesar que todavía sientes algo por ella una vez que te calmes."

La rápida sonrisa de Armand lo hizo arrepentir de no seguir adelante con el puño.

-"No hay necesidad de empujarme a hablar. Ella me ata en nudos. Fui a la vivienda humana, porque no podía estar lejos de ella. Está allí fue mi excusa para verla. "

-" Ouch. Yo también te extrañé. "

-"No lo hagas. "Darien no estaba de humor para juegos. "Sabes que eres un hermano. Ella es en quien pienso cuando estoy solo. "

-" Material de tiempos, ¿eh? Es ella la que te imaginas cuando te…"Darien gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos. "Has perdido realmente bien el barco o te has puesto idiota mientras estabas drogado. Quise decir que su recuerdo me ha atormentado cuando me siento solo. No es sólo sexual. "Todo el humor desapareció de las características de Armand y sus ojos se estrecharon.

-"¿Vas a permitir que se vaya del Homeland o no? Eso es lo que quiero saber. "

-"No depende de mí. Vamos a hablar mañana. "

-"Ella es pequeña y sería fácil de mantener a tu alrededor si quisiera asegurarse de que ella se queda. Te niegas a dejarla ir. Me gustaría ver su intento de mover un pie por una puerta si dices lo contrario. Eres un hombre nuevo, libre de encontrar el equilibrio en la vida. Usted tiene el control ahora en lugar de al revés. Ella no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí".

-" No puedo obligarla a quedarse si quiere volver a su mundo. "Armand resopló.

-"Yo lo decía si alguna vez se comportaba como una mujer."

- "Todavía estoy enojado con ella por el pasado y porque nunca llegó al Homeland a verme hasta que pasó esto."

-"Ah."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Armand se acercó más y miró con el ceño fruncido.

"La mujer es tuya. Acéptalo. Nunca has llegado tarde para las comidas, sin bañarte apestando a sudor, luego del trabajo. Siempre te duchas para eliminar la basura no importa lo que te puse en un plato o cuánta hambre tengamos. Estoy oliendo ella porque vas a tener una de esas extrañas reacciones que experimentamos cuando una mujer nos tiene por las pelotas. Es probable que tengas su olor en ti con el fin de mantenerte sentado allí en vez de olerla después de que ella consiga otro olor. "Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. -"Niégatelo a ti mismo, pero yo te conozco muy bien. Estas teniendo esa expresión abatida que ambos hemos sido testigos de los hombres que se han apareado. "Él se echó a reír.

- "Esa es la única. Es LA mirada "oh-mierda" mientras se hunde en la verdad. "Darien sabía que el color había desaparecido de su rostro. Su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto. Él no le mentiría a Armand.

-"Vete a la vivienda humana y revuélcate con tu mujer. Asegúrate de decirle que espero todavía pasar tiempo contigo. Cometió un error. Terminemos con esto. Me niego a ver ponerte de mal humor, y golpear contra los miembros del grupo de trabajo que formamos con tal de dar rienda suelta a tu ira sobre ellos. No es lindo, es lo que es. No permitas que se vaya porque le guardas rencor. "

-" A veces pienso que ha crecido demasiado tu lado humano. "Le divertía y aunque Armand tenía razón. Podría odiarla por lo que le había hecho una vez, pero había vuelto. Tenían cosas que resolver, pero quería probar. Eso significaba que tenía que pedirle que se quedara. Él no quería vivir en el pasado, cuando Sere podría convertirse en parte de su futuro.

-"Me paso demasiado tiempo con Trey y los chicos. Ellos son una mala influencia en el mejor camino". Señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta. -"Ve por ella."

Darien se deslizó de la silla justo cuando sonó el timbre. Echó un vistazo a Armand, quien se encogió de hombros.

-"No espero a nadie." Darien cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas rápidas. No sería Serena. Su escolta habría llamado primero para obtener su permiso para llevarla a su casa.

-"Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti, el rumor se propaga rápidamente. Es probable que sea alguien que quiera asegurarse de que estás realmente bien y volviste a la normalidad después de saber que estás en casa. "Armand lo siguió.

-"Esperemos que no sea una mujer para ofrecerle una mierda de simpatía. Ellos no saben que ya estás tomado, aunque tienes su olor por todas partes. "Darien abrió la puerta y le enseñó los dientes cuando miro al humano en su porche. No era alguien que quería ver.

-"Usted."

-"Hola, Darien. ¿Vas a permitirme entrar? "Dio un paso al centro de la puerta, abrió los brazos y se aferró al marco de bloquear completamente la entrada con su cuerpo.

-"No."

-"Estás siendo muy desagradable."

"Márchate Kregkor."

"He venido para evaluarlo."

"No eres mi psiquiatra. No necesito uno. "El humano molesto le dedicó una sonrisa fría.

"Has sufrido un trauma y todavía puedes estar experimentando los efectos secundarios. Por favor invitarme a entrar hablaremos de todo lo que ha sucedido y cómo te siente al respecto"

" Él piensa que está hecho una mierda, porque le disparó un imbécil. "Armand se detuvo detrás de él.

"Él está bien ahora que los medicamentos han salido de su sistema. Evaluación terminada." Darien resistió reír. Andrew les había pedido que lo toleraran. Eso no significaba que lo invitaran dentro de su casa o perder el tiempo haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Las respuestas de su amigo no fueron del agrado del ser humano. Un ceño se arrugó su rostro.

-"Vine a hablar con Darien. Usted puede hacer una cita conmigo si desea conversar sobre sus sentimientos, Armand. Tengo algunos intervalos de tiempo abiertos mañana. Sé que usted tiene un montón de problemas graves que deben ser abordados. Me va a salvar la cabeza de ir a hablar con Zafiro o Andrew para que venga a verme. "El pecho de Armand presionado contra el brazo de Darien y él agarró la estructura de madera más fuerte para evitar que su amigo llegue a la atacarlo. Darien tiro a Armand una mirada de advertencia que esperaba transmitir que tenía que mantener la calma. Kregkor tenía la costumbre de andar enfureciendo a las Especies con su creencia de que todos ellos estaban desesperadamente necesitados de su ayuda. Por mucho que podría merecer ser llamado un culo, no se les permitía que lo tocaran. Armand-gruñó, pero disminuyó la presión en Darien.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer." Cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo, se dijo para si, lo que lo obligó a sonreír. "Fue amable de tu parte para conducir a mi casa, pero me voy."

"En otras palabras, usted está en el camino." Fulminó Armand. "-¿No tienes un compañero para llegar a casa a? Estoy seguro de que te echa de menos. Usted es tan agradable a su lado. "Darien casi se estremeció ante el sarcasmo claro. No se perdió, como su rostro se enrojeció mientras sus manos se movieron a los costados. Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

-"puede volver esta noche al centro médico por el seguimiento. Estoy seguro de que no será muy tarde para eso. "No era exactamente una mentira. Iría allí después de hacer una visita a Sere.

-"Esto es parte del seguimiento. "ojos pequeños y brillantes de Kregkor brillaban de satisfacción. "Es obligatorio que reciba un certificado de buena salud. Eso significa que necesita hablar con un profesional entrenado en las consecuencias emocionales del trauma que ha sufrido. Andrew aceptó." Darien tragó una maldición. Nadie le había dicho eso.

-"Él no va a hablar con usted." Armand se inclinó de nuevo a gruñir en el ser humano. "Lo que pasa es que usted no es el único jefe de psicología del Homeland. Él va a ver a la doctora Tsukino." Eso fue genial. Sonrió Darien.

- "Buena idea. Voy a verla ahora mismo."

-"Esa mujer?" Kregkor negó con la cabeza. "Ella no está calificada."

"Ella se preocupaba por mí justo después de que fui liberado de Megaverso. "Darien soltó el marco de la puerta, sin importarle ya si Armand quería intimidar al humano. Nadie podía despedir a Sere." -Ella sabe más sobre las especies de lo que nunca lo harás. "

-" Ella no quiere matarnos y es tan inteligente lo suficiente como para no acosar verbalmente a un compañero. "la cara de Kregkor enrojeció mientras lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Armand."

- Ahora están bien. Esa fue una circunstancia especial. "

-" No me gustas. "Armand gruñó de nuevo, más profundo, más amenazador. El humano palideció y retrocedió. Se dirigió a Darien.

-"Me doy cuenta que no soy popular, pero me necesitas para ser evaluados."

-"Serena lo hará".

-"La Dra. Tsukino ya renuncio ", dijo con aire de suficiencia. -"Cuando estaba siendo procesado por la puerta principal, su vehículo se está comprobando para la salida."

-"Te Equivocas. Está en la vivienda humana". El corazón de Darien le dio un vuelco.

-"Ella tiene el pelo largo de color marrón y conducía un sedán azul de cuatro puertas. Dijeron que era el Dr. Serena Tsukino." Tiró del bolsillo para sacar el móvil agitándolo alrededor. "¿Quieres para llamar a la puerta principal? Era extraño ver a un extraño que deje el Homeland a estas horas. La mayor parte del personal de día sale a las cinco. "Darien estaba lleno de rabia mientras giraba, tropezó con Armand, y corrió al teléfono de casa. Seguridad respondió al segundo ring.

-"¿Dónde está la mujer psiquiatra?" Supuso el que respondió sería capaz de identificarla más fácil con esa descripción.

-"Ella se fue, Darien. Su coche fue registrado para asegurarse de que no tenía nada con ella que pertenecía a la ONE. ¿Quieres que encuentre el que habló a la mujer? "

-" No. "Él tiró el teléfono y se rompió cuando impactó con la pared.

-" Tranquilo. "suspiró Armand. Giró para mirar a su amigo. Armand le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión igual de dura. Kregkor se había deslizado dentro de su puerta mientras los dos estaban distraídos. Eso le hizo un blanco en la peor manera. Darien se lanzó antes de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Armand lo agarró antes de que pudiera echar al humano. Él habría enviado el macho volando por la puerta que daba al patio.

-"Lárgate", ordenó Armand. "Eso es todo. Déjame encargarme de esto primero y luego nos ocuparemos de qué hacer con tu mujer". Él asintió con la cabeza, su control en manos de un delgado hilo. Emociones fuertes estaban aplastando contra él.

Serena había prometido que se quedaría. Fue una repetición del pasado. El aullido que quería soltar casi lo ahogó. Armand lo dejó ir y se dirigió a Kregkor.

-"Te voy a dar un período de cinco segundos de ventaja. Si usted todavía está aquí, no voy a impedir que se convierta en un saco de boxeo gritando. Lección número uno sobre Especies que se debe aprender a no joder con uno cuando está a punto de romperse. Echa un vistazo. "Señaló con el pulgar en dirección a Darien. -"Ves ese brillo asesino en los ojos? Recuerde lo que somos. Corre, humano. "Kregkor dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Armand cerró con llave la puerta. "

-Tranquilo, hombre." Se volvió lentamente y sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon. "No estropees tu casa. O mi cara. Te gustan los dos. Nos ocuparemos de cómo manejar esto tan pronto como te calmes".


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Trece

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere abrió la puerta de entrada a su apartamento poco después de las diez de la noche. Había sido una pesadilla tratar con el problema en el trabajo. Ella había logrado llegar al hospital dentro de las dos horas, pero ella no había esperado el circo de tres pistas que encontró allí. Su jefe había llamado en un equipo jurídico para proteger los derechos de sus clientes. El abogado había pedido que responda a él en susurros las respuestas a cada pregunta de la Policía. Él había sido el que hablo con ellos directamente después de la filtración. Había sido un proceso lento y molesto que había tomado horas.

Se quitó los zapatos en la puerta y la cerró. Pulsó el interruptor y la luz lleno el espacio de vida abierto que combina la cocina con la sala de estar. La casa de setecientos metros cuadrados, no era grande, pero era agradable. Un largo mostrador utilizado como una mesa de comedor era lo único que separaba las habitaciones. El único taburete era un recordatorio de su solitaria la vida. Echaba de menos a Darien. El viaje a su dormitorio era rápido. La cama doble con muebles a juego era más adecuada para un adolescente, pero con la limitación de espacio que le permitió usar un lado de la habitación con una oficina en casa. Se dio la vuelta en su computadora para revisar su correo electrónico y se dio cuenta el contestador parpadeando mientras esperaba a que se cargara. Pulsó el botón para comprobarlos.

-"Hola, Sere. Es mamá. No te olvides de llamar a la tía Margie el martes. Va a tener una cirugía de nuevo y ya sabes cómo se pone. Asegúrate de que no vuelva a escribir su testamento. Pobre Markus está harto de ella diciendo que ella va a morir. Dale a tu primo un descanso por calmarla. Te quiero. "Sere hizo una mueca al escuchar los siguientes cuatro mensajes escuetos de su jefe. Él los había dejado antes de que hubieran hablado en su casa. El último mensaje fue otro recordatorio de que ella se había perdido totalmente contacto con su propia vida cuando ella se apresuró a volver con Darien.

-"¿Estás bien?" Era la voz de Meg. -"Sé que estás estresada con la avalancha de nuevos clientes que fueron empujados a ti cuando tu compañero de trabajo se retiró, pero nunca me resistes. Estoy preocupada. Llámame. "

Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. Meg respondió al primer timbrazo.

-"Lo siento mucho. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para llamar. "

-" Nunca. Me estaba haciendo un bocadillo. Derecho de mis labios a mis caderas a esta hora, pero estoy aconsejando a alguien con un trastorno de alimentación. De repente no me importa si gano unas pocas libras. Siendo que el peso ideal está sobrevalorado. Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo estás? "Sere sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio.

-"Estoy bien."

- "Siempre me llamas si no eres capaz de llegar a nuestra noche de cine."

-"Lo siento por eso. Mi vida tipo de dio un giro sorprendente. "

-" ¿Me necesitas en modo profesional? "

-" No". Sere , se rió. "Sólo relajarse y ser mi amigo."

-"Eso dicen que lo que no tienen con qué pagarme." Fue una broma de pie entre ellos.

-"Tienes dos caras. No te cobran cuando estas divagando acerca de su ex-novio. "

-"Es cierto. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te están haciendo trabajar muy duro en el hospital? Ya te he dicho que la práctica privada paga más y el horario es muy estable. "

-" No. "Sere debatió qué decir. "Mi tipo del pasado se acercó y me mordió". Ella frotó inconscientemente donde Darien había hundido sus dientes en ella. Era todavía un poco tierno. "Me tomé un tiempo libre para ocuparme de él. Sabía que te asustarías si no oyes de mí y yo no quiero que seas de lo quieras. Estoy viva y bien. No voy a estar alrededor un tiempo hasta que llegue a estar resuelto. "

Meg se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos. "

-¿Qué está pasando? No puedo pensar en nada que pueda distraerte tanto al punto que te aleje del tiempo con tus pacientes. "

-" ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui a vivir contigo durante un par de semanas? Se trata de él. "

"- Mierda. El hombre que estaba mal…? ¿Él aparece en tu oficina abogando por ti otra vez? "

-" No, Digamos que nos encontramos y he estado pasando tiempo con él. "

-" ¿Todavía está masivamente caliente? "

-"Incluso más,

-"No"

-Y no es mi paciente más ".

-" No ". Meg maldijo en voz baja.

-" Fue allí, ¿verdad? Me acuerdo de lo deprimido que estaba. Nunca te había visto colgada por un hombre. Incluso te negaste a decirme nada acerca de él. "Sere sabía lo que Meg quería saber

-" Yo fui allí. Tuvimos sexo. "

-" Oh, Dios mío! "Meg parecía asombrado." Está bien. Hace unos pocos años. Nadie le podía acusar de nada poco ético. Por lo menos en teoría.

Ella hizo una pausa. "-¿Cómo fue? Por favor, dime que no es uno de esos tipos que es todas las miradas, pero totalmente despistados en la cama. Pasaste por un infierno por ese tipo. ¿Valió la pena?

-Muchísimo" El vientre de Serena se calentó sólo recordar los momentos íntimos que había compartido con Darien. -"Es cien veces mejor que cualquier cosa que he fantaseado."

-"Me alegro y me pone un poco celosa."

"Gracias. Sólo vine a casa a empacar algo de mi ropa y luego voy a volver con él. No quiero que te preocupes si no sabes de mí. "

" Así que te se has mudado temporalmente a su casa? "

" Um, no exactamente. Me voy a quedar en el mismo lugar que el. "

" Eso suena misterioso y vago. ¿Desearías ampliar la información? "Ella no podía decir a Meg sobre el Homeland sin dar a conocer que Darien era nueva especie.

-"En Realidad no. Todavía estaría con él, pero tenía que manejar una emergencia en el trabajo. Me detuve a casa a empacar mis maletas ya que estoy a sólo unas cuadras de distancia del hospital."

-"¿Está todo bien?" Ella no pidió detalles, sabiendo que no podía dar detalles precisos sobre nadie que tratara.

-"Alguien irrumpió en las oficinas, mientras que todo el mundo estaba fuera."

- "Un adicto a las drogas en busca de un resultado?" Era un problema común en su línea de trabajo. "No lo se, Fueran quienes fuesen, abrió y removió cada uno de mis archivos."

-"¿Estas Segura?"

-"Las páginas estaban fuera de lugar en algunos de los archivos y soy muy meticulosa con eso. Nada faltaba sin embargo y la copiadora que usamos lleva un registro de todo lo que imprimimos. Ellos no la usaron para hacer duplicados. Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no usaron alguna otra tecnología para hacerlo. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haber hecho las imágenes de cada página con sus teléfonos. "

-" ¡Mierda! "

-" Lo se. La policía sigue buscando huellas cuando me fui. Esperemos que localicen a algunos y averiguar quién lo hizo. Tuve que llamar a todos mis clientes para hacerles saber acerca de la violación de la privacidad. La abogada tenía una forma, pero ¿qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer? "

-" Era tu deber de informar. "

-" Eso es lo que dije, pero el abogado Estaba preocupado de que nos demanden. "

-" Muy bien. "

-" Si. "Sere miró el reloj." Mira, tengo que irme. Tengo que volver a, um, él y yo preferiría que no Sépa que me he ido. Nos encontraremos en la mañana. Tengo que empacar suficiente ropa para que me dure para una buena semana por si acaso estoy allí mucho tiempo. Sería bueno dormir un poco esta noche. "

-" Vas a volver y ni siquiera me va a das un nombre, ¿eh?"

"No." Ella esperaba que eso iba a cambiar, aunque si ella y Darien podrían trabajar más allá de sus problemas. Un día que le encantaría presentarles a las personas importantes en su vida .

-"¿Qué le vas a decir a tu jefe acerca de tu licencia?"

"Él no esta feliz, pero obtuve tiempo de mis vacaciones. Lo usé. Tengo nueve días para averiguar si debo volver al trabajo o dejarlo." Meg no dijo nada. -"¿Estás ahí?"

-"Supongo que él vive muy lejos del hospital para ir a trabajar todos los días si las cosas se vuelven serias entre ustedes dos?" Las cosas ya estaban serias pero no le indico que tanto. Amaba a Darien. No había nada más serio que eso.

-"Sí".

-"¿No crees que podrías estar actuando por impulso? Esta es tu carrera, Sere. Siento la necesidad de señalar que sería un error hacer una decisión precipitada. Sal con él por un tiempo y dale tiempo antes de modificar tu vida para engranar con la suya. "No era como si Darien pudiera dejar el Homeland para a vivir con ella. Tendría que hacer los sacrificios. Él podría estar dispuesto tener una relación a larga distancia, pero ella no lo estaba. Sólo habían pasado seis horas desde que lo había visto y lo extrañaba tanto que le corroía las entrañas. La idea de sólo pasar tiempo con él en sus días de descanso no era aceptable.

-"Tienes un trabajo y un condominio en que pensar. Sé que no eres rica e independiente," Meg empujó suavemente. "No puedes permitirte el lujo de dejar de trabajar y hacer los pagos de la hipoteca. Mantén todo esto en mente antes de hacer cualquier cosa que podría tener graves consecuencias. "

-" señaló, la terapeuta, "-bromeó." Estoy agradecida de que te importa y estaría impresionada si pudieras mirar mi proceso de pensamiento. Me tengo que ir. "

-" Muy bien. "

-" No te preocupes por mí. Tengo la esperanza de que las cosas puedan funcionar de una manera que realmente me hace feliz. "Colgó y se centró en el equipo.

**/*/**

Darien no podía quedarse quieto y había irritado a Armand.

-"Deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de estallar en cólera. No he golpeado nada todavía, pero eso podría cambiar. "

-" Estás actuando como un tigre enjaulado. "Un destello de diversión brilló en su expresión. -"Y seguro que no te pareces a uno. La forma de los ojos está mal, además de que ya no estamos en la cárcel."

- "Es tu versión de ayudarme? Se fue! Una Vez más! Detén los intentos de burlarte de mí de mal humor. No va a funcionar. "Armand cambió su posición ligeramente donde se sentó en el sofá.

-" ¿La contuviste? "

-"No. "

-" ¿El sexo malo? "Darien lo corto.

-"Es humana. Es una pregunta legítima. Te ha domesticado allá abajo, ¿no? Te aseguraste de no asustarla? Lo de siempre. Hay que darles elogios corteses y tomarla muy despacio para que no se crean que seamos salvajes cuando las cosas se calientan. "

-" No tenía miedo. "

-"Voy a tomar tu palabra ya que no estaba allí. Ella se manejó bien cuando estabas en el centro Médico. Demonios, yo no habría tenido la ropa alrededor cuando estaba en esa condición y sé que no soy incluso tu tipo. Estaba bastante fuera de ti. Era imposible saber lo que te gustaría hacer ".

- "Armand"

"Tal vez ella huyó por miedo a otra cosa."

-"¿Cómo qué? Aquí nadie se atrevería a amenazarla." La sospecha lo golpeó.

- "¿Crees que uno de los hombres le dijo algo a ella? Dos de ellos estaban estacionados fuera de la vivienda humana. "Armand se puso en pie.

-" Ojo de Tigre es demasiado humano amable y Deimos la evitaría. Los varones que no son sociables no aterrorizarían a una mujer. Quiero decir que podría haber necesitado un tiempo para pensar las cosas sin que invadir su espacio. "

-"Debo hablar con ellos para asegurarme de que no es un problema. "

-"Ahora sólo estás siendo un tonto. Ella es una mujer. Está en su naturaleza hacer cosas que nosotros no entenderemos jamás. Es parte de la razón por la que estamos tan atraídos por ellas. "Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió."- Ella va a volver. Piensa como si fueras un ser humano. "

-" Yo no lo soy. "

-" Es cierto. "Armand asintió con la cabeza.

-"Su vida va a cambiar drásticamente si los dos son compañeros. Es para siempre y ella no es inocente de lo que somos. El divorcio no está sobre la mesa si ella acepta ser la tuya. Lo que significaría renunciar a un trabajo que estoy seguro significa algo para ella y dejando el Mundo exterior. Tiene amigos que considerar también y familia. No es mi hija, pero si lo fuera, estaría receloso de enviarla al mundo de donde podrían hacerle daño. Su gente podrían sentir lo mismo de Nuestro Mundo. Tal vez no son fans de las nuevas especies y creen toda la mala publicidad que escuchan de nuestros enemigos. "Darien frunció el ceño, no disfruto de la sensación de mareo que experimentó. Sería difícil convencerla de ser su pareja si su pueblo se oponía en su contra. La agitación emocional que le causaría decidir entre ellos o él sería genial. Sólo podía adivinar sus reacciones ya que nunca había conocido a nadie de su vida personal.

-"Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tenía alrededor a las Especies y hemos evolucionado. Eso llevará algún tiempo de ajuste también, Darien. Los seres humanos entran en pánico cuando se enfrentan a COMPROMISOS a largo plazo. Es por eso que tienen que pensar "con pies fríos "

-"Yo no le he mencionado nada acerca de ser mi compañera."

-"Ella no es ciega. Tienes todos los síntomas que son fáciles de detectar. "

-" No para ella. "

-" Aprendió mucho de nosotros después de que fuimos liberados. "

-" Ella trató a las especies a espaldas de Megaverso. No hubo parejas apareadas en el desierto "

-" Es cierto. "Armand dejó caer los brazos a los costados y se encogió de hombros.

- "Creo que tiene Sentimientos fuertes. Ella regresará. Dale un poco de tiempo. "

-" ¿Y si no vuelve? "

-" Podríamos pedir al equipo de trabajo ir tras ella y traerla de vuelta. Ella sería fácil de localizar y agarrar. "Darien tuvo la tentación de llamar a Trey Roberts. Ellos eran amigos y el macho siempre fue servicial. Sólo le tomará alrededor de una hora de montar un equipo. Mentalmente se eligió otros tres miembros que había de confiar a Sere. Mejor aún, se iría con ellos. Sólo necesitaban un vehículo. A Tim Oberto era necesario mantenerse fuera del circuito por que el ser humano requiere la aprobación de Andrew, la Zafiro, y Taiki, o uno de los miembros del consejo para recoger una hembra humana de afuera del Homeland.

-"Algo estás tramando en tu cabeza ahora mismo, ¿verdad?" Darien miró a Armand. El hombre tuvo la audacia de reírse.

-"Fue una broma. Lo estas llevando mal. ¿Estás seguro de que tus pelotas todavía están unidas? "Él gruñó, insultado. Armand levantó las manos mientras se levantaba. -"Está bien. Lo entiendo. Esto no es gracioso para ti. Estoy seguro de que se burlaran de mí si alguna vez encuentro una mujer que me vuelva loco de nuevo. Se acabó, era un chiste. No se puede enviar un equipo detrás de ella. ¿Te imaginas lo aterrorizada que estará de tener el equivalente de su equipo SWAT de repente rodeándola? Ella puede manejarlo bien pero los más cercanos a ella no. Llamaras la atención de los medios y Andrew tendría que celebrar conferencias de prensa para deshacer los daños. Estaría muy contento de tener que asegurar al público que no vamos alrededor secuestrar a sus mujeres para que sean nuestros compañeros.

-"Pero ¿Cuándo volverá?- En otros dos años? Ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras para no expresar ese miedo. Armand parecía preocupado.

-"Ella tiene fuertes sentimientos por ti. Tú no estabas allí cuando ella se enfrentó a una habitación llena de hombres. La hembra es feroz cuando se trata de ti. Me imagino que es un caso de pies fríos. No son tan centrados como nosotros en conseguir y mantener lo que queremos. Suelen perseguir algo, atraparlo, y le da pánico cuando se dan cuenta que lo tienen a su alcance. Te enamoraste de un ser humano por lo que necesitas aceptar sus defectos. "

"Está bien.

-"Necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

-" ¿Qué significa eso? "

"Ella va a volver a ti.

-Incluso si tenía que asegurarse de que lo haga." ¿Por qué no vamos al gimnasio? Te servirá para calmar un poco tu energía incansable. Seguirá doliendo "

-" Estoy bien. "

-" Mentira. ", acusó Armand. "Estas todo menos bien. Estaría enojado si ella me habría abandonado. Necesita correr y sudar. "

-" He tenido suficiente de eso para que me dure toda la vida. "Tuvo un recuerdo de lo que había soportado en el centro médico. Armand sonrió.

-"Es cierto. Eso era infernal. "Él se puso serio.

-"No puedo entregar al hijo de puta que te hizo daño por lo que sería capaz de molerlo hasta una masa sanguinolenta o localizar a tu mujer rebelde. Lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a lidiar con la ira. Vamos a correr o a las alfombras si necesitas luchar. ¿Estás seguro de que no puede buscar una mujer para distraerte sé que sólo quieres a Sere. "

Él la quería a ella de la peor manera. En primer lugar, él le gritaría por dejarlo, pero entonces la seduciría para demostrarle que le pertenecía.

-"Estoy enojado", admitió. -"Sé que van a coger a los involucrados en el ataque. La paciencia no es todavía mi mejor rasgo pero sé que es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que sean llevados ante nosotros. Necesito estar solo para pensar en Sere. "Armand con la mirada baja sonrió.

-"La extrañas mucho, ¿eh? Se debe hacer más difícil con su olor aferrándose a ti "Sus ojos brillaban con diversión cuando miró hacia arriba.

-"Dijiste que dejarías de hacer bromas."

-"Lo siento." Se encogió de hombros. -"No dejarías pasar una, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona. Voy a dormir aquí esta noche para hacerte compañía. "

-" Vete a casa. Te prometo que no voy a destruir mi casa o llamar a Trey y armar un equipo. "Armand le miró con recelo.- "Encontré a mi compañera pero ella huyó del Homeland. Sólo quiero tomar un tiempo para adaptarme a todo. Necesito un poco de espacio y tranquilidad. Es fácil encontrar la calma en el silencio de nuestras celdas en Megaverso. "

-" Está bien. Me voy, aunque si necesitas algo llama. Voy a tener un teléfono al alcance en todo momento. Vamos a compartir el desayuno en la mañana si no sé nada de ti para entonces. "

" Gracias. "El abrazo que compartían no era incómodo. Era un recordatorio de que alguien se preocupaba por él y el vínculo entre ellos era fuerte. Había encontrado a la familia en Armand.

- "Llámame si necesitas hablar," murmuró Armand. "O alguien para sentarse en silencio contigo"

-"Lo haré." Darien lo miró irse y esperó un minuto para asegurarse de que no regresaría antes de girar sobre su talón y pisando fuerte en su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta del armario, encendió la luz, y exploro sus ropas. Cogió cuero negro mientras se ponía la chaqueta de la percha. Echó un vistazo a la habitación revolviendo la ropa un par de Jeans siguieron, junto con sus botas. Un equipo no sería enviado a buscar a Sere. Armand le había recordado que causaría una escena si había testigos a su alrededor cuando llegaran. Un macho no llamaría demasiado la atención sin embargo. Él gruñó bajo, salió del armario para tomar una ducha rápida.

-"Voy a ir tras ella por mí mismo." Joder, no esperaría. Había pasado dos años sin Sere después de que ella había huido de sus sentimientos y se negó a permitir que lo hiciera una segunda vez.

**************/****************************/*******************

La culpa era una emoción pocas veces experimentada. No le dijo una mentira o que haría cosas que sabía estaban equivocadas. Hasta esta noche. Se aseguró de ocultar su expresión mientras sostenía la mirada del oficial de guardia en la puerta oculta. Era una salida de emergencia en caso de ataque o si tenían que echar a alguien dentro o fuera del Homeland. -"Yo no te reconozco con ese traje, Darien." Es verdad era un hombre que había sido robado por algunos de los empleados de Megaverso antes de que la instalación había sido violada por las especies libres. Había sido localizado más tarde y se recuperó con una docena de otros.

-"¿Es una moto?" Estudió la máquina entre los muslos de Darien. -"Nunca he visto a ninguna más que en la televisión."

-"Armand les ama y cada uno de nosotros tendría que tener una aquí. Tiene cinco de ellas en su casa en la reserva. "

-" Es hermosa. "El hombre caminó alrededor de la moto, la admiración estaba en su mirada. -"Es difícil de manejar con sólo dos ruedas?"

-"Te sugiero aprender en una moto en la reserva primero. Eso es lo que hicimos. "

El hombre sonrió cuando se detuvo frente a él de nuevo. -"Yo no voy a ir allí por un tiempo. Me han asignado para comenzar a trabajar con el grupo de trabajo pronto".

"-Lo Recuerdo. Vas a ir en misiones de rescate con ellos para que puedan hacer el primer contacto con las especies. "

-" Me gustan los seres humanos en la fuerza".

-" Trey estaba impresionado con su capacidad para hacer frente a su aversión a los seres humanos cuando se entrenó con ellos . Él lo recomendó para el trabajo. "

-" Ellos no son nuestros enemigos. "Su voz se hizo más profunda. -"Sólo tengo un problema con los que dañan a otras personas que no pueden defenderse."

-"Me alegro de que te estés ajustando muy bien. Abre la puerta. "El hombre no se movió. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Voy a patrullar." Empujó en el casco, odia la mentira. -"Es algo que hago de vez en cuando." -"Las especies no dejan el Homeland sin una escolta completa." Él conocía las reglas.

"Toma una buena mirada en mí. El casco cubre la cara y el cristal es tintado. ¿Puedes ver mi rostro a través de él, a pesar de tu visión? "la nueva especie se acercó más, mirando fijamente a él.

- "No."

-"Exactamente". Él flexionó sus manos enguantadas en el manillar. -"Cada centímetro de mí está cubierto. Voy a parecer humano. Es un gran disfraz. "Había esperado que el hombre tendría una orden directa de él, pero cierto no era una presa fácil.

-"Nadie sabe que compramos la casa en el otro lado de esta puerta. Voy a ir por la calle como si yo fuera la vida humana allí. A veces nosotros patrullamos fuera de nuestros muros. "

-" Nadie me informó de ello. "

-" No todos conocen la ubicación de esta puerta tampoco. "Esperaba que eso resolvería el asunto.

-"Abre la puerta. Voy a volver a través de la principal. La observación de los seres humanos no creerá nada de malo de una moto que entra, pero podría crecer sospechoso si sale. "

-" Necesito contactar a alguien para obtener el permiso. "

-"Estás perdiendo el tiempo." Darien gruñó para mostrar su descontento y frustración. Tenía que ir por Sere. -"Abre la puerta ahora. Eso es una orden directa. "Frunció el ceño.

-"Usted eligió este lugar porque esperabas que no sabía el procedimiento, ¿no es así? No soy ingenuo. Me habrían informado si ibas a llegar aquí. Usted quiere dejar el Homeland sin que nadie lo sepa. ¿Por qué? "¡Mierda! Darien sabía que su plan había fracasado. Podía atacar al macho y salir, pero dejaría el lugar vigilado. Tendría que llamar a Mamoru conseguir llegar a su alrededor. No quiso arriesgarse a una pelea en el Homeland.

-"Usted ha estado enfermo." Ciertamente se acercó más. -"¿Estás experimentando inestabilidad? Me dijeron que estaba totalmente recuperado. "Su tono se suavizó. -"Dime el problema y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudar. Dime, porque quieres salir porque se siente encerrado? "Se hundieron los hombros de Darien. El nivel de remordimiento por intentar engañar al hombre se levantó.

-"Yo debo disculparme. Espero que no me preguntes., No tengo permiso para salir."

"¿Quiere ir a cazar a los que te hicieron daño? Entiendo si lo haces, pero el grupo de trabajo no tiene ninguna pista todavía. Soy amigo de algunos de ellos y me hubieran dicho si estuvieran preparándose para una misión. Yendo por ahí ciegamente no servirá de nada. "

-" No es por eso que quiero ir. "Él fue un mal mentiroso y no lo intento de nuevo. Mamoru extendió la mano y agarró el antebrazo cubierto de cuero.

-"Usted quería liberarse. Homeland es grande, pero probablemente no estás sintiéndote contenido dentro de nuestras paredes. ¿Por qué no le preguntas para ser enviado a la reserva? Tal vez un par de días en la zona salvaje con algunos de los residentes van a hacer algo bueno. "Darien llegó a la segunda verdad lo soltó y se quitó el casco.

-"Mi mujer está allí. Ella se fue y quiero recuperarla. "La sorpresa ensanchó los ojos de Mamoru." -Ella es humana. ¿Ha oído hablar del término "pies fríos"? Armand cree que sufrió un ataque de él cuando se dio cuenta de que quería aparearme con ella. La dejé en la vivienda humana, pero me entere de que se ha ido. Ellos verificaron en la puerta principal que se fue de esa manera. "Mamoru negó con la cabeza.

-" No conozco ese término, pero ¿Significa que ella se asustó y salió corriendo? "

-" Sí"

-". Eso es molesto. "El hombre retrocedió unos metros.

-"¿Cómo la va a encontrar? "

-"Busqué su dirección. Ellos hicieron una verificación de antecedentes completa antes de que enviaran por ella después de que estaba drogado. Ha estado con los equipos del grupo suficiente tiempo como para saber sus normas, y la de ser mi compañera. Quiero hablar con ella y convencerla de volver a casa conmigo. "

-" ¿Estás seguro de que es tu compañera? "

-" Muy seguro. Estoy diciendo mentiras y rompiendo las reglas por tratar de verla. "

-" ¿Crees que ella siente algo profundamente por ti? "Darien asintió bruscamente.

-" Sí"

-" Mi turno termina a las 06 a.m. "Tomó su cinturón y sacó su arma, que ofreció a Darien.-" Toma esto. Usted lo puede necesitar. Oí que el mundo exterior es muy peligroso. "

Darien estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse.

-"Lo que me importa es un ser humano. Podría haber hecho algo realmente tonto si me hubieran dado la oportunidad de estar con ella. Estaba equivocado acerca de que ella es una buena mujer lo que no funcionó para mí. Buena suerte, Darien. Estate de vuelta antes de que mi turno termine, así que podré dejarlos entrar a ambos si no estaremos en problemas si se enteran te deje ir. " La gratitud finalmente rompió a través del impacto por la sorpresa de las palabras de Mamoru. Aceptó la pistola, se la metió en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, y cerró la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-"Gracias."

-"Ten cuidado. No olvides, que mi turno termina a las seis. A veces vienen cinco o diez minutos más temprano".

"Gracias. Te debo un favor enorme. "

"Obtén a tu mujer y se feliz. Me gustaría eso para ti. "Darien se metió de nuevo en el casco mientras Mamoru abrió la puerta, balanceándose al abrir la puerta sólida que parecía ladrillo en el otro lado para que coincida con el resto de la pared. Puso en marcha el motor y lentamente lo sacó adelante. Le disparó al hombre una mirada de agradecimiento que no podía ver a través del cristal tintado al entrar en el patio trasero de la casa de al lado, no encendió los faros hasta llegar a la calle residencial. Estaba manejando en el mundo exterior para a buscar a Sere. Lo había logrado.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Catorce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere maldijo mientras se chupaba la sangre del dedo.

-"Maldita sea." La pequeña lesión tenía que ver que su maleta estaba a rebosar. Había empujado su peso sobre la parte superior de la misma y luchado con la cremallera para conseguir su cierre hasta el final. Dio un paso atrás y estudió las dos maletas.

Había sido su intención de llevar sólo ropa suficiente durante siete días, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería escoger trajes. El vestido negro de cóctel era demasiado exagerado pero era sexy. El vestido azul hacía juego con sus ojos. Había sido demasiado difícil elegir entre ellos por lo que había empacado ambos. Los jeans eran una necesidad Darien podría querer llevarla en un recorrido por el Homeland y eran prácticos. Ella esperaba que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. Había tenido que llevar camisas de manga corta y para que coincida cada par en entre si se trataba de día o de paseo por la noche. El verdadero problema había sucedido cuando ella había pensado si la invitaba a cenar. Abrió bruscamente los cajones de su ropa interior en ese momento, con la seducción en su mente. ¿Con que se vería atractiva para una especie? Camisones de gran tamaño? De encaje? De seda? Tal vez disfrutaría viéndola en medias y ligueros con nada más que un conjunto de braga y sujetador a juego?

El le había contado que le había gustado ver vídeos porno cuando ella lo conoció. Fue entonces cuando ella se había ido totalmente loca por casi decidirse a dar todo. Era importante que la encontrara tan atractiva como las mujeres con las que, obviamente, se había masturbado. -"Estoy siendo como una niña", murmuró, sentándose al lado de su cama.

-Soy mejor." Le había dicho a sus clientes una y mil veces que era importante que la gente acepte a sí mismos por lo que eran en lugar de centrarse en el cambio de su apariencia. Por supuesto, nunca había estado tan preocupada por su forma de llamar la atención a los hombres antes .- "Es un poco triste", decidió.

El timbre sonó y ella frunció el ceño, levantándose. Fue un poco después de la medianoche cuando ella miró el reloj cerca de la televisión. Se detuvo y vaciló frente a la puerta. Tenia en su lista de tareas poner una mirilla instalada en la puerta, pero nunca había encontrado el momento. Su trabajo la mantenía bastante ocupada durante la semana y su tiempo libre se dedicaba a su familia o amigos.

-"¿Quién es?"

- "Mr. Johnson." La voz fue ahogada. Seguía sin abrir la puerta. El administrador del edificio no tenía ninguna razón para estar allí tan tarde. Vivía en el primer piso y apenas veía al hombre mayor . A menos que alguien rompiera las reglas. Había aparcado en su propio espacio.

-"¿Qué necesita?"

-"Hay una fuga de agua de arriba," murmuró lo suficientemente bajo que apenas escucho las palabras. Gimió, retorciendo las cerraduras. Unos meses antes ella había oído acerca de una tubería de agua de última hora en el cuarto piso. El camión volcado fuera acarreaba lejos las paredes rotas y los muebles mojados habían sido una monstruosidad. Lo que era un hecho que había sido de lo más desagradable para los inquilinos que intervinieron para ver ese lío dentro de sus hogares. Las paredes que participan en dos plantas tenían que ser arrancadas y sustituido una vez que la tubería se había actualizado. Ella abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al anciano.

- "No he visto ninguna filtración todav…"

No era un cuerpo frágil que se estrelló contra ella, pero era sólido, y grande. Ocurrió tan rápido que casi no registró lo que estaba pasando antes de darse cuenta que estaba cayendo de espaldas en el azulejo de entrada. La puerta se cerró de golpe y el sonido distintivo de un bloqueo de clic la sacó del dolor de contener el aliento en ella para mirar con miedo al hombre plantado entre sus piernas, con los pies descalzos. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha gris que mantenía la mayoría de sus funciones bajo la sombra de la luz en la habitación de estar. Sus labios eran delgados y recogidos en una mueca para mostrar sus dientes. Se inclinó antes de que pudiera recuperarse y fríos dedos fueron envueltos alrededor de su garganta. La apretó lo suficiente para que ella no fuera capaz de gritar. Ella realmente quería hacerlo.

-"¿Dónde has estado, Serena?" Su voz era tan familiar que ella luchó contra el pánico. Registró que el intruso sabía sobre el Sr. Johnson y ya que le había dicho su nombre. Esto no era un crimen al azar. Su otra mano empuño su camisa y la arrastró a sus pies. Le dolió, la estrangulaba, pero ella fue apenas capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones cuando los dedos se suavizaron ligeramente alrededor de su garganta. El era de unos nueve centímetros más alto que ella y ella lo colocaba en unas ciento ochenta libras. Realmente esperaba que esto era sólo fuera un robo. Las otras opciones no eran los que quería Tener en Cuenta. Todo lo que había leído o escuchado acerca de criminales voló a través de la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada baja para mirar a su pecho. Puede que no quiera matarla si evitaba mirar a la cara, dándole una sensación de seguridad que no podía identificar. Instinto exigió que luchar, pero ella se resistió. Estadísticamente sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran mejores si él la consideraba amenazante. Que por supuesto dependía de su motivación. El hecho de que él la había atacado en un lugar privado aumentó drásticamente sus posibilidades de ser violada o asesinada. Debía intentar hablar con él, pero él mantuvo su mano enroscada en su cuello. Era muy duro respirar. Formar frases sería imposible. Cerró las manos en puños para evitar que ella agarre sus muñecas, algo que realmente quería hacer con la esperanza de conseguir escapar. Ella sabía que era importante prestar atención. Cada interacción con él le daría pistas sobre la forma de proceder.

- "¿Dónde has estado?" Su tono agudo implicaba que estaba agitado y fue atropellada por un sentido de familiaridad. Ella había oído esa voz antes en alguna parte, pero no podía ubicarlo. -"Habías desaparecido." Fue difícil no mirar a la cara. Cerró los ojos para resistir la tentación. ¿Qué quiso decir? No era racional. No es bueno. -"Fui a su oficina", confesó. -"Pensé que iba a encontrar una pista allí de donde fuiste. Conduje por la casa de todos tus amigos, de tus padres. "

Las rodillas de Sere casi amenazaron con doblarse. La situación era mucho peor de lo que había sospechado si sabía mucho sobre su vida. Ella era el objetivo. La motivación estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo. ¿Estaba alguien vinculado a uno de sus clientes que pensaban que podía usarla para ganar de alguna manera todo lo que quería de ellos? Tal vez él la culpaba de alguna acción a uno de sus clientes que había tomado. Un novio despreciado o tal vez un miembro de la familia que temían que tenía demasiada influencia sobre la persona que amaba? Peor aún, podría ser un antiguo cliente. Había veces que había aconsejado a alguien y no había escuchado. El último que había derivado a otro médico tenía problemas con las mujeres en general. Había sido fácilmente ofendido en cualquier palabra hablada por ella y pasó la hora poniendo su mirada hacia abajo. Ella sabía que era una causa perdida verlo por segunda vez por lo que ella le había dado la Tarjeta de Bill Core. Eso podría haber sido visto como un rechazo si hubiera querido que fuese visto por alguien que se sentiría cómodo al hablar. Él le dio la vuelta más o menos lo suficiente como para casi derribarla. La mano le soltó la camisa, pero él mantuvo un firme control sobre su garganta. Un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella fuera de sus pies. Se tambaleó hacia delante a través de la sala de estar en la dirección de la habitación, con la espalda apretada contra su frente. El terror de ser violada se convirtió en una posibilidad real. Debía luchar. En el momento en que él la soltara, todas las apuestas estaban echadas. El edificio era viejo, las paredes lo suficientemente gruesas para amortiguar el ruido de los vecinos, pero se podían escuchar sus gritos. Ella planeaba hacer un montón de ruido que una vez que soltara la mano de su garganta. Era evidente que se sentía menospreciado alguna manera por ella y la había acechado sin sospechar nada. La violación no era el sexo. Las maletas le impedirían lanzarla sobre la cama. Tendría que echarlos fuera o empujarlos fuera del camino. No podía saberlo bien, por la forma en que él la había puesto. La lámpara era una buena arma, pero también lo era la pesada estatuilla art- deco en su mesita de noche-un dios griego. La poderosa estructura de la figura masculina había sido un triste recordatorio de 466. Todavía había comprado la cosa, siquiera saber por qué se sintió atraída por él.

-"Vas a alguna parte?" Su enojo era evidente que escupió las palabras. "La cámara no mostró que llevara a alguien." Estaba viendo su casa? ¿Cómo? Una docena de preguntas fueron contestadas. Fue muy preocupante, en todo caso. Él se quedó quieto, jadeando un poco de llevar el peso muerto. Fue una buena cosa. Eso significaba que no estaba en buena forma, lo que aumentó sus posibilidades de hacerle daño cuando se le diera la oportunidad. Su mirada se precipitó a la puerta del baño. Era de madera hueca, todas las puertas interiores lo eran, pero tenía una cerradura. El espray fijador sería una gran arma y las tijeras que guardaba en el cajón superior del neceser. Fue horrible, considerando sumergírselos en un ser humano, pero estaba segura de que no dudaría. Apuñalarlo en el cuello sería su mejor apuesta para sacarlo rápido. Es inquietante para descubrir donde su mente se quedó en ese momento, pero ella empujó la consternación a distancia. La supervivencia era todo.

-"Yo sabía que irrumpir en la oficina la traería de vuelta." Dio otro paso, llevándola más cerca de la cama. -"Sabía que vendrías aquí. Hay mucha seguridad en el estacionamiento del hospital. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que he planeado. "Su voz había adquirido un tono normal ahora que él no estaba en guardia y tenía la situación bajo control.

Dedos helados laceraron su corazón al recordar esa voz. Douglas Depp había sido su cliente durante cuatro meses, una recomendación de un compañero de trabajo que se había retirado. Le habían acosado durante toda su vida. Había empezado con los niños que se burlan de su apellido, burlándose de él hasta el punto de que había intentado suicidarse varias veces en su adolescencia. La crueldad de los demás no había disminuido tanto como un adulto. Había tratado de guiarlo en la liberación de la amargura, pero tendía a dejar hervir ira bajo la superficie. Habían ido ganando terreno, aunque hasta hace tres semanas, cuando su novia lo había dejado en el altar después de que él le propusiera matrimonio. Sere se había enternecido por él cuando se había derrumbado en su oficina, admitiendo a ella que la mujer se había negado porque no había manera de que ella usara su apellido. Lo habían pateado duro toda su vida.

¿Por qué venir tras de mí? Ella le había dado simpatía y comprensión, pero había sido dura con él cuando su terapeuta se había retirado y había sido reasignado a ella. Había desaparecido su nombramiento, mientras que ella había estado en el Homeland ? Ese había sido el golpe final? Sus siguientes palabras confirmaron sus sospechas.

-"Ya he terminado siendo la mierda de todos." Ella esperaba que él pudiera hablar en ser razonable. Tenía que dejarla en el suelo y liberar la mano que estaba ahogándola. Hizo un sonido suave para indicar que quería hablar. Se tensó contra su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada en respuesta, un fuerte golpeteo comenzó en la otra habitación. Douglas entró en pánico y la dejó caer. Era libre y poco a poco se volvió hacia él. Ella empezó a hablar, pero el arma que saco de la parte trasera de sus pantalones la había silenciado al instante mientras miraba el cañón apuntándola.

-"Sere? Sé que estas adentro. Abre!. "Darien! No había duda de a quién pertenecía era esa voz profunda y ronca.

- "Te voy a matar", juró Douglas. -"Deshazte de quienquiera que sea." Él retrocedió, manteniendo el arma apuntando hacia ella. Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras seguía al hombre inestable en su sala de estar. La fuente de su miedo cambio de su propia seguridad a la de Darien. De ninguna manera iba a arriesgar su vida. Darien dio un puñetazo a la puerta de Serena de nuevo. Ella estaba allí: había encontrado su auto azul estacionado detrás del edificio. La verificación de antecedentes le había dado el número de la placa por lo que no fue un error. La campana había estado fría, lo que indica que había estado allí un rato. Era el único vehículo registrado a su nombre, así que tenía que estar en casa.

-"Sere?" Odiaba a levantar la voz porque vivía muy cerca de otros seres humanos, pero no iba a permitir que ella se escondiera. Echaría la puerta abajo si era necesario. No sería su primera elección a realizar. Alguien podía llamar a la policía.

-"No me iré hasta que hablemos." Escuchó, respirando por la boca. El hedor del pasillo le molestaba. Quien limpiaba los pisos habían utilizado productos químicos fuertes y compitió con el mal olor de la basura. Volvió la cabeza, mirando a la bolsa de ella por el pasillo. ¿No era, que los humanos la sacaban fuera y la sellaban dentro de contenedores de plástico? Levantó el puño otra vez y dio las puertas de dos golpes secos.

-"Sere?" Él retrocedió unos metros para evaluar el mejor lugar para plantar la bota. La puerta no parecía demasiado fuerte. Una fuerte patada debería bajarla. Un cerrojo se deslizó y la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. La cara de Serena apareció cuando ella se asomó por ella

-. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Darien?" Él hizo una mueca. Había un rastro de miedo en su voz y su rostro se veía inusualmente pálido. El no había querido asustarla. Se quedó quieto en lugar de empujar hacia adelante para asumir su camino dentro de su casa como lo quería hacer. El otro problema era que ella parecía estar presionado firmemente contra la puerta. Podría resultar herida si la obligaba a abrirla.

-"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras la sangre se precipitó a sus oídos. No estaba seguro de lo que haría si ella le ordenaba que se fuera. Él no se iría, no hasta que la convenciera de regresar al Homeland. Fue muy duro mantener su voz neutral cuando quiso gruñir.

-"Una emergencia ocurrió en el trabajo." Ella se humedeció los labios y se aclaró la garganta. -"Te iba a dar una llamada mañana. Es tarde y tengo que dormir un poco. "Su respuesta lo derribó. No era lo que esperaba pero le enfureció después de que tratara de calmarse.

-"¿Me llamarás?"

- "Sí." Ella empujó contra la puerta hasta la mejilla choco a lo largo del borde de la misma. -"Te quiero." Tres suaves palabras causaron que influya en sus pies y le obligaran a cambiar su peso para mantenerse en pie. Ella lo amaba? La puerta se cerró y la cerradura hizo clic. Él parpadeó un par de veces mientras se hundió en sus pensamientos. Ella lo amaba..? No estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso, pero poner una puerta entre ellos? Una variedad de emociones desordenadas estalló. Él no era el único con fuertes sentimientos. El amor lo era todo para él, pero ¿qué pasaba con ella? Le molestó que ella hubiera soltado a cabo sin previo aviso. Y cerró la puerta en las narices. Retrocedió, se detuvo, dio un paso adelante. Sus manos se movieron a los costados, con ganas de tocarla. Necesitaba saber cómo lo amaba. Los humanos eran demasiado vagos con sus respuestas. Amaban a sus amigos, sus coches, y las posesiones de la misma igualdad aparente. Se lanzó, sin importarle si la sobresaltaba y enviaba a sus vecinos en un estado de miedo total. De ninguna manera iba a girar y alejarse de ella cuando no estaba seguro del amor que él significaba para ella. Su bota clavó las pulgadas de la puerta de la manija. El chasquido de la madera era mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe. Esperaba ver a Sere saltar o tal vez gritar cuando irrumpió en el interior para ir tras ella. Pero la visión de un hombre frente a él a través de la pequeña habitación con Serena entre ellos detuvo su movimiento hacia delante bruscamente. El rostro del hombre estaba casi oculto por una capucha pero el arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza le llamó la atención. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, mientras se esforzaba por dar sentido a la situación. El brazo que sostenía el arma se sacudió en su dirección. Sere gritó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Su cabello se giró tan rápido que los largos mechones se engancharon en el metal. Le dio una patada hacia arriba y saltó hacia él. Sus reflejos eran lentos mientras que su cuerpo se estrelló contra su pecho. Un golpe fuerte lo ensordeció en la pequeña habitación. Había estado fuera de equilibrio cuando el peso total de Sere lo derribó y lo impulsó hacia atrás. La sensación de ella fue suficiente para sacudirlo del shock. Su espalda chocó contra la pared junto a la puerta, lo único que les impedía golpear el suelo. El instinto se hizo cargo mientras miraba a un lado antes de que él la arrojara a la cocina. No tenía tiempo para ver si ella aterrizó detrás de la fila de gabinetes que lo separaban de la sala de estar. Todo Lo Que importaba era que ella estaba fuera de la línea de fuego. Aulló de rabia y se apartó de la puerta. El hombre había disparado contra ellos. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Darien saltó sobre él, tropezando en la mesa de café. El brazo del hombre voló hacia arriba cuando perdió el equilibrio. Otro disparo golpeó el techo, enviando sobre ellos una lluvia de yeso blanco. Darien cayó sobre las piernas del humano. El gruñido de dolor de él apenas se registró cuando le arrancó el arma.

El humano aspiro una bocanada de aire y gritó como si fuera una mujer. Fue cortado cuando Darien lanzó toda su furia detrás de su puño que se estrelló en la cara pastosa que no se ocultaba más. Los ojos del humano se abrieron, acompañado por el crujido de su mandíbula rota por el golpe. Él no se movió, pero estaba vivo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

Darien gruñó, dispuesto a arrancarle la garganta del hombre.

-"No lo mates," jadeó Sere. -"Está enfermo." A Darien no le importa un comino. El hombre estaba dentro de la casa de Serena y casi les había pegado un tiro a ellos.

El enfado subió. ¿Por qué el hombre estaba allí en primer lugar? Era la razón por la que había dejado el Homeland? ¿Era alguien que le importaba? Alguien a quien amaba? Él gruñó y sus dedos se curvaron como garras mientras miraba la garganta expuesta del humano.

"Darien" Sere sonaba un poco más cerca. -"Por favor, no lo mates. Átalo. "Ella tiró algo cerca de él que aterrizó en el suelo al lado de donde se puso en cuclillas. Miró el paño de cocina. Era negro y espeso. -"Pártelo en tiras y Átalo. Voy a llamar al 9-1-1. Por favor, Darien..? Él es uno de mis Pacientes. Es un enfermo mental. "Ella tomó una respiración entrecortada. -"Sufrió abuso en su crecimiento. Él obviamente delira y es peligroso ahora.

-"Me gustaría romperle el cuello, Darien se quejó para sí mismo, luchando contra el impulso de matar al hijo de puta. Lo que alteraría más a Sere. Se agachó y cogió la toalla. Era fácil de morder en un borde y romperla en tres tiras largas. Darien no era amable cuando él rodó el ser humano en su estómago. Lo le dio satisfacción cuando se dio cuenta, por la forma extraña que se había torcido, que una de las piernas del humano se rompió cerca de la rodilla. Sería doloroso cuando recobrar el conocimiento y dolería como el infierno. Las restricciones podían estar demasiado apretadas, pero no tendría dulzura con en él. No cuando se trata del paciente de Sere. Él estaba atando a una segunda unión un poco más alta que la primera, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Echó un vistazo a su pulgar para ver sangre. Terminó el trabajo y se miró las manos para ver donde había sido cortado. No estaba lastimado o herido. Levantó el pulgar a la nariz para aprender la esencia de su enemigo. El hedor de la pólvora había dejado sus sentidos un poco embotado, pero el olor que cogió ahora lo calmó. Él lo sabía muy bien. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sere. Ella estaba en la cocina en el otro lado del mostrador, apoyándose con fuerza en contra de ella. Una mano que sostenía su brazo y la sangre se filtraba entre los dedos. Él había hecho daño. Debía de haber ocurrido cuando la había arrojado para sacarla del camino. Su brazo debe de haber chocado contra un mueble, o un filo y cortar la piel. El miedo fue instantáneo mientras la miraba. Estaba pálida mientras lo miraba. Echó un vistazo a su mano de nuevo cuando se levantó de un salto.

-"Lo siento." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, derramándose por sus mejillas. -"Mi teléfono está en el dormitorio. Llama al 9-1-1. Mi inalámbrico se encuentra en el soporte de carga en esa habitación. "Se debatía entre ir a ella y hacer lo que le pidió. -"Diles que necesitamos a la policía y una ambulancia." Él gruñó, lanzando una mirada de odio al humano inmóvil tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

-"Le diré que vengan arrestarlo, pero no voy a pedir asistencia médica. Yo quiero que sufra durante el mayor tiempo posible. "Él la miró, esperando que ella supiera lo que le había costado no matar al hijo de puta en el primer lugar.

-"No es por él." Su voz se quebró. -"Es para mí." Dio un vuelco el corazón de Darien.

-"Te duele mucho? ¿Está roto el brazo? "Ella frunció el ceño. "Tu lo hiciste. Yo fui quien saltó delante de la bala. Me alegro de que me diera en tu lugar. "Él miró a su brazo, dándose cuenta de que estaba sangrando mucho más. Sus dedos se cubrieron y tiñeron su camisa hasta el codo. Le habían disparado! La escena en la puerta se reprodujo a través de su mente. El hombre había estado al otro lado de la habitación, y Sere fue alejándose de la puerta cuando la había derrumbado abriéndola. Había estado mucho más cerca de él que el hombre que sostenía el arma. Ella había tenido que hacer frente el hombre por lo que debió haber visto apuntándolo , listo para disparar. La siguiente parte casi lo llevó a sus rodillas.

-"Te pusiste a proposito entre nosotros. Sabía que iba a matarme. "

-" Llama al 9-1-1. Estoy tratando muy duro para mantener la calma. Nunca me han disparado antes. Me duele mucho y no mencione siquiera que yo no puedo la ver sangre sin descomponerme? Lo hago. Estoy tratando muy duro para no desmayarme. "Corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella abrió la boca, pero no protestó cuando casi corrió a su dormitorio. Era fácil de encontrar el baño. Los hogares Humanos eran las mismas que el de las especies. La luz ya estaba allí cuando él la colocó sobre el mostrador.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" El dolor en sus ojos lo desgarró. Él agarró la mano y tiró de él con ternura de la herida. La sangre corría más rápido. Era demasiado para él tratar con cualquier kit de primeros auxilios que podría haber escondido en el baño. Le soltó la mano.

-"Ejercer presión sobre él." Ella necesitaba un médico, no a él. Ella gimió.

-"Creo que me voy a desmayar. Realmente no puedo soportar ver sangre. "Ella hizo lo que le pidió, sin embargo, parecía que luchaba contra su reacción a la herida mientras se aferraba a él. Él dio un rodillazo en la esquina de su cama mientras corría a la habitación, casi tropezó, pero se recuperó al llegar a su mesa. La pequeña habitación estaba llena de muebles demasiado para que él pudiera maniobrar con facilidad. Se dio cuenta de que su mano se revistió en su sangre cuando él tiró el teléfono y encontró el botón para hablar. Marcó con un dedo vacilante.

- "9-1-1. Por favor, indique su emergencia ", respondió una mujer tranquila.

-"Mi mujer se ha sido disparada por un macho humano." Hubo unos segundos de silencio. -"¿Me has oído? Envié una ambulancia. Le han disparado en el brazo y está sangrando. "

-" Muy bien. "La mujer no parecía alarmada por las noticias. -"Usted dijo que una mujer ha sido asesinada por un macho humano?"

-"Sí".

"¿Está el macho humanos también herido?"

"Sí." Él llevó el receptor inalámbrico en el baño para comprobar a Sere. Se sentó donde la había dejado, sosteniendo de su brazo. Él tenía miedo de que podía caerse por lo que apretó aún más, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella se inclinó hacia él.

-"Envié ayuda."

-"Señor," la mujer en el teléfono suspiró. "-911 es para emergencias reales."

-"Esta es una. Un macho humano le ha disparado a mi mujer. Ella está en necesitando de atención médica. "

-" Está bien. Estoy enviando de un coche patrulla a su domicilio. Los oficiales que respondieron serán capaz de ayudarle ".

- "Necesito una ambulancia."

- "Estoy seguro de que estarán dispuestos a llamar a uno si usted necesita más ayuda de la que ellos le puedan dar." Ella Hizo Una pausa. -"¿Toma medicamentos?" El gruñó.

-"¿Crees que estoy loco? Mi mujer está sangrando. El varón humano es atado en la sala de estar ". Sere lo miró y él odiaba la forma en que se balanceaba ante sus párpados bajos. Esperaba que fuera su aversión a la sangre lo que le hacía estar mareándola. Ajustó su brazo detrás de ella y empujó sus dedos a un lado, odiando a hacerle daño como él apretó con fuerza para aplicar presión a la herida. Podría ser el trauma de ser fusilado o pérdida de sangre, pero él no iba a correr ningún riesgo con su vida. Dejó caer la cara contra su pecho y gimió. El no facilitar su agarre.

-"No estoy insinuando nada, señor. Los oficiales deben estar allí en pocos minutos. ¿Tiene un arma? Usted dijo que le dispararon? "

-" No por mí. Era un ser humano! "¿Pensaron que había herido Sere? Esto lo enojó.

-"Muy bien. Usted que es? Un Aliens? "De repente tenía sentido.

-"Soy nueva especie", gruñó.

"Voy a llamar al Homeland. Ellos enviaran un helicóptero a nosotros si no me ayudará. "Colgó y sonó de nuevo. El teléfono sonó , pero él escuchó un tono de marcado. Llamó a la oficina nacional de estadística.

-"Ha llamado a la oficina nacional de estadística. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? "Reconoció la voz del hombre. "Book, esto soy Darien. Necesito ayuda de inmediato. "Recitó dirección de Sere. "Envía un equipo a este lugar necesitamos un médico. A mi mujer se han disparado. La policía humana está en camino. "

Todo el infierno iba a desencadenarse en el Homeland, pero no importaba. Podría enfrentar cualquier castigo que se le presentase.

-"Me escapé para buscar a Serena. Dile a Andrew y a todo el mundo que lo siento. Debes llamar a Armand también. Yo lo quiero en ese helicóptero. "

-" ¡Mierda! "Gruñó Book. -"Esto no es una broma, ¿verdad? Esto viene de una línea externa. "

-" No. "Él bajó la barbilla para descansar en la parte superior de la cabeza de Serena, al presionar con más fuerza contra él. Odiaba sentirse impotente. "¿Sabes la dirección? Date prisa. Ella está sangrando. Un hombre le disparó en el brazo. "

-" No cuelgues ", exigió Darien. "Estoy en esto. Estamos llegando. "Puso su mano sobre la boquilla, pero apenas amortiguaba el sonido de él gritando órdenes a las especies a su alrededor. Finalmente habló directamente en el teléfono. -"Escúchame. ¿Estas listo? Tengo a Andrew en una línea y a Ami en otra. Zafiro acaba de conseguir otra línea también. Los oigo. Voy a ponerlos en el altavoz para que se puedan escuchar. "La otra línea seguía sonando, pero Darien la ignoró. Probablemente fuera el operador molesto tratando de llamarlo.

-"Entiendo".

-"Dile a los seres humanos que lleguen a la escena que eres nuevas especies. Estoy seguro de que van a ver eso, pero afírmalo alto y claro para que no haya errores. Ellos no tienen jurisdicción sobre la ONE. No pueden arrestar y hasta podrían disparar primero desde la distancia si no saben lo que eres. "Hizo una pausa. -"Furia dice que están en contacto con la policía local para asegurarse de que saben que eres nueva especies y que conocen las leyes que nos afectan. Puede ser que seamos capaces de evitar que entren en su casa. "

-" He traído un arma conmigo, pero no la he usado. "Vaciló Book. "No apuntes a nadie. ¿Dónde está? "

"- Metido en mis pantalones en la espalda. "Book vaciló de nuevo. "Se te permite llevarlo. Sus leyes no se aplican a nosotros. Dile a los seres humanos que la tienes y dónde se encuentra. No la toques. Podrían entrar en pánico ".

-"Entendido. El agudo oído de Darien recogió el sonido de los pasos. -"Ellos están aquí. Alguien de todos. Ellos sólo entraron en la casa de Sere. "

" Gritar que eres nueva especie ", hizo una pausa Book. -"Ahora." Darien cerró los ojos, de espaldas a la puerta, sin querer sacudir a Sere.

-"Soy nueva especie", afirmó en voz alta. -"Estoy armado pero que está escondido en la parte trasera de mi cintura. No voy a utilizar la pistola. Estoy en el teléfono con el Homeland".

" Ponga el altavoz, "exigió Book.

-"No creo que su teléfono tiene esa opción." Darien echó un vistazo. Él no lo vio.

- "Se puede hacer." Levantó la barbilla, su sentido del olfato que confirma lo que su audiencia le dijo. Volvió lentamente la cabeza, encontrando la mirada de un oficial uniformado humano. El hombre tenía una pistola apuntando hacia él desde la puerta, pero bajó. Agarró el micrófono pegado a su hombro. -"No es una broma," el hombre indicado para el que estaba en el otro extremo de la misma. Él ladeó la cabeza, escuchando el dispositivo en la oreja

- ". Confirmado. Estoy mirando directamente a él. Él es nueva especie. "Soltó el micro y lentamente enfundó su arma.-" Tranquilo ". Una palma extendida, como si quisiera dejar en claro que no iba a atacarlo.

-" Yo no soy un peligro para usted. "El hombre tragó saliva."

- lo siento. No estamos entrenados, um, nunca he conocido a uno de ustedes antes. "Miró el espejo detrás de Darien , muévase un poco a la izquierda, y apretó los labios en una línea sombría.

-"Ella se ha hecho daño?"

-"Ella recibió un disparo en el brazo. El hombre que lo hizo está en la sala de estar. Serena es un psiquiatra y el era su paciente. "No volvería a trabajar de nuevo si Darien tiene algo que decir al respecto. Habría cazado y matado al hombre antes de que le permitiera estar junto a su mujer de nuevo.

-"La Oficina Nacional de Estadística ha enviado un helicóptero para nosotros." Le tendió el teléfono.- "Ellos quieren hablar con usted." El oficial vaciló, pero se acercó más, aceptándolo. No puso el auricular a la oreja de Inmediato.

-"¿Podemos enviar ayuda a ella cuando lleguen los paramédicos?"

-"Por favor." El policía se pellizcó el micrófono de nuevo. "Envía a los paramédicos cuando lleguen. La situación está en calma en el interior del cuarto de baño. Evacua el hombre en la sala. "Colgó el teléfono a la oreja. -"Soy el oficial Ventino. ¿Con quién estoy hablando? "Escuchó, dar respuestas de una sola palabra antes de desconectar. Él cautelosamente considerado a Darien todo el tiempo. La irritación pasó por Darien, pero entendía su miedo. Se alegró de que no estuvieran tratando de matarlo o extraer a Sere de sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ella estaba respirando, pero tan lentamente que no sabía que había perdido la conciencia.

-"Informe a la ambulancia que se de prisa."

"Sí, señor", respondió el oficial.

-"Tal vez sería más cómodo en la cama?" Él salió del cuarto de baño.

-"Voy a limpiarla." Darien levantó suavemente a Serena, manteniendo su mano en su lugar contra su herida. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho. Miró hacia ella y sabía que iba a perder la cabeza si ella moría. El oficial se quedó por lo menos cuatro pies de distancia cuando entró en el dormitorio. Darien lo vio empujar dos maletas pesadas al suelo. Sentó con ella en su regazo. Ignoró el oficial mirándolo, apenas prestó atención a los ruidos que venían de la otra habitación, mientras que dos agentes más fueron a quitar el hijo de puta que había disparado a Sere. Ni siquiera le hizo sonreír, escuchar sus protestas de agonía cuando volvió a la conciencia. Mantuvo a Sere lo más quieto posible, cada vez que respiraba era un alivio.

-"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, señor?" Darien abrió los ojos y miró al humano. La compasión se refleja en ojos del humano. Darien miró la mano izquierda del hombre, que llevaba un anillo de oro.

-"Tienes una compañera?"

- "Yo estoy casado. Sí. "

-" Mi nombre es Darien. No puedo perder a Serena. ¿Hay alguna manera de conseguir la ayuda médica de aquí más rápido?

-"Oigo sirenas se acercaban. "Ellos han limpiado la parte delantera del edificio y otro oficial mantendrán las puertas del ascensor abiertas para que puedan llegar hasta aquí rápidamente. Hay otra persona que va a dirigir a la derecha a la puerta principal del Hospital. "Se acercó y se agachó, agarrando la parte inferior de la manta.

-"Deja que te ayude. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Debemos mantenerla tibia para ayudar a evitar que entre en shock. "A Darien le toco que el ser humano le importara. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que el hombre tapo con la manta alrededor del cuerpo de Serena, como si fuera un padre cuidando a un niño.

-"Yo soy Johnn". Agachó El oficial. "¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó aquí, Darien?"

- "había venido a ver a Sere, pero su paciente estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara. Tenía una pistola apuntándole a ella y le dio una patada en la puerta. "Hizo una pausa, no aclarando que él no sabía que en el momento. -"Él trató de disparar pero Sere se interpuso entre nosotros." Fue puramente inaceptable mostrar debilidad frente a los humanos, pero las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Darien cuando la realidad de todo lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. -"Ella lo hizo a propósito." Se quedó mirando su hermoso rostro. -"Ella podría morir porque arriesgó su vida por la mía."

-"Ella debe amarte mucho y puedo ver lo mucho que la amas." Una mano vacilante le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla en un intento de dar consuelo. -"Yo no creo que sea fatal, ¿de acuerdo? He visto a víctimas en muchas peores condiciones que esta. Estoy seguro de que va a salir adelante." Darien sabía que iba a perder su mente si no lo hacía. Un alboroto llamó la atención cuando un hombre en un uniforme diferente entro lentamente en la habitación. El miedo se dibujaba en su rostro.

-"Soy un paramédico. ¿Podemos entrar?" Su atención se desplazó de Darien a Serena. -"Queremos ayudarla." Una hembra humana empujó contra el macho pero le echó un brazo, sosteniendo su espalda. Ella miró a Darien y palideció, su miedo era aparente.

-"Ayúdala", dijo con voz áspera –

". Yo no soy una amenaza. "Se metió en la habitación con su equipo médico. Era frustrante verlos cómo estaban temerosos, como si estuviera a punto de morder o atacarlos. Pronto se hizo evidente que no iban a estar demasiado cerca por lo que él levanto a Sere y se escabulló de la cama para poner distancia. Mantuvo la calma y tomo su brazo.

-"He estado aplicando presión." La mujer hizo frente a entrar en contacto con él por primera vez cuando ella se apretó contra su costado.

-"Por favor, mueva su mano. Ya la tengo. "Odiaba ver sus guantes, de la humana que se hizo cargo de la atención de Serena. Le recordó a Megaverso. Retrocedió hasta su culo golpeó la mesa para darles más espacio para trabajar cuando se rompieron los paquetes abiertos de su kits médicos. John le llamó la atención cuando salió al estar al lado de la luna.

-"Ella va a estar bien. Le darán fluidos y sangre. Veras que ella se la estabiliza pronto para trasladarla. "

-" A dónde? "El ser humano era lo suficientemente alto como para mantenerse a nivel de los ojos.

-"Ella necesita un hospital. El chico en el teléfono me ordenó que me mantenga aquí y dijo que ninguno de los deben salir. Sé que la ONE es quien envía un helicóptero, pero si esa fuera mi esposa, yo había querido que ella fuera tratada a la brevedad posible. Yo iré contigo si dejas que se la lleven. Podemos ir con ella en la ambulancia. "No tiene mucho sentido y que no quería que Sere sufra.

-"Me quedo con ella en todo momento."

"Nadie quiere que esto salga mal, ¿de acuerdo?" Bajó la voz. "Si tratan de tirar de alejarme en el hospital, les recordara que eres nueva especie. Yo te apoyaré. Vamos a decir que es un riesgo de seguridad si intentan prohibirnos estar cerca luego de trauma. "Luna lo miró. John le guiñó un ojo y levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando su anillo.

- "Lo entiendo."

- "Gracias. Vamos a llevarla al hospital. "John agarró el micrófono. "Estamos rodando con ella." Él dejó ir a dar órdenes a los paramédicos. "Ya lo has oído. Obtengan su ruta estable y en el hospital. "


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Quince

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere tuvo un mal rato al intentar abrir los ojos por fin. Su lengua parecía hinchada y era difícil de despertar. Trató de rodar, pero una gran mano apretada contra su pecho para mantenerla en su lugar la despertó. Ella era capaz de empujar finalmente fuera de la neblina y por pares hacia una tenue luz sobre ella. Una forma difusa, estuvo muy pronto frente a ella. Parpadeó y miró a los oscuros y hermosos ojos. Había sobrevivido al recibir un disparo de Douglas. El lado profesional se preguntaba qué había pasado con él, pero no era lo suficientemente ingenua preguntarle a Darien sobre su destino. Había sido un milagro que ella había hablado a una especie a punto de matar a alguien que la había atacado con intención mortal. Sólo mostró cuánto nuevas especies se habían aclimatado desde su liberación. Habían aprendido a acallar los estribos durante el uso de la razón en lugar de actuar por puro impulso.

"Sere", Darien gruñó. "Vas a estar bien. Ellos dijeron que la bala atravesó el brazo, pero perdiste mucha sangre. No toco el hueso. "Su voz se volvió ronca. -"El doctor dijo que tenía suerte, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Te dispararon. Suerte habría sido si el hijo de puta se perdiera por completo. "No hubo ningún dolor pero apuntado que hasta muy buenos analgésicos cuando lo que dijo le pareció histéricamente divertido. Ella casi emitió el eco de una risa. Darien frunció el ceño. " Que es gracioso?"

"Tu."

"Te han disparado. ¿Lo entiendes? "

" Sí. Recuerdo. "Ella trató de ser seria, pero su amable expresión le recordó un pez atónito. Ella se echó a reír de nuevo.-" Eres muy lindo. "Su barbilla se alzó y gruñó mientras miraba a algo.

-"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella esta volando más alto que una cometa", respondió una voz masculina. "Le dieron la buena mierda. Es normal. Estará tonta por un tiempo. Mi esposa se rió como una loca cuando se rompió la pierna y se le dio una inyección para el dolor después de que ella salió de la cirugía. Usted habría pensado que estaba borracha. "Sere volvió la cabeza para mirar al policía apoyado en la pared al lado de su cama. Le guiñó un ojo. Ella pensó que estaba allí para tomarle declaración. Eso no parecía tan gracioso. Pobre Douglas. Podría estar más allá de ayuda. Se sentía culpable por no darse cuenta de lo inestable que había crecido. Ella realmente había creído que era empezando a convertirse en una persona más seria. Darien apartó el pelo de la mejilla y ella lo miró. Darien se acercó más para mirarle a los ojos.

-"Me alegro de que te sientas lo suficientemente buena para encontrar humor en algo. Puedo tocarte?". Ella extendió la mano y tomó la cara. Ella se dio cuenta de sus dedos deben estar fríos contra su piel muy caliente. Esperaba que no le importara.

-"Te ves como el infierno." Tenía el pelo desordenado, como si él no se lo hubiera peinado en un tiempo y la parte blanca de sus ojos estaban un poco rojas."¿Qué has estado haciendo?" "¿Acaso crees que te permitiría que te lleve lejos sin ir al hospital contigo? Yo no te dejado sola. "Ella no lo dudó. Darien era honorable y protector de las mujeres. Dos de los muchos rasgos que admiraba de él.

-" Quiero decir aquí. ¿Por qué dejaste el Homeland? "

" Usted me dejó de nuevo, pero esta vez no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Sé cómo leer un mapa y busque su dirección ".

Había ido a buscarla. O se había enfadado tanto que tenía que gritarle porque ella lo había dejado ni le importaba lo suficiente como para ir tras ella.

-"Me fui a casa a empacar mi ropa. Volvería. Ni siquiera tengo un número de teléfono para llamarte. ¿No leíste la nota? "

-" ¿Qué nota? "

" Lo dejé pegado en la puerta en caso de que volvieras esta noche. No es así como te enteraste de que había dejado el Homeland? "

-" No Yo no volví a la vivienda humana. Estabas pensando en volver? "

-" Yo diría que sí. Esas maletas en la cama eran pesadas. "Los dos miraron a la policía que había hablado. Sonrió." Te dejé un mensaje también. Estaba planeando dejar un mensaje en la puerta, pero había un médico allí que dijo que estaba en camino a su hogar. EI habló conmigo mientras ellos buscaban en mi coche. Él se ofreció a transmitir mi mensaje. "

-" Kregkor, "Darien murmuró luego gruñó. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de cazar y vencer el deseo de matarlo. Sere volvió la cara de Darien hacia la de ella para que pudiera ver los ojos de nuevo.

-"Pensaste que me aleje de ti otra vez, ¿no? ¿Has venido a mi casa a gritarme o a pedirme que vuelva contigo?" Se lamió los labios, dudando. Este herido cuando ella decidió que era la ira lo que le había impulsado a buscar a salir.

-"Ya veo. Yo sé que tienes razón para no confiar en mí, pero fui llamado por mi jefe en caso de emergencia. Yo tenía que ir a mi oficina. Alguien entró en nuestros gabinetes de archivo. Douglas admitió hacerlo, pero no lo sabíamos que en el momento. "

-" ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Dijo? ¿Por qué estaba en su apartamento con un arma? "Volvió la cabeza para responder a las preguntas de la policía.

-"Es un paciente mío con Problemas emocionales. No puedo decir mucho más. Es una cuestión de la confidencialidad. Recomendaría encarecidamente que le realizaran en una observación de setenta y dos horas, mmm suponiendo que ha sido ingresado en el hospital también? "

-" Él lo esta. Supongo que tiene suerte de estar vivo. "

-" No fue suerte. "Darien gruñó las palabras." No quería hacerle daño y me rogó que lo atara . Ese bastardo está aquí. La policía lo tiene en la sala de emergencias inmovilizado con esposas y él está siendo observado de cerca por ellos. Me prometieron que sería enviado a la cárcel después de que los médicos acabaran de darle tratamiento. "El policía lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Darien. -"El asesino todavía respira. No estoy seguro de qué tan gravemente está herido pero parecía malditamente doloroso cuando entré en su residencia. El-"Se detuvo y agarró el micrófono conectado a su brazo.

-"Entendido". Se enderezo y se apartó de la pared. -"La oficina nacional de estadística ha llegado. Acaba de aterrizar. "

-" Maldita sea, "Darien gruñó.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Sere odiaba la forma en que se apartó de su toque para enderezarse, dando un paso fuera de su alcance.

-"¿Me haces un favor, John? Quédate con ella. "

-" Claro que sí. No voy a dejar a su lado hasta que vuelvas. "Darien rápidamente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella trató de incorporarse. El oficial le deslizó suavemente una mano detrás de su espalda para darle un impulso al utilizar el control de la cama para levantar la parte trasera por lo que tuvo apoyo.

-"¿Qué está pasando?", Le preguntó. Se sentó en la silla.

-"Mi conjetura? Es una suposición. No creo que la ONE sabía dónde estaba hasta que se lesionó. He estado escuchando la charla. "Señaló a la oreja. "Darien llegó solo. Algunos peces gordos de allí llamaron a nuestra estación después de que se realizó la llamada al 9-1-1 desde su residencia para exigir la protección policial inmediata y completa para sus nuevas especies. Estaban frenéticos para asegurarse de que teníamos tantos oficiales disponibles en la escena tan pronto como sea posible. "Se inclinó un poco, bajando la voz. -"Nos pidieron bloquear todo el edificio y claro que todos, excepto tú y él, ya que nos dijeron que estaba en peligro y sin escolta. Querían asegurarse de que estaba seguro que no habrían dejarlo ir a ninguna parte sin la seguridad adecuada, en primer lugar, ¿no? Tardaron casi una hora en llegar. "La mente de Sere todavía era un poco lento de las drogas, pero que estaba limpiando rápido.

-"Una hora?"

- "Sí". Miró su reloj.

-"Volaron aquí en helicóptero. Supongo que tomó mucho tiempo para armar un equipo y los puso en el aire. Yo serví seis años en el ejército. Si agrega la distancia a aquí del Homeland, el tiempo que se necesita para calentar las cuchillas, eso es una respuesta rápida. "

-" No podía irse sin permiso. Usted debe ver a la seguridad que tienen en el Homeland. Lo que me llevó casi diez minutos para ser procesada cuando me fui. Buscan en persona y coches que entran y salen. Hay guardias en las paredes y en las puertas. "El oficial se encogió de hombros. -"¿Le parece encantado de ir a su encuentro? Hizo lo necesario pero que fue en defensa propia. ¿La oficina nacional de estadística tiene algo en contra de eso? "

-" No. "

"Me remito." Él se echó hacia atrás. "También me di cuenta de que dos parecen tensos entre sí. Escuche suficiente para tener algo de él juntos. Te fuiste y él pensó que no volverías. Obviamente eres su pareja. "Ella no dijo nada. No era de su incumbencia y no quería que su relación con Darien se convierta en una historia en las noticias si no repite nada a los periodistas.

- "Cualquiera que sea el argumento que tenía, lo que estaba en buen punto, ese tipo está loco por ti. He Estado en el trabajo durante doce años y he visto un montón de mierda bajar. Disculpen mi lenguaje. Se vía muy duro, pero perdió todo cuando se desmayó. Tal vez él no habla lo suficiente la forma en que la quiere o no muestra sus sentimientos con facilidad. "Hizo una pausa. -"Una cosa que no podía ocultar, sin embargo era lo mucho que significas para él, ¿de acuerdo? Dale un descanso al no reventarle las pelotas si ustedes dos tienen una discusión. Casi hizo que el personal de aquí mearse en los pantalones porque él amenazó con tirar mucha mierda si intentaban hacerlo salir de su lado cuando estaban cosiéndola encima de su brazo. Te tienen dentro y fuera de trauma tan rápido porque estaban aterrorizados de que lo confundieran todo momento de que no le daban la mejor atención posible. Él lo exigió. "

-" Gracias por decirme eso. No recuerdo mucho después de que me dispararon. "Miró el vendaje blanco y espeso en el brazo. -"Creo que me desmayé."

- "Vas a estar débil durante unos días y el médico sugirió que tratara de conseguir un montón de reposo en cama y tomara mucho liquido. Quieren mantenerla durante toda la noche. Tampoco se le permite moverse sin ayuda. Dijo algo de mareo y posibles desmayos. El médico que la examinó, miro a Darien y le dio otros medicamentos además de algo para el dolor, pero se negó a permitirlo. "Él se rió entre dientes. -"Él dijo que los doctores NSO podían tratarlo. En realidad no confía en nadie. "

" Él no los dejaría. "El policía asintió con gravedad.

- "Cierto. Apuesto a que los médicos y las enfermeras no son sus personas favoritas."

-"Es difícil para las especies que confían en nosotros. Las únicas personas que trataban con la mayor parte de su vida tendían a esposarlo y llevarlo ante un juez."

"Es comprensible. "Sere miró el teléfono sobre la mesa, debatiendo si debía pedirle al oficial que se lo alcance. Ella debe llamar a su familia y decirles que estaba en el hospital. Voy a tener que explicar acerca de Darien. Ella desechó la idea . Era mejor si ella esperaba a ver si es que tenían un futuro antes de que los involucrados en su vida personal. Sólo sería herir sus sentimientos que lo había mantenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo. Había sido para proteger la privacidad de Darien, pero no lo entenderían.

-"¿Quieres jugo?" Ella forzó una sonrisa.

-"Me encantaría. Gracias". Se quedó mirando la puerta mientras ella se preguntaba qué estaría pasando ahí fuera. Darien había salido del Homeland sin permiso? Ella rechazó esa idea. No había manera de superar esos muros de diez metros sin que nadie lo sepa. El 466 había sabido habría disfrutado del desafío del acto. Había pasado casi un juego para él perder a los guardias y explorar allí donde no estaba permitido en desierto. Por mucho que ella deseaba tiempo podía dejar para que pudieran caminar de nuevo en el pasado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y para él también. Ella le había dicho "Te amo" a Darien. Las palabras habían salido cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de decirle si las cosas iban mal. Había sido repentinamente importante que él sepa cómo se sentía. Su reacción había sido una que nunca olvidaría. Había dado un paso atrás. Lo había sentido un muy leve movimiento, pero no había perdido. Cerró los ojos. Retrasaría las cosas. No lo apresuraría. Nunca dejo de amarlo pero probablemente había realmente intentado olvidarse de mí.

Darien sabía que estaba con la mierda al cuello cuando Tim Oberto había venido pisoteado por el pasillo con seis miembros del equipo antidisturbios completo en formación detrás de él. El macho no ocultó su molestia.

-"Darien".

-"Hola, Tim." Él llamó la atención de Trey. El macho no mostró signos de su humor normal. Sus labios se detuvieron en una línea sombría mientras miraba la espalda del líder del grupo de trabajo. -"¿Dónde está Armand?" Darien estaba bastante seguro de que había preguntado por él, aunque los detalles eran un poco vagos, ya que había estado tan estresado en el momento. -"Ha tenido la orden de permanecer en el interior del helicóptero, fuera de la vista. No queríamos llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Hay cuatro equipos de noticias acampados en la recepción. "El tono de Tim implicaba su disgusto. Darien lanzo un gemido ahogado. -"Vamos a pasar antes de que empeore. Cada minuto en la planta traerá más de Ellos. Tienes que ir directamente a la oficina de Andrew cuando aterricemos. "Tim hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que Darien debía caminar primero. "Veámonos".

-"No me iré sin Serena".

La cara de Tim enrojeció y su voz bajó mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no podían ser escuchadas.

-"Sus órdenes son de regresar de inmediato al Homeland." Darien gruñó y dio un paso atrás. Él lucharía con cualquier persona que tratara de evitar que vuelva a su habitación, si se atrevían. -"No sin Serena." Trey se acercó al lado de Tim.

-"No queremos dejar a la Dra. Tsukino aquí. Los reporteros estarán en todo el lugar si no lo hacemos ya. Van a tratar de colarse en la seguridad y saben que son la forma más laxa que nosotros. Diablos, todo lo que tienen que hacer es poner en un par de pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta, se detienen en la tienda de regalos de agarrar las flores y un osito de peluche, y podían caminar derecho a su habitación antes de que nadie sea consciente. "

-" Ella no es mi problema. Él lo es ". Tim señaló Darien. Trey suspiró.

-"Piensa, Tim. Yo sé que todos estamos de mal humor después de haber sido sacado de la cama para volar aquí. Ella es lo suficientemente importante para que Darien dejara el Homeland para venir hasta aquí para verla. Ella también está herida. ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando la vea en las noticias de la mañana, acostada en una cama de hospital con una cámara empujándole en la cara? ¿De verdad crees que no va a encontrar otra forma de salir para llegar a ella? "

-" Mierda. "Tim dio suspiro-" Bien. Agarraba y veámonos. Me refiero a ella, hay que agarrarla ahora. Yo no estoy jugándome todo para que hagan los trámites para liberarla a nuestro cuidado. Estaremos fuera de la tierra en cuatro minutos. No hay excusas. "Darien dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo. Pasos pesados lo siguieron a la habitación de Serena. Echó un vistazo a las cosas enganchadas a ella y comenzó a quitar el clip de seguimiento de oxigeno en su dedo y los cables de su pecho que controlan su ritmo cardíaco. Las máquinas protestaron ruidosamente. Trey estaba allí para empujar botones para silenciarlos.

- "Tengo un poco de experiencia en esto", explicó, cuando Darien lo miró.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" John no intentó detenerlos. Darien hizo una pausa para estudiar el ser humano.

-"Nos vamos. Ella Viene conmigo. Estará más segura en el Homeland. "El oficial se volvió y cogió una bolsa de líquido que habían enganchado al brazo de Sere.

- "No tire de su intravenosa. Toma esto. Mantenlo elevado. "

-" Gracias por todo, John. Te lo agradezco profundamente ella. "

" No hay Problema. Me alegré de finalmente llegar a conocer a una nueva especie. "Sere levantó los brazos cuando Darien empujó a un lado la baranda para que pudiera recoger su cuerpo arriba. Le calentó el corazón que ella no discutiera. La ropa de cama venia con ella, él no quería que ella sintiera frío fuera. Su brazo bueno envuelto detrás de su cuello y ella acunó al herido contra su estómago.

-"Ojala hubiera sido capaz de conseguir la ropa, "murmuró."- Ahora he perdido mi único buen equipo porque sangraba por todas partes y mi coche está en mi apartamento. Yo ni siquiera tengo el bolso o las llaves. "Trey aceptó la bolsa de solución salina de John.

" Tenemos unos pocos hombres en su lugar ya, Dra. Tsukino. Dime lo que quieres y lo tendré que agarrar antes de salir de la escena. "

-" ¿Por qué están allí? "Darien frunció el ceño, no disfruto de la idea de los miembros del equipo pisoteando a través de sus aposentos personales.

-"Para limpiar el desorden y asegurarse de que hacer frente a los problemas que han surgido. Ellos están allí respondiendo a las preguntas de la policía y el manejo de la prensa."

-"Llámame Sere." La sonrisa brilló en Trey, una sonrisa que envió una oleada de celos a través de Darien. -"Me encantaría si podían conseguir mi bolso y las dos maletas en mi habitación. Tengo un estuche de viaje bajo el mostrador en el baño también. Es azul. No se pueden perder. "Volvió la cabeza, mirando a Darien. -"¿Soy demasiada pesada? Puedo caminar. "Gruñó, acechando alrededor de la cama de hospital con ella en sus brazos. ¿De verdad esperaba que él la pusiera sobre sus pies después de que ella había sido herida? Era irritante y ofensivo.

Trey tuvo que luchar para mantenerse dentro de una corta distancia con la bolsa en la mano para que no enganchara al brazo de Sere. -"No puedo esperar a que los medicamentos dejen tu sistema." Su sonrisa se desvaneció y ella metió la barbilla.- "Lo siento."

-"No lo sientas. Estoy de mal humor ", admitió. Ni siquiera había tenido la satisfacción de matar al hijo de puta que había disparado a ella. Era demasiado blando de corazón. "Manejas las situaciones estresantes de una manera que me resulta difícil de entender."

-"Me siento muy bien." Miró a su boca. -"Apuesto a que se me ocurrirá algo que hacer para que te levante el ánimo." Ella usó la mano apoyada en la curva de su hombro para amasar los músculos allí.

"Mr. Gruñón necesita relajarse y encontrar su sentido del humor." Trey echó a reír.

- "Morfina"

- "No sé lo que le dieron. Ella está muy feliz."

- "Disfrútalo", se rió Trey. "Es mejor que la alternativa". Era un recordatorio de que Sere podría haber muerto. Los dos iban a tener una larga conversación una vez que el medicamento para el dolor dejara su sistema. Nunca debería haber recibido una bala destinada a él. Podía soportar más daño a su cuerpo y sanar más rápido que Sere. Trey lo miró mientras se apresuraban por el pasillo lateral al lado del otro.

-"Quiero decir que podría estar sufriendo o peor, gimiendo de dolor. No quise decir, infierno... ya sabes. Vi toda la sangre en su casa. Apuesto a que era más aterrador que la mierda antes de que llegaran los paramédicos. "Darien no quería hablar de lo impotente que se había sentido, aunque a él le gustaba lo humano. Tim y el equipo estaba esperando al final del pasillo. Tim tomó la punta.

-"Vamos a mantener libres las escaleras y evitar el vestíbulo. Nadie nos detendrá." Ordenó el equipo rodear a Darien con Trey en su lado izquierdo.- "El piloto está listo para volar al Homeland. Iremos directamente por la puerta trasera hacia el helicóptero. -"Darien no tenía ganas de lo que le esperaba. Su viaje rápido en el mundo exterior se había convertido en una posible tormenta de publicidad. Había sido egoísta para romper el protocolo que guardaba todas las especies fuera de la atención. Tendría que haber pasado por los canales adecuados y solicitar una escolta para llevar con él cuando dejó el Homeland. Él no había querido admitir que Sere le había dejado otra vez o parecer débil a todo el mundo, dejando ver lo mucho que le importaba. Las burlas de Armand realmente habían picado su orgullo. Darien no culpó a su amigo por encontrar humor en su obsesión por Sere. Él habría hecho lo mismo si se invirtieran los papeles, pero lo había hecho actuar de manera irresponsable. Esa responsabilidad descansaba directamente sobre sus hombros. Se negó a esquivar la verdad. Muchas especies lo miraban, como si fuera un modelo a seguir. Les había fallado por su acto impulsivo. No había considerado todos los riesgos. No era como si hubiera sabido que las cosas se volverían violentas o que un hombre loco se presentaría en la casa de Sere con un arma, pero una docena de otras peores situaciones le vino a la cabeza ahora que tenía una visión retrospectiva.

La más extrema se encontró que ahora Sere estaba relacionado con él. Se había convertido en un objetivo de cualquier persona que no le gustaba especies. La hembra suave en sus brazos alivió algo de su vergüenza. Su única pena real era que le había hecho un favor y ahora no habría manera de ocultar lo que había dejado. Sería una cuestión de la fijación de una debilidad en la seguridad. Lo que significaba que tendría que ser honesto para que otros usuarios no utilicen el mismo camino para salir del Homeland sin custodia. De alguna manera él lo lograría para que Mamoru no fuera reprendido. Fue un hecho que Darien exigiría tomar toda la responsabilidad. Andrew y los miembros del consejo iban a estar decepcionados. No era como si lo encerraran por lo que había hecho, pero todos querrían escuchar la historia de mañana. Subió a bordo del helicóptero y se sentó, manteniendo a Serena en su regazo. Trey se sentó al lado de ellos, conectando la bolsa de solución salina por encima de sus cabezas. Darien sostuvo la mirada de Armand. No dijo una palabra, pero lo conocía demasiado bien. Iban a discutir cuando se quedaron solos. No sería agradable. Voy a hacer esto bien no importa lo que cueste.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciséis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien no se molestó en tomar asiento ya que no había ninguna sala de estar a la izquierda. Dos de los miembros del consejo no estaban allí. Habían quedado en la reserva, pero Richard y Bestial estaban actualmente en residencia en el Homeland. Él deseaba que fuera Seiya y Elysion en su lugar. Eran más tolerantes. Él miró a su alrededor, viendo que Taiki, Zafiro, Andrew, Deimos, y Jericó estaban entre los presentes. La ausencia de Kakyuu lo hizo sentir apenado. Habría al menos dado un sentido del humor en la sombría situación. Él tomó una posición en el centro de la oficina en vez de apoyarse contra una pared. Armand rondaba cerca, como si estuviera protegiendo a su espalda. Andrew esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de hablar desde el asiento detrás de su escritorio, frente a Taiki en lugar de él.

-"Ami está tratando a la psicóloga?"

- "Sí. Ella habló con el hospital y se han enviado por correo electrónico a todos los registros médicos. Sere podrá recuperarse totalmente. El macho humano no era un tirador experto y sólo logró perforar la carne superior del brazo. La bala se perdió entre hueso y las arterias. Mi compañera la está examinando ahora para asegurarse de que no se pierda nada. Ella está en buenas manos. "Andrew apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sus brazos para descansar su barbilla en los puños cuando su mirada se posó en Darien.

- "Yo ni siquiera sé qué decir excepto que me alegro de todo el mundo está vivo." gruñó Deimos.

-"¿Eso es todo?" ojos casi negros miraron a Darien.

-"¿Cómo te fuiste? Él pasó los últimos noventa minutos revisando la filmación de las cámaras a lo largo de las paredes y en las dos puertas. No estabas atrapado en cualquiera de ellos. "

-" Tranquilo ", advirtió Zafiro.-" Vamos a llegar a eso. "

-" Si pudiera salir tan fácil, alguien podría colarse en el mismo camino del mismo modo", protestó Deimos.-" Nosotros podríamos ser violados en cualquier momento. Mi equipo tiene que saber cómo lo hizo. "

-" Salí por la puerta oculta que recientemente se ha construido. Sabía que las cámaras no se habían instalado allí todavía. "Darien tomó una respiración profunda.- "No es culpa de Mamoru. Es nuevo y yo soy de más rango que el. Le dije que me iba de patrulla en mi moto y usé mi autoridad, creyendo que no lo cuestionaría si he mentido al afirmar que era algo de vez en cuando lo hago. "Cerró la boca, no admitiendo más. Él no iba a renunciar a que le mostraran compasión.

-"Le mentiste?" Jericho hizo que en el fondo de sonido en su pecho dejando que todos en la sala lo miraran. No era exactamente un gruñido, pero era más que un inquietante quejido.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Sigues sufriendo de las drogas? Debías volver al centro médico de inmediato si no estaba completamente en control de tus acciones. Abandonaste los hombres asignados a mantener un ojo en ti. No eran aunque consciente de que estabas hasta que la llamada se produjo a Book. "

-" No fueron las drogas. "Él le sostuvo la mirada de Andrew.-" Sere me dejó otra vez. Ella lo hizo antes en el desierto y yo sólo tuve que aceptar su derrota. Sabíamos tan poco sobre el mundo fuera entonces, o cómo encontramos con los seres humanos que vivieron allí. No iba a dejar que huya de mí esta vez, no sin poder ir tras ella. Sé que podría haber pedido una escolta, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió. Pensé que podría volver antes de que alguien me echara de menos. "

-" Orgullo? "Los brillantes ojos verdes de Richard brillaron con ira cuando lo dijo entre dientes."- De eso es de lo que se trataba? ¿Tienes ganas de ir a cazar porque una mujer se alejó de ti? "Lanzó una mirada frustrada en Andrew.

- "Creo que debería ser devuelto al médico. Él, evidentemente, todavía está sintiendo un poco del desvarió de los medicamentos. Fue puesto en libertad antes de tiempo. "

-" Ella es mía, " Dijo Darien, negándose a permitir que culpen a sus acciones sobre los efectos secundarios del ataque. -"He tenido fuertes sentimientos por Serena desde que nos conocimos y después de su regreso en mi vida sólo me hizo darme cuenta por qué estoy tan atraído por ella." Miró a Andrew. -"Ella es mía, Andrew, y cuando ella me dejó una vez más, me llevó a hacer algo estúpido." Él miró a su alrededor. -"Me burlé de los machos cuando encontraron sus compañeras. Fue divertido ver que se vayan volviendo un poco loco, pero no es divertido cuando te pasa a ti. Es tan humillante estar colgado en una mujer que me ha rechazado, no una sino dos veces. No quería que nadie sienta lástima por mí, pidiendo ayuda. Yo quería convencerla de volver aquí. "

-" Maldita sea, "Armand murmuró. -"Me disculpo." Él miró hacia atrás.

-"No lo hagas. Yo soy el que tiene una debilidad. "Andrew se puso de pie, atrayendo su atención. El hombre frunció el ceño.

- "Se llama estar enamorado. Es más aterrador que enfrentar tu miedo más profundo y sentir que se abre herido más allá del plano físico. "Puso una mano sobre su corazón. -"Podría parecer que es una debilidad para ti, pero es prueba de que somos más que números, experimentos, o cualquier otra cosa que Megaverso pretendió que seamos. Se necesita valentía y la fuerza para sentir emociones tan fuertes para una persona cuando se nos negó desde el nacimiento la oportunidad de ser cuidado nunca por nada ni por nadie. No estoy diciendo que sea fácil o sin dolor. Es probablemente una de las cosas más complejas que he experimentado. Lita es mi vida. Mi corazón late por ella y voy a admitir ante todos lo que yo no quiero seguir adelante si la perdiera. "Andrew hecho un vistazo a la habitación antes de que él le sonriera a Darien.- "Los que están sin pareja no entienden y actualmente están buscando confundir y se muestran horrorizados-." Él se rió entre dientes. "Tengo la esperanza de que sepan los altibajos de enamorarse de un día. Es un don y una maldición a veces, pero es algo que todo el mundo debería experimentar. Es parte de la vida y nosotros somos sobrevivientes. "Darien habría hablado, pero un trozo de emoción le cerró la garganta. Quería dar las gracias a Andrew para entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando. De repente no se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en un horrible ejemplo de otras especies por ser de alguna manera defectuoso. "No era como si tuviéramos padres para darnos orientación cuando nos enamoramos o alguna vez vimos ejemplos de ello para observar y aprender." Andrew dejó caer la mano a su lado.- "He hecho un lío de cosas con Lita al principio mientras trataba de averiguar qué demonios estaba haciendo. No tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con los celos y la posesividad loca que de pronto sentía, me pregunto si yo habría perdido mi idea sobre la cordura. Su ser humano sólo lo hizo más confuso. Debe de tener por lo menos que haber hablado con uno de los machos apareados cuando te diste cuenta de lo mucho que amabas a Sere antes de hacer algo tan temerario como para poner en peligro tu propia vida. Nos hubiera encantado asignar un equipo para ir con ella si lo hubieras pedido. "

-" Lo siento". Andrew asintió.

-"Lo sé, Darien. Eres un buen hombre. Ha estado tratando últimamente, ¿no? "

-" Sí ".

-"En pocas palabras, es saludable y seguro estar con tu mujer." Miró a Jericó y a Deimos.

-"Soluciónenlo pongan las cámaras en esa nueva puerta y asegúrese de que el que está de guardia sabe que nadie puede salir de esa manera a menos que llegue a través de los canales adecuados primero." Se volvió hacia la Zafiro.

-"Vamos a celebrar una reunión mañana para averiguar los mejores materiales de lectura que podemos encontrar para cubrir qué esperar cuando el enamoramiento llegue y que hacer que no nos desmaye de inseguridad. Tenemos que llegar a nuestra gente para que sean más conscientes de lo que implica y desarrollar mejores formas de manejarlo. No queremos que un grupo de hombres a escondidas más allá de la seguridad de nuestros muros para buscar a las mujeres. "

-" Lo siento ", murmuró Darien.

"Así debe ser," Jericho retumbó de nuevo. Sus ojos se estrecharon, el rojo se pronunció.- "Yo no veo ninguna razón para tomarlo a la ligera, Andrew. Un macho humano fue herido por Darien. Eso nos va a causar problemas con el mundo exterior."

- "Él casi mató a mi mujer," Darien gruñó, su temperamento creciente. Una cosa era saber que era malo salir sin permiso del Homeland, pero que no sentía una pizca de remordimiento por lo que hacer sangrar a Douglas. Richard se interpuso entre ellos.

-"No pelees. Jericó no estaba dando a entender que el ser humano no se lo mereciera. Sólo ha afirmado un hecho que llamo la atención sobre nosotros. Estamos siempre evolucionando y aprendiendo de nuestros errores. Estoy de acuerdo con Andrew. Esto es algo que necesita ser tratado porque el enamoramiento es un fenómeno que va en aumento con nuestro pueblo. No estoy preocupado porque el público humano pueda enojarse porque una nueva especie golpeo a uno de los suyos, cuando es evidente que el hombre era una amenaza para la sociedad. Deberían agradecer a Darien ".

-" Fenómeno? "Taiki rió". No puedo esperar a que las mujeres vayan a cruzarse en su camino, Richard. Voy a recordarte el término que utilizaste cuando estés haciendo las cosas irracionales en el nombre del amor ".

-" No más bromas, " ordenó Zafiro , tratando de parecer severo, pero el humor curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Quiso hacer un punto al mirar a Jericó. "Mantente a cuestionar al prisionero de Fuller acerca de las pruebas de drogas en Megaverso."

- "Él no sabe nada que sea útil para nosotros acerca de Darien. La droga dada a Darien es nueva, algo que no se había desarrollado. "

-" ¿Estás seguro? "Andrew contesto con voz sombría."

-Sí ".

-" mierda. "El líder Especies negó con la cabeza." Estos humanos son buenos en ocultar de nosotros sus conexiones con otros países. Apuesto que el que disparó a Darien ya está de vuelta con la persona que contrató a los mercenarios que fueron pagados para robar a Rini. Tendré que pedir a Lita que haga algunas llamadas para obtener una actualización de su hermano. Mantiene la promesa de que los responsables serán encontrados. Creo que está cada vez más cerca de descubrir su ubicación"

-." Quiero que paguen por lo que me hicieron y a todos los perjudicados durante el ataque a la reserva, "Darien dijo.

- "Todos lo deseamos." Andrew se pasó los dedos por el pelo, frustrado. -"Parece que tenemos que tener un poco más de paciencia. Nuestros enemigos son astutos, pero nunca se rendirán. Hemos terminado aquí. Reunión concluida". Darien dudó.

-"¿Eso es todo? Tú no me vas a limitar a mi casa y darme una lección?" Andrew volvió a sentarse.

-"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

-"No. Me gustaría volver a hablar con el médico y estar con Sere ".

-" Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Sé que te arrepientes de las molestias que causaste y no va a suceder de nuevo. Tienes que averiguar lo que siente por ti, pero no permitas que tu orgullo te impida ser totalmente honesto con ella. Ese es mi mejor consejo. Ella no lo verá como una debilidad si admites que la necesitas en tu vida como una pareja. Ven a hablar conmigo o con otro macho acoplado si necesitas asesoramiento o si te sientes obligado a hacer algo que crees que está mal. "Su mirada afilada. -"Es una orden."

-"Lo haré. Gracias. "Darien huyó de la oficina, sintiéndose totalmente agradecido de que la mayoría de ellos habían sido tan comprensivos. Armand se quedó a su lado hasta que llegaron a uno de los jeeps aparcados fuera. Agarro el brazo de Darien, deteniéndolo de su uso para conducir al centro médico.

-"Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho tu plan para salir del Homeland."

-"Habrías tratado de detenerme y yo tenía que verla."

-"Me hubiera ido contigo como respaldo en caso de que te metieras en problemas. Lo hiciste y yo no estaba allí para ayudar. Cosa que me atormenta. Somos hermanos. Dejaste que yo haga bromas cuando podrías haberme dicho cómo te sentías por dentro. Yo no te he habría dado ninguna mierda sobre eso. "Fue una buena descripción para adaptarse a sus emociones. Fue muy duro mantener la mirada de su amigo.

-"Necesito tu respeto. Eres importante para mí, pero siempre me quedo callado. "Armand repente tiró de él en un abrazo.

-"Siempre lo tendrás ." Dio un paso atrás. "Usted podría llorar como una niña humana y todavía te cuidaría la espalda, hombre." Sonrió. "Podría perturbar el infierno fuera de mí, pero siempre estaré allí. Tejeré y compraré un peluche oso para jugar. "Darien se echó a reír.

-" tiene razón Trey. Eres un idiota a veces. No me gustaría cambiar nada sin embargo. "

-" Está bien. "Armand se puso serio.-" ¿Cuál es tu próximo paso? ¿Cuál es el plan para obtener a Sere como tu compañera? Estoy aquí para ti. Pídelo y lo voy a hacer. Debo engancharla a las esposas y encadenarla para ti? Seguro que ella no podrá pasar las puertas para salir de nuevo si estuviera arrastrando su cuerpo detrás de ella. "

-" Mi cuerpo? "

" Si. En caso de que lo golpeara al tratar de huir. Ella es una especie muy astuta, ¿verdad? Es una humano, supongo, pero son lindas. "Darien se volvió y subió al Jeep.

"Le estás haciendo maravillas a mi confianza." Armand saltó al asiento del pasajero.

-"¿Quieres un consejo? Sexo. Mucho. Mantenla demasiado cansada para correr. "Darien puso en marcha el motor.

- "No estás siendo útil."

- "Yo solo estoy dándote ideas en caso de que hablar no funcione. No sabría qué decir para convencer a cualquier mujer para entrar en mi casa y quedarse allí. Puedes tu? "Darien estaba perdido.

-" No. "

-" Te diste cuenta. Eres inteligente. Además, ella les pidió a algunos de los miembros del grupo de trabajo traerle algunas de sus pertenencias. Oí a Trey dándoles la Lista por el auricular del helicóptero. Ellos llegaran en unas horas cuando el equipo regrese. Eso significa que ella quiere quedarse aquí por un tiempo al menos. Eso es la mitad de la batalla ganada. "

Se había olvidado de eso.

-" John dijo que sus dos maletas estaban recargadas. Espero que eso signifique que ella trajo un montón de ropa. "

-" ¿Quién sabe qué empaquetan los seres humanos? Podría haber traído sus pesas favoritas. "

" No creo que Sere levante pesas. "Darien estaba muy familiarizado con su cuerpo y no se apreciaban los músculos.

-"Todo el mundo ama ejercitarse

-"No todos los seres humanos."

- "Cierto. Yo no entiendo eso." Armand volvió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. -"¿Quién es John?"

- "Yo te hablaré de él en el centro medico."

********/**********************/***************** *

-"Va a ser una cicatriz fea, ¿no es así?" Sere tuvo que apartar la mirada de su brazo cuando Ami trabajó para cambiar el vendaje. No había mucha sangre fresca por lo menos.

-"No. Hicieron un muy buen trabajo. Las puntadas son de primera clase. ¡Tienes que tomarlo con calma y mantener el brazo inmóvil durante unos días. Mantén el vendaje seco por lo que cuando te ducha, ponte un protector de plástico encima. Yo creo tener algo que podrías utilizar para eso. Va a ser difícil de lavar el cabello con una mano, pero la herida necesita tiempo para sanar. Te voy a dar un cabestrillo para recordarte y para limitar su movimiento. Realmente necesitas para cuidar mejor de ti misma. Has perdido mucha sangre. No lo suficiente como para necesitar otra transfusión, pero lo suficiente como para que te sientas débil y tambaleante durante varios días. Los medicamentos para el dolor te harán un poco desganada hasta que desaparezcan. Sobre todo porque no has comido lo suficiente, ni dormido mucho, y has estado tan concentrado en Darien que has ignorado tu salud. Tu cuerpo ya estaba desgastado y ahora te has hecho daño en un brazo. Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes en cama y comas es en el camino correcto a sanar bien. Comer, dormir y luego lo demás, en ese orden. "

-" Está bien. " El médico terminó y dio un paso atrás.

-"Ahora que hemos tratado con el lado físico de esto, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas." Eso despertó la curiosidad de Sere.

-"¿De qué quieres que hablemos?" Ami se acomodo sobre una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama.

-"Yo quería prepararse para lo que está por venir."

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te estás involucrando con una nueva especie. No sé los detalles de su relación con Darien, pero lo que pasó en su casa va a… "Sere la detuvo ahí.

-"Le agradezco que haya tomado el tiempo para explicar sus elevados niveles de agresión, pero no tengo miedo de Darien de ninguna manera. ¿Le preocupaba lo que iba a ser después de que atacó a mi paciente? Fue en defensa propia. Estoy muy impresionada de que él fuera capaz de evitarle la muerte. Mostró una gran moderación ".

-" Eso ni siquiera se me ocurrió. Aunque me alegra saberlo. "

-" Oh… "Sere se sentía un poco tonta.- "Está bien. Lo siento".

-"No hay necesidad de eso. Darien llamó al 911 cuando te dispararon y eso significa que llegó a los medios tan pronto como se enteraron que la policía y la ambulancia respondieran la llamada. Esos bastardos parecen tener escáneres pegados a sus oídos para que puedan oír todas las comunicaciones de los servicios de emergencia. Quería prepararte para su funcionamiento. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "No voy a endulzarlo, porque sé lo que haces para ganarte la vida. Por ahora los periodistas probablemente han hablado con todos tus vecinos, hurgaron en la basura, y están tratando de localizar a los amigos o familiares que pueden llevar a las entrevistas. "Una bola de ansiedad formado en el interior del estómago de Sere.

- "¿Estás segura de que lo saben?"

-"Ya ha llegado a algunos de los sitios de Internet. Los principales canales de noticias de televisión pasaran la historia en sus primeras emisiones en la mañana y usted puede estar segura de que hay algunos empleados del periódico muy ocupados luchando para conseguir que se imprima para la edición de la mañana. Los periodistas tuvieron la dirección de los disparos así trabajaran para descubrir su nombre. Darien dijo que era nueva especie porque el despachador pensó que era una broma. Dijo que un hombre le había disparado y que, naturalmente, supuso que no lo era ... "Ella forcejeó para obtener una descripción.

-"Ella pensó que estaba loco." Sere suspiró. "La persona promedio no describe otra persona como ser humano."

-"Exactamente. Me enviaron una copia de la llamada al 911 y escuché. Tengo la impresión de que creía que estaba tratando con alguien que cree en los ovnis. "Entendía las ramificaciones de lo que Ami le decía y ella se hundió en el pánico por un momento. Lo que había ocurrido en su apartamento sería una importante noticia. Respira. Cien pensamientos fluyeron a la vez por su cabeza. Ella les obligó a todos a concentrarse en su primera prioridad.

-"¿Puedes por favor darme acceso a un teléfono? Preferiría que mis padres oyeran hablar de Darien y de mi que de un tipo desconocido que llamo a su puerta o verlo en la televisión mientras comen el desayuno. Tengo que llamarlos. "

-" Ellos no sabían que trabajó con nuevas especies o estabas viendo a uno? "

" No. "Ami se levantó." Te traeré uno de los teléfonos celulares desechables que guardamos a mano en la zona de recepción. Necesitas quedarte en la cama y esta habitación no tiene un teléfono fijo ".

-" ¿Por qué no tienen ninguno en absoluto? "Se alegró por la distracción. Ami dedicó una sonrisa.

-" Digamos que las especies juegan y trabajan duro. Vienen aquí por el tratamiento cuando se lastiman. Sus teléfonos personales no siempre sobreviven lo que les atrajo que mantengamos un lote de piezas de repuesto para prestárselos hasta que consiguen reemplazos. Es la forma en que se mantienen en contacto con la seguridad en caso de que se necesitaran en alguna parte. "Serena se quedó sola para hacer una lista mental de a quien tenía que llamar después de sus padres. Meg era un hecho. Debía dejar en manos de su madre el ponerse en contacto con otros miembros de la familia. A la mujer le encantaba el chisme y era la arteria de la información que mantiene a todos unidos. Ami regreso.

"Aquí tienes. Te voy a dar un poco de intimidad y ver si puedo darme prisa en traerte una comida abundante. Comer algo también ayudará a disminuir las náuseas causadas por las drogas. "

-" Gracias. "Aceptó el teléfono celular. -"¿Dónde está Darien?"

- "Está en una reunión."

-"¿Está en problemas por lo que pasó en mi apartamento? No tenía más remedio que tomar mi paciente y dejarlo fuera de servicio. "

-" Estoy seguro de que está bien. Esto demuestra mi punto. Él es un gran hombre que puede cuidar de sí mismo. En este momento centrarse en sí mismo. "

Se fue antes de Sere pudiera hacer más preguntas. Marcó el número, pestañeando sobre lo avanzado de la hora. Su madre contestó al tercer timbrazo.

-"Hola, mamá. Estoy bien. Siento haberte despertado, pero hay algunas cosas importantes que debo decirte. No puedo esperar a mañana. "

-" ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieren? "Su padre parecía aturdido y molesto en el fondo.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Agudizó la voz de su mamá. "¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? ¿Por Qué no lo estarías? "Ella respiro hondo.

"Un paciente tuvo un colapso. Me lastimo, pero estoy bien. "

-" Oh, Dios mío, Serena. Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder. ¿Te ha pegado? Te dio una puñalada? "Se mordió el labio. No podía tratar de quitarle importancia porque iban conocer los detalles en las noticias.

-"¿Qué pasó con nuestra chica? ¿Está bien? "Su padre sonó mucho más cerca, como si fuera justo contra el receptor. Ella casi podía verlos acurrucados en el medio de la cama con el teléfono móvil colocado entre ellos. Nunca se les ocurriría a golpear el botón del altavoz. Ellos nunca lo utilizaban a pesar de que paso un tiempo para comprarles un sistema actualizado para la Navidad.

-"Estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba unos pocos puntos de sutura, ¿de acuerdo? Esto va a sonar mucho peor de lo que realmente fue. "

-" ¿Qué hicieron un saco de box de mi niña? "Su padre se enojo. -"Te dije que quería que fuera cocinera. La cocina es mucho más segura. Le advertí de lo peligroso que es trabajar con gente loca." Oh, muchacho, otra vez no. Él siempre pensaba que me ocupaba de un asesino en serie. Ella suspiró.

-"Basta", su madre ordenó. -"¿Qué pasó?"

- "Estoy bien", repitió ella, sabiendo que habían reaccionan cuando le diera el resto de los detalles. Ella era su única hija y eran muy protectores. "Me ha rozado una bala." Eso sonaba mejor que afirmar que había recibido un disparo. Silencio. Ella Hizo Una mueca. -"Es un rasguño." Otra mentira pero podía vivir con ella.

-"¿En qué hospital estás? Cariño, vístete nos vamos. "

-" ¿Papá? No estoy en un hospital. "El centro médico del Homeland no era técnicamente uno, por lo menos ella no era consciente de eso.

-"No necesito que salgas de la cama corriendo a mi lado. Quería decirte que estoy bien antes de que lo vean en las noticias. "

-" Las noticia? "Sere sacó el teléfono de la oreja.

-"No grites, mamá. Hay una cosa más que tengo que decirte. He estado viendo a alguien recientemente que no conocen. Nuestra relación es algo nuevo, así que quería esperar hasta que nos diéramos cuenta de que tan serio iba antes de que se los presentara". Sere odiaba sentirse como si tuviera quince años otra vez, pero ella lo hizo. Era su trabajo para asesorar a personas sobre la forma de relacionarse con los demás, pero sus padres tenían una forma de negación de toda su formación.

-"Algo nuevo?" Papá tenía que recoger eso, ¿no?

-"Bueno, sólo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos recientemente," se cubrió "- Él estaba conmigo cuando me dispararon. "Eligió sus palabras con más Cuidado.-" Su nombre es Darien y me salvó la vida. "Estaba bastante seguro de que Douglas habría disparado contra ellos si no hubiera terminado

-"Darien? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Son sus padres hippies?" Su padre no parecía feliz.

-"Dime que no es una estrella de rock o actor, "su madre suplicó." Siempre escogen nombres artísticos impares y leí sobre ellos se divorcian todo el tiempo. Tu padre y yo queremos que tengas lo que tenemos. "Se mordió los labios, ahogando un gemido. Parecían haber olvidado que había recibido un disparo pero que es necesariamente una buena cosa. Ella los conocía demasiado bien.

-"El matrimonio es un compromiso serio, así que asegúrate de que vaya a tratarte bien mi niña", dijo su padre. "¿Tiene un buen trabajo? ¿Están sus padres vivos? siguen casados? "

-" No me pidió que me casara con él. ¿Por qué están hablando de esto? "Sere mantuvo la calma en su tono. "Lo llame para decirle que estaba herida, pero estoy bien. También quería decirle sobre Darien. El… - "

" ¿Estás teniendo relaciones sexuales con él "Su madre le susurró las palabras. "¿Estás siendo cuidadosa? ¿Está utilizando condones y lo puso a prueba para aquellas enfermedades que los jóvenes, obtienen en estos días? "

-" Oh, Dios mío. "Sere quería golpear su cabeza contra la baranda. -"No estoy embarazada, ni está en nuestros planes de momento. Soy una persona responsable y mi vida sexual no es objeto de debate. Me dejan hablar? ¿Por favor? "Su silencio indica que lo harían.-" Gracias. Me salvó la vida ", repitió ella, con la esperanza que se centraban en eso.-" Es muy agradable ", se apresuró.-" Creo que les gustaría si nos seguimos viendo y llegar a conocerlo. "Ella Hizo Una pausa." Es una nueva especie. "Su padre respondió primero, sonando aturdido.

-" ¿qué? "

" Darien es una nueva especie ", explicó Sere." Él es muy dulce y no da miedo en absoluto. "Trató de imaginar lo que las preocupaciones que tendrían que hacer frente antes de hablar de nuevo." Nos hemos estado viendo y espero que estén bien con eso porque lo digo en serio sobre él . Sé Que no saben mucho acerca de ellos, pero yo sí. Son muy buena gente. Lo amo. "Ella esperó para ver cómo tomarían la noticia. Su madre la sorprendió.

-" me gustan. Son guapos "

" Mucho. "

-" ¿Qué es? "Su padre no parecía molesto.

-" ¿Tiene los ojos de gato? "Su madre sonaba emocionada." Son tan bonitos. "

-" Es Canino, "Sere aclaro." Así que no, no los tiene así. "Ellos estaban tomando con mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y que estaba agradecida por eso.

-" Los perros son muy leales. Eso es muy bueno. "

-" ¡Papá! "Ella estaba horrorizada de lo que dijo.

-"No quise decir nada malo con eso, cariño. Es un cumplido."

- "Lo se. Por favor, no vuelvas a decirlo si lo encuentras ", suplicó.

- "Queremos conocerlo. ¿No es esto maravilloso? "Su madre se echó a reír. -"Nuestro bebé está saliendo con una nueva especie."

-"No puedo esperar para decirle a los chicos de mi equipo de bolos. Estoy harto de oír hablar de la hija de Bob saliendo con un autor. Esto es mucho mejor. "Sere gimió entonces.

-"Vamos, papá. ¿En serio? Vas a utilizar a Darien para impresionar a tus compañeros de bolos? "Un gruñido profundo familiar provenía de algún lugar del pasillo del centro Medico.

-"Le dije que no! ¡Fuera de mi camino! "Sere casi dejó caer el teléfono cuando oyó un fuerte golpe seguido. Darien estaba cerca y sonaba furioso. Recordó a sus padres entonces.

-"Luego te llamo. Te amo tanto. "Colgó antes de que pudiera protestar, empujando a las cubiertas para liberar sus piernas para que pudiera girar sobre el borde de la cama.

-"No me vas a ignorar, Darien." Sabía de quien era la voz y sonaba igual de enojado, menos por el gruñido. "Te estoy pidiendo que vayas a mi oficina."

- "No parada bloqueando el pasillo, o se quita o el próximo que hiera será usted."

-"El único lugar donde vas es a mi oficina. He llamado a los oficiales. Usted puede ir a pie por su cuenta o te pueden llevar allí. "

-" Ahora no. "Darien trató de calmarse." No quiero hacerte daño, pero lo haré. ¡Fuera de mi camino. "

-" ¡Ayuda! "gritó el hombre. -"Necesito ayuda"

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Esa fue la voz de Ami.

-"Voy a ver a Sere," Declaro Darien.

-"Él no va a ninguna parte mas que a mi oficina." El tipo tenía un tono quejumbroso ahora.

-"enfermero? Traiga un sedante. Está teniendo un brote sicótico." se deslizó de la cama y sus pies desnudos tocaron las frías baldosas. Una ola de mareos la invadieron, recordándole que todavía no había comido, pero quería llegar a Darien. Usó la cama y la pared para mantener el equilibrio y poder llegar a la puerta. Ella se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo. Un hombre de tamaño promedio se había colocado a sí mismo en medio de la sala de unos tres metros de distancia, de espaldas a ella. Sus dos brazos extendidos para que sus dedos casi tocaran las paredes para evitar que Darien pudiera conseguir ir más allá de él. Un carro yacía de costado entre ellos, la fuente del sonido que oyó antes. Darien miró al hombre, con los puños apretados a los costados. Sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido profundo que arrancó de él. Ami se puso a su lado, mirando igualmente enojada, menos el espectáculo de dientes.

- "¿Qué haces aquí, Kregkor? Nadie llamo avisando que iba venir. No está sus correspondientes horas. "Ami no ocultó su enfado mientras hablaba.

-" Recibí una llamada de lo que pasó. Huyó del Homeland, atacó a alguien, y tuvo que ser traído por la fuerza. "Ami frunció el ceño." Eso no es lo que pasó . Alguien del Homeland te llama? ¿Quién? Quiero un nombre".

-" Un amigo mío lo leyó en Internet y sabe que trabajo con nuevas especies. Me dio la información. Aquí nadie se toma la molestia de informarme. Voy a hablar con mis supervisores acerca de eso, y de Andrew también. Estoy seguro que el presidente estará muy preocupado cuando se entere de que tiene una especie corriendo por una ciudad importante en un alboroto y traten de cubrirlo. Este es mi paciente y necesita tratamiento. Estoy cansado de que se me impida hacer mi trabajo. "

-" Su información está mal. "Ami intentó calmar la situación utilizando un tono profesional de voz.

-" Darien está muy bien. He-"

-" Esto no es asunto tuyo. Usted no está calificada para decirme que esta o no pasándole a mi paciente. Está fuera de tu alcance médico. Le enviaré a usted si se rompe una pierna o tiene un corte, pero ahora está fuera de lugar. "Paul salió corriendo de la zona de recepción, mirando como si acabara de despertarse.

-" ¿Qué pasa? "

-" Necesito un sedante y restricciones ", exigió Kregkor." Llama a más oficiales en caso de que él se defienda. Mi paciente está teniendo un episodio".

Sere resistió salir corriendo hacia adelante, a pesar de que ella quería hacerlo. Era bastante difícil mantenerse en pie cuando sus rodillas querían colapsar, pero ella se negó a regresar a la cama. Tenía que evaluar la situación antes de que ella procediera a hablar. Era difícil siquiera pretender pensar separándose emocionalmente cuando el tipo bloqueando el pasillo estaba amenazando al hombre que amaba. Sabía que el Dr. Kregkor era el psiquiatra residente de la ONE, pero era un idiota si él honestamente creía que Darien podría haber hecho alguna de las cosas que le imputaba.

-"¡Fuera de mi camino," gruñó Darien, su mirada aterrizo en Sere. Ami lo agarró el brazo para llamar su atención.

-"No vale la pena, Darien. Aunque lo entiendo. Confía en mí. Es un imbécil, pero realmente vas a hacerme que lo remiende? "

-" Te dije que le pusieras un sedante y que llames más enfermeros para ayudarnos a contener mi paciente, enfermero. Haga su trabajo ", espetó Kregkor. Paul sacudió la cabeza mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Yo no recibo órdenes de usted."

- "Estás despedido". Ami corrió a Darien.

-"No puedes despedir a mi enfermero. Tú eres el que está totalmente fuera de límites aquí, Kregkor. Estás cometiendo un gran error si crees esa mierda que acabas de decir. La información compartida con usted de tu amigo es alguna historia en el Internet? ¿Hablas en serio? Darien no huyó y no lastimo a ningún ser humanos, así que deja el alboroto. Si va a ser razonable y lis-"

-" Voy a llamar a mis supervisores. "Metió la mano en el bolsillo y tiró de un teléfono celular. -"Ustedes están abrigando un peligro para la sociedad. Estaban justificados en enviarme aquí para mantener un ojo en cómo funcionan las cosas. Voy a llamar a una conferencia de prensa si eso es lo que se necesita para obligarte a permitir que trate a estas almas desafortunadas. Permitir que te desates en la sociedad no es aceptable. Podría haber matado a alguien y están tratando de encubrirlo"

Sere había tenido suficiente. Mantuvo la mano en la pared para sí misma mientras se acercaba al hijo de puta. Él estaba presionando botones cuando ella extendió la mano y le arrebató el teléfono . El se volvió, mirándola. Canceló la llamada con el pulgar y tiró de forma en que el teléfono fuera a Darien, suponiendo que hubiera podido cogerlo o dejarlo caer al suelo. No importaba a ella de cualquier manera.

-"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

- "Hola, Dr. Kregkor. Nos encontramos en la puerta principal, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que usted ya sabe que los dos estamos en el mismo campo de la medicina. "Ella golpeó la barbilla con el dedo, dándole una mirada fría. No le tembló la mano. -"Usted va a cerrar la boca y comportarse como un adulto funcional racional o voy a pedir amablemente al enfermero un sedante para controlar su temperamento." Apenas logró conservar la compostura. -"He estado evaluando la situación. Usted admitió que ha venido aquí con nociones preconcebidas con la información obtenida de una fuente poco fiable, dispuesto a actuar en consecuencia, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de realmente hacer su trabajo, lo que sería de hablar con calma con el paciente para determinar su estado mental antes de formular el mejor curso de acción para que le ayuden. "Ella tuvo que empujar su cadera contra la pared para mantenerse estable. Todavía estaba débil por la adrenalina, así como los medicamentos que le habían dado. -"El hecho de que usted está utilizando su autoridad para amenazar a alguien con el uso de drogas y las restricciones justifica mi apreciación de usted. Está agitado, haciendo una escena, y deliberadamente intenta provocar a otros a cometer violencia".

-" ¿Sabes quién soy yo? "Él empujó su pecho, sus ojos brillando de indignación. Ella no se sentía bien y se estaba cansando de tratar con él.

-"Le puedo decir lo que eres. Incompetente. Estaré más que feliz de hablar con sus supervisores para hacérselos saber también. "Ella hizo un gesto con el dedo hacia el techo. -"Usted se olvidó de las cámaras. Estoy seguro de que la oficina de seguridad aquí en el Homeland estará encantada de enviar a su jefe una copia de su asalto a este edificio para acusar a alguien de ser sicótico sin ningún fundamento para ese diagnóstico. Los dos sabemos que la gravedad de la negligencia y el abuso de poder. También estoy segura de que estarían felices de pasar el material a los miembros de la prensa que habla. Tiene incumplido el contrato con la NSO .Estoy seguro de que tuvo que firmar. Piensa en lo que te va a pasar profesionalmente". Bajó la voz. "Y tú te ves como un culo completo y total."

Kregkor levantó la cabeza para mirar a las cámaras. En su ira, él obviamente las había olvidado. Ellas estaban por todo el edificio y eran fáciles de detectar. Todo el que entró en Interior fue informado de las medidas de seguridad. Había palidecido un poco cuando volvió a mirarla.

-"Eres una puta", susurró, probablemente con la esperanza de que el audio de las cámaras no alcanzaría sus palabras.

- "¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para amenazarme? Voy a destruir tu carrera antes de que usted tenga la oportunidad de difamar mi reputación. "

Darien de pronto se lanzó hacia adelante. No golpeo Kregkor pero su pecho se metió en el brazo del hombre, empujándolo lejos de Sere. Él gruñó.

-"Ella es mi compañera. No vuelvas a hablar de ella de esa manera otra vez. "Sere envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó. Uno de sus brazos al instante se curvó alrededor de su espalda para tirar con más fuerza contra su costado. Ella no quería que él atacara físicamente el idiota. Había habido suficiente violencia en una noche que dure la paz por un rato. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de lo que Darien había dicho a Kregkor.

_Su compañera_? Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miro con asombro. Él gruñó de nuevo, ampliando sus fosas nasales, y sus colmillos afilados destacaron su forma, mientras que consideraba profundamente al otro hombre con abierta hostilidad. Darien había dicho claramente que ella era su compañera. Las Nuevas especies no utilizan esa palabra a menos que ... Su mano se deslizó hasta su estómago, sintiendo sus abdominales firmes a través de su camisa. Ella agarró el material cerca de las costillas cuando una ola de mareo la golpeo, pero no estaba tan segura de que era por la pérdida de sangre o de las drogas en esta ocasión. Su ritmo cardíaco aumento y un sentido de urgencia lo acompaña.

-"Darien?" No miró hacia abajo, siendo la intención fija en Kregkor intimidante. Debe haber susurrado.

- "Darien?" Puso un poco más de firmeza en su voz. Él gruñó, pero movió su mirada a su cara. -"No lo voy a matar. Me conformaría con unos huesos rotos . Nadie dice apodos o te amenaza. "Volvió mirando a su destino.

-"Darien?" Ella realmente necesitaba saber si era realmente lo que había dicho. ¿Fue un lapsus? Tal vez sólo lo había dicho para asustar a la mierda de Kregkor. ¿Y si lo decía en serio? Necesito saberlo. ¿Me ama también? Cualquier persona inteligente sabía que las nuevas Especies protegerían a un compañero a cualquier extremo. Ella había mantenido fichas de su progreso tanto como era posible a través de las noticias. La mayor parte de lo que había sido la especulación por parte de los periodistas, pero que había visto el video muchas veces. Nunca olvidaría cuando Zafiro recibió un disparo después de que él y su compañera fueron atacados durante una Conferencia de prensa. Había usado su cuerpo para protegerla, siguió corriendo a pesar de haber sido herido, para llegar a un lugar seguro dentro de las puertas NSO.

Nícolas había saltado sobre un rió ardiente tras su compañera, dispuesto a caminar a través de las llamas para salvarla. El mundo no tenía ninguna duda de que las nuevas especies irían al infierno y de regreso por una mujer a la que se había acoplado.

-"Por favor, no le hagas caso. Mírame, Darien. "No se veía feliz cuando cumplió, pero se encontró con su mirada.

-"tu compañera?" Esperaba que no le llamara así a menos que fuera cierto. Su expresión se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron, y él se sonrojó un poco. No hubo rechazo inmediato timidez sin embargo. Ella tomó aire.

-"Yo soy tu compañera? Respóndeme, maldita sea. Por favor."

- "Eres mía." El miedo que apareció en su mirada era evidente y le arrancó el corazón.

-"Soy tuya también o me vas a rechazar otra vez?" Se olvidó de las cámaras y la gente que los miraba, porque nada más importaba, excepto Darien. Iba a vender su condominio, renunciaría a su trabajo, y lo que sea para estar con él.

-"Eres mía. Nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Te lo juro." Las lágrimas la cegaron, pero ella trató de parpadear de nuevo.

-"Te amo". Toda su expresión cambió a una de pura alegría.

-"Yo nunca voy a dejarte ir."

-"Nunca tendrás que hacerlo." Otro golpe de mareo y las piernas finalmente dejaron de funcionar.

-"Serena!" Darien le impedía caer, barriendo a levantarse en sus brazos.

-"Ami"

-"Ella está débil y necesita comer. Acuéstala en la cama, lo que recetó el doctor.

-"Paul? Escolta a Kregkor a salir de aquí. "

"Tenemos esto controlado. "Armand se había unido a ellos. -"Se marcha del Homeland y voy a destruir a su pase de visitante. Fuimos llamados por la Seguridad. Dijeron que nos necesitaban en el interior del edificio y por qué. "Sere miró por encima del hombro de Darien mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, llevándola de vuelta a su habitación. Armand y otros dos hombres especies estaban mirando a un Kregkor nervioso, rodeado, y casi sintió lástima por él.

Ami caminó detrás de ellos, su sonrisa mirando forzada.

-"Vas a estar bien. Cuando te dije tómalo con calma, me refería a permanecer en cama durante los próximos días. "

-" Lo siento. "Sere se lamió los labios, su mente trabajando mientras abrazaba a Darien alrededor de su cuello.

-"¿Cree usted que la ONE reemplazará a Kregkor? De repente me estoy buscando un puesto en Homeland. "Darien la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama y le tomó la cara, inclinándose cerca.

-"Tienes un trabajo. Eres mi compañera. "

-" No puedo esperar para comenzar con eso. Vas a tener que trabajar a veces aunque me gustaría hacer lo mismo y hacer algo bueno. Sé de manera nueva especies eres mejor que ese imbécil nunca lo será".


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "MOON" y es el Libro 10 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ya fueron nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de RINI y HELIOS. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Además les aclaro que esta traducción no esta bien redactada, pero se las adapto igual, ya que no encontré otra.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecisiete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere lo observaba de cerca, todavía aturdido por oírle decir que ella era su compañera. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras le tomaba la mano. Tenían un montón de problemas para resolver. Las relaciones eran complicadas pero él la amaba. Tenían una base para construir.

-"No deberías haber salido de la cama."

- "Me alegro de haberlo hecho." No estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, así que fue con lo que más le preocupaba.

-"¿Puedes perdonarme por dejarte en el desierto? Es lo que más lamento de mi vida. "

-" Sere-"

-" Por favor, déjame terminar. "El asintió con la cabeza. "Yo realmente no veía una manera de quedarme. Pensé que iba a causar más daño que bien si dormíamos juntos. No sabes cuántas veces me desperté en la noche deseando tener el descaro de visitarte en el Homeland después de su inauguración. Tenía demasiado miedo que o bien se negara a verme, o me preguntara por qué me moleste en venir. Me enamoré de ti, pero no estaba segura de si sentía lo mismo por mí. "Él frunció el ceño.

-"Tú sabías que yo estaba obsesionado contigo."

-"El sexo no siempre es el amor. Me quería, pero había experimentado recientemente una transición importante en su vida. Sabía que era posible que yo sólo fuera una distracción para evitar que se enfrentara que tenía un nuevo conjunto de problemas que venía con la obtención de su libertad de Megaverso. Pasé muchas noches preguntándome si te olvidaste de mí tan pronto como has sido tomado desde el desierto. "Su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano mientras sus dedos apretaron su dominio.

-"Estabas siempre en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo podrías no estarlo? Estaba furioso porque te fuiste y me alejaste. Te busqué en el Internet una vez cuando mi orgullo me lo permitió." Ella dirigió de nuevo a su conversación con Ojo de Águila en el Jeep cuando él le habló de eso.

-"Yo desearía que te hubieras puesto en contacto." Se encogió de hombros. "No pensé que tomaría mi llamada. Ya me había rechazado. "

-" Lo siento que es como se veía. "

-" Lo entiendes ahora, pero dolió profundamente después de que te fuiste. "Se inclinó tan cerca que ella pensó que iba a besarla, pero él poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

- "Lo único que me importa ahora es que estás aquí conmigo y te quedaras, Sere. El pasado ha quedado atrás. Estoy más preocupado por nuestro futuro. "Ella dejó escapar un suspiro suave.

-"He estado tan sola y triste sin ti."

- "Yo también. Pero ya no más, sin embargo, dulzura. Eres mi compañera. Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Yo te sostendré cada noche y despertare contigo en mis brazos. "

-" No va a ser fácil ", advirtió.

-"Estábamos acostumbrados a estar muy cerca y ahora hay esta gran diferencia de tiempo entre nosotros. Hay mucho que tendremos que aprender el uno del otro. Hemos cambiado. "Él más que ella.

- "Ahora practicas deportes." Su ceja arqueada. "Armand me mostró un video." Una racha de celos se levantó pero las empujó hacia abajo. Era completamente descabellado pensar en todas las mujeres con las que podría haber intimado.

-"Eres mucho más social ahora."

-"Es todo culpa de Armand." Sonrió. "Es muy molesto y se negó a permitirme estar de mal humor. EL me desafió a competir con él en los juegos y me enteré de que los disfrutaba."

-"Me gusta." Él gruñó bajo.

- "¿Cómo te gusta?" Estaba celoso.

-"Creo que es un gran amigo que te quiere mucho." Ella deslizó sus manos hasta su cabello, jugando con las hebras. "Sabes que eres el único hombre que quiero. Yo entiendo lo que es un compañero y el nivel de compromiso que va con el. Tú eres para mí. Nadie es más sexy que tú. Él no me atrae de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo? Todo el mundo palidece en comparación contigo "Se relajó.

-" Lo siento. "

-" Yo sé que no puedes evitarlo. Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti. No espero ni quiero que bajes el tono de lo que eres. Sé el cien por ciento ti mismo. ¿Soy clara? "

-" No voy a ser fácil de vivir a veces. Los enamorados están locos. "La expresión de su rostro era casi cómica." Ellos lo son, ¿eh? ".

-" Están hambrientos de sexo por sus compañeros todo el tiempo. Los hombres están preparados para extraerle sangre si otros hombres, incluso le echan un vistazo a sus hembras. Necesitan el aroma sus hembras por todas partes y no pueden soportar cuando se desvanece. La mayoría de los machos apareados siempre utilizan al menos una vez salir de sus trabajos para ir a visitar a su mujer, para abrazarla y frotarse contra ellos. "Él suspiró en voz alta.

-" Sé que lo voy a hacer. Ya soy adicto a lo bien que hueles. "Era difícil de sofocar una carcajada. Se le derritió el corazón.

-" Mucho sexo y ternura no suena tan mal para mí. "

-" Eso es verdad. "Él iluminó su mirada bajando al vestido del hospital había calentado su imagen

-"Eso no es muy atractivo. Debería quitártelo." Ella se aferró a su mano.

-"No aquí. Quiero esperar hasta que estemos solos para que nadie irrumpir. Nunca hay privacidad en estos lugares. "Él se movió con rapidez, con esa agilidad nueva especies, a sus brazos, enganchando la manta mientras la levantaba de la cama.

-" Te voy a llevar a casa. "

" A tu casa? "Ella enganchó su buen brazo alrededor de su cuello. "Para nuestra. Eres mi compañera, dulzura." Su tono se profundizó en un gruñido sexy. Vive conmigo y comparte mi cama. "Su vientre se estremeció y ella no podía esperar a ver su casa. La nuestra, se corrigió. Llevándola a ella por el pasillo hasta la recepción. Paul estaba jugando juegos de video en uno de los ordenadores en el mostrador. Ami estaba en otra hojeando una carpeta. Armand había saltado sobre el mostrador para sentarse en el borde de la misma. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron a su manera.

-"Me estoy llevando mi compañera a casa. Va a seguir en la cama, Ami. "El médico suspiró, dejando caer la carpeta. "Ella ha sufrido la pérdida de sangre moderada, pero sé que no debía siquiera tratar de disuadirlo de la celebración fuera en el sexo durante unos días. Sé que va a tomar un excelente cuidado de ella. Asegúrese de que ella duerma lo suficiente, los alimentos y los líquidos cuando no se está manteniendo su ocupada en otra cosa. Y darle de comer primero. Todavía no ha comido y parece que necesitará su fuerza. No debe haber mucho dolor, pero voy a enviar a través de un analgésico suave para después, por si acaso. "Ella levantó el auricular del teléfono.

-"Voy a llamar a Taiki y decirle que desea el papeleo de compañero de inmediato."

-"Se puede esperar unos días. Yo no quiero que nadie vaya a molestarnos. "Armand saltó.

-"Ni siquiera yo? Somos hermanos y tú me estás prohibiendo de entrar a tu casa? "Darien frunció el ceño. "Estoy bromeando." Sonrió Armand. "Bonos con tu pareja. Me aseguraré de que tus turnos de trabajo estén cubiertos y no te preocupes de nada. Incluso voy a hacer la cena y dejarla alrededor de las seis cada noche, así que no tendrá que cocinar. La dejo en el porche. "

-" Gracias. "

- "Considéralo que es un regalo de apareamiento." Armand hizo un guiño a Sere.

-"Sé bueno con él."

-"Te lo prometo. Que lo voy a ser. "Armand se acercó a la puerta doble, marco el sensor que los deslizó aparte. Darien la llevo al exterior a un Jeep y cuidadosamente colocó la manta alrededor de sus piernas. Incluso le puso el cinturón.

-"Yo podía hacer eso."

- "Tienes un compañero ahora. Me gusta hacer las cosas por ti. Eres mía, tengo que cuidarte. "Ella aprecio el trato especial.

-"No puedo dejar de pensar en algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer por ti." Rodeó el jeep, sonriendo.

-"Las cosas buenas?"

"Si. Tienes que estar desnudo sin embargo. Será eso un problema?"

. "No desesperes, dulzura. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa. "Condujo lentamente, sin embargo, casi como si tuviera miedo de empujones.

- "Sere"

- "¿Sí?"

-"¿Y tu trabajo? Su Casa? ¿Te molesta renunciar a ellos para mí? "Su tono era tensa. "Casi tengo miedo de preguntar acerca de su familia. ¿Van a ser infeliz que vive aquí con Mi? "" Espero que consiga trabajo de Kregkor. Me hace temblar, pensando que cualquier nueva especie tuvo que lidiar con él. El hospital será capaz de reemplazarme bastante rápido. He tomado algunos días de vacaciones, lo que significa que 'les llamaré mañana y dejar de trabajar. Eso no es un aviso completo, pero van a tener tiempo para encontrar un reemplazo antes de mi regreso. No voy a conseguir una brillante recomendación de mi jefe, pero eso está bien. Me gustó mi apartamento, pero me no estaba realmente enamorada. Era asequible y cerca del trabajo. Estoy seguro de que va a vender en un plazo razonable una vez que contrato a algunas personas para ir allí a sacar mis cosas y reemplazar la puerta principal y la alfombra . "

-" Estas muy tranquila acerca de hacer tantos cambios en tu vida. "Llegó a través del espacio entre los asientos para estrechar su mano, manteniendo la otra en el volante." Lo siento no puedo mover en con usted. No es justo que tu seas el que tiene que renunciar a tanto. Voy a hacer de ti. "Le tocó que era tan considerado." Tengo que estar contigo. Eso es lo único que importa a mi. Me he centrado totalmente en mi carrera desde que nos separamos, pero confía en mí, no es más importante que tú. Habría cambiado todo para estar contigo otra vez, en un instante. "Él se detuvo en el camino de entrada de una casa en una calle tranquila y apagó el motor. No salio sino que se volvió en su asiento para mirarla.

-"¿Qué pasa con tu familia y sus seres queridos? ¿Cómo se sienten acerca de las especies? ¿Se creen que soy un peligro para usted o que yo sería abusivo? "Fue difícil ver su cara en las sombras.

-"Mis padres van a amarte. Estoy más preocupado por lo que vas a pensar de ellos. "

-." ¿Por qué? " Ella suspiro. "Me encantan pero son unos poco raros, Darien. Ellos dejan escapar todo de lo que piensan y es vergonzoso. Nunca significa ser ofensivo, pero que viene a través de esa manera a veces. Me vuelven loca. "Él se rió entre dientes.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Eres un loquero." Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Luna le soltó la mano y salió para ir a su lado del vehículo.

-"No voy a gruñirle a ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso esconderé mis dientes. "Él la cogió en brazos. "¿Puedes girar la manija en la puerta cuando llegamos? No está cerrada. Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por los robos aquí".

-" Armand me dijo que es mucho más seguro para vivir en El Homeland. Tengo que darte una justa advertencia de mis padres, sin embargo. No serás capaz de ocultar tus dientes. Mi madre va a querer verlos. Probablemente mi padre también. No te pongas en mi contra si hacen preguntas extrañas como si alguna vez tienes la tentación de perseguir coches o masticar huesos, ¿de acuerdo? Son inofensivos, pero pueden que hagan eso. A veces me pregunto si yo elegí mi profesión únicamente como una forma de ahorrar dinero. Mi mejor amiga Meg y yo decidimos convertirnos en terapeutas en la escuela secundaria. Nunca nos cobramos entre nosotras las sesiones cuando hablamos. "Se rió, sacudiéndose un poco en sus brazos.

-"Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, dulzura. Ellos te hicieron. "Hizo una pausa. -"Abre la puerta y dale la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. Voy a hacerte muy feliz aquí.

-"No tengo ninguna duda. Es una calle de dos vías, Darien Estoy totalmente comprometido a hacer este trabajo. No quiero vivir mi vida sin ti.

Darien pateo la puerta que cerró detrás de él y miró alrededor de la habitación, gracias a Armand que le había impedido hacer agujeros en las paredes cuando había descubierto que Sere había dejado el Homeland. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Trabajaba muchas horas pero eso iba a cambiar. Tenía una compañera para pasar el tiempo con el ahora. Estudió su casa con una nueva perspectiva.

-"Se puedes cambiar el color de las paredes y comprar muebles nuevos que sean más a tu gusto. Quiero que seas feliz. "Sere levantó la cara hacia él y le sonrió.

-"Lo único que me importa es la cama. ¿Dónde está? "Ella era su tipo de mujer. No, ella es mi mujer. Mi compañera. Una sensación de calor fluía a través de él. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron con en la emoción de la anticipación de reclamarla para siempre.

La cama no estaba hecha, pero las sábanas estaban limpias sólo había dormido una vez en ella. Aspiró el aroma de lo que los humanos decían que era un cálido día de primavera según la botella de jabón de lavandería. Se equivocaron, pero fue agradable igual. La dejó en el extremo de la cama y se agachó. Ella se movió cuando él la liberó de la manta. La bata de hospital era un material delgado y se ocupó de facilitar la vuelta a su vendaje, que le recordó la forma en que podría haber perdido.

-"¿Sientes dolor?"

- "Ami me dio algo, porque las otras cosas se estaban disipando, pero no te preocupes," sonrió, -"es un analgésico suave. No voy a tener otro ataque de risa. "Él se quedó quieto.

-"Aún estás con las drogas?" Ella se quitó el resto de la bata y la arrojó al suelo. Su mirada se extendió por su cuerpo desnudo, su pene al instante se endureció en respuesta. La deseaba tanto que dolía, pero lo que había dicho podría cambiarlo todo.

-"¿Por qué me miras así?"

- "Dijiste que ibas a ser mi compañera pero que si cambias de opinión mañana? Tu..-"Su dedo presionó contra su boca para callarlo.

-"Tengo una mente sana Darien. Se lo que hago y lo que quiero. "Su dedo jugo en sus labios, bajando por encima de la barbilla a su garganta, y sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la línea del cuello de su camisa. -"No estaba segura de hacer el amor contigo, por las drogas en tu sistema porque tenía miedo de que te puedas arrepentir más tarde. Me has dicho algunas cosas a mí ahora que los papeles se invirtieron. "

-" ¿Qué te dije? "

-" No hay excusas. Te quiero. "Ella hizo una pausa.

-"Estoy segura de eso." Cogió la camisa y tiró de él hacia arriba lentamente. Él se la echó al hombro y lo llenó de satisfacción cuando su mirada amorosamente escanea su pecho desnudo. Arrancó su calzado, sin molestarse siquiera en desatarlo para sacarlos. Rompió su pantalón cuando pego un tirón duro abriéndolos. Los empujó por sus caderas hasta que fueron agrupados alrededor de sus muslos, liberando su polla de los confines estrechos.

-"Acuéstate."

-"Levántate". ¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba? Él no quería fallar como pareja. Los machos de las nuevas especies fueron dominantes por naturaleza, pero se doblaban a la voluntad de sus compañeros.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber si voy a hacer ciegamente lo que me pides, como prueba de mi amor?" Se humedeció los labios.

-"Creo que me amas." Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. "Te dije cuando veníamos hasta aquí que quiero hacer cosas para ti. Por favor puedes ponerte de pie? "La sangre corrió hasta la ingle para hacer su pene dolorosamente tenso. Él no le importaba si era una prueba. Parecía una victoria para él de cualquier manera, si ella lo quería a nivel de su cara sus caderas. Estuvo a punto de tropezar en su camino, olvidando que no había perdido los pantalones del todo aún. Él los empujó hacia abajo y los echó fuera del camino. Su enfoque fijo en Sere cuando ella se acercó frotándole con la yema del pulgar sobre la corona de su polla. Su lengua humedeció los labios otra vez y él sabía lo que iba a hacer. Su cálido aliento abanicando a través de la punta de su polla le obligó a apretar los dientes. Se merecía un compañero ¿quién podría controlar los sonidos que quería hacer cuando ella hizo una de sus más profundas fantasías realidad. A primera mano de su caliente y suave lengua le obligó a bloquear las rodillas. Una de sus manos apoyadas en la curva de su cadera, sus uñas cavando ligeramente en la mejilla del culo. Apenas se dio cuenta que a medida que se acurrucaba su otra mano alrededor de su eje para llevarlo dentro de su húmeda, caliente boca. Sus pelotas se apretaron. Se movía lentamente, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero apretando su agarre en él.

Vete a la mierda! Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Él quería enredar los dedos en su cabello, pero tenía miedo de que parase. Apretó los puños en vez de moverse, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer con ellos. Crudo placer rodó a través de él, sus músculos apretando mientras chupaba y lamía y lo tomó más profundo. Era una tortura cuando se retiró un poco, pero ella empujó de nuevo hacia delante.

-"Sere", dijo con voz ronca, mirando hacia abajo a ver que ella giraba al revés. Sus hermosos ojos azules se levantaron y casi llego. Se retiró entonces, con demasiado miedo de ahogarla si él eyaculaba. Fue el infierno forzando su pene entre sus labios cuando él rodó sus caderas hacia atrás, sosteniendo suavemente su hombro sano para evitar que se mueva con él.

-"¿Por qué me detienes?" Ella parecía un poco confundida.

-"No voy a durar, Sere. Soy nuevo en esto. "

" ¿Que? " Él bajó hasta las rodillas.

-"Esa fue mi primera vez. Déjate presionar a mi control. Confía en mí. "Su boca se abrió mientras se quedó boquiabierta con la mirada. Era algo más que un poco vergonzoso, pero hubiera sido peor si las pelotas se hubieran apoderado y él hubiera derramado su semilla.

-"Maldita sea. Esta cosa de apareamiento va a ser difícil a veces, ¿verdad? Nunca he tenido una mujer para eso antes. Me siento muy bien, ¿me entiendes? Espero realmente que quieras hacerlo de nuevo, a menudo, no puedo esperar, muero por estar dentro de ti. Pero tengo un poco de orgullo. "

-" ¿Nunca has tenido sexo oral? "

-" Nunca me lo han hecho. No. "

-" Pero ... "

-" No digas nada "Ella seguía sin decir nada. Él se rió entre dientes." Te he dejado sin palabras. He podido ser capaz de hacer eso. "Él invadió su espacio, empujando lentamente su cuerpo en la cama.-" Te extrañé. Abre esos bonitos muslos para mí. Ahora es mi turno de poner mi lengua en ti. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo resistes, dulzura. "

-" Mucho. "Ella abrió las piernas y le encantó la vista.

-" Y no estoy avergonzada de admitirlo. "Extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla mientras se inclinaba para rozar un beso en la cara interna del muslo y comenzó a trabajar su camino hasta su clítoris.

-" Nadie ha hecho eso? ¿En serio? "Hizo una pausa, mirándola.

-"¿Por qué te sorprende?"

-"Pensé que habría habido una gran cantidad de, um, experiencias desde que abandonó el desierto." Había en su voz. Celos? No le divertiría, sabiéndolo pero le gusto esa sensación. Su compañera estaba herida y quería aliviar su dolor.

-"No voy a mentirte. He estado con mujeres, pero nunca me han tocado, Sere dentro o fuera. No quise nunca dejar de amarla. Tú mediste ese regalo. "Andrew tenía razón. Nunca me sentí tan vivo como él estaba con la mujer que se había convertido en su corazón. -"Yo te amo".

- "Yo también te amo." Ella deslizó sus dedos en su pelo, acariciando el cuero cabelludo. "Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde sin embargo." Ella se retorció debajo de él.

-"Tal vez deberíamos esperar. Estas débil. "

-" Estoy acostada. Tendremos cuidado y lo quiero demasiado como para esperar. "Su pulgar rozó su clítoris y ella se sacudió bajo él, extendiendo sus muslos más amplio. El olor de su excitación llenó su nariz mientras la aspiró, frotando círculos lentos alrededor de un cúmulo de nervios. Sus pezones crecieron rígidos mientras arqueaba la espalda.

-"Tú me vuelves loco". Ella gimió suavemente mientras sus caderas se sacudieron contra su mano.

- "Bueno, tú estás acoplado a un psiquiatra. Perfecto, ¿no? "Mojó su dedo pulgar, basándose en la humedad de su deseo provocado, para burlarse del manojo de nervios otra vez. Dos dedos sondearon suavemente la abertura de su coño, su polla se moría de envidia mientras se hundían en su interior, extendiendo el canal ajustado para asegurarse de que estaba preparado para su eje grueso. Él curvó sus dedos hacia arriba para presionar fuertemente contra el punto que dibujó un fuerte gemido de ella mientras comenzaba a follarla lentamente. Ella tomo en puño su pelo y él sonrió, ignorando el leve dolor. La vio retorcerse debajo de él, sus caderas tronzado en un frenético intento de alcanzar el clímax. Ella era tan hermosa.

-"Darien…", suplicó. Ella estaba cerca. Se levantó, sacando sus dedos de su sexo. La agarró por las caderas y la arrastró hasta el borde del colchón, con cuidado de no empujar el brazo. Cerró los ojos mientras su polla se hundía dentro de su coño. Sus músculos se apretaron mientras ella gritaba. Puso su mano cerca de su brazo lesionado, listo para protegerlo si mostraba alguna señal de peligro, cuando la montó con fuerza, bombeando sus caderas con furia, derramando su semilla en una nube de éxtasis al rojo vivo cuando llegó a su alrededor. Se desplomó sobre ella, pero apoyó los codos para asegurarse de que no ponía ningún tipo de presión en su herida. Su compañera levantó la mano y surfeó su bíceps con la palma. Volvió la cabeza, dándole un beso en el cuello al descubierto.

-"¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

-" Que brazo? "Ella se echó a reír."

-Oh, eso. Es perfecto. "Él se rió entre dientes.

-" Todo lo es, ¿no es así? "Casi. Tenía un compañero de proteger. Las Nuevas especies tenían enemigos que todavía podrían hacerles daño. El ataque en él había traído a Serena de nuevo en su vida y casi podía perdonar al que lo hizo a causa de ella. La próxima vez alguien más podría no tener tanta suerte sin embargo. Sere se agitó.

- "Deja de preocuparte." Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, preguntándose cómo lo había sabido. Ella sonrió.

-"Es tu naturaleza. Sólo quiero que me ames y seas exactamente quién eres. Las cosas van a salir bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos siempre, independientemente de todo lo que nos enfrentamos. Nosotros vamos a hacerlo juntos. "

-" Te quiero. "Él quería que ella saber cuánto.

-"Yo también te quiero. No puedes deshacerte de mí. "Miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos.

-"Estoy prácticamente pegado a ti. "Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-"Tú me haces feliz. Eso nunca va a cambiar y vamos a tener una larga vida para estar juntos. No te preocupe por las cosas pequeñas. "Su pene se flexionó en su interior. "

-Todo lo que estoy pensando ahora son en cosas grandes."

Ella hizo eco de una risa.

- -"Lo siento". Sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de él.

-Ami dijo que debía alimentarte."

- "Ahora no. Bésame en su lugar. "Él apartó los pensamientos malos y se concentró en ella. Su humor se aligero.

-"¿Donde?" Ella se rió, el sonido que le recordaba las bendiciones en su vida que le habían dado. "

-En cualquier lugar que quieras, amigo."

-"Es un placer." Su lengua trazó la concha de la oreja.

-"Darien"

-"Sí, dulzura?"

-"gruñe para mí. No te contengas. ¿He mencionado siquiera lo mucho que me excitas cuando lo haces? "El murmullo comenzó en el pecho.

-Te gusta?" Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel.

-"Sí".

-"aulló también."

- "Mmmmm". Ella volvió la cara en su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. -"Muéstrame."

-"Lo que sea por mi compañera." Se calló la boca inferior y se detuvo, apartándose. "Voy a tratar de evitar que te duela. Lo siento por la cicatriz. "Ella sonrió.

-"Está molesto me hace daño, pero no estás realmente sintiendo que me ha marcado. Es la prueba de que pertenezco a ti, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo. "

Ella se lamió los labios.- "Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Solo tratar de evitar la extracción de sangre. Cada vez que me muerdes es sexy y disfruto cuando lo haces durante el sexo. Me pone tan caliente. "No podía faltar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-"Podrías marcarme y no me importaría si me sacas sangre. Me encanta cuando me marcas con las uñas en la espalda"

-." Entonces deja de hablar y has algo para animarme. "Ella arqueó debajo de él. "Es posible que haya aprendido a tener paciencia, pero soy horrible sin ella. Mi medicina para el dolor aún está trabajando. Te quiero. "

-" Me tienes, dulzura. "

Fin


End file.
